New Deal
by immabehappy
Summary: Hanson left her a year ago w/out saying goodbye. Now he's back with one goal mind. There are a few obsticles in his way. Takes place after Season 4. Has some flashbacks of my vision of their relationship S 1-4 Judy Hoffs/Tom Hanson/D. Booker
1. Chapter 1: Heads Up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Takes place a year after season 4. It could be after season 5, but I had a hard time watching that season with half of the team gone. It references something or someone from each season. This is my first ever Fanfic. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

Judy and Mac entered the Chapel after leaving school to brief the Captain on the case they were working on. "WOW!" Judy stopped cold as she placed her hand on her chest and exhaled in amazement. "Whoa Judy, that's gotta be...what?...24 of them?" He grinned as he quickly sized her up and down. "Looks like someone's _really_ into you." Judy glanced over at the tall, slim, young officer who stood next to her as he admired the beautiful bouquet of long stemmed red and yellow roses surrounded in greenery with baby's breath, yellow and red spiraled sticks of garland placed here and there for effect. They were presented in a tall crystal vase sitting on Judy's desk. Mac attempted to take the card that was tucked within the arrangement to see who they were from. When the beautiful caramel complected Detective snatched the card from him as she smiled and walked over to the opposite side of her desk to sit down. He gave way to a small chuckle. "Or, someone's trying to get out of the doghouse...lemme guess...they're from that Booker guy?...What'd he do?" She cocked her head to the side as she smiled and made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go away." She tapped the card against her fingers as he walked away. She shook her head and smiled as she turned her attention to the roses once more before trying to open the envelope until she heard the Captain.

"HOFFS!...MAC!... GET IN HERE" She tucked the envelope into her pocket on her way to the Captain's office. She glanced back at her roses on the way to the Captain's office trying to figure out who they were from. For a second, she thought that they could be from Dennis since they have been dating on and off for the past five months when their schedules permitted them to. But, she shook that idea from her thoughts, because that wasn't his style and they weren't serious. At least she didn't think they were.

Captain Fuller's Office

"Alright people," Fuller motioned for the officers to have a seat. As he continued, "you've been on this case for almost two weeks and we're nowhere. The D.A.'s office is on me about wrapping this case up. So, please tell me that you have something useful for me."

Mac was the first to speak up. "Those kids at Hamilton are making this case harder than I thought it would be. I've been trying Captain."

"You think you have the right kids?"

"Yeah, they're just laying low for a couple of weeks. They're just a little nervous right now because, one of them was busted last week trying to sell a piece in East L.A. Unfortunately it was to a cop."

Fuller looked at Mac with concern. "Do you think it burned your cover?"

"No, I wasn't in on that deal. No one from the crew was. No one else even knew about it. Jake did that solo. Now, they are just waiting for the heat to die down. We just need more time" Mac leaned closer towards the desk. "Can you buy us some time?"

Fuller scratched the side of his closely shaven, well manicured, full beard, before smoothing his finger across his mustache in thought. "I'll see what I can do" He sighed before turning his attention to his Detective. "Hoffs? Any activity on your end?"

"I overheard Brian telling Steven that he needs to move what he has. He said he's been sitting on it too long. But, he didn't say when or where when Steven asked. He just said he needed to do it soon, and then they walked away."

"Do you have anything to connect the kids to Mr. Collins?"

"Not yet, I've seen all of them together talking. But, I couldn't get close enough to hear. I've been trying to get close to Collins. He's slipped up here and there, but nothing solid yet."

Fuller looked at Mac and Hoffs "Anything Else?" Both Officers looked at each other and then Fuller.

"No, sir"

"No, sir"

Mac was the first one out and Judy was close behind. "Hoffs?" Judy stopped at the door and turned around. "Yes, Captain?"

"Can I speak to you a second?"

"Sure Captain. What's up?"

"Close the door." Judy gave the older man a puzzled look. She had worked with him long enough to know that the look on his face meant whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good. "Am I in trouble Captain?" He shook his head and grinned. "No not at all. I just wanted to give you a heads up on something."

"O-kaay" Judy sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I got a call a couple of weeks ago from Downtown requesting a reference on a former Jump street officer. The Officer would be a part of a special task force the department is putting together to aide in the rehabilitation of juvenile offenders."

"Wow! That sounds like a great program. It wasn't for Doug was it? We talk almost every day, and he never mentioned this program."

"No, it's not Doug."

Judy got excited as her eyes lit up. "Harry's back from Vietnam?"

Fuller glanced down at his hands, took in a deep breath, exhaled, and looked back at her preparing himself for her reaction. "Judy, the Officer who will be a part of the task force is Hanson."

Judy sunk down in her seat as her stomach seemed to be tying itself in knots. It had been a year since she had seen or heard from Tom. He'd left while she was working on a case. He had his place packed up and ready to move by the time she went to his apartment to talk to him. He left without saying goodbye to her. No explanation, no note, no message. She was pissed and heartbroken. "How long has he been back?" She asked as she stared at her fidgeting fingers.

"About 3 weeks." Fuller's face was full of worry. The bond that he shared with Judy was a close one similar to a father/daughter one that was based on mutual respect and trust. He knew that she was hardworking and dedicated. He viewed all of his Officers as his children. He had a strong bond with Doug, Harry, and heck even Booker. But, there was something very special about Judy and Tom. They connected with the Captain in a way none of the others did. They were all very good cops. Most importantly, he could tell when they were hurting or overwhelmed. He could see it in her now.

Judy raised her eyes to meet his. "Okay, so why are you telling me? He left without trace as far as I am concerned," Her voice escalated in frustration. "So, why the hell should I care that he's back?" She slowly stood up from her seat and began to walk to the door.

Fuller got up and walked around to the front of his desk where he sat on the edge. "Because, you might have to work with him in the future and I didn't want you to be surprised." Judy sighed as she grabbed the door knob and shook her head. "It's been a year, Judy." He sympathetically added. Judy turned on her heels and glared at her Captain "No one knows that better than me Captain." She turned to face the door again in an effort to leave as she said. "Listen….. I have work to do."

"Judy,"

"Yeah?" She paused.

"You might want to talk to him, just in case you do have to work with him." He glanced at his hands for a second before looking back up at her. Thinking he might regret what he was about to say, but it needed to be said. "Besides now that he's back, he'll probably be spending more time with Doug and Clavo."

She looked back at Fuller and if looks could kill… "With all due respect Captain, leave Clavo out of this."

"I have his contact info if you change your mind."

She stormed out of his office. When she reached her desk she was reminded of the roses and the card. 'Ah, my silver lining in this crappy day' she thought as she pulled the card out of the envelope and read it.

'We need to talk.

Please meet me here at 7p tomorrow night

New Deal, Jude.'

Her heart was sinking while her mind was drifting. She remembered the advice she had given him when he picked a fight with his girlfriend, because he hated Valentine's Day for being the constant reminder of the day his father was murdered. Judy smelled her roses as her mind spun in a thousand different directions. "Judy, you ready to roll?" She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Mac calling her. "Earth to Judy" he waived his hand back and forth in front of her face." Hey" her head popped up to see Mac standing in front of her desk. "Welcome back! Now...let's go, I have an address where there might be some activity that might help our case out." He leaned toward her as his forehead and eyebrows burrowed downward. "You okay?" she stood up with a rapid motion. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Mac nodded his head in one drastic movement. "O-kaay then."


	2. Chapter 2: Judy and Doug

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**Penhall's Place**

Judy turned the key in the lock and opened the door to see her Godson sitting at the table drawing pictures. "AUNT JUDY!" the adorable little 6 years old ran to Judy causing her to step back from the force of the hug that he gave her. "Hey Clavo," She laughed. "How was your day?"

"Great! Come look." Clavo took her by the hand and guided her to the table to show her the papers from his day at school. She gushed over them and praised him for all of his 'good job' papers. "I am so proud of you Clavo!" Judy rose up from the table after hugging him again. "Sweetie, I am going to see how your uncle's day was. Are you going to be okay for a sec?" He gave her a big smile. "I'll be okay."

Judy walked into the kitchen where Doug was preparing hamburgers and homemade fries. "Jude!" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "When did you get here?"

She washed her hands, so she could start cutting up the fries. "About 15-20 minutes ago. Clavo showed me his papers from school." She peeked around him at the stove and inhaled. "Burgers and homemade fries, yum!...So, how was your day?"

"Same 'ol same 'ol." He was trying so hard to be nonchalant. "Except for a couple of little things, you know nothing major." Judy couldn't help but to notice him grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing major huh?" She smirked as she raised an eyebrow and nudged him. "What's her name?"

"Judith Marie Hoffs, I'm shocked!" Doug was acting like he was hurt. "My happiness does not revolve around beautiful women who throw themselves at me." She laughed. "Yeah… right."

He shrugged his shoulder as he nodded in agreement and blushed. "Okay, well….not this time." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I sold that bike that I restored and I got a pretty nice chunk of change. Sam's sending me another one to restore." His chest swelled with pride from how great his life was going now. "I tell you Jude, I never thought I'd ever give up police work. But, after I brought Clavo home from El Salvador, leaving Jump Street seemed like the right thing to do. Ya' know?" He took the potatoes that Judy had cut into fries and rinsed for him and he began to fry them. "I wasn't sure if I could find something that I wanted to do that I could make decent money at. But, working for Sam turned out to be a helluva deal!"

Judy was drying her hands off as she searched the cabinets for something to put the food in. "I know it was a good decision for you and Clavo, but...I still miss you at Jump Street." She said sadly as she located a couple of containers. She began to layer them with paper towels. "How's school?"

"Oh, that was the other thing….." He remembered. "Got an 'A' on my psych exam, so I'm pretty _psyched _about that," They smiled at each other. "wonk, wonk, wonk, woooonk" they said in unison.

Judy smiled big at Doug "At this rate, you'll be a teacher in no time." The tall, handsome man with big brown eyes, slightly wavy brown hair and a thick athletic build had always been one of Judy's best friends, and they had grown even closer since Hanson left.

"Yeah, it's going pretty quick. How was your day?"

"Uh, don't ask"

"Jude, it couldn't have been that bad." he tilted his head to the side to look at her as he flipped the patties.

"You don't think so?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

Doug used his game show announcer voice, "Uh...no...I don't think so." He started using his normal voice now. "With all the shit we've been through?" He turned his body in her direction giving her is full attention. "I don't think so….but, try me."

"Okay, so Mac and I just spent 3 hours checking out a lead. It turned out to be a daycare. We ran background checks on the owners and the workers and they're clean. So, we are nowhere. The D.A.'s riding Fuller. Which means ..." Judy hopped up on an open counter they weren't using at the time.

"Which means he's riding you, because the D.A.'s on his ass, and they'll pull you two soon if nothing comes up." Doug finished washing his hands after he checked on the progress of the fries. "I know you hate being pulled off of a case, but something's telling me that that's not what has your panties in a knot." He playfully pointed his finger at her in a poking manner causing her to back up against the cabinet. "You gonna tell me or do I have to _beat _it outa ya?"

Judy gave him a forced smile and sighed. "Hanson's back"

Doug quickly turned around and started to pay more attention to the fries than what they needed and this did not go unnoticed. "You knew," Judy threw the towel she was holding across the counter and hopped down. "How long have you known?" She glared at him. He could hear the frustration and hurt in her voice even though she didn't raise it.

He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling for a second to collect his thoughts as he exhaled. He knew this day was coming, but he wasn't prepared for it. Doug grabbed the towel that Judy threw down earlier and leaned against the counter as he started to play with it in between his hands as he watched it not wanting to look up. He saw her from the corner of his eye as he sweetly said "Jude, you have to understand what a messed up situation that I'm in."

"No Penhall, what messed up situation is that?" She gave him a little attitude.

Doug sighed "He's my best friend."

She crossed her arms. "Okay, so who am I?"

"You're my best friend too." His brown eyes stared at her like a lost puppy. "He begged me not to tell you. He wanted to be the one to tell you….. In his own way. He felt like shit for leaving the way that he did. But, it was something he felt like he had to do." He looked over at her and put the towel back on the counter and checked on the food again.

She faced him as she put one hand on her hip and the other on the counter, and frowned. "So, hurting me and shutting me out was something he felt like he needed to do?" She straightened up. "What kind of twisted shit is that?"

Doug walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms just below her shoulders. "You know that's not what I meant. Jude, you need to talk to him and ask him all of the things that you've wanted to ask him."

"Do you know why he's back?"

"Yeah...but, listen...I think that you really need to talk to him"

"So does he."

"He called you?" Doug stepped back from her as he donned a surprised look.

"Nope," She shook her head. "He had 2 dozen roses delivered with a note asking me to meet him at the Chapel tomorrow night at 7"

Doug's eyebrows went up as he nodded. His lips spread into a grin as he walked back over to the stove. "You gonna meet him?"

"No"

Doug turned in shock. "Why not?" The expression on her face said it all his eyes made contact with hers. He leaned against the counter as she leaned against the counter opposite him. "Scratch that...look, I know that it's not going to be easy and it's going to hurt like hell. I know what he did was a jerk thing to do, but trust me when I tell you it was a necessary evil. You two have a history and you don't want to turn your back on that unless you know what you're turning your back on."

Judy's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you..."

Doug cut her off before she could finish. "He told me after I got in his ass about leaving the way that he did. I wanted to know why he singled you out. So, he told me." Doug chuckled. "Ugh! It's crazy," He shook the spatula in the air little pointing in her direction."I knew something was up between the two of you, but I could never figure it out. Until he told me, then everything made sense. Why you couldn't...uh,..uh em..." He moves his hand in a circular motion. "Further our relationship after we kissed. Why he argued with Amy so much, and why he never got serious with Jackie. He liked her and cared for her, but he'd only let her sleep over his place once"

"Uuuhhh, Doug," She shook her head. "I really don't..."

"I was just going to say that he told me that she annoyed him in the morning and through his routine off. After, she got Fuller suspended for telling the D.A about us making a case against the Mayor's kid. He broke up with her and that was that. It was like she was there one day as his girl and then he treated her like she never was the next."

"Sounds familiar" Judy shifted her weight visibly saddened.

"With you?...nah" He scoffed. "Think about it Detective, why he'd always question you on who you were going out with, and why I had to talk him out of kicking Booker's ass after you two went out." Doug leaned toward her to stress his point. "He wanted to kill Booker for going out with you...once. It was bad enough he didn't like the guy before he knew about you two, but after?" He straightened up. "Man, he _hated _him. Hell, that was the whole reason he agreed to go on the blind date with Jackie." He shook his head and rolled his hand in the air in thought. "Then there was the auditor you dated."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"Hanson got into Marcus's face for harassing you after you stopped seeing him."

"He what?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that? I figured Marcus would have said something."

"He said a lot of things, but he never said he spoke to Hanson. Neither did Jackie and she handled my case."

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive he left that out of their conversations, just a hunch." Doug replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Probably...urgh,...Doug, what do I do?" She pleaded in frustration.

"I think you know."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I just don't see the point you know?"

"Then think about Clavo, he's going to start having school events, sports, birthday's, and holidays coming up pretty soon. Don't you think he's gonna want his Godparents there? Its bad enough he doesn't want to talk about Tom when you are here. You know Hanson doesn't call when he thinks you might be here? That takes a toll on a kid."

"I guess I didn't think that he still kept in touch with you guys. You never say anything about him."

"Yeah, I know. We don't want you to feel bad. But, we do talk to him a lot. We've even visited him a few times."

"Going to see your Uncle huh?"

"We've done that too." He smiled before dropping his head in guilt. "I hated to lie to you, but what else could I do?"

She was starting to feel pressured, she just wanted to eat and go home. "Okay...okay…I promise that I will think about it, but first" she started to fix their plates. "We eat!"

"I like the way you think Detective."

"WAIT..." She stopped him just before they entered the dining room. "Doug, you didn't tell Hanson about our kiss did you?" He tries to conceal a guilty smile by taking the plates to the table. "Douglas Penhall! I told you not to tell him!"

He walked back toward her to whisper in her ear as he clinched his jaw in irritation from remembering the night they were both upset about the cases they were working and tried to console each other with pizza and beer. "Tell him what? Nothing happened, because you changed you mind at the very, _very_ last minute." He walked past her using his game show announcer voice. "Nothing to tell!" She licked her lips and raised an eyebrow trying to conceal her aggravation as she turned to watch him walk away. "How much of that 'nothing' did you tell him Penhall?" He stood up straight as he passed her again with napkins and condiments. He cleared his throat as he shrugged his shoulders "all of it." Judy scowled at him as she told Clavo to wash his hands never letting her eyes stray from Doug. "So, what you're telling me is that my Godmother duties kick in tonight?...That right?" Penhall laughed. "It's not funny Doug." She whined before giving in to the laughter. "How'd he take it?"

"Oh, great." Doug acted like it was no big deal. "It only took him three weeks to get him to talk to me again." He smirked.

"At least he didn't hit you."

"He did." Doug rubbed his jaw. "Which reminds me? Uh….You gonna tell Booker that Hanson's back?"

Quick to change the subject, Judy scurried off to the kitchen "I'll get the drinks ...CLAVO! Come on sweetie time to eat!"


	3. Chapter 3: Judy and Dennis

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: Thank you so much for taking time out to read my story. I really appreciate it. Special thanks to Bovary and alovingperson for the reviews. It means a lot and it inspires me to improve. I promise that your questions will be answered. Sorry, that this is a very short chapter. But, one will follow later tonight with Hanson in it. I just need to proof it and work out some kinks. I've had this story in the back of my mind for awhile and I am just now typing it up and working it out. So, I will update often. Thanks again.

**The next day at the Chapel**

Judy and Mac finished meeting with Fuller and was on their way to school. "Hoffs!" a voice called out. "Booker's on the line for you." She scurried to her desk to answer it. "Hoffs"

"Hey beautiful!" She smiled at the sound of his voice. "You've been a hard lady to get in touch with. You didn't return my calls yesterday, or answer the phone last night…..everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been really busy with this case." she said sweetly "Everything's fine Dennis, stop worrying."

"I'm not worried, just..."

"Worried"

"Okay," he smiled so big she swore she could feel it through the phone. "I was a little worried." He hesitated for a moment. "So, does Fuller still have you so wrapped up in the case that you can't spend time with me this weekend or are plans still in place?"

"Um…I...I don't know." She picked up a pencil and fidgeted with it. "Things have gotten a little more complicated and I think that Mac and I may have to do a little surveillance this weekend. I'll know more sometime this afternoon." She felt bad about lying to him, but the way the case was going, she wasn't sure if she was flat out lying or just omitting part about meeting with Hanson. "Besides, aren't you still on a case?"

"Nope, it's a done deal. I'm free this weekend." Dennis sighed and slowly shook his head as he dropped it. "I could help you with surveillance"

"No, you can't. You're a Private Investigator Booker, you'd be interfering with police business." she giggled. "You know better than that."

"It was a thought." He ran the side of his index finger lightly back and forth across his lips a couple of times as he held the phone. "Okay, so that means I won't see you for another week. That's what?...Three 1/2 weeks now?" His tone was calm, but slightly aggravated. "Damn, Judy... I miss you." The calm intensity in his voice made her want to be next to him.

"I miss you too, Dennis." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "That's what sucks about long distance relationships" She tapped the pencil on her desk as she held her head in her hand. "(sigh) But, we both signed up for it"

"Yeah"

"I'll call you later tonight and let you know about this weekend."

"Alright beautiful, then we'll go from there. Take care."

"You too"

She was about to hang up the phone when she heard him say. "Judy?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about us taking a long weekend and just get away?"

"Go where?"

"Anywhere you want. We could take a week if you'd like. I don't care. I just want to spend time with you."

"You gettin' serious on me Dennis?" She playfully replied.

He was, but he wanted to feel her out to see where her head was "Thinking about it."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dennis Booker wants to get serious? Nah...she thought. "I don't know." She wasn't sure what to say. "Let's figure out how we're spending this weekend first." She wasn't sure if she could trust him enough to be in a serious relationship. Dennis was a flirt. He had a side of him that was a smart ass with a bad boy exterior that drew women to him. He wasn't a player, but he had a way about him that peeked a woman's interest and he didn't always resist.

"Alright, just think about it."

She enjoyed being with him. They had fun together. He made her laugh. She cared for him, but she was sure that it wasn't love and she didn't feel like he was 'the one'. Even though, Judy found him captivating. He was blunt and honest and she admired that about him. Dennis had dark brown eyes, smooth milky skin, and thick black hair that he wore a little wild (just like him.) Not to mention a six pack most men would kill for! Her attraction to Dennis wasn't just physical. She knew that he was a sweet, thoughtful, sensitive man who would go to the end of the earth to help a friend or right a wrong. That quality is the reason he racked up multiple violations that caused him to get demoted. He did it all to get Hanson out of prison. Even though,….he put him there.

Mac was waving to her to wrap it up. "I'll think about it, but right now I gotta go to school. I'll call you later." She rushed out of the Chapel.


	4. Chapter 4: Hanson's Back

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**Later that evening…**

Tom pulled into the Chapel parking lot. He sat inside his blue Mustang for a few minutes working up the nerve to go inside and face Judy. He raked his hand through his gorgeous brown locks pushing back the bangs that would immediately fall back to the side of his eye as he scanned the parking lot for Judy's jeep. 'She's not here.' He thought as he looked at his watch with raised eyebrows and a nod. '(sigh) No, wonder. I'm about….an hour early.'

He stepped out of his car prepared for the chilly weather wearing black high top boots, blue jeans, brown turtleneck sweater which complimented his sun kissed skin tone, and his jean jacket. As he walked into the empty Chapel, he thought about how different it looked and how cold it felt. Tom immediately spotted Penhall's old desk to the left of him first. He remembered them coming up with the McQuaid brothers together there. 'The McQuaid brothers….heh!' he thought to himself as he shook his head, happy that he didn't have to wear that white bandana on his head anymore. He felt blessed to have had Penhall as a partner and best friend. Even though, they weren't really sure that they would mesh at first. But, they eventually grew to be amazing friends and partners. Even Fuller noticed the bond between the two of them and would sometimes refer to them as Laurel and Hardy. They could give each other crap, confide in each other, and read each other, so well that they didn't hesitate to trust each other with their lives. Penhall was there for Tom when he was hiding out after he thought he shot Bud. The dirty cop who was selling guns to both sides of the rival gangs that Hanson, Ioki and Hoffs infiltrated. Penhall had Hanson's back every step of the way. Just like Hanson had Doug's back when they went undercover in the juvenile detention center and Penhall's claustrophobia got the best of him. Penhall stashed sleeping pills in his locker without telling Hanson. When the detention officers did a room check and found the pills, Hanson took the fall for him without hesitation. He knew that Penhall couldn't handle being in the isolation cell. However, as well as they got along, they still argued and got on each other's nerves. They were both good cops with hearts of gold who took their jobs seriously, but they had very different personalities. Doug would get on Tom's nerves at times with his childish stunts and crazy comments. By the same token, Tom would get on Doug's nerves with his sarcasm and his need to help everyone by taking on their problems and trying to solve them. They were like brothers, scratch that. They were brothers.

Hanson put his hands in his jean jacket as he strolled over to Harry Ioki's old desk amused by the memories of him and Harry snickering while they watched Penhall suffer through painful phone conversations with Dorothy as she fussed at him about petty things. Tom was glad when that relationship ended. When people would ask about how his relationship with Dorothy was going he'd always reply 'I'm not in a relationship, I'm in hell.' Why Penhall ever stayed with that girl as long as he did was beyond them. Hanson stared at the wall where there were once posters that inspired Ioki, but now it was a wall of shadowed imprints of what used to be. A grin warmed his face when he thought about the times he'd help Harry come up with excuses for not bar hopping with Doug. Doug would try to hook Harry up with attractive women who always ended up having "issues, major issues." The grin diminished at the memory of him infiltrating a gang to find the person who shot Harry with an AK47, causing the bullet to penetrate his vest nearly killing him. Harry just wasn't the same when he was released to come back to Jump Street. When Harry told everyone that he felt like he needed to go back to Vietnam to take care of his Grandmother, they all knew the truth was Harry was too afraid to continue police work. Who could blame him? Harry loved being a cop, but that assignment changed him forever. Tom missed Harry. Harry was Judy's partner, but, Tom and Harry shared a close friendship too. He'd only spoken to him a few times since he'd been gone. Ioki seemed like he was happy, but it was hard to tell with him. Harry wasn't the type to tell you when something was wrong until he figured it out himself. That was one trait that he and Hanson shared.

Tom walked further into the Chapel and stopped at the spot where his desk used to be and noticed that it had moved next to Judy's. He gently scratched the back of his head in thought 'Huh.'

He would have normally made a mental note to question that later, but he remembered that it had been a year since he'd left. It didn't matter. Especially, after he turned his attention to Judy's desk and the stunning bouquet of red and yellow roses that sat on it. He pulled his hands out of his pockets to admire them and smiled. He thought about all of the times that they'd laugh at Doug, or Blowfish for doing or saying something off the wall. He felt a little joy creeping up inside of him as he thought about all of the times that he and Judy would quietly flirt with each other with their eyes and smiles. Tom gave way to a slight grin as he recalled the rubber band wars they had, flirty balled up notes they tossed at each other, all of the times he would catch her watching him and all of the times she would catch him watching her. 'God I miss her.' He thought as he sat down in her seat gliding his hands across her neatly kept desktop, taking in the moment as if he could feel her essence. Judy was one of Tom's best friends. But, he always felt like they were destined to be more. Judy was there for him when he lost it after Amy was killed in a convenience store robbery. He felt like he should have been able to prevent her murder that night since he was in the store too. Not because she was his girlfriend, but because he was a cop. He spent days obsessing over trying to figure out all of the things he could do in 3.3 seconds. Since, that was the amount of time it took to shoot her. Tom was there for her when she was raped by a suspect on her first case as a detective. He was the one who knew something was wrong with her when no one else noticed. He was the only person who made her feel safe after it happened. He was with her every step of the way. From reporting it and going to the hospital to helping the investigating officers bring charges against him when Evan said it was consensual, when it wasn't. Tom cared for her deeply and wanted to take care of her, and protect her. Even if she hated being taken care of, Judy was independent and constantly felt like she needed to prove herself. She was an attractive female undercover officer who could easily pass for a high school or college student, and she wanted to be taken seriously. Judy was also the only female officer at Jump Street. Hanson loved her independent side, but he also relished in taking care of her.

Tom slowly stood up from Judy's chair and stuck his hands back into his jacket pockets as he walked back around to the front of her desk facing the pit. He gazed at the table in reflection of the whole team congregating. He stepped up to it and began to circle it reminiscing about the days when he would partake in the manly art of poker with Penhall, Harry, Judy, Blowfish, and Fuller. 'There were so many nights we spent at this table telling stories, laying out evidence, or just talking and eating pizza' he thought as his face lit up. Tom made a full circle around the table when he noticed Fuller's light on in his office. He gently smoothed his hand over his mouth in a downward motion surprised that he was still there.

Tom tapped on the door. "Heeey Coach!" he was smiling as he walked through the door.

"HANSON!" Captain Fuller sprang from his desk to greet Tom with a hug. "It's good to see you, son."

Tom hugged him back. "It's good to see you too Adam."

Both men were genuinely happy to see the other. "I see you're burning the midnight oil." Tom sat down in the chair in front of Fuller's desk.

"Yeah, but I was about to pack it up and call it a night." Fuller sat back down in his chair. "Judy and Mac have been working on a case for weeks and nothings panning out the way it should. So, while they are out checking up on leads, I'm here trying to connect the dots." Fuller pinched the area in between his eyes trying to focus.

"Mac?"

"Yeah, he's one of our younger undercover cops. He's a decent cop. I like him," Fuller cocked his head to the side to look at Hanson with sincerity. "But, he's no you."." Fuller smiled as he folded his hands on his desk. "I'm sorry Tom….what brings you to back to Jump Street this evening?" Fuller was the voice of reason. His officers always felt free to confide in him when they needed to vent or if they just needed sound advice.

Tom gave Fuller a nervous half smile as he licked his lips. "Uh," He nervously massaged the rim of his ear before leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. "Judy"

"Tom, you know…" Fuller moved his head side to side while briefly looking down, before lifting his head up to lock his eyes with Hanson.

Hanson seemed to read his mind. "I know she's still pissed at me for leaving without saying goodbye to her." He dropped his head slightly as he looked up at Fuller through the strands of hair that fell in his face. "I sent her roses to kind of…you know…" his hand moves in a circular motion. "Soften the blow a little."

Fuller laughed as he reclined in his seat. "I'll remember to bring them to your funeral."

"Well, you know me...…I love a challenge." He smiled sarcastically as he tried to change the subject. "I wanted to also thank you for referring me to the task force."

"It was my pleasure, son." He was a little concerned, but not worried. "You sure you're ready to come back to police work?"

"Yeah, the bowling alley is doing great and I have a great staff. So, it pretty much runs itself. My Mom took over the management side of it for me."

"I'm glad to hear it, but that's not what you meant." Tom knew what he meant. He was just hoping that he wouldn't bring it up. "Hanson, did you complete the program?" Fuller asked with his eyebrows raised in concern.

Tom picked up a paper weight that was on Fuller's desk and began to play with it as he settled into his seat. "Yeah," He nodded with a confident grin. "I completed it, thanks for working that out for me." Fuller smiled as he nodded in recognition.

"I'm proud of you. I know it wasn't easy. Now," Fuller leaned in closer to Tom with his hands folded on his desk. "What's going on with you and Judy?"

"Coach," Hanson shook his head as he put the paper weight back on the desk. "I…"

"Okay," Fuller smirked. "How long were you and Hoffs in a relationship?"

Tom slowly rose from his chair, and walked over to lean on the file cabinets. It was the place in Fuller's office that brought him comfort when he was in trouble. He knew Fuller to be blunt and to the point. Their relationship was a close one of mutual trust and respect as result, Tom confessed. "I told Jenko that I was interested in her after I was transferred to Jump Street, but he always said that she was out of my league. I figured I had a chance anyway, but I kind of let it go." He chuckled. "But, something happened the day you started."

"What?"

"Man, I saw her in her patrol uniform and that was it." His face lit up as he reflected on that moment.

"I knew it!" Fuller grinned from ear to ear as he sat upright in his chair and shook his finger in the air. "I knew there was something between you too. I even asked you…"

Tom cut him off. "I never confirmed or denied it." He began to walk slowly back to the desk.

"No… you didn't."

"We were together until the about the middle of that summer. We fell in love and it all seemed so right, you know?" Fuller nodded as Tom squinted in disbelief. He paced from the desk to the file cabinets to the couch a few times while he explained. "I wanted to tell you guys. You know? But, she wouldn't agree to do it. Judy said she was afraid that we'd be separated. We didn't know you, so we didn't know what you'd do or say about it. Neither of us wanted to risk leaving Jump Street. So, we kept the relationship between us." Hanson ran his fingers threw his tresses as his voice got softer. "After awhile, that starts to take a toll. It's not easy keeping someone your in love with from your friends and family." He stared off in space for a moment in thought. "She was scared. I don't know maybe I was too. Maybe, I could have fought harder for us, but…." He cleared his throat to speak normally. "Anyway….so, we ended it." Tom raised his head toward the ceiling before he turned it to the side to briefly glance at Fuller. "Our friendship always came first."

Fuller frowned as he looked down at the pencil he was fidgeting with. "That's why she acted like that when I told her you were back."

Tom sat back down in the chair leaning toward the desk as he burrowed his brows in curiosity. "Acted like what? How'd she act?"

"Hurt and upset. I figured it was just, because you left without telling her. But, it's worse than that." Fuller was shocked, but he struggled to remain neutral as he tried to get Hanson to see the situation from Judy's point of view. "Let me get this straight." He used his fingers to countdown. "You were in a romantic relationship with Hoffs at one time. She was one of your best friends and you left her without saying goodbye. No see ya later, kiss my ass, nothing?" Fuller shook his head in pity. "Oh, its gonna be bad Hanson, very bad."

Tom nodded as he took a deep breath and let it out. "Twice"

"What?"

"We were in a" He cleared his throat. "You remember the summer that they told us that the Jump Street program might not be back, and Judy suggested that we all get together?" He cleared his throat again as a big smile crossed his face. "Yeah….well….we did."

Fuller had to laugh. "I don't think that's what she meant."

"Apparently she did." Hanson joined Fuller in laughter. "Ssssoooo, we figured we would go for it. No excuses. We wanted it to be just us for awhile before letting you guys know. Not because we had to, but this time we wanted to."

"Then I called you back."

Tom leaned back into his chair and stared at the ceiling as he played with a pen in between is fingers. "Yeah (sigh), it was the same shit as before, so I decided to push her away to make it easier for her to end it."

"That's why you were so mad about her and Booker going out."

Hanson quickly sat up and looked at Fuller like he was crazy. "Hell yeah! Not only did she end it with me _twice_ for not wanting to risk being separated or reassigned to another division, but then she decides to go out with another Jump Street Officer?" He scowled. "And she chooses that asshole? When I call her on it, she tells me it wasn't my business." Hanson was starting to get upset at the memory of that day. "That was bullshit Captain. She knew it…and I knew it!"

Fuller could tell he was getting aggravated. "Would you relax Hanson? Did it ever cross your mind that maybe she didn't want to risk it with you, because she actually loved you and valued your friendship?"

"I don't know." Tom shook his head and clinched his jaw as he raised his eyebrows. "I love her Coach, but at this point I just don't want her to hate me anymore."

"I don't think she hates you."

Tom gave Fuller the 'bullshit' look and Fuller grinned, "Okay, so you're #1 on her hit list." Tom nodded in agreement. "What if she's seeing someone?" The Captain knew that Judy was dating Booker, but it wasn't his place to tell him. He didn't want to be in the middle of that storm.

"So what if she is?"

"Are you prepared for that?" Fuller knew Hanson well enough to know that when he had his mind set on something, he was going to give 110% and he could not be stopped. Even though he didn't say it, Fuller had a feeling he had his sights set on more than he was admitting too.

"I told you, I just don't want her to hate me anymore." Fuller wasn't buying it.

They heard footsteps coming into the Chapel. Fuller looked at Tom. "Sounds like you have a chance to plead your case" Fuller started to clear his desk. "I'm gonna leave you to it. Good luck, son." He smiled as he gathered his things and shook Tom's hand as Tom pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you."

"You too Coach, and thanks."

Fuller looked like he was deep in thought as they pulled out of the hug. "You uh… haven't started with the Task Force yet have you?"

"No, not yet the offer's on the table, but I don't have to give them a definite answer until next week. They gave me the weekend to decide. Why? What's up?" Hanson regretted asking as soon as he heard the words leaving his mouth. He felt like he knew where this was going and he was dreading the Captain's response.

"You wouldn't be interested in coming back to the Jump Street program to train new recruits and do more 'grown up' undercover assignments would you?"

"Gee Coach," Tom was hesitant. He's been down this road before and it took a tremendous toll on him. "I don't know. I mean, I wanted to come back to the force to make a difference. I want to help redirect kids that have gone down the wrong path."

"The task force would be more focused on rehabilitating juveniles and I get that. But, Jump Street is making the schools and Universities safer."

"Adam," Tom ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to be an undercover officer in the schools. That shit is too hard to deal with. It's not the work itself, its knowing that those kids will be treated like harden criminals once we bust them. They're left to decide if they want help or not. They aren't ready for that. They need guidance. I want to give them a chance."

Fuller understood where he was coming from, but with the way his cases have been going lately something had to change. He figured Tom could help him get Jump Street back to greatness.

"I don't want to push this one you. It's just a thought. I honestly hadn't even thought about asking you until now, because I never thought it would be a possibility. But, you showing up at my door tonight, seems like fate. I had to ask. You could train the rookies. Teach them how to be effective with minimal recourse. You could make a difference in these young cops' lives. You could mentor them and mentally prepare them for this job in a way no one else can." Fuller needed a strong undercover team like the one he had when he came to Jump Street. "The team I have now is okay, but they need guidance from someone who's actually walked in their shoes and in the shoes they are going to have to fill. I'm also getting more adult cases, so you could work them without the guilt. They already know right from wrong." He smiled with uncertainty.

"Are you serious?" Tom was flattered, but he didn't come here for this. But, he started to think maybe he could have a greater impact coming back to Jump Street.

"I could be." He was, but he didn't want Tom to feel pressured.

Hanson grimaced for a second while he processed what Fuller just said. "(Sigh) "He put is hand up in a honking motion to stress is point." IF….if" He slowly dropped his hand. "I was to consider it. It would be conditional."

"Okay, what are the conditions?" Fuller was ready to accept just about any condition he had.

"You know as well as I do that if I tell you that, there's a 90% percent chance you'll meet my conditions and I'll walk out of here a Jump Street cop again." He smirked as he shook his head. "Can you give me some time to think? I left the force, because undercover work had gotten to me. Now, you're asking me to come back?" Hanson leaned back as he looked at Fuller with uncertainty. "I need some time, Coach. I'm just not in that frame of mind right now."

Fuller was a little embarrassed by laying all of that on him at once, especially now. "I'm not pressuring you and I'm in no hurry. It's an offer, but it was made on a whim. A serious whim, I understand that you need time. Take all the time you need." Fuller nodded his head toward the door. "First, handle your business."

"I will." Tom turned around to open the door and allowed Fuller to exit first as he slowly followed.

"It was a pleasure knowing you, Tom" Fuller whispered on his way out of the Chapel. "GOOD NIGHT JUDY!"

Judy was sitting at her desk writing down the days events when she raised her head. "NIGHT CAPTAIN!" Judy replied as she glanced over to the side where she saw Tom standing in front of Fuller's office.


	5. Chapter 5:Judy and Tom

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. I love to know how I'm doing and how I can improve. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a fun and safe Memorial Day!

**Chapter 5**

Judy slowly dropped her head in dread and disbelief. 'This is really going to happen.' She thought as she tapped her pen on the desk a few times before placing her notepad in her desk. Hanson slowly began to approach her desk until she stood up and placed each index finger on her desk ready to interrogate him. He stopped cold, licked his lips, dug his hands in his jacket pocket as he nervously scanned the room before zeroing in on her again, trying to read her body language. The silence was deafening.

He slowly began his approach again. She stiffened, exhaled and walked over to the front of her desk where she was able to get a closer look at him as he made his way over to her. 'It should be illegal to look that good.' She thought as she turned her attention to her roses. She lost the nerve to face him as he got closer. Judy quickly figured out that as angry as she was at him, she still couldn't trust her body's reactions toward him. She wanted to hug him and tell him how much she missed him. But, she also wanted beat him severely for leaving her the way that he did.

Tom finally made his way to her. He stood behind her. Close enough to smell her perfume, but far enough to give her space. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her tight, and tell her everything. But, he knew her too well. It was best to approach her with caution.

His tone was soft. "Hey Jude," Her eyes closed as she quietly took a deep breath. She felt her chest fill with anxiety.

"Hey" She replied slightly louder than a whisper as she traced the rim of one side of the crystal vase the roses were in.

"I see you got the roses I sent. Do you like them?" He wasn't really sure what to say first, so he opted for an ice breaker.

"Yeah, they're beautiful" She replied somberly.

He took his hands out of his pockets and placed his arms behind his back. His nerves were starting to get the best of him. "Bring back any memories?"

A small smile started to spread across her face. "Yeah, our first weekend get-a-way. We spent the whole weekend on the beach."

He smiled. "You remember"

"Of course, I do." Her smile began to fade as she watched her fingers still gently tracing the vase.

"Then you remember that we didn't spend the entire weekend on the beach."

She reluctantly chuckled. "Okay, okay, we stayed in bed all weekend. But, we made a few appearances."

"Remember how loud you screamed when those crabs ran into you while you were relaxing in the sand under the umbrella?"

She shook her head amused by the memory. "Hey, they scared me…it was the first time that I saw crabs fighting. It reminded me of you and Booker. I still can't believe you cooked them." She turned her head to the side catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

Tom raked his fingers through his locks as his bangs dropped back over his eye in reflection. He cocked his head over to the side in an attempt to get her to turn around. But, she turned her attention back to her roses and continued to trace and caress them as she spoke. He was fine with that, because at least she was talking to him easing his nerves with every word she said. "I can't either. But, they were good." He replied.

"Yeah, they were. That was a great weekend." She shook her head and her tone softened while she remembered. "It was the first time you gave me roses."

"Seven of them,"

"One for each week we were together." She slowly closed her eyes for a second allowing, the brief feeling of wanting to kiss him fade. She nodded.

"Yellow" He softly added.

"For friendship,"

"Red" He said as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"For love" She replied as her voice cracked. He leaned his forehead against the back of her long curly black locks, and her eyes started to water.

Tom moved his head to the side of hers and whispered in her ear. "It was the first time that I told you that I was in love with you."

The soft whisper in her ear combined with the words he was saying to her, sent shock waves through her body. She struggled to keep her composure. She tilted her head up to look at the ceiling in an effort to keep the tears from coming. "You said that it was the first time that you'd said it, but it wouldn't be the last." A single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. "You wanted to tell me that everyday of our lives until we were so old, and gray that we couldn't form words anymore."

Judy turned around and pushed Tom away from her in a long slow motion. She couldn't take it anymore. She crossed her arms and grimaced. "What do you want from me?" Tom was surprised by her sudden reaction. "Don't you think you've hurt me enough?" Her eyes were full of rage and confusion. "What is it Hanson...Do you get off on hurting me?"

"Jude, it's not like that. I…."

She cut him off. "Say what you need to say and then stay the hell away from me."

Tom searched her eyes for the connection they once had, but all that he could see was hurt and anger. He knew the bond that they shared was still there. He could feel it, and he knew that she could too. It was under all of that anger that she built up. He needed her to calm down, so he could talk to her. He put his hands up in defense for a second in attempt to explain. "I didn't come here to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you."

She started to interject, when he stopped her. "I said intentionally." She shifted her eyes to the side to look off in the distance. He stepped closer to her and tried to gently uncross her arms. But, she sized him up and down and he backed off. "Listen, Jude. I know that I hurt you in the past and it breaks my heart to know that I've caused you pain. It kills me to know I've made you cry. But, you aren't the only one who's been hurt here either. I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanna talk. I want to tell you why I left, and why I came back. But, you've gotta calm down." He said as he stepped closer to her.

She shifted her weight, sighed, dropped her head and leaned against the desk. "I know I hurt you in the past, but I would have never disregarded you like that." She frowned. "Was this payback?"

"No," He was insulted. "Hell, no" He shook his head as he stepped back and scowled.

"What is it then Hanson? I'm dying to know what I did to you that was, so bad that you felt like you had to leave the state to get away from me."

"(Sigh) you didn't do anything." He searched for the words to tell her what was on his mind. "It wasn't even really about you. It was about me. I had to leave for me."

"Why'd you take it out on me?"

He tilted his head up toward the ceiling in thought. "You hungry?" He had to think of a way to get her to calm down while buying him some more time to get his thoughts together. He knew that she'd be upset and this wasn't going to be easy. He was just trying to make sure she didn't hate him. But, he didn't expect her to still love him. He knew that she still did. Tom could feel it when he was next to her. He could tell how she felt in the way she was reacting. 'You can't be angry at someone for a year, if you don't still care.' He thought. He just needed to get her outside where she could get some air. That always seemed to calm her down.

"What?" She squinted in disbelief.

"Hungry? Are you hungry? It's late. I haven't eaten. I wanna eat." He said in a sweet but, sarcastic manner as he rubbed his belly and started to walk toward the door. She was close behind.

Judy knew that she had to talk to him. Penhall and Fuller pushed her too hard to hear Tom out. Besides, the curiosity was killing her. She didn't want to give in, but if she wanted to know why he left the way he did. She had to go with him. She just couldn't believe he wanted to eat at a time like this. "So, that's it?" She raised her voice with an attitude.

"No, but" He smiled as he turned and calmly leaned close to her. "I'm gonna get some food. If you want to talk to me," He winked and smiled that smile that lit up her world at one time. Even though she fought it, it still did. "calm down and come with me." He started out of the door and down the steps.

She hated when he pulled crap like this. "Urgh…" She locked the door and followed behind him. "I'll drive." She also wanted to make sure she kept control of the situation by keeping him on her turf.

He frowned as they approached her jeep. "Fine"

"Fine" She said with an attitude as she opened the door.

He smiled as he watched her get into her Jeep. But, when she looked at him, he frowned. She rolled her eyes as she started the engine. "Where are we going?"

"Pizza, we can get it to go." He knew that it was her favorite meal, and he was going to make sure they ordered from her favorite place with her favorite toppings.

"We can go to my house."

"That's right. Penhall told me you bought a house."

"Yeah"

"I'm happy for you. I guess you're growing up on me."

She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes again as she sighed. "Thanks, I just hope you're growing up on me." The chilly night air was starting to help her calm down a bit. She was able to think a little clearer and gain control of herself.

"Oh, so you got jokes now Detective?"

Judy's House

"Okay, so what you think?" She remained civil. Even though she was still angry with him, she would have to get along with him. They shared a Godson that they were both close to.

"It's a beautiful house, Jude. I really am proud of you."

"Thank you." Judy sat in the chair with her arms folded and her legs crossed. "So, you've eaten and had the tour…..Now, talk."

Tom smiled nervously as he sat on the couch. "Okie dokie" He leaned forward with his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands clasped together. He cleared his throat. "I just couldn't do it anymore. Between, going to prison, Ronnie Seebock dying on death row and Kenny Weckerly dying in that drug rehabilitation center. I don't know, some where along the line I lost my passion for police work."

Judy sympathetically responded. "Hanson you can't blame yourself for what happened to those kids. You had to bust Ronnie, he was dealing major drugs and you saved Kenny's life when almost overdosed in the locker room."

"Do you know how long it took me to understand that? I struggled with that for a long time." He stared at her with intensity. "When Kenny died, I blamed myself. I loosened his holds."

"You didn't tell him to try to escape."

"No, but I should have known that he would."

"You couldn't have. Just like with Ronnie, he got the death penalty for killing a cop. That had nothing to do with your bust. That was what? Two years later. That wasn't about you."

"No, but Jude it wasn't just them. It was the reality of what happens to those kids when they're in lock up. The shit they go through after they're busted and sentenced to serve time is ridiculous." Tom sat up straight and looked in the opposite direction of where Judy was. He was deep in thought, staring at nothing. "Penhall was right when he said that we might scare those kids so much they don't have anything left to be afraid of."

Judy had concern written all over her face. She grabbed the pillow she was leaning back on and placed it on her lap as she tucked her right leg under her bottom. "You can't believe that."

"I don't have to believe it, Jude." He turned his attention back in her direction. "I lived it. I saw for myself." He picked up one of her throw pillows and played with it in reflection. "When Doug, Harry, Booker and I went under in the juvenile lock up to find out how the drugs were coming in, Harry and Booker was transferred out. Doug lost it. He couldn't handle the cells, because of his claustrophobia. So, they transferred him out."

"I remember, you were alone in there and I was worried sick."

He gave her a quick smile of appreciation. "Yeah, I was. It was crazy. All those kids thought about was, drugs and power. They were killing each other over it. They had to go to school while they're in there. But, once they're in there they just don't care. You look into some of their eyes and they were just vacant. It's like they give up before their even 18. It's depressing. I just started feeling responsible."

Judy listened to him trying not to interrupt, but she couldn't believe he held this in for so long. "You weren't responsible. You didn't make them break the law."

"Didn't you feel responsible for that kid who stole just to buy you jewelry?"

Judy shifted her weight in her seat a little. "You know I did. I fought to help him."

"So, you understand. Only take that one kid and apply it to every bust you've done. We were befriending these kids just to collect evidence to make a clean bust."

"Hanson…" She got up and walked over to sit next to him.

"Jude, please" He tapped her leg gently. "I've dealt with it. I dealt with all of this already. That's what I've been doing this whole time."

Her hazel eyes widened in surprise. "I don't understand."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was having a lot of nightmares after I got out of Fulsome Prison. They eventually turned into night terrors. I would wake up in cold sweats violently shaking. It would take me awhile to snap out of it. Most nights, I would have trouble sleeping and so I would occasionally doze off during movies or television shows. Doug and Clavo was over one night and I fell into a deep sleep on the couch. Doug tried to wake me up to let me they were leaving and I attacked him. When I snapped out of it he was gasping for air and Clavo was yelling at me and trying to pull me off of him."

Judy was stunned. "You did that?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that I was having them and I didn't really remember doing it. Doug told me about it. I believed him, because I was in the process of choking him when I came out of it. He told Fuller and Fuller hooked me up with a counseling program for post traumatic stress." He laughed and shook his head. "Now, he wants me to come back to work for him."

"He offered you a job?"

"Never mind," That was the last thing on his mind. "Anyway, it was mostly out patient and it was supposed to be for 6 months, but I opted for 8 months."

"If it was out patient, why couldn't you stay here?"

"I spent the first three months at an inpatient housing facility. I had my own apartment…. sort of. Once, I was released to live independently they told me that it would help if I got a fresh start in a new place, away from distractions. I was told to start over. So, I did. I bought a bowling alley and laid low. It made a world of difference. I continued my counseling for five more months after that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you." He lightly ran his hand from her temple to her chin. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Tom, I am so sorry." She dropped her head in empathy.

He softly traced her jaw line as he gazed in her eyes with intensity. "Don't apologize. You don't owe me apologies, I owe you one. I should have said something, but once I decided to get help. If I had to say goodbye to you, I knew there was no way in the world I could have been able to leave you. I'm sorry Judy. I never meant to hurt you." He swept her hair out of her heart shaped face, before looking down. "After I got out of prison, I searched for reasons to leave, any reason. I just didn't have it in me anymore. The more cases I worked the more I wanted out. My only reason to stay was honoring my father's memory." He looked at her tear stained face. She never knew how deep his pain ran. "And you."

She raised her head to meet her eyes with his. "Me?"

He grinned. "I looked forward to seeing you everyday even if it was for 5 minutes. Working, talking, hanging out, whatever….. I guess you can say...you were my bright spot."

"I thought that would be Penhall or Blowfish." She giggled trying to lighten the mood a bit.

They laughed. "They don't look sexy in a dress or hot in jeans." Judy blushed.

"Are you…" She searched for the words. "Um, better now?"

"Yeah….. yeah….. I'm good." He nodded in confidence. "I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't."

"Good and the night terrors?" She was shaken by that admission.

"They're gone. I haven't had one in several months."

"So you're okay?" Judy was still a little concerned.

He could tell she was still a little nervous about everything. "Look, I learned how to deal with my stress. I know that I can't take on other people's problems like they are my own. I can't feel guilty about the decisions others make. I don't have night terrors. I'm good." He looked into her eyes.

"Alright, I need a drink. You want one?" Judy jumped up off of the couch.

"Yes"

Judy went into the kitchen to get them beers and Tom was close behind. Judy opened the refrigerator door and pulled the beers out. "Hanson, I know that you said you didn't tell me, because you didn't want to scare me. But, I thought we were closer than that."

"We are close. We've always been close."

"You still could have said something. I mean we've been there for each other for so much."

"I wanted to protect you."

"Like when you sat outside of my apartment after the rape?"

He chuckled. "You saw me?"

She joined him. "Yes" She looked into his beautiful brown eyes from across the kitchen as he leaned against the island. "You told me why you left, and why you were gone for so long. Are you going to tell me why you're back?"

He sat his beer down and walked over to her as she leaned against the fridge. They locked eyes with intensity as he took her beer and sat it down without losing eye contact. "I don't know Jude." He slid his hand around her waist as he kissed her on her forehead. She felt goose bumps forming on her arms. "I have and will always do whatever I have to do" He kissed her on her cheek as the opposite hand lightly traced her face from her temple to her jaw line. "To protect you" He kissed her jaw as his hand gently flowed down her neck. "You mean the world to me." He kissed her neck as his hand flowed down her chest lightly brushing her breast as she started to melt into his arms. Her heart was racing as the feeling of breathlessness overtook her. "I never stopped loving you." He found his way to her lips as his hand traced the lines of her curves. The shock waves of anticipation and want overcame her as she deepened the kiss. He gave in to a slight moan as his hand made its way to the warmth under her skirt. He walked her backward to the kitchen table never breaking the kiss or his embrace. He sat her on the table and sensually pulled her skirt up again as he slowly slid her panties and stockings down "I came back" he leaned her back slightly "for you." He whispered as he kissed her neck, eventually finding his way back to her mouth as she helped him with his pants. She let out a moan as he found his way back to the warmth he called home.

The Morning After

Judy's alarm went off at 8am. "It's too early" She grumbled as she turned it off. She peeked over her shoulder to see if Tom was awake. 'Still asleep' she thought as she carefully inched her way out of his embrace to get out of bed. She was immediately greeted by the bright sun streaming in. She tried to block it with one hand as she squinted and searched for something to put on. She threw on a t-shirt and shorts after she showered and got ready for the day. It was Saturday and she didn't really have any plans, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to make breakfast. Judy went in to the kitchen to find something for them to eat when she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the door wondering who it could be this early in the morning. She peeked out the window. Her stomach was immediately in knots 'oh no' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Who was at the door?

**A/N:**Thanks for all the support, encouragement and awesome reviews! Thank you Bovary for helping me figure out what was missing in Chapter 5. It was revised the day after it was uploaded. Thank you Jessica and Debbie for pre-reading this one to make sure it all made sense! Thank you, Tia for pre-reading the others. lol

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 6**

Judy took a deep breath as she nervously glanced over to the hallway that leads to her bedroom. When she placed her hand on the lock, there was another knock on the door. She removed her hand and rubbed her hands on her shorts to remove the mist of sweat. She took another deep breath, and slowly exhaled as she looked at the hallway again. She carefully unlocked the door and opened it.

Dennis smiled as the door opened. "Good morning." He walked up to her and gently placed one hand on the side of her face and kissed her sweetly. As she closed her eyes to kiss him back, her heart sank as a strong current of guilt rushed through her. 'What have I done?' She thought.

Dennis pulled out of the kiss expecting her to invite him in, Judy didn't move. She stared at him like a deer in headlights. She cleared her throat. "Wha….what are you doing here?" She sweetly asked him through a forced smile hoping he couldn't see through it.

Dennis' eyebrows narrowed slightly as he stood there with his thumbs resting inside of the belt loops in front of his jeans. He started to sense something wasn't right. His eyes roamed the space behind her as she shifted her weight. "You didn't call me back yesterday." Her brows narrowed briefly as she recalled the conversation that they had the day before. "I called and left a message for you at the Chapel, but you never called me back." He elaborated as he rested one hand on the outside brick wall beside her and leaned in as he lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I called here last night, and you didn't answer. So, I got worried." His hand slowly dropped from her cheek as he placed her hand in his. "I knew that you were probably on a stakeout, but since you didn't call me back. I figured our plans were still in place." He shrugged. "Besides" He smiled. "I missed you."

Judy forced a smile as she dropped her head feeling about two inches tall. "I'm sorry, Dennis. I got caught up and forgot to call you back." Which was the truth, she was so preoccupied with Tom that Dennis temporarily escaped her mind. 'We must have been at the Chapel or picking up the pizza when he called the house.' She thought. She lifted her head, tilted it to the side, and asked him as innocently as she could. "Why don't you visit your mom for a bit, and I will meet up with you later."

Booker stood up straight, stepped closer to her, and lightly ran his thumb back and forth over her hand as he held it. He searched for her eyes to tell him something, anything to give him a clue as to why she was acting so bizarre. "Or….I could come in and we can talk."

"Now really isn't a good time." Judy replied somberly. She didn't want to lie to him. She wanted to tell him about Tom being back, but she wanted to do it in her own time. Tom had been away for so long, and she wanted to spend some time with him alone to find out if there was any hope of a future with him. She knew that she was still in love with him. But, she didn't know if a relationship with Tom Hanson was what she really wanted or even needed right now. Her relationship with Booker was special to her and they cared for each other a great deal. They had been taking it slow, since he was the first man that she had maintained a romantic relationship with since she was raped over a year and a half ago. Only being able to see each other once every couple of weeks, if they were lucky, made it easier to keep the pace.

"Judy…..I drove all the way out here late last night to see you." He was beginning to feel frustration and confusion and it was starting to creep up in his expressions, but he was trying to keep them at bay. He continued using a calm even tone as he gently let go of her hand. "I came by here last night, but I figured you were sleep, because your jeep was here and you didn't answer the door. So, I spent the night at my Mom's."

She was trying to focus on what he was saying, but electric sensations of ecstasy shot through her body in waves as she briefly recalled the reasons why she did not hear Dennis knocking at the door last night. She shook the images, and refocused. "I know, and I appreciate that you are here now….I really do. I just had a really long night last night, and I'm still a little tired."

She stood there looking at him like she had shot his puppy. "I'll meet up with you later. I promise." She touched his face softly.

Dennis wasn't about to leave until he got some answers. He knew she was either hiding something, or something was wrong, and he wanted to know what it was. He sighed as he placed his hand halfway around her waist and gently tugged her close. "Judy, what's up?" He asked her quietly.

"I just told you." She looked at him like she was offended.

"No, you haven't...you're tired. Okay, I get that. Why haven't you let me in?" His brows burrowed in confusion. "You've been tired before and you've let me in." He started to move his arm from her waist. "We've even taken naps together." He stepped back and shrugged. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No," She dropped her head and began to fidget with her fingers, before looking into his eyes. "Dennis, you haven't done anything."

His tone became softer as he came back to her and took her hand again. "Okay, so let me come in and we can talk about whatever is bothering you."

She sighed as she played with the collar of his leather jacket. "Later" She conjured a grin. "I will be ready to talk later. Now…." She turned her attention toward the hallway, before she realized that she might have just incriminated herself. "Is just not the time"

"Judy," He glanced down at the ground for a second before turning his head to the side for a second. He was sincere and comforting. "You know that we won't do anything you're not ready for don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." His sincerity was slowly breaking her heart.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No, I…" She solemnly shook her head as tears started to puddle in the corners of her eyes. She was close to confessing. But, she couldn't. Not like this, he deserved better than this. "Let me just meet up with you a little later. Then, I will tell you everything." She lightly brushed the sides of his hair.

"Alright, I'll go…" He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Unless you want me to come in and wait for you to wake up." He grinned. He figured he'd try once more before he kissed her goodbye.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, but…..thanks" She cheerfully replied, since he was finally leaving. He leaned in to kiss her, but she deliberately dodged him in such a smooth way that he did not realize that she was trying not to kiss him. Dennis thought she was going for the hug first. When he made his second attempt to kiss her, she cupped his face and put her forehead to his. "Later" She smiled at him as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Okay, okay." Dennis pouted before turning to walk toward his car. He started to wonder if the way she was acting had anything to do with him wanting to get serious. 'Maybe she's not ready for that.' He thought. He didn't want to push her. But, he wanted to make sure that she knew that he was ready for more. Judy watched him before turning and walking into her house and closing the door.

"Whew" She slid her hand over her forehead from one side to the other in one rapid saluting motion. 'I feel like I can't breathe.' She thought as she rested her back against her front door. She felt like she had held her breath through that entire conversation. She stood in front of the door for a few minutes taking deep breaths in an attempt to pull her heart back out of her throat and gain the taste back in her mouth. So much had happened in such short period of time that her head was swimming. She thanked God for allowing Tom to sleep in a little longer than he normally would. She stood up straight and fixed her clothes on her and moved into the kitchen to get a drink and splash cold water on her face.

Judy was busy blotting the water from her face with a paper towel as Tom strolled up behind her and quickly slipped his arms around her waist. Judy jumped. "Tom!"

He laughed "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His hair was still wet from the shower, but he was wearing his jeans and the white t-shirt that was underneath the sweater that he wore the night before. "You know what they say about a guilty consciences don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

She nervously smiled. "No…no, what?" She wasn't sure what he heard or if he even heard anything at all.

"They scare easy." He grinned before raining slow, lazy kisses on her neck starting at her jaw line slowly working his way down.

"Oh," She exhaled as chills ran through her body. "Who said I had a guilty conscience? I didn't see you come in here. So," She was trying to keep her composure. But, Tom had a way of throwing her off her game. "Um…you scared me, okay." She squirmed trying to fight the arousal. This only motivated Tom.

His hands began travel the curves of her body. "It's just a saying. I didn't mean anything by it" He innocently claimed as he continued the task at hand. "Who was at the door?"

She acted like she didn't hear him. Even if she wanted to tell him she couldn't, he was making it too hard to concentrate. She slowly turned around and gazed in his eyes for a few seconds. "You know it's hard to think when you do that."

"Do what?"

She began to kiss him seductively hoping that he'd forget about the door. He pulled her close as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled his lips away while still holding her close. He grinned from ear to ear. "Who was at the door?" He questioned in the sexy way only he could. 'Freakin' A' she thought. 'Only Hanson has that kind of focus.' His reaction only made her more nervous and curious to know if he heard any of her conversation with Dennis or was he simply asking, because she talked for so long.

"The door?" Judy gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, the door." He stepped back and leaned against the counter. "I heard you talking to someone when I woke up, so I got into the shower thinking you might join me when you finished." He smiled coyly. "But, when I got out of the shower, I heard you close the door and lock it." He played his fingers in between hers. "I looked and didn't see a paper in the living room. So, I know it wasn't the paper boy." He playfully added.

Judy wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to lie to him. He had been honest with her the entire time they've known each other and she had been honest with him. She continued to play her fingers in between his. She wasn't sure what to say. But, she knew she wasn't ready to tell Tom about Dennis. Not yet. "Yeah, someone was at the door." She nodded factually. She saw Tom smiling at her. He seemed so happy right now. If he'd only drop the question about the door she would be too. Judy gracefully let go of his hand, and offered him the cold glass of orange juice that she poured for herself earlier.

Tom accepted it as he chuckled and dropped his head before looking at her like she was crazy. She was getting ready to change the subject, but he beat her to the punch. "Jude, I know it was someone…I asked who." It finally hit him as read the expression on her face. His smile slowly diminished. "Jude?" He dropped his head dreading to hear the answer to his question, but felt like he had to ask. "Are you seeing someone?"

**Penhall's Place**

"Booker, what brings you over here? I figured you'd be at Judy's." Doug greeted him as Dennis walked in.

"Yeah, so did I" His disappointment was evident in his tone. He noticed that Clavo was on the couch in front of the T.V. playing Nintendo. They had Super Mario Brothers paused.

"Hi Dennis!" Clavo yelled in excitement as Dennis walked over to the couch.

"Hey, Clav!" Dennis and Clavo did their special handshake. "Super Mario huh? Don't you know I am the champ in that game?" Dennis sat down next to Clavo on the couch.

Clavo's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? Can you show me how to get off this level?" He leaned in closer to Dennis and whispered. "Uncle Doug's not so great at it."

Dennis looked over at Doug who was sitting in the chair next to the couch. They both laughed. "Thanks four -footer! Your support means a lot." Doug playfully replied to Clavo as he went into the kitchen to get juice for everyone.

Clavo shrugged as he reset the game and handed Dennis a remote, so they could play together. "Sorry Uncle Doug, but it's true." He smiled.

"So, why aren't you at Judy's?" Doug asked as he walked back in to the room and passed out the drinks.

"Man, I don't know." Dennis shook his head as he went to work on the remote. "We had planned on spending the weekend together, but she wasn't sure if she'd have to cancel." He lost a man in the game. "Geez…give me a sec Clav. I have to get into the groove of this game, and then I'll help you get off this level. Alright?" Doug watched them play the game.

"Alright" Clavo nodded as he cozies into the couch trying to get more comfortable.

"Anyway, she was supposed to call me back and let me know if she would have to cancel." Dennis rocked his body side to side trying to maneuver, as if it would make a difference. "Well, she never called me back. So, I'm thinking this weekend's a go." He quickly glanced at Penhall. "I went by her house late last night, and her jeep was there but she didn't answer the door. I knew that she had been working hard on 'the case to nowhere', so I figured she was sleep and didn't hear the door. Crap!" Dennis quickly looked at Clavo. "I mean…oh, no." He lost another man.

"You been by there today?' Doug burrowed his brows in concern for Judy.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't let me in." He pauses the game and turns to Doug in disbelief. "It was really weird. We talked for awhile in the doorway, but she kept telling me that she had a long night and she was still tired." He started to play the game again. "She told me that she would meet up with me later today."

Doug started to think that her talk with Tom didn't go well and she was still upset about it. "Well, just give her some time. She's had a lot on her mind lately." Doug began to worry about her and wanted to call her, but he would have to wait until Dennis left. "This case has had her stressing you know." He quickly added trying not to raise suspicion.

"I don't know, I think I might have scared her." Dennis added switching the game to single player, so Clavo could play it solo while they talked. "Here you go buddy. I'll help you with it after I talk to your Uncle."

"Okay, thanks!" Clavo was happy to have his game to himself.

"What do you mean scare her?" Doug frowned as they got up and moved to the dining room. He grabbed their drinks.

Dennis sat down first. "I told her that I was thinking about getting serious."

"So…" Doug set their drinks down and slid Dennis' glass to him.

"So…so," Dennis hesitated to say anything, but Doug was the only person he could tell. He was the only one that was close to him and Judy. Well, as close as a man could be to Dennis. "We haven't…." He looked around in uncertainty. "We haven't spent 'quality time' together." Dennis uncomfortably admitted as he traced the rim of his glass while making eye contact with Doug.

Doug's brows lifted in shock and he swallowed his juice hard trying not to choke. "You haven't?" He shifted in his seat as he leaned towards Booker. "You've been dating five months, and you…."

Dennis cut him off. "I can't believe I just told you that." He scooted back and started to get up.

When Doug stopped him, "Wait, wait….I'm sorry man, it's just that Hoffs is a beautiful woman and…"

"Watch it" Dennis warned.

"I'm just saying, I find it hard to believe that you" He held his hand out and sized Dennis up and down with it. "You haven't?... Why not?" Doug scratched his head and scoffed. "What's the hold up? I mean there's chivalry and then there's…its Hoffs man." He lightly smacked him in the chest.

Booker was starting get angry, but he kept his tone low since Clavo was in the next room. He started to tap his finger on the table to help him vent his frustrations. "Listen, we haven't…" He checked to make sure Clavo hadn't walked in. He scowled. "Spent 'quality time' together, because she's not ready. She hasn't been with anyone since she was raped." He saw the heartbroken expression on Doug's face, and began to calm down a little. "She panics when we get close to…" Dennis' head dropped as a saddened look developed on his face.

"Damn, man. I didn't know." Doug suddenly realized what a great guy Dennis was and how much he must care for her. He appreciated him for being so patient and understanding to his friend. He gave Dennis a quick pat on his shoulder, before taking another sip. "I knew that she still tenses up sometimes when I hug her, but I didn't think she was still that deeply affected. I mean she's a volunteer rape counselor and if you didn't know her history, you would have never guessed she still struggles with it." He pushed his cup back and forth. "I guess it never really goes away."

"No," Dennis was in deep thought. "That's why we've been taking it slow, and it's cool because we don't see each other that much and we're not exclusive." He stared off in space for a minute. "But, I think that I want to be. I think that maybe, she's afraid of that and maybe that's why she wouldn't let me in. But, I told her that we didn't have to do anything she wasn't ready for." He sat back in his chair and stared at his juice. "I always tell her that."

"You love her?" Doug asked curiously to see how deep his feelings ran, since he knew that Tom was back. Doug also knew that Hanson would be livid if he found out about Dennis and Judy. Even though Hanson and Booker weren't friends, they tolerated each other for their mutual friends. Booker loved to get a rise out of Hanson, and Hanson had a low tolerance for the shit that Dennis dished out at him. Although, their relationship is mainly based on irritation, frustration, and tolerance, neither of them would ever admit it they respected each other.

Dennis thought carefully as he turned his attention back to Doug. "I care about her, a lot. I miss her when I'm not with her. I think about her all of the time. I want her to be happy. But, I don't know if it's love yet."

Doug started to feel sympathy for Booker. He had been so good to Judy. Although, Doug knew better than to tell him that Hanson moved back to be with Judy, he contemplated telling Booker that Hanson and Judy were supposed to talk last night, and Judy was probably just upset about the way that went.

"Hey…uh Dennis,"


	7. Chapter 7: He Knows

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 7**

Doug changed his mind at the last minute about telling Dennis. He wanted to give him a heads up, but he didn't feel like it was his place. He decided that it would be up to Judy to tell him. So, he opted to help Booker take his mind off of Judy for a couple of hours. "You know…it's been awhile since we've hit the batting cages."

Dennis raised a brow and smirked. "I do love to hit those speed balls." He nodded in agreement.

"'Bout as much as I love knockin' out those curve balls." A crooked smile spread across Doug's face in excitement. "How 'bout you help the four-footer get dressed while I put some clothes on. Then we'll get some hot dogs, knock some outta the park, and then hit the arcade?"

Dennis chuckled. "Sounds good" He got up and started towards the living room as he placed his hand on the doorway to stop himself. He turned to Doug with a slight grin. "Thanks"

Doug grinned in empathy as he subtly shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You'd do the same for me." He shrugged as he stood up. Dennis went into the living room to get Clavo. As soon as Doug saw Clavo's bedroom door close he bolted to his room to call Judy. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello" Judy answered while following Hanson with her eyes as he shook his head and slowly began to leave the kitchen thinking she was talking to whoever she is dating. If she was even dating someone, she still hadn't answered him yet.

"Hey Jude, you okay?"

"Oh, hey Doug" She exhaled in relief as she watched Tom stop when he heard her say Doug's name. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? You sound worried." Tom started to gradually walk back to Judy as he looked on in concern for Doug.

"Well, Booker's over here and he told me what happened this morning. He feels bad about the way things went down." Doug explained quietly as he periodically checked to make sure Booker was still with Clavo as he talked.

"Went down?" She was puzzled.

"Well, yeah….He said that you were acting….uh, differently. Did everything go okay with Hanson last night?"

Judy sighed and shifted her weight as she tried to figure out what to say. She didn't want to talk about Dennis, but she had to make her conversation with Doug sound normal. "Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded as she smiled at Tom. "Everything's great…um… Hanson's here." She thought that mentioning Tom would give Doug a clue to change the subject.

Doug's jaw dropped in shock. "He's there!" He was a little louder than he intended on being. "He's there?" He whispered as he rushed to close the door. "What's he doing there? Has he been there all night? Was he there when Booker was?" Shock started to turn into disbelief as he rubbed the side of his face. "Is that why you wouldn't let Booker in?"

She continued to follow Tom with her eyes as he claimed a spot on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen waiting to find out what was wrong with Doug. "Yes" She answered as inconspicuously.

"Yes, to what?" Doug was starting to get a little irritated.

"All of it." She dropped her head in guilt as she turned toward the counter that she was leaning on and traced imaginary lines on it. Hanson hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he walked back to her. He knew her well enough to know that she was hiding something. Tom's eyebrows narrowed in the realization that Doug might know about whoever Judy was seeing and he didn't tell him.

"Juuudy," Doug slowly tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "Booker has been beating himself up, because he thinks that…" He sat down on his bed and rested his elbow on his thigh as he held his forehead in his hand. He gritted his teeth as he spoke in frustration. "He thinks that you didn't let him in, because you are afraid to get serious with him. He thinks that you're upset with him, because you think he will try to sleep with you again and you're still not ready."

"What!" She yelled. She couldn't believe that Dennis told Doug any of their business, especially the part about their sex life, or lack there of. Tom jumped down from his seat on top of the island when she yelled. Judy was at a loss for words, she didn't know what it was that she could say to Doug in front of Tom about Dennis' visit without Tom getting suspicious, so she decided to end the call. "I gotta…" Tom grabbed the phone from her to see what was wrong with Doug. As he placed the phone to his ear to speak, Doug started talking again thinking Judy still had the phone.

"You have to what? Jude, he's been over here since he left your house this morning. He's giving you some space for now, but you gotta tell him the truth when you meet up with him later." Doug started to look for something to wear as he continued to talk. Judy tried to say something to let Doug know that Tom had the phone, but Tom grimaced, closed his eyes briefly, and slowly shook his head 'no' as he put his finger up to his lips in a 'shooshing' motion. He could feel his temperature rising. "We'll be at the battin' cages and the arcades." Hanson's eyes narrowed as he listened. "By the way, he only told me everything, because he didn't have anyone else to talk to. Here I was thinkin' you didn't let him in because things didn't go well with Hanson last night. But, if he's been there all night…." Doug hesitated for a moment. He was going to ask her if she slept with Tom. But, given what Dennis said he knew that wasn't the case. "(Sigh) I just feel sorry for the guy. He cares for you a lot and you know that doesn't come easy for Booker."

"BOOKER!" Tom yelled through the phone as he glared at Judy. "You've been seeing Booker!"

Doug closed his eyes disappointed in himself for being the one to tell him. "Damn…Hanson, man….I'm so..."

Tom cut him off. "I'll deal with you later." He scolded before he hung up the phone slamming it down on the counter. Tom's eyes were still fixed on Judy. "He was at the door!" He pointed in the direction of the door and shouted. Hanson worked on a lot of things during his counseling sessions, but unfortunately for Judy, his jealously and temper was still safely in tact. "That's who was at the door this morning?" He shook his head in disgust. "And after last night, you're still going to meet up with him?" He angrily glared at her once more before he stormed out of the kitchen.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you that we were dating." She followed behind him trying to explain, but she was so upset that her words weren't coming out the way that she wanted them to. "Listen, he doesn't know about you either."

He stopped cold just short of the hallway and spun on his heels. "That supposed to make me feel better?" His eyes squinted. "It's bad enough you didn't tell me you were seeing someone, and I'm not convinced that you were ever going to tell me, since you avoided that question like the plague." He stepped up beside her and leaned in. The pain in his voice was evident and his tone was low. "You made love to me knowing that you were with someone else. I woke up this morning thinking that finally after all these years, we'd be together. No excuses. But, you didn't bother to tell me you were involved….and with Booker?" He moved back from her. "BOOKER!" He shouted as he stormed through the hallway. "Judy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't" She continued to follow him. "Everything just happened so fast, I didn't have time to tell you."

"You didn't have time to…." He scoffed as he turned to face her. "Let's see, there was dinner….oh, and the few hours before we made love…the first time," He used his fingers to count as his brows burrowed in anger. "There was the hour and a half before the second time, there was _after_ the second time, and this morning…..any…freakin'… time this morning before Doug called!" He yelled the last part as he ran his fingers threw his hair and turned to walk into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. "Of course that would have been after Dennis left." He snatched his sweater from the chair.

"Alright, so there were opportunities." She said. Tom paused and raised his brows at her. "But, the time wasn't right. What was I supposed to do? You came back, we talked, and then everything just started to feel like we were never apart." She tucked her curly locks behind her ear as she watched him put on his shoes. "Hanson, where are you going?" He didn't answer her. "Don't do this. You can't be mad at me. You were gone for a year, and we weren't even a couple when you left. You didn't think I'd date?"

"Why didn't you just tell him about us this morning? Why'd you agree to meet up with him later?" He stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked back apologetically. "You know, I couldn't do that. I need some time to talk to him."

"Why not?" He frowned. "It's not hard, you just tell him that we're back together."

Judy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Hanson, what did_ you_ think? You think you would just come back and I'd drop everything all at once to be with you?"

"I did…to be with you."

"You made a conscience decision to do that. You did it and you weren't dating anyone else. You had time to get your life together. You had time to think and figure out what you wanted." She argued as she watched Tom. He was sitting on the edge of her bed with his head dropped and his hands clasped together. "I thought I was over you until last night." Judy was fidgeting with the trinket on her dresser. "And then seeing you again….things started to change." She was starting to get aggravated. "You left me with no explanation…For a year! I've been with Booker five months of that year. He's been good to me and I care for him. I can't just tell him, we're back together and send him on his way just like that. I can't be that cold."

"Then I'll do it." He turned his head from the mirror to look at her before he put his watch on.

"No…you won't! Besides," She replied with a saddened look on her face. "I'm not sure if this is what I want right now."

"You don't know if…" He ran his hand through his brown wavy locks. "Alright," He shook his head as stood up from the bed and approached her, but he didn't look at her. He felt like she kicked him in the chest. "I can't do this right now. I have somewhere I gotta be."

"Where do you have to be all of a sudden?" She followed him into the living room, but stopped when he went back to the room to get his keys. "Tom, where are you going?"

"You keep tabs on your man, not your one night stand." He replied sarcastically as he rushed by her on his way to the front door.

"You gotta a lot of nerve Tom Hanson!" She shouted. She felt the anger rising inside her. "I don't have one night stands. I never have, and where do you get off talking to me like that?" She replied with an attitude, as he took his hand off of the knob and turned to face her. "You've dated several women in between our relationships, so don't get in my face about me dating while you were gone!" She was fuming.

He moved away from the door and sarcastically replied. "That's funny….I don't recall making love to you while I was dating other women. But, I guess that's the difference between you and me." He sized her up and down. "I wouldn't use you for sex."

"Hanson, that's not fair." She glanced down at the floor feeling like he just slapped her in the face. "You're wrong" She shook her head. Her eyes started to water as she glared at him, if looks could kill. "You are so far off base. You know me better than that."

He could feel his heart sinking as he started to turn the knob. "No, I thought I did." He looked at her once more. He was hurt, disappointed and furious and it was written all over his face.

"Where are you going? Your car's at the Chapel." She said as she glanced at the table to make sure her keys were still there.

"I'm going find Booker and give 'em the all clear." He slammed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle at the Cages

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this story. I am really glad you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Yes, Hanson trips a little. But, he does in the show too maybe not to these extremes, but he has his reasons and they slowly unfold as the story progresses. I am cashing in a creative license 'ca-ching.' I referenced the movie 'Single White Female' in this chapter. It came out Aug '92, and Jump Street's last season was in '91. I think I'm still good, because this is after the 5th season even though it doesn't reference much of it. I originally said after season 4 which is technically right. If not, that's another 'ca-ching' lol

**Chapter 8**

"So...are you going to tell me what's bothering you or what?" Dennis questioned as he sat on top of the picnic table outside of the arcade as his foot rested on the bench that was attached.

"What do you mean?" Doug stalled as he tried to think of an excuse that Booker would believe. He knew that Tom would probably show up, since he knew where they were. Thanks to Doug and his big mouth. 'I should have just ended the conversation when she said Hanson was there, but who knew Hanson would take the phone from her?' He thought.

"You haven't said much since we left your house, and you keep looking around like you're looking for something….or, someone." Dennis took another bite of his hot dog before he kicked his head back. "What's up Penhall? Do you have your eye on a sexy little soccer mom?" He playfully added.

"Ha! I wish!...Nah….It's nothin'….I guess I'm just a little nervous about Clav getting to hit some balls in the cages for the first time. We've just been playin' one on one at the field, 'cause it's safer than the machine spittin' the balls at him." Doug nervously replied as he continued to look around.

"Yeah but, he's a good batter. And we'll be right there with him. Don't worry about it." He spotted Clavo from play center and waved.

"Yeah, right…don't worry about it….. says the man with no kids" Doug announced in an exaggerated manner before taking a gulp of his soda.

"Whatever…..We might not make it to the cages anyway. He's just as happy playing on that jungle gym looking thing all day with that other little boy." Dennis looked at the multi-colored play area in wonder. "That thing has like a hundred different compartments….I just hope we can find him when it's time to go."

Doug chuckled and right when he put the last piece of hot dog in his mouth, he spotted Tom's car at the light. "Hey, will you keep an eye on my kid for a minute," He asked trying not to raise suspicion. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Sure" Dennis looked into his cup and shuffled the ice around to get the last bit of soda out before requesting a refill, as Doug rushed off to find a phone.

He found two pay phones. One phone was out of order and the other was occupied by a teenager discussing the major wardrobe crisis that she was facing, something to do with wearing flats or heels for her date tonight. "Ma'am...I need to use the phone, it's an emergency." She looked at Penhall, rolled her eyes, and turned her body toward the pay phone. "I'll give you $5, so I can use the PUBLIC phone." He insisted.

She turned to him as her eyes lit up at the possibility of making easy money. "Make it ten and you got a deal!"

Doug was getting more agitated by the second. Fueled by the sight of Hanson's Mustang pulling into the parking lot. "Let's say $5…and I don't arrest you for extortion." He gritted his teeth as he showed her his badge. She happily took his money and walked off. The phone rang five times before Adam answered. "Fuller, it's Penhall…."

Booker spotted Tom as soon as he walked into the outdoor play center. "HAMBURGER?... Hamburger is it really you?" Dennis yelled with heavy sarcasm as he pretended to rub his eyes in disbelief. "The Prodigal Son returns!...The Golden Child is back!" Booker called out in false excitement as he pumped his fists in the air and circled Tom giving him a big smile.

Once Booker settled into a standing position a few feet perpendicular to Hanson, Tom scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You done?" He asked as he looked at Booker out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He shrugged. "I just missed you Tommy that's all." Booker claimed the edge of the table to lean on. "You finally get tired of huntin' nuts and berries and living off the fat of the land?...Ready to come back to the real world again, or is this just a visit to see if the world can still function without you." Hanson was thankful that he, Penhall and Fuller told Booker that Tom was moving to a cabin in Colorado for awhile to regroup. It was almost true. They had to omit the part about the counseling and his true whereabouts, because they all knew that Booker would never let him live it down. All Booker knew was Hanson needed a break and a change of pace from undercover work.

Tom sighed and walked up to Booker to get into his face. "You know….you really need to tell your mouth to stop writing checks your ass can't cash."

"Oh, I can cash it," He nodded. "And just because you gained a little bit of muscle doesn't change that." Booker scooted back on the table to sit on it properly as he continued to smile at Hanson. "I'm just trying to be a friend here and let you know that our world still revolves without The Great Tom Hanson…._it just doesn't revolve around you_," Booker sarcastically added. "So…you can go back now, and tell Yogi Bear I said hi." He waved. "…and Boo Boo too!"

Tom shook his head and forced an irritated grin in return as he scratched the back of his head. "You're all talk this afternoon….but from what I hear," He turned his head and briefly pushed the side of his ear forward toward Dennis. "You couldn't talk your way out of a doorway this morning." He raised his brow, licked his lips and waited for Dennis to say something. After a few seconds he nodded and stepped back to glare at him.

Dennis scowled in confusion as he slowly stood up. "What do you mean from what you hear?"

"That was you at Judy's this morning, wasn't it?" Hanson smirked as his eyes shifted upward momentarily in thought before meeting his eyes with Dennis'. "See, I couldn't really make out the voice on the other side of the door…the shower was too loud."

"The shower?...you were…." Booker frowned as his heart began to beat out of his chest. "What the hell were you doing in Judy's shower this morning!"

"No, the question is: Why are you dating her?" Hanson clinched his fist and got in Booker's face. "I distinctly remember telling you that she was off limits before I left!" Tom pushed Booker so hard he fell back on the table. "I laid everything out for you…about me and her and," Tom was infuriated. "I asked you not to date her. I told you that I was doing what I had to do to be with her." Hanson sized him up and down in disgust, as Dennis stood up again. "But, I should have known better than to trust you." Hanson walked away. But, Booker was close behind. Disappointment was written all over his face.

"HANSON!" Tom ignored him and continued to walk to his car. "Hanson! She called me!" Tom stopped cold. "She asked if I wanted to get some drinks and just hang out!"

"And?...then drinks and hanging out one night turned into a five month relationship?" Tom turned to him and sneered. "Well…I guess you kept your word….for a few months." Tom sarcastically added.

"You were gone for a year. How long do expect her to be single? She's a beautiful woman. She was going to date Hanson!" Dennis tried to justify their relationship. "You scared of a little competition?"

Tom stepped closer to Dennis. "Yeah, I expected her to date. But, not a friend, acquaintance, former partner or whatever…..especially when it's someone I explain my motives to and someone who gave me his word that he'd have my back on this one." Tom frowned. "But, I guess your word means squat."

"Look, I messed up. I know that, but I care about her a lot. Sometimes things just happen and emotions take over." Dennis explained.

"Cooome on Booker! You think I'm gonna to buy your garbage?" He scoffed. "Judy can fall for that shit if she wants, but I know you better than that." Tom's eyes squinted in anger.

"She's over you, Hanson! She's with me now, so deal with it!" Booker frowned as he yelled in frustration.

"Okay…." He nodded as he stepped closer. "You love her?" Tom's eyes narrowed as he searched Booker's eyes for an honest answer.

Dennis dropped his head and put his thumbs through his belt loops in the front of his jeans. Before he could say anything Tom connected his fist with Booker's jaw. He put so much power into it that punch that it made Booker fall back landing on the asphalt. Tom immediately kicked him in his side before jumping on top of him, landing another punch to Booker's cheek and another one to his rib cage. Just then Booker upper cut Tom in the chin, and then he grabbed Tom by the jacket and threw him off of him and positioned himself over Tom hitting him in the stomach and the rib cage. Just as Booker's fist connected with Tom's jaw, Tom punched him in the gut and then he elbowed him in the chest knocking some of the wind out of Booker. Booker got Tom into a wrestling hold to try to get him still enough to hit again. But, Tom was able to wiggle out before Dennis could hit him once more. Doug ran up to them as the two men were trying to get off of the ground to get into their fighting stance ready to battle again. Doug penned Tom against the car with his right hand and the right half of his body while holding Dennis back with his left. Fuller and McCann drove up just as the crowd began to form.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Fuller scolded his former officers as Penhall held Hanson back and Mac held Booker back. "Booker, get in the car!" Booker didn't move, because he had his eyes fixed on Hanson, while Fuller yelled at Hanson. "Tom, get in the passenger side of _your _car! Penhall get Clavo and drop him off at Judy's and then drive Hanson to the Chapel! Booker!..." He frowned. "GET….IN…THE…CAR!"

Fuller, Booker and Mac sped off on the way to the Chapel. Doug and Tom dropped Clavo off at Judy's. Tom didn't get out of the car and he didn't look in the direction of the house. He knew he was in deep with her from the argument they had earlier that morning. Once she found out about the fight he and Booker just had, it would only rub salt in the wound.

Doug got back in the car. "Hanson," He shook his head. "You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." He looked at him apologetically. "I said I was sorry." Hanson stared out the window not saying a word. "Look, I should have told you about those two before you moved down here." Hanson nodded in agreement. "I was wrong for that, and I'm sorry. But, it wasn't my place to tell you."

"Doug, you're supposed to be my best friend…." He scolded. "If I tell you that I am moving back here to be closer to Clavo and to try to make it work with Judy, it's your job to say: 'Hanson, I know that half of the reason you are moving here is to try to get back with Judy. But, I think you should know that Judy is dating Booker!" He ranted. "You don't keep shit like that from me!"

Doug glanced at Hanson out of the corner of his eye while he focused on the road. "Why are you so upset that she's dating Booker?" He turned to Hanson. "Would you be this worked up if she were dating some random guy that you didn't know?"

Hanson leaned back in his seat and traced the window pane with his index finger in thought. He shook his head irritated by the revelation of his own answer. "No"

"Then why in the hell…" Doug tapped his index finger to his forehead briefly. "Does Booker and Judy dating bother you so much?" Penhall looked at his former partner sympathetically.

"She started dating him a couple of weeks after the last time we broke up." He sighed as he looked over at Doug. "She ended our relationship, because she didn't want to risk being split up. Doug, we've been down this road twice and twice it ended because she didn't want to date someone she worked with." He shook his head and turned his attention back to the window pane again. "One week she's telling me that she's in love with me and she wants to get married and have my children when the time is right and the next she wants to end it, because she doesn't want to risk being separated. A couple of weeks later, she's rolling around in the bushes with Booker!"

"She said they only went to the movies and then they talked all night." Penhall glanced at Tom. "She said nothing happened."

Hanson frowned as he looked at Doug. "Whatever….look, you tell me, why was it okay for her to date Booker who was working for Jump Street at the time, but not me. What's the difference?"

Penhall shrugged. "I don't know….maybe, the difference is she loved you, and she didn't know Booker so if he left it wouldn't have bothered her. But, you're different."

"I don't know, man…. Then I get back and she's with him…again." He started to ball up his fist thinking about Booker and Judy together. "It just pisses me off….. I told him that we were together before and I told him that I still loved her and I was going to live in the cabin for awhile to get my head together, so I could come back to be with her. He told me that he understood and he gave me his word that if they did hang out or talked they'd be just friends. The only reason I even sat him down and told him anything in the first place, was because I knew that once I left he'd be after her like she was some kind of trophy to be won. But, then…." Hanson ran his fingers through his hair.

Doug sighed as he contemplated telling Tom what Dennis told him about their relationship. He felt bad enough about withholding so much from him already, that he decided that he'd make amends. "Tom, they are in a relationship. They have been for several months, but it's not serious. He doesn't love her. They care for each other and he thinks he wants to get serious with her, but she's not ready."

Tom grimaced and positioned his body against the car door and toward Penhall. "How do you know?"

"He told me, but he just told me this morning." He quickly added. "They haven't even…um" Doug ran his hand over his mouth searching for the words, until he slowly punched his fist forward. "You know…" He moves his hand in a circular motion.

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Seen the big dipper?"

"Yeah" Penhall exhaled in relief.

"Huh…you sure?" Tom had a puzzled look on his face. "Because, he could have just said that knowing that you'd probably tell me. Let's be real, they've been together five months and…"

Doug cut him off as his brows burrowed down in thought as he shook his head. "No…I don't think so. He said that she panics when they get close to…"

Hanson cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, because of the rape." He replied softly. "Man, she even tenses up sometimes when I hug her." Doug added sympathetically. "Still, after all of this time."

Hanson's stomach started to feel like it was tying itself in knots. He sat in the car staring out the window thinking about all of the hurtful things that he said to her not knowing that she was still deeply affected by the rape. He suddenly realized that he was most likely the only man that she's been intimate with since that dreadful night. She didn't panic or get tense when he touched her, her body actually relaxed in his arms. The more he thought about it the more his heart ached for her. He just wanted to go to her, hold her, apologize, and tell her that he loved her.

Doug parked the car and unlocked the doors. "You comin'?"

"Yeah" Hanson replied solemnly.

They made it into Fuller's office and subconsciously took their usual positions in the office. Hanson claimed the file cabinets, Doug was on the other side of the cabinets, Booker was in the chair closest to the door in front of the desk, and Mac was at his own desk outside of Fuller's office. He was just there to make sure Fuller and Penhall had back up in case Hanson and Booker decided to battle it out again.

"Look, I know that I'm not your Captain anymore." Fuller said politely. "But, you're going to hear me out" Fuller's voice was getting louder. "or I'm taking you to two to jail and you can battle it out in one of those cages." Booker and Hanson both nodded letting Fuller know that they understood. "I don't know exactly why you two are fighting. I know that it involves Judy, but you two are grown ass men fighting over a female. GROW UP!" He yelled as he shifted his attention from Hanson to Booker. "My suspicions are that Hanson found out that Booker and Judy are dating…."

Hanson's brows burrowed into a frown. "Wait….Coach….You knew?"

"Yes," He sighed. "I didn't want to tell you before, because number one: I wanted you to focus on you. If Judy's your motivation to get better, then I'm not going to take that away from you. And, number two: you have a bit of a temper." Everyone in the room scoffed in unison.

Booker was quick to reply. "That's the understatement of the year!"

"You haven't seen the full extent of my temper yet Booker." Hanson started to walk up on Booker when Penhall stopped him by gently pushed him back. Booker rolled his eyes, and shook his head as he focused on the floor.

Fuller chuckled. "See…Tom, you are going to have to calm down."

"Calm down?...Calm down!...You try living your life with a 'Single White Male' taking over your life." He ranted. "He's best buds with my best friend, my Godson, and he's dating the woman I'm in love with, again! And he's confiding in my former boss...At this point, I'm just glad he doesn't own any stilettos!" Hanson replied in frustration.

"Hey….that's a good movie! If you haven't seen it Captain, you should go." Booker added.

Hanson pointed his hand at Dennis as he raised his eyebrows. "See…" He pushed his brown tresses through his fingers annoyance. "If he dyes his hair brown, I'm going to start carrying my screwdriver around with me at all times."

Fuller tried to hold back a smile. "Tom all I'm asking you to do right now is, go to Penhall's for a few hours and let Booker and Judy spend sometime alone." Fuller pleaded. "I already spoke to Booker about his situation with Judy while you two were dropping Clavo off, and they haven't had a chance to really talk since you've been back. Give them some time to talk. Okay?"

"No" Hanson abruptly replied.

"It's either that or jail." Fuller barked. "They need to talk and fair is fair."

Hanson sighed. "Fine!" He stormed out of the office. "DOUG! Let's go!"

Booker wasn't too far behind. "What color stilettos should I buy?" Dennis asked Hanson in the parking lot while they were getting into their cars. Hanson laughed and then quickly grabbed Booker by his collar and slammed him hard up against Booker's car.

"You know, you keep playing with me Booker" Tom clinched his jaw. "How many times do I have to lay you out, before you back off?" Penhall made it over to them and pulled Tom off of Booker. "It's fine….I'm calm." Hanson sarcastically told Doug while he peered into Booker.

"Get in Hanson" Penhall warned.

"Yeah, get in Hanson." Booker smirked.

"Booker, cut it out and get in your car!" Doug demanded as he stood in between the two. "Booker, don't start this crap at Jude's."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Booker chuckled as he drove off.


	9. Chapter 9: All Apologies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 9**

Booker pulled into Judy's driveway first and Doug parked behind him. Booker got out of the car and leaned against it waiting for Penhall to go into the house to get Clavo. He started to take out a pack of cigarettes, but then he quickly shoved them back into his jacket pocket. He searched for a stick of gum instead, since he knew how much Judy hated cigarettes and wanted him to quit. He found a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth as he watched Tom and Doug get out of the car. He expressed uneasiness when Doug stopped at Booker's car while Tom continued his journey to the door.

"Hey!…where's he going?" Booker asked Doug as he pointed in Tom's direction.

"Relax…" Penhall brought his hand to Booker's chest and gracefully pushed him back against his car. "He's going to get Clavo."

"Why? He's your kid." Booker frowned.

"Just give him a minute." Penhall calmly instructed. "You owe him that much."

"Whatever" Booker rolled his eyes and yelled at Tom. "Just be quick about it…Hamburger!"

Hanson ignored Booker's comment as Judy reluctantly opened the front door. "(Sigh) What?" Her eyes were immediately drawn to the faint bruises on his face and the dirt on his clothes. "Hanson, what happened?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

Tom peeked over his shoulder to see if Booker was still watching him before meeting his eyes with Judy's. "Booker and I had a little talk." He quipped.

She nodded her head. "A talk huh?" She ran the tips of her fingers over his face and then his shirt.

"Yeah" He scanned the space behind her to make sure Clavo wasn't in earshot. He grasped her hand as she inspected his shirt and he held it to his chest. "Judy, I'm sorry about this morning."

She inched her hand away from his and changed the subject hinting that she didn't want to hear it. "Clavo's here."

"I know, but listen," He moved closer to her allowing his boot to stop at the silver plate at the bottom of the door. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were." She snapped. "Is that all?"

"I hope not." He smiled as he moved his hand to push the door open a little wider, but she continued to block the doorway so he couldn't come inside. She crossed her arms and dropped her brows un-amused. "Come on, Jude. You know I didn't mean to hurt you." He pleaded as he gave her his best lost puppy look.

"Again" She sternly added refusing to be distracted by his beautiful brown eyes, amazing bone structure, cute dimples, charming ways, and… 'focus girl!' She reminded herself.

He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "(Sigh)Yes, again." He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to her. "I was a little…."

"Jealous?"

He shot a look at her indicating that he didn't agree, but went with it. "Okay….I might have…"

"Overreacted?" She raised her eyebrows daring him to disagree.

He huffed as he continued to swallow his pride. "I was…"

"A jerk?" As agitated as she was, she was starting to enjoy making him squirm.

"I was going to say I was wrong, but okay." He lifted his brows and lightly scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "Sometimes, I…"

"Jump to conclusions?...Are quick tempered?... What?" Judy moved her hand in a circular motion and continued to cut him off determined not to let him finish a sentence. "Don't listen…are stubborn…"

"I'm sorry!" He stressed as he cut her off. "Damn, Jude…I am sorry…..I was a jerk, and I am sorry." He paused for a moment in exasperation.

"Uh huh" She smirked, knowing that he was defeated.

"Uh huh?" He started to notice how much pleasure she was taking in making him grovel. He moved closer to her, licked his lips, and smiled in that sexy way that only he can. "Why don't you let me make it up to you?"

"Nah…nah…nah…oh no…" She rocked her index finger side to side. "You can't talk to me the way you did this morning, and still be my friend." She coldly instructed.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and whisked her into the house.

"Hanson! What are you doing?" She yelped, surprised by his actions.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He whispered in her ear. "I don't want to just be your friend…..I want to be your man again." She was at a loss for words. She was on a roller coaster ride of emotions and too overwhelmed to sort them out. She only had a couple of hours to think before they had dropped Clavo off, and now Tom was here and she was back to square one. "…let me make it up to you." He sweetly added.

"No…I wouldn't want to you to think I'd use you for sex." She sarcastically replied as she pushed him away refusing to give in this time. "One night stands are only good for one night….right?"

"I deserved that." He felt like she just kicked him in the gut.

"Don't get me started." She glared at Tom as Clavo walked into the room.

He exhaled as he tilted his head back and slightly to the side still looking at her. "You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" She shook her head no.

"Uncle Tommy!" Clavo ran straight to his Uncle who was waiting with open arms. "Am I going home with you now?" Clavo shouted in excitement as Tom picked him up into a big hug.

"Yeah, Aunt Judy and Dennis have to talk." Tom answered as he put Clavo down. Judy gave Tom a puzzled look. "He's outside waiting for us to leave."

"He's been out there the whole time?" Judy bolted to the door to look in the driveway. She saw Dennis and Doug talking and she wasn't sure what to think.

"Yeah, he pulled into the driveway before me and Doug did." He looked down at Clavo. "Go get your stuff buddy."

Judy strolled back over to where Tom was standing. "You mean to tell me that you're okay with Booker and I talking?...alone." She wasn't buying it.

Hanson ran his right thumb back and forth across the left side of his jaw. "Well…our 'talk' resulted in Fuller giving me the option of letting Booker talk to you alone or …..Um...I go to jail."

"What! Hanson, what the hell happened?" She yelled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothin'…you know me and Booker." He smiled and innocently shrugged.

"Oh, I know." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "But, I also know that you can't be this pissed at him over us dating. I mean, almost getting arrested?"

He dropped his head and looked off to the side as he sighed trying to avoid the inevitable. She put her two fingers under his chin and maneuvered his head to look into her eyes. "Hanson, are you going to tell me what's really going on with you two?"

Clavo came back into the room with his stuff, hugged his Aunt and they exchanged 'I love yous.' She started to walk them both out and just as Hanson placed his hand on Clavo's back to guide him out of the door. Judy stopped Tom in the doorway. "Hanson," She whispered. "You know we're not done here?"

He coyly grinned. "Baby, we're never done….just on hiatus." He winked.

"Whaaat..ever, Hanson" She tried to suppress a chuckle as she shook her head.

Booker and Hanson exchanged cold stares until Hanson got into the car and drove away. Once the car was out of sight, Dennis walked up to Judy's door. It was already open, but he knocked a couple of times anyway.


	10. Chapter 10: After the Fight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story and special "shout outs" to all of my amazing reviewers! I love to know how I'm doing good or bad. Hoffs2: It's okay that you didn't like the fight scene. But, you have to admit you have to be a helluva woman to have two fine ass men fighting over you. Especially, when one looks like (is) Johnny Depp! lol I'm glad you liked everything else, and I hope you _all_ like this one! Please keep R&R.

**Chapter 10**

"Booker?" Judy peeked around the door as he stood in the doorway. "Come in" Judy smiled brightly as she handed him a beer. "I figured you might need this after your 'talk' with Hanson."

He graciously took it from her, took off his jacket and closed the door. "Thanks…our boy still has a mean right hook." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and hung up his jacket. "Just don't tell him I said so." He softly added.

She lightly traced the faint bruises on his face. "Did he do most of the talking?"

He mockingly smirked as he found his way to the couch. "That's funny…you should do stand-up."

She poked her bottom lip out before answering in baby talk. "Awe, I'm sorry Booker." He cut his eyes at her as she sat next to him and chuckled. "I was just kidding." Judy made herself comfortable on the sofa by tucking her leg underneath her and clasping her hands together. "So, tell me about this 'talk' you had with Hanson. What's up with you two?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Star Wars versus Star Trek, he likes Star Wars and I'm more of a Trekkie. You know how nasty those arguments can get."

"That's funny Booker. You plan on using that _your_ stand-up act?" She glared at him. "You know what I mean." She nudged him.

"No, Judy….I don't" He moved to get better situated on the couch, so he could make eye contact with her. "I don't know what you mean." He quickly tapped his finger to his temple. "You know…I haven't known what you've meant since last weekend when we agreed that I would come spend this weekend with you." He stressed. "I call you on Thursday to confirm our plans and you tell me that you might be working on a case and you'd call me back when you knew for sure….You never did, so I call you on Friday and you don't return any of my calls," His tone was low, but the frustration in his voice was unmistakable. "I drove out here last night after work to see you, and you don't answer the door." She grabbed a pillow to funnel her nervous energy into as she fidgeted with the fringes sown on the edges of it. An unsettling feeling came over her while he continued. "I come over this morning and you won't even let me in the freakin' door." He exhaled as he threw his hands up eventually slapping them down on his thighs in confusion while he pushed his back into the sofa. "I'm thinking it was something I said, maybe you felt like I was rushing you to get serious before you're ready to." He swung his head her direction and frowned. "All I wanted to do was spend some time with my girl this weekend. But, you keep blowing me off and for what?" Judy solemnly raised her head. Dennis read the expression on her face and knew what she was thinking even if she couldn't admit it. "Hanson?" He shook his head and sunk down into his seat resting his head against the oversized pillows on the back of the couch as he stared at the ceiling. "He comes back and all of a sudden things are changing between us overnight…"

"Dennis I..." Judy started to apologize for complicating things, but he cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me he came back?"

Judy hugged the pillow as she played the fringes between her fingers. "I don't know….It all happened so fast…..He sent roses to the Chapel the other day and asked me to meet him there."

"He what!" Booker snapped as he sat up to face her.

"Relax, Dennis…He just wanted to apologize and explain why he left the way that he did."

"Okay….So, why didn't you just tell me that?" Booker's eyes narrowed. "Why did you keep it from me if it was all so innocent?"

"I didn't tell you, because I wanted to know where he's been all this time and why he left the way he did….Booker, you know how mad I was after he left. He was one of my best friends." She brushed the wild strands of hair from his face. "Besides if I told you, you would've had a cow."

"See, that's where you're wrong Judy," He went back to his sunken position and stared at the ceiling. "I would've understood and gave you guys some space." He shrugged.

Judy started to laugh. "That's funny!" She burst into laughter again when she saw Dennis' offended expression as he allowed his head to gravitate in her direction without lifting it from the couch. "Sorry…I'm sorry" She said trying to compose herself since, she could tell he really was offended.

"What's so funny Detective?" He asked authoritatively. "I don't have a problem controlling my emotions."

"No, but you do have a problem with controlling your mouth."

"You defending him now?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not defending anyone." She shrugged. "I'm just saying, when it comes to Tom you have a tendency to…"

He slowly rose to sit up straight stopping her mid-sentence. "You _are _defending him."

"No, I'm not!" She demanded. "I'm just saying…"

"Okay….yeah, I like to give him a jolt." He admitted. "But, he's the one who always flies off the handle."

"And you don't push his buttons until he finally blows?" She folded her arms waiting for his response.

He smirked "Maybe I say things that I know will piss him off...but, that's what we do." He shrugged. "That's what makes it fun….for me anyway." Booker said lightly.

Judy grinned, looked down at her arms and shook her head. "Dennis, you are a trip." She chuckled.

"I know..." He rotated his body to face hers, so he could focus on the task at hand. "Look…All I'm saying is I don't like my girl meeting up with her ex-boyfriend in secret…..What if the tables were turned?...How would you feel if I met up with one of my old girlfriends behind your back?" He started to say something else, but she rapidly held up her index finger.

"Wait a minute?" She grimaced in shock. "What did you just say?" She scanned Dennis' body language to try to read him.

"I'm saying…" Booker continued as he realized that he slipped up. "I wouldn't meet up with an ex-girlfriend without talking to you first, no matter what the circumstances are."

"So, you think Hanson and I were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Judy was still grimacing trying to figure out how much Booker knew about her and Hanson's past.

"Yeah," He put his hand on her thigh. "Judy, I know about you two and it's cool. It's over and…"

"You know what?" She cut him off hoping that he really didn't know about her and Tom and maybe he was just assuming. "Please….enlighten me on what you think you know."

He hesitated for a second before continuing. "I know that you two were together for about a year give or take a couple of months and then you broke up for awhile." He cleared his throat as he noticed Judy's confusion. "I know that you got back together when everyone thought that Jump Street was going to close down only to break up after a couple of months, since Fuller called you guys back." Dennis blurted it all out with ease as Judy gradually stood up listening in awe as he continued. "That was only a few weeks before we went out the first time." He added as he watched her walk to the kitchen. "Which was probably why…." He tried to finish, but she disappeared out of sight. "Where you going?"

"I need some water." She sauntered into the kitchen not knowing what to think. She never told Booker about her and Tom's relationship. There wasn't a reason to until now. She didn't think there was anyway that Tom would tell Booker about their past. The only other person who knew about them was Penhall and that was only because Hanson told him right before he left or right after. That part didn't matter. It was Penhall. 'Maybe _he_ told Booker.' She thought. But why? The only reason she could think of was maybe he told Dennis that Hanson spent the night before she could tell him. But, since he wasn't acting like he knows Hanson stayed over she was lost. "How long have you known?"

She asked as he strolled into the kitchen. "Judy, I didn't' mean to upset you." He took her hand in his. "It's not a big deal that you two have a history. Because, it's just that….history" He looked into her eyes for confirmation. "It is history right?"

Her brows burrowed in confusion. "How long have you known?"

"It doesn't matter." He let go of her hand and stepped back from her as she picked up her glass of water. "All that matters is we're together."

"Yeah, Booker" She took a sip. "It matters." She replied calmly. The detective in her was starting to take over and she was starting to wonder if Booker knew about Tom meeting with her before today. Too many factors were at play here to add up to one big coincidence, like why he kept avoiding her question and why he kept stressing that she and Booker were a couple now, and why he wanted to get serious all of a sudden, why he showed up this weekend without making sure she wasn't working after she told him that she might be. She was beginning to question his intentions on wanting to commit. She wasn't sure if Dennis knew that Tom moved back or was just visiting. It all mattered to her. The answers would tell her if he was really ready for a serious relationship with her, or if he was just trying to keep her from Tom. "So, just tell me how long?"

"Uuuhhhh….um, I don't know." He sighed. "I guess around the time Hanson left." He figured if he came clean about what he knew, maybe she would come clean about how she was really feeling and thinking. "I was working on a case that ended up overlapping with the one Penhall was working on,"

"I remember…I bumped into you earlier that day and you asked if I was going out with you guys later on that night for pizza and drinks, and I told you that I couldn't, because of the case I was working on." She nodded as she held her glass of water close ready to take another sip.

"Right," He leaned against the counter and continued to explain with his hands. "So, we were all sitting around the table eating, drinking, talking….and Blowfish asked when you were coming and I told him you were working a case. But, I was going to swing by your place later on that night if it wasn't too late to hang out for a bit and to see if you wanted to have dinner one night that week since I was going to be in town for a few days."

"But, we didn't" She sat her drink down and hopped up to sit on top of the island.

"No, we didn't." He sighed. "I don't know…a little while after that we were shooting darts and Hanson asked if he could holler at me for a second. We took a walk around the block and that's when he told me."

She was lost. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Hanson tell you? He barely tells Penhall and Blowfish anything and they're his best friends. He didn't even tell them about us until around the time that he left." She glanced at the island's countertop in thought. "As a matter of fact, he only told Penhall. And that was because he got in his face about leaving without talking to me."

"I don't know…ask him." He abruptly added as he walked into the living room. He thought about telling her why, but he knew if he told her. He would lose her to Hanson for sure.

"I'm asking you." She scolded as she jumped off of the island and followed him back into the living room.

"Yeah, well I'm fresh out of answers." He replied as he picked up a magazine and sat back down on the couch.

She snatched it from him, threw it back on the table, and sat down beside him facing him. "Tell me Booker! I am not playing games with you!"

He scoffed. "Why does it matter? What difference does it make? You're with me now." She grabbed her pillow again as he positioned himself on the couch to face her. "Okay…I'll tell you," He started to feel his temperature rising. "If you tell me what the hell Hanson was doing in your shower this morning while I was at the door."

Her heart sunk and her head dropped. "You know about that?" She lifted her head.

"Yeah," He scowled at her. "Tell me what he was doing _here_, if you met him at the Chapel." Dennis could feel himself getting more worked up. The calm in his voice had long faded. "Why was he in your shower Judy, and while I was at the door? What the hell were you thinking?" Under normal circumstances, he'd assume that she slept with Hanson. But, he knew first hand that she wouldn't be able to. So, for him that was off the table.

She rubbed her head searching for the right way to tell him. She opted for blunt. It was Booker's style, so maybe he would appreciate it. "We did meet at the Chapel, and then we came back here to eat and finish our talk." She took a deep breath. Her heart was going 90 to nothing and her stomach was in knots. "You know I care about you a lot, and you've been amazing with me through everything." She nervously twisted the top of the pillow.

"Judy, what are you saying?" Booker felt what was coming. He was upset but, he wasn't ready to give her up without a fight. He could see the small puddles of water forming in her eyes.

"I don't know." She said softly, because she was quickly losing her nerve to tell him.

"We don't have to end what we have, just because Hanson stayed the night. He's in town visiting friends and he needs to stay somewhere….He just should've stayed at Penhall's." She didn't say anything as Booker gently stroked her face. "I just wish you would have let me in and explained the situation instead of keeping something like that from me. That's all. Yeah, I'm still upset about it. But, I never wanted to make you cry." With that said the tears started to flow down her cheeks. He held her in his arms. "Judy, it's cool. It's not like you slept with him." She raised her head and met her eyes with his. Her silence and expression said it all. Booker suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He slowly took his hands off of her, placed his elbows at his knees and rested his head in his hands. "I don't understand."

"I don't know what happened." She tried to explain as she got up and searched for a tissue, since the tears continued to flow. "We were talking and then he kissed me…"

"I don't want to know." He mumbled and shook his head as it still rested in between his hands. "I just don't understand. You panic….and it's not a subtle panic. You freak out!" He yelled as he lifted his head and turned to her. "I don't understand!" He paused and sized her up in disbelief. "Did you?…No, I don't wanna know." He sat back and looked in the opposite direction of where she was.

"Dennis, I'm so sorry." She sat down and tried to place her hand on his shoulder when he bolted off of the couch.

"What is this Judy?" He scowled in anger as she dried her face. "Is this payback?"

She directed her eyes back to him insulted by the accusation. "No, I wouldn't do something like that to get back at you." She stood up. "I never meant to hurt you. This wasn't planned and it hasn't been easy for me."

"For you?... It hasn't been easy for you?" He was becoming unhinged. "You cheated on me! And it hasn't been easy for you?" His normal calm and cool demeanor was slowly fading as thoughts of her and Tom in the throws of passion flashed before him. "It seems to me that he took care of the hard part and well, as for the easy part…"

"Don't even!" She warned. "We aren't exclusive, Dennis. We can see whoever we want. Isn't that what you said?"

He frowned. "No, that's what _you_ said. I told you that I slept with that girl and I didn't have to. I was trying to build trust. " He smoothed his hand over his mouth. "God, Judy that was months ago."

"It was three months ago, and I don't think what you did qualifies as 'sleeping'." She responded with an attitude.

"Cute, Judy…. real cute" He squinted with irritation and sarcasm. "It was four months ago, and you think what you did qualifies as what…. rehab?"

"That's real mature." She scowled. "And it was three months!" She yelled as she threw the box of tissues at him in aggravation.

"Four!" He yelled back as he ducked. "Whatever…. Look, we're not even talking about that." He angrily pointed toward the floor. "We're talking about today." He scowled. "I'm sorry….last night or was it this morning? The details are still a little fuzzy." He sarcastically added. "Five months….We're together for five months…and you can't. He's here five minutes and you're open like 7-11!"

Judy went from feeling guilty to pissed, in less than 60 seconds. "Hold on….your out of line Dennis!" She put her hands on her hips, raised her eyebrows, and coldly warned him as she walked up to him. "If you're not careful" Her tone was amazingly even as she teetered between empathy and outrage. "You'll say something your regret and can't take back. So, I'd advise you to stop now."

"You're right." He nodded as he walked toward the door. "At this point, I'm pretty much a pro at stopping." He added as he opened the door. "So, I'll do just that."

"Urgh!" She wanted to choke him, but in the back of her mind she knew that she cut him deeply. "What do you want from me?" She demanded.

He stood there for a couple of minutes and it seemed like hours. "I just want you." He glanced at her before looking outside of the door still angry. "But, you keep pushing me away….you want him, and he doesn't deserve you." He shifted his weight as he watched the kids playing across the street. He didn't want to look at her, but he felt like he needed to be honest and lay his cards on the table. "I know you still love him, and I know that you have strong feelings for me." His head dropped briefly before looking at her. "I wouldn't leave you, Judy. I know that you messed up…so did I…But, I also know what I have in you, and I don't plan to just hand it over that selfish jerk."

"Since we're being honest," She was touched by his honesty and she suddenly realized that he cares for her more than she thought he did. "I don't know what I want right now."

"Figure it out." He frowned. "He's only going to be here, what another day or two and maybe then we can get back to us."

"Actually he moved back a few weeks ago." She stopped him before he could say anything. "But, I didn't know until last night."

"He what?" Worry took over Booker's face. "Why?" Judy looked down at the floor in hesitation. "Judy, why did he move back?" He already knew, Hanson told him a year ago that he planned to. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"He moved back to be closer to Clavo," She nervously glanced at the ceiling.

"And you" He scoffed. "I'm going to talk to Fuller." He added as he walked out of the door closing it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11: All Cards On The Table

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Bovary & Steva: This one's for you!

**Chapter 11**

Judy went into the bathroom to freshen up. As she splashed the cool water onto her face she decided that she needed to get out of the house. She changed her clothes and got into her jeep. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but she drove around until she ended up in front of a nice looking duplex on a familiar street. She sat in the jeep for about 10 minutes contemplating on whether or not she should go up to the door. Suddenly, a familiar face seemed to appear out of thin air. He was visibly concerned as he tapped at the window. "Judy.."

"TOM!" She yelped as she unlocked the door. "You've gotta stop doing that!" She instructed as she held her chest trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he opened the door and helped her out. "You okay?" He frowned in concern.

"Yeah," She replied as she grabbed her purse. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"The blinds are open downstairs" He kissed her on her forehead as she got out of the jeep. "I came down to get some juice and I saw you out here." He added as he walked her to the door.

He closed the door behind her and continued to walk into the living room when he looked back and saw her frozen in the entry way. She was starting to have second thoughts. "Maybe I should go."

"No" He answered abruptly as he cleared his throat. "I mean…You just got here and I haven't given you the grand tour." He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," She answered as she forced a smile and started to walk around the room. "Hanson, this is a nice place….You did good." She was impressed. Judy walked around the living room checking out his entertainment area and the shelves with his books on it as he watched her with adoration. "Looks like you're all unpacked."

"Yeah," He ran his fingers threw his hair and grinned. "Doesn't take long, when everything you own fits in one moving truck." Tom continued to watch her walk through his duplex. "Did you have trouble finding it?"

"Nah, I knew the street. I just never paid attention to the houses or duplexes on it." She replied as she disappeared into the bedrooms and bathrooms. Tom stood in the living room resting his bottom against the back of the love seat with his legs crossed at the ankles giving her time to look around. He wasn't expecting her to come over. The last time they talked she was still a little upset, and he figured he had a little more groveling to do. Now she was at his place, he was waiting for the right time to ask her about the talk she had with Booker. From the way she was acting. He didn't expect good news. Judy finally reappeared. "Tom, I love that you set up a room for Clavo."

"Well, I had an extra bedroom so I figured…" He gently scratched the back of his head. "Listen...Jude, don't take this the wrong way, but how long do you want to do this?" He questioned as he strolled over to her.

"Do what?" She frowned in confusion as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Make small talk." He raised his brows hinting that she should know what he means. When she didn't respond, he softly added. "Tell me what's on your mind. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Judy smiled as she let his fingers go and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just had to get out of the house that's all."

A slow smile spread across his face as he slid his arms around her waist. He wasn't buying it, but he loved the way she felt in his arms and he wanted to savor every moment of it. "I'm glad you did." He whispered as he lightly brushed her lips with his, prompting her to kiss him back. He pulled her closer to kiss her slowly and lovingly. After a few minutes, he pulled out of the kiss. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Judy, I know when something's wrong with you…." Chills went up and down her spine as he ran his fingertips across the small of her back trying to get her to open up. "What went down between you and Booker?" She returned his gaze, stroking the back of his hair in silence causing him to want her more than he already did. He pulled himself together and gently tugged her toward him searching her eyes for answers. "Talk to me." He requested in a soft tone.

She continued to stall for a few more seconds before she gave in. "Tom, why did you tell Booker about us before you left?" She asked directly.

"He told you." Tom stated as he inched out of her embrace and scoffed in disbelief. He didn't feel like he should be surprised. But, he was. "How much did he tell you?"

"Well," She started as she walked over to the couch to sit down. "I think he told me almost everything." Tom sat down on the love seat adjacent to the sofa and listened. "He told me about all of the times that we were a couple up until the few weeks before he and I went out the first time." Judy clasped her hands together as her forearms rested on her thighs. "I just don't understand why you would tell _him_, when you didn't even tell your best friends. It just doesn't make sense to me." Hanson rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and ran the side of his index finger back and forth across his upper lip a few times to help him vent the slow and steady frustrations mounting against Booker as Judy continued. "Did you tell him that you were coming back to meet with me this weekend too?"

"Hell no," He answered abruptly. "Why would I tell him that?"

"Oh, I don't know….maybe the same reasons you told him about us in the first place." She sarcastically answered as she turned her body toward his bending her leg at the knee and resting it on the couch.

"Did he tell you why I told him?" Tom licked is lips and frowned in curiosity.

She shook her head. "No, he said I should ask you."

"He would leave that part out." He scoffed and nodded. "He was down here working a case that overlapped with one Penhall was working, so he was gonna be in town for a few days. We all went out for pizza and drinks the night before I left. He was telling us how he saw you earlier that day and asked if you were going out with us that night and you said no, because you had to work late. He kept going on and on about what a great cop you are and what an amazing woman you are and how good you looked…" Tom exhaled and cleared his throat. "He kept harping on how sexy you looked and how he was planning on stopping by your place later on that night if it wasn't too late. Penhall and Ioki got all 'big brother' on him before I could say anything, so he apologized and said that he didn't mean any disrespect. He just felt like he missed an opportunity since you wouldn't go out with him again after our argument." Tom sat back on the couch and glared at the floor. He was starting to get upset remembering that night. "He figured since I was leaving there wouldn't be anything to stand in his way and he didn't want to waste any time." Tom turned his attention back to Judy. "So, a little later we were all playing darts and I asked him to take a walk with me. I told him that I understood why he would say what he said, but I didn't appreciate him disrespecting you by harping on the way you looked in that skirt. He rattled off some shit about Penhall and Ioki already getting in his ass about it, and how he wouldn't talk like that about you again. He said that he would be good to you and whatever. I told him that I've seen the way he treats his girlfriends and I didn't want him to do the same to you. He said that he wouldn't, because you were different. I told him that I didn't trust him, and I wanted him to stay away from you romantically and he said something about it wasn't any of my business what you did. I told him that it was, because you are one of my best friends and I didn't want to see you hurt." Tom noticed Judy nervously and twisting the edge of her pillow. "You okay?...Do you want me to stop?"

"No…I need to hear this." She said still wrecking havoc on the corner of his brand new pillow. She was aggravated that Dennis would talk about her like she was some random girl at a bar. She was also a little irritated that Hanson would try to forbid Booker from dating her. Even though, he had good intentions….and instincts. Dennis treated her great, but he did slip up just like Hanson said he would.

Tom chuckled as he politely took the throw pillow from her and continued. "Okay…Where was I?"

"Didn't want to see me hurt…" She told him as she grabbed a different pillow.

"Oh yeah, so he said something about me not worrying about it and I shouldn't care, because I was leaving anyway. So, I told him that the whole reason for me leaving was so I could be with you. I told him that I was moving into a cabin in Colorado that my family owns for a few months to take some time out and get away from it all. I was in serious need of a break from police work for awhile, because of all shit I had gone through that year. I told him about our past and asked him as a friend and former partner to stay away from you romantically. I told him that I wanted to come back to you with a clear head and I didn't want us to have any excuses as to why we couldn't be together. I told him that you were…" He paused for a couple of seconds, because he wanted to tell her, but the time wasn't right. "I told him that I was still in love with you. I thought you felt the same way, but I didn't want to put that out there until I was ready to be everything I wanted to be and everything you needed me to be. He told me that it wouldn't take long for you to find someone, and I told him that it was a chance I had to take and I didn't care who you dated I just didn't want it to be a friend, relative, co-worker, or former partner….So, he agreed and gave me his word that he wouldn't pursue you."

"He knew…all this time he knew about us?" Judy scowled in disbelief. "He knew that you were going away to take some time out and get your head right. It wasn't where you actually went, but he knew that you were coming back and he never said a word to me." She felt like she had been played for a fool. "He pursued me after he promised you that he wouldn't." Judy threw the pillow onto the couch, got up and started pacing. "Why would he do that?"

Tom got up to try to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop pacing so he stood and waited. "I don't know…that's why I was so mad at him….Well, that and the fact that he likes to tick me off." He looked around in thought before turning back to Judy. "He told me this morning that you called him first. He said that you two went out and had drinks and have been together ever since."

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah, we all went out for drinks that night. Me, Fuller, Penhall, McCann, Penhall's brother, and Booker it wasn't like it was an intimate thing. I called him about some idiot that we were investigating who went to his agency for help. The suspect hired Booker to investigate his 'business partner.' Dennis said he would be in town for a few days working the case on his end, so I invited him." Judy sat on the arm of the couch. "We had a blast that night, so we continued to see each other. We aren't exclusive, but the past few days he's been trying to talk me into getting serious with him. That's why I asked if he knew you were coming down before hand."

"Nope…that's probably just a coincidence. Maybe he really does want to get serious with you." Tom answered as he made his way to the kitchen to get them something to drink. "I don't blame him for wanting that."

She giggled. "Maybe" She slid down into the couch propping herself up with her elbows as her feet dangled over the arm of the couch. "Tom, I don't know if I broke up with him or if we're just arguing."

He gave her a puzzled expression. "Jude, how do you not know if you broke up with someone? You did or you didn't….There's no multiple choice to this one baby."

"I mean I told him that you stayed over last night, and that you were still there this morning and every thing in between."

Tom smirked and handed her the juice as she sat upright and he reclaimed his spot on the loveseat. "How'd he take it?"

"Not good, but he slept with some girl not too long after we started dating. So, I think he's chalking it up to an eye for an eye thing." She took a sip. "I think he was more hurt that you and I slept together and he and I never did."

"Well," Tom looked at her sympathetically. "Jude…that would bother anyone."

She dropped her head and sighed. "I know, that's why I let him vent. He said things to me I never thought I'd ever here him say." She shook her head and turned in Tom's direction.

"Like what!" Tom snapped.

"Relax…Hanson" She set her cup down on the coaster on top of the coffee table. "It's not important. I know he only said those things to try to hurt me as much as I hurt him." She admitted.

"As much as it pains me to say it, in retrospect I really think he cares about you." Tom hated to admit it, but he felt like she needed to hear it. He didn't like to see her stressing about why Booker did the things that he did and said the things that he said. He knew in the back of his mind Booker cared for her. Based on what Doug and Judy told Hanson, Booker had to care for Judy deeply maybe more than Booker was ready to admit. Booker never pressured her to do more than what she was ready for and even though he would never be sure when she'd be ready to be intimate with him, Dennis not only stuck around but he wanted to take the relationship to the next level. Hanson set his cup down on a different coaster and leaned in toward her. "Jude, why didn't you tell me…" He struggled to find the words to ask. "Why didn't you tell me that you hadn't been…"

She knew what he was trying to ask her, so she had mercy on him and helped him out. "I don't know. It all happened so fast…" She blushed as he frowned. "Not that silly." She giggled. "I mean one minute we were talking and the next I was in your arms and there wasn't anywhere else in the world I wanted to be." She smiled.

He smiled back as he came over to sit next her. "I'm sorry that you still struggle with it."

"Don't be…If you haven't noticed," She snuggled up to him as he held her. "I don't struggle with it when I'm with you." She started to fidget with the buttons on his shirt. "Everything comes so naturally with you. It always has." She had never felt so in love and so afraid to be in love in her life.

"So, what are you saying?" Tom asked as the door bell ring and was immediately followed by a knock. "Hold that thought." He said as he rushed to the door to get rid of whoever it was. "What the hell are you doing here?...No, a better question is how did you find out where I live?" Tom demanded after he opened the door.

"Relax…Hamburger, I just wanna talk to you." Booker peeked around Tom's shoulder, but could not see Judy. "In private." He knew Judy was there, because he saw her jeep when he drove up.

"(Sigh) Okay," Tom reluctantly agreed as he frowned and sized Booker up. "Let me get my jacket." He left Booker standing in the doorway as he got his jacket and, told Judy that he'd be outside and to make her self comfortable. He stormed back to the door and raised his eyebrows at Dennis suggesting that he should move and when he didn't Tom shifted his weight. "Do you wanna talk or play games?" With that Booker stepped back and let Tom out.

"Damn Booker, why is shit always so difficult with you?" Tom asked in irritation as they continued to walk.

Booker smirked. "Everyone always ask me that."

Tom leaned back against his Mustang. "Alright what is it?"

"I don't know. I guess I have an internal need to rebel or something." He shrugged.

Tom chuckled in frustration. "No, I mean why are you here?" He pointed downward.

"Oh," Booker leaned back against his car. "I spoke to Fuller and he told me that you really did it. You moved back and he offered you a job with Jump Street, working with Judy again."

"Yeah….so?" He lifted his brow trying to figure out what Booker was getting at and wishing he'd get there quicker, so he could finish his conversation with Judy. "I told you that I would."

"I know, but.." Booker tilted his head back to glance at the sky.

"You didn't think I would?" Tom frowned.

"I don't know." Booker shrugged and dropped his head to look at Tom. "You gonna take the job?"

"If he can meet my conditions. Why?" Hanson was getting annoyed with the 20 questions.

"What conditions?" Booker was curious and Fuller didn't tell him, because Fuller didn't know.

"Why are you here?" Hanson repeated.

"Look, I came over here to tell you that I didn't go back on my word intentionally. I just figured after six months you changed your mind."

"No," Tom shook his head in defiance. "I told you I was coming back and I was coming back for Judy and I meant it. When have you ever known me to say I was going to do something and not do it?"

"That's not fair Hanson," He argued. "You expected me to wait forever for you decide when you're ready to come back." Booker scoffed. "I waited a longtime for Judy to go out with me again, and when you asked me not ask her out I didn't. But, after a few months and no word from you, the opportunity presented itself and I took it."

"I know…" Tom cut his eyes at Booker. "and you couldn't wait for me to leave."

"No, I couldn't." Dennis answered honestly. "But, I didn't go back on my word. I really thought you changed your mind." He admitted as he hopped on the hood of his car. "I really liked her and I thought that we'd be good together."

Tom calmly sat on his on the hood of his car. "There's the difference, Booker. You liked her a lot and you thought you'd be good together." His brows burrowed into a frown. "I have _loved_ Judy for years and I know that we _are _good together…..No guessing."

Booker started using his hands to help him stress his point. "Hanson, what you and Judy had was in the past. It's over…"

Tom cut him off. "It's over?" He nodded. "You think it's over between us?" He pointed to Judy's jeep. "Where is she now?" Hanson coldly added. Booker was speechless as he rubbed his forehead as his heart seemed to sink. "Booker, I know that you care for her a lot and I know that you probably care for her more than you'll ever admit to." He looked at Booker sympathetically. "It's cool, I get that….I know that woman better than she knows herself. I know that she cares for you a lot, and I know that she would never want to hurt you."

"Don't do that!" Booker barked.

"Do what?" Hanson was lost. "What the crap are you talking about?"

"Don't 'poor Dennis' me." He pointed to himself. "She hasn't decided who she wants to be with. You're not backing down and neither am I, so don't start that sympathy shit with me Hanson."

"You're not backing down?" Hanson shook his head. "You are so full of yourself Booker. You think I'm telling you this, because I want to? Because we're buddies? Hell no!" Hanson scolded. "I'm telling you this, because Judy won't or hasn't or did and you didn't listen. I don't know, and I don't care." Hanson jumped down off of the car. "She's too sweet and sensitive to tell you that she's still in love with me. She's too polite to tell you that she can't give you her heart, because she gave it to me years ago and I refuse to give it back. She's too considerate to tell you that the only reason why she'd choose you over me is, because she's afraid that I will leave her when things get to be too much…..Hell, she's too kind to tell me that! But, a man that loves her….I mean really loves her knows she's feeling all of those things, and understands it."

Booker slowly slid down from his car and sized Hanson up and down. "I can't leave her alone."

Hanson got into his face. "You can and you will." He answered sternly. "Booker, do you really want to be in a relationship with someone who's in love with someone else?" Hanson stepped back. "If she stays with you, it's only because she's too afraid that I would leave her if she chose me. Can you live with that?"

"Yeah…yeah I could." Booker exhaled and popped a stick of gum in his mouth as he looked across the street at nothing in particular. "At least she'd be with me." He added as he slowly turned his head to look at Tom.

"She wouldn't be." Hanson added as he watched his former partner's heartbreaking. "I'm sorry, Book. But, this thing between me and her is strong and I know you feel it." Tom picked up a twig that he found of the ground, leaned back against his car and crossed his feet at his ankles and slowly picked it apart in thought. "It's been going on long before you even met us." He chuckled. "I would have dropped all those women that I've dated since we came back to Jump Street in a minute to be with her. All she had to do was say the word." Hanson tossed the rest of the twig across the drive way and walked over to lean against Booker's car with him. "Booker, I want to make her my wife….Because, I want her for a lifetime" He glanced at Booker from the corner of his eye. "Can you stand here and honestly tell me that's what you want from her?"


	12. Chapter 12: Heartbroken

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews!

**Chapter 12**

"Why is it always about what you want and what you need?" Dennis stood up straight and placed his hands into his jacket pockets as he slowly rotated to Tom.

"It's not always about what I want and what I need." Tom uncrossed his legs and leaned on the car with legs open in a 'V' shape. "It's about what her and I need and want."

"No, Hanson" Booker corrected him. "That's what you want….but, what about what she wants?" He paced as he talked. "There's no way in the world she's ready for that...she's not even ready to commit to an exclusive relationship right now…"

"With you…" Hanson cut him off as he frowned and pointed in Booker's direction. "She doesn't want to commit to _you_, besides I didn't say I wanted to ask her anytime soon."

"Ask me what?" Judy asked as she strolled outside with her keys in hand. Tom smiled as his eyes connected with hers. A small smile graced her face until he winked at her and her face lit up.

"Hey gorgeous" Booker grinned as he walked over to her jeep to greet her.

"Booker" Judy unenthusiastically replied as she opened the door to her jeep.

Tom sat on the hood of his car with one leg on the Mustang and the other propped up against Booker's car facing the opposite direction trying to look like he wasn't paying attention while listening intently. Booker put his arm on top of the jeep so he could lean in close to her. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was out of line." There was sincerity in his voice. "I didn't mean to react the way that I did. I was caught off guard." He put his hand up to stop her when he saw her eyebrows rise. "I know….that's no excuse to disrespect you and I really am sorry." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Judy sighed as she stood in between the door and the body of the jeep with one foot in the jeep and the other on the drive way. "For the way you acted this afternoon…" She rolled her eyes as she started to get into the jeep.

"Judy, wait." Booker frowned and placed his free hand on her shoulder. "What else is there?"

Judy crossed her arms and leaned back against the Jeep. "You didn't know Hanson was coming back, right?...It was all a big surprise to you Booker?" She interrogated him as her brows burrowed in frustration. "It was all one big coincidence that you'd ask me to get serious with you the one weekend that Hanson decides to come back to try to be with me." Booker scowled as he slowly turned his head in Tom's direction only to be met with a smirk by Tom in return. "Booker!" Judy yelled as she nudged him. "Don't get mad at him, you had plenty of chances to tell me and you didn't."

Booker turned his attention back to Judy as he removed his arm from the roof of the Jeep and stood up straight. "No, I didn't tell you." He calmly stated. "Why would I tell you something like that?" He asked defensively. "What was I supposed to say?...Um, Judy I've been waiting for like…._ever_ to date you, but I can't because your ex-boyfriend might come back one day to profess his love for you?" Booker stood back with an expression of disbelief on his face as he briefly threw his hands up to about shoulder height. "What kind of shit is that?"

"The truth" Judy quickly answered as she took her foot out of the jeep, while holding on to the top of the driver's side door.

"Yeah, well….that's crap" Booker spouted as he put his hands on his hips.

"It's crap?" She nodded in irritation. "If it was crap, then why didn't you just tell me everything except for just bits and pieces?...If it was crap, then why didn't you just tell me that he asked you not to see me romantically and you gave him your word that you wouldn't?" She scoffed. "And then you did anyway. Why didn't you just tell me the truth, so I could decide whether or not I wanted to date you anyway or wait for Hanson instead of being so shady about it? I wouldn't do that to you."

Booker glanced down at the ground and then back up at Judy. "You know we were fine before he came back….Why are you letting him do this to us?" He quietly asked with intensity in his eyes.

"I'm not letting him _do_ anything….This is all about you and what you didn't do….it's about what you didn't say." She met his eyes with hers and leaned in close to him. "You know, I can't figure out which is worse. The fact that you lied to me or the fact that you kept all of this from me, but I guess it doesn't really matter…." She shrugged. "because, it hurts either way."

"How long were you supposed to wait?" Booker asked as he shifted his weight and pointed at himself and then her. "Judy, how long was I supposed to wait?" He pointed in Tom's direction. "He says he loves you, but then he leaves you…." Booker frowned as he quickly glanced at Hanson. "For a year!" He yelled before turning back to look at Judy. "But, wait….before he leaves he tells me not to date you because he'll be back for you. He doesn't care if anyone else dates you, just not me….How selfish is that?" Booker was getting annoyed at the fact that Judy wasn't seeing his point. "I don't get why you're so mad at me. You didn't get mad at Penhall or Fuller and both of them knew everything, and didn't tell you."

"I wasn't dating them!" She was getting more upset, because he was trying to put it off on someone else. "Penhall is one of my best friends, but his loyalty has been and will always be to Hanson first. I know that." Judy stepped back. "I haven't talked to Fuller about Tom, so I don't know how much he knows. But" She nodded her head and exhaled. "I'll deal with him….later." She frowned at Booker. "Right now we're talking about you."

"I'm sorry Judy." Dennis shook his head and stepped back. "But, I can't apologize for the way that I feel." He looked back at her. "I can't apologize for wanting to be with you."

"You keep saying that but, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." His eyes widened. He was surprised that she would question it, since that's all he's been telling her since a few days before this weekend started.

"Okay….Did you want to commit to me, because you were ready?" Judy asked as she searched his eyes for the truth. "Do you care for me so much that you think there's a future for us?"

Hanson hopped off of his car and stood by it waiting for Booker to answer her. Dennis tilted his head back in thought. He was sure he wanted to be with her and only her. He'd only been with one other woman since they started dating. That was only because, he was so upset and confused about the way Judy reacted toward him the first time they tried to make love that after she was so embarrassed about what happened that she asked him to leave her house. He went out, got drunk and hooked up with some random girl he met at a bar. He's regretted it ever since. He lowered his head to look into her eyes. "I want to commit to you, because I'm ready." He moved closer to her never losing eye contact. "Judy, I care about you so much that I think I see a future for us."

Tom dropped his head, ran his hand over his mouth, and paused waiting for Judy's response. Judy was disappointed in his answer and it showed. "Here's the thing Dennis…If you were really serious about being in a committed relationship with me, you wouldn't have to think about it….You wouldn't have hesitated." She lectured. "You wouldn't think, you would just know….without a doubt….But, you don't." He sighed and looked off to the side disappointed in himself for not being able to make her understand that his feelings for her are real as she continued. "I don't know if you just felt like he was coming back, or if someone told you….I may never know…..Hell, it may be just a coincidence, but the fact is…you knew Tom would be back and when he finally came back…." She squinted in anger as she struggled to get the rest of her thoughts out. "You knew why he left and you knew that he'd be back. The thing that pisses me off the most is that you played me."

"Judy, I never played you." Booker quickly interjected as he nervously shifted his weight.

"Bull!" Judy yelled as she walked around the driver's side door of the Jeep and slammed it. "You've been playing me since day one!"

"How do you figure that?" Booker was completely lost.

"I'm a detective….remember?" She pointed at his chest with one and hand and placed her other hand on her hip while slowly stepping toward him forcing him to back up with each point. "You knew Tom would be out of the picture for awhile, so you got me to fall for you thinking that I'd be so deep in love with you by the time that he came back that I wouldn't want to be with him. When that didn't work you tried to get me to commit to you, because you knew that I'd be loyal to you and fight hard to stay away from Hanson just to stay faithful to you."

Booker stopped her. "But, you didn't stay away from him."

Judy crossed her arms. "No, I didn't. We weren't exclusive, Dennis." Judy was frustrated and it was showing in a big way. "What happened between me and Tom is really just that….Between me and Tom…..I can't help the way _I_ feel."

Booker glanced at the ground and then back at Judy. "You love him?"

"Yes," Judy uncrossed her arms and looked down to fidget with her keys as Tom briefly closed his eyes and tilted his head up sympathizing with the way that Booker was feeling, but happy because she finally admitted it. Dennis looked shocked, but deep down he really wasn't he just needed to hear it from her. He felt like she had kicked him in the gut with brute force. "I've always loved him." It was more difficult for Judy to say to Dennis than she thought it would be. "I care about you a lot Dennis…..but it's always been Tom." She lightly brushed his cheek. "I'm sorry….. you have to know that …" She exhaled. "That this is the very first time that I've ever admitted to that without having a doubt in my mind or my heart." Booker scooped her up and a big tight hug. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't be sorry, Judy." He slowly let her go. "I gambled and lost….It's not your fault." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I was warned….and I didn't listen." He kissed her on her cheek as she turned, got into her Jeep and drove away.

Tom stood up and walked over to Booker. "Where's she going?"

Booker shrugged as he answered softly. "I don't know." He answered with pain and confusion. "She didn't say."

"You alright?" Tom asked with sincerity as he sized him up.

"No," Dennis shook his head. "Hell no, man….I'm not." Booker replied honestly. "I feel like I've been hit with a MAC truck."

Tom cleared his throat. "Drinks?"

"Drinks" Booker said somberly as he and Hanson continued to stare down the street in the same direction where Judy drove off.

Hanson was the first to snap out of it. "I'll call Penhall and Fuller and tell them to meet us." He volunteered as he started to walk into his house wondering where Judy went, but he figured he'd give her time to get home and unwind before he called her to see if she wanted some company. Booker followed him inside and closed the door. He saw that Hanson was already on the phone. Tom couldn't help himself while he was waiting for Penhall to pick up. "You know Booker, I hate to be the one to tell you…."

"Then don't….please don't." Booker rubbed his head as he sat down on the couch. "Or if you do say it at least wait until, I've had a few shots."

Hanson smiled as Doug picked up the phone. Tom didn't have to say much, Penhall rapidly hung up and called a sitter. Fuller and McCann agreed to meet up with the fellas too. As much as it drove him nuts that Hanson was right about Judy choosing him, it made him feel a little better to know that Tom knew what he was going through better than anyone else had. Doug and Judy shared a kiss, but a simple kiss between friends trying to figure out if there could be more and it not working out after that one kiss and having a full blown relationship that doesn't work out with someone you've grown to care about deeply…has two very different stings. Booker knew that Hanson could relate.

After a few hours of drinking, eating, shooting darts and playing pool, they all decided to call it a night. Doug took Booker to his place, so he could crash there. Tom didn't drink much, because he wanted to spend some time with Judy if she was in the mood to have him around. He wasn't sure what kind of mood she would be in, because she didn't say anything to him as a matter of fact, she didn't even look at him before or while she drove away. Tom went directly to her house from the bar, and her jeep wasn't there. He sat in his car and waited for about an hour for her to come home, but she never showed. He went home to call Pehnall.

"Hello?"

"Doug, is Judy over there?"

"No, why" Doug could hear the urgency in Tom's voice. "What's up?"

Tom frowned in worry as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Jude's not home, so I was just wondering if she was there. She left in a hurry earlier, so I figured she needed some time to think after what happened between her and Booker. Maybe she went over there to see Clav while we were out."

"Maybe she's" Doug yawned. "Out with her girlfriends blowing off some steam, she's had a helluva weekend."

Tom bit his bottom lip in thought and nodded. "Yeah," He gave way to a small grin. "You're right. She's probably having a girls nite out."

"Don't worry Hanson, she'll be fine. She'll probably call you later….." Doug yawned again. "Get some sleep man. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright" Tom agreed as he hung up the phone. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He called her house and when she didn't answer, he left a message. Tom got ready for bed, but not before calling her once more. It just rang. 'Damn, it's almost 2am. Where is she?' He thought. He started to think that maybe she stayed with a friend, but he slept with the cordless on the bed next to him just in case.

The next morning Tom got up and checked the messages to make sure he didn't sleep through her call. 'NO MSGS' flashed on the answering machine. He called her and the phone just rang. He left her another message, and decided to drive over. He took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed his little black book and drove over to her house. Her Jeep still wasn't there and no one answered. He walked around the house to check for signs of forced entry, and was relieved to see that there weren't any. He looked at his watch and it read 8:47am. 'She should be home by now.' He thought. Tom drove around to her favorite hang outs and the places that she normally went to get away and think for a few hours. But, she was nowhere to be found. Tom wanted some help, so he went over to Doug's.

Doug answered the door after Hanson knocked several times. "Where's your key!" Doug grumbled.

Hanson smiled big. "Sorry, Douglas….I forgot I had one." He stated as he patted him on the back and walked passed him. "Have you heard from Jude?"

"If I had, I'd tell her what I'm gonna tell you." Doug cut his sleepy eyes at him. "Watch T.V. until I get up…the kid's sleep…I'm sleepin'" Doug demanded as he tossed the remote at Hanson.

"I can't sit down" Hanson poked at the lumpy couch. "Your couch is too lumpy!" He yelled as Doug trudged back to his room scratching his head and waving at Hanson leave him alone.

"Damn it Hanson!" Booker yelled. "Stop that!"

"My bad….Get up and help me look for Judy." Hanson asked as he rocked him with his foot.

"I'm hung over and heartbroken and you want me to help you look for the woman who broke my heart with the man who helped her break it." Booker's head emerged from the blanket. "Are you high?" He asked half serious.

"No, I'm serious get up. I can't find her." Hanson sat on top to the big lump.

"Dude, get off me!" Booker demanded. "Call up her friends and her parents."

"I'm getting ready to, but I only have some numbers. I need to get to her rolodex at the Chapel." He cocked his head to side watching Dennis try to snuggle back down into the couch to get comfortable while Hanson was still sitting on him.

"No, you need to get into her rolodex in the next room" Booker pointed. "Penhall's been out with all those women at least twice…." He chuckled. "Now, get off me before I beat your ass. I'm still mad at you!"

Tom went into Penhall's room and got his little black book and coupled it with his before going into the dining room to start making calls. He called about half of the numbers that he had before Dennis started to get worried too. "No one's heard from her?" Booker asked as he crept into the dining room with his hair more wild than normal and the blanket wrapped around him.

"No, and I even called her parents and they haven't heard from her either." He slowly ran his fingers through his hair stopping midway in thought. "Did she say anything that might give us a clue?"

"No, she just said that she was sorry she hurt me and it was the first time that she admitted that she loved you without having a doubt in her mind or heart." Booker confessed as he plopped down on the chair next to Hanson and took some of the names to start calling on the phone he had under the blanket. "What did her parents say?"

"Just to call when I hear from her." Hanson released the hairs that he had penned down as some of them fell back over his eye. "Her Mom said, she may have gone to one of favorite places to think. I told her I would check them out, but I already did."

Hanson and Booker called every number that they had and no one knew where she was. Booker looked at Tom before he allowed his head to drop to the table. "I'll get into the shower, you make me some STRONG coffee and we'll go look for her…..I swear we are destined to be joined at the hip."

Tom laughed for a second before his expression got very serious. "I don't think so."


	13. Chapter 13: The Phone Call

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for the encouraging reviews!

**Chapter 13**

Hanson started the coffee while Booker took a shower in the guest bathroom. As the coffee brewed Tom went into Clavo's room to wake him up. After he helped him get dressed, they went into Doug's master bathroom so Clavo could wash his face and brush his teeth. As soon as the door closed, Tom turned his attention to Doug. He paused for a few seconds in amusement as he watched his best friend lay there conked out looking like an overgrown kid in his jammies. Tom placed one hand near the head of the bed and the other one near the foot of the bed as he frantically pushed it down each time it bounced back until Penhall finally started to move.

"Stop it" He grumbled. "Stop it…stop it…..stop it!" He growled. "WHAT?" Doug yelled as he groggily opened one eye to look up as Hanson stopped.

"Get up" Hanson demanded. "Clavo's up, now YOU can get up."

Penhall covered his head with the pillow. "No….Hanson, go away." He whined. "She's fine."

Hanson frowned at him as he snatched the pillow from him. "How do you know she's fine?"

Doug quickly covered his head with the blanket to block out his best friend and the light that shone above them. "Because, she's smart and she's a good cop…" He moaned almost incoherently through the pillow under him as he started to fall back to sleep.

Hanson lifted his eyebrows and nodded his head. "Doug…Doug…" He shook the bed. "Penhall!"

"What!" Penhall snapped.

"You know, Judy's missing don't you?" He asked suspiciously trying to see if Doug knew more than he was letting on, since he was so calm and passive about Tom's sense of urgency in finding Judy. "We've called all of her friends, co-workers…her parents," Hanson leaned over Penhall as he pulled the cover back from over his head. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah…man, you're the only one talkin'" Doug pointed out as he grabbed another pillow to put over his head. "Just give her some time man, she'll turn up."

Hanson nodded and scratched the back of his head in thought. "Where is she?" He demanded. Tom began to step backwards as he slowly pulled the covers completely off of Doug. He watched Penhall squirm and wiggle his body in an attempt to stay under the covers until he fell to the floor bumping his head on the wall behind him as the covers slowly left his bed. Hanson stood over his best friend, cocking his head to the side while looking down at him. "Doug…where is she?"

"I don't know!" Doug yelled pulling himself off of the floor and rubbing his head. "She probably just needed to get away from you two knuckle heads for awhile." He got up and started to walk around to sit on his bed still rubbing his head. "Hanson" He pouted. "that was not cool….that hurt."

"No, Penhall…you will get hurt if you don't tell me where she is." Hanson threatened as he walked around to stand in front of Doug. "I need to know if she's okay." Tom exhaled. "Doug, talk to me."

Doug looked up at Tom and frowned. "Just wait for her to come to you. That's all I'm sayin'"

"Is she okay?" Tom asked softly as Clavo smiled and walked passed his Uncles to go play in his room.

"Yeah" Doug confessed as he lifted his head to look at Hanson. He squinted at the artificial light that was brighter that he remembered it to be, because his eyes were suddenly very sensitive to it. "She called early this morning or…last night….I don't know." Doug ran his hands up and down his face to try to wake up. "I can't drink like I used to man...I'm getting to old for…"

Hanson cut him off as he bent over to meet Doug face to face as he rapidly moved his two fingers from his eye line to Doug's. "Penhall!…focus"

"She said she was okay and not to worry." Penhall was still a little dazed from the night before. It had been a long time since he drank like he did last night and he was still feeling it.

Hanson straightened up and briefly closed his eyes trying to control his temper. "Why didn't you just tell me that when I came over here this morning?" Tom yelled in frustration. "I've called everyone she knows looking for her!" He clinched his jaw and leaned over again to look Penhall in the eyes as he scowled. "Doug, everyone has been worried sick about her and you knew she was okay?"

"I'm sorry." Doug shrugged. "I was sleep when you came over and I'm still a little drunk" He rubbed his eyes. "I told you she was fine."

"You said you hadn't heard from her." Tom corrected him as he stiffened and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't even remember you coming over here this morning….you think I'm paying attention to what you said?" Penhall admitted as he reclined back on the bed.

"You remember what she said." Hanson added placing his foot on the wall as he leaned back against it.

Doug chuckled. "Yeah, but she's a beautiful woman."

"You think this is funny?" Tom lifted his brows, he was already annoyed and Doug was pushing it.

"No, man." Penhall sat up and hunched over. "You really shouldn't ask me questions when I'm like this….You gonna take me to get my truck?"

"Her parents are worried sick" Tom scoffed ignoring his question. "and that's all you have to say for yourself."

Booker knocked once before walking in. "You ready?"

"Penhall spoke to her this morning before I came over." Hanson told Booker as he continued to grimace at Doug. "She's fine."

"You what?" Booker quickly tapped his hand to his forehead. "Why didn't you tell one of us?...Penhall….We've been calling people all morning looking for her!"

"I know…I know…" Penhall dropped his head. "I'm sorry….Clavo!...I'm coming!" Penhall got up and trudged passed Booker and Hanson toward the hallway. Booker and Hanson exchanged looks before watching Doug disappear around the corner, because Clavo never said a word.

Hanson rubbed his forehead in irritation. He wanted to choke Doug, but he was more relieved that Judy was okay. "Let's call everyone back and tell them that she's alright." Tom suggested as he gently scratched the left side of his jaw with his right thumb. "After that, I'll drop you at my place to get your car. Then you can take goober to the bar to get his truck."

"No, make Doug call everyone." Dennis snapped in frustration as he pointed in the direction where Doug exited. "This is all his fault."

"I don't care who helps me make the calls, let's just get it done so I can go home." Hanson groaned as he left the room to claim his spot back at the dining room table to start making calls. "Do you still have the neighbor's phone?"

"I'll go get it." Booker frowned as he left the room headed to the neighbors.

They got more than halfway through their list of phone calls when Penhall's phone rang startling Hanson, because he held it getting ready to dial. "Hello?"

"Hi Doug, this is Mrs. Hoffs. Is Tom still there? He's not answering his phone."

"Hey, Mrs. Hoffs….This is Tom." Hanson's brows rose in surprise that she was calling him.

"Oh good….I wanted to let you know that I spoke to Judy and she's okay."

"I'm glad to hear it." Hanson replied as he quickly got up from the dining room table and headed outside for a more private place to talk. "Did she tell you where she is?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes, but she doesn't want me to tell you." Mrs. Hoffs confessed.

Tom's head dropped in disappointment as he guided the strands of hair from his face holding them at the top of his head thinking of a way to get her to tell him. He wanted to talk to Judy, because he knew that she wasn't okay. She wouldn't have disappeared the way she did if she was. He knew that she needed to get some things off of her chest and he needed to be the one to hear it, since it was most likely directed toward him. "I understand" He nodded. "I don't like it….But, I understand." He solemnly stated as he allowed the strands to fall back into his face.

"No, you don't understand." Judy's Mom interjected moving the phone closer to her mouth and lowering her tone of voice. "I'm going to tell you where she is but, I want to talk to you first."

Tom smiled nervously as he tried to prepare himself for just about anything she might say. "I don't want to upset her, so if she doesn't want me to know…."

"Upset her?…You two need to talk to each other." Mrs. Hoffs looked around to make sure Mr. Hoffs wasn't in earshot. "Before I say anything else, I want to thank you again for being there for Judy all of these years. You've been a very good friend to her and you'll never know how much that means to us. I just wanted you to know that before I say what I need to say."

"I appreciate that Mrs. Hoffs" Tom frowned in confusion still not knowing what to expect as he sat in his Mustang getting more nervous by the minute. "But, she's been a very good friend to me too. She's been there for me through some very difficult times." He confided as he sat back in the driver's side seat with one leg in the car and the other resting on the pavement.

"Judy told me that she ended things with Dennis, because he was dishonest with her." Mrs. Hoffs confessed. "However true that might be….I know she did it because, she's still in love with you. She's just afraid to.."

"DELORES!" Mr. Hoffs yelled as he walked into the room.

"Tony!" She yelped. "Don't do that!" She said as Hanson put his hand over the receiver and chuckled, because she reminded him so much of Judy at that moment. "I was just telling Tom that Judy was okay and he needed to talk to her. You know how stubborn she is." She spoke into the receiver. "She gets that from her father."

"Just tell him she's okay and then stay out of their business….Better yet, give me the phone." He said with authority as he held his hand out for the phone.

"No, he needs to know where she is so he can go to her and tell her to cut this nonsense out." Mrs. Hoffs explained holding the phone to her chest as she pivoted at her waist and held him back with the other hand.

"Fine" Mr. Hoffs stopped trying to reach for the phone. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He stated as he shook his head and put his hands up defensively stepping backward to give her room.

"Tom?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied as he cleared his throat.

"I know that she says she doesn't want you to know where she is, because she needs a little time to think. But, I know my daughter and the longer she has to think the more she will talk herself out of being with you." Judy's Mom had always liked Tom a lot. "Not because she doesn't want to be with you and not because she doesn't love you. She's just afraid of losing you…..As you know, Judy has always worked really hard to earn what she has and once she's earned it, she feels like she has to work harder to keep it. You follow me?"

"Yes" Hanson nodded.

"She didn't have to work to get you to love her as much as you do, and she doesn't have to work to keep it. You give it to her freely, consistently and without question." Mrs. Hoffs paused for a second as her eyes began to get a little misty. Judy's mom has been able to spend time a little more time with Tom throughout the years than her husband had, and the looks and subtle flirting that Tom and Judy had always exchanged were never lost on her. After Tom left, Judy told her parents about their relationship and how she ended it twice for fear of being separated from Tom and Jump Street. "You two were in a relationship before and you fell in love and once you told her you wanted to tell everyone, what happened?"

"She broke up with me." Tom sighed.

"Then you two decided to give it another shot, and once you two started talking about your future, what happened?"

"She broke up with me." He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Do you know why?" This morning Judy told her mother everything that happened this weekend starting from the moment she got the roses from Tom. Mrs. Hoffs already spoke her piece to Judy and now she knew that she had to let Tom know the truth. Because even though Judy loved him deeply, she would allow her fears of losing him keep her from being with him. She also quickly figured out that Tom loved her enough to do anything in his power to make sure she was happy, even if that meant not being with her. Judy's mom didn't want to intervene, but she wanted her daughter to finally have the happiness she deserved with the man that she loved. Mrs. Hoffs knew how stubborn Judy was, so she knew that she'd have to step in.

"Because she didn't want to be separated from me, and she didn't want either of us to leave Jump Street." Tom's heart was slowly sinking throughout the conversation with Judy's mom. He wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him. All he knew at this point was, he wasn't ready for the possibility of being without Judy.

"Do you believe that?" Judy's mom asked knowing deep down inside, Tom knew better.

"Yes," He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?...She's never lied to me." Tom was lost.

"The truth is…neither of you ever asked if being together would affect your job…am I right?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"No, ma'am we didn't, but.."

"But, what?... Honey, if you two were so in love then why wouldn't you ask?" Delores questioned sympathetically.

"I wanted to, but.."

She cut him off. "Do you know what Judy's biggest fear is?" Mrs. Hoffs asked rhetorically. "Judy's biggest fear is failure….She's an overachiever by nature. She's completed college before joining the academy, she was the youngest cop in five years to make detective…."

"Her reports are always letter perfect and she bought a house on her own." Hanson rattled off as Delores was starting to make sense to him. "But, what does that have to do with us. I love her and I want to be with her and I know that she feels the same way. If she would just let the relationship happen, we wouldn't fail."

"You sacrificed everything to be with her…. Tom, what if she can't live up to your expectations?...What if you begin to feel like she wasn't worth it?...What if being with her wasn't what you thought it would be and then it doesn't work out, she loses her job, some of her closest friends, the co-workers that she loves to work with and the love of her life all at the same time? Being together secretly is exciting, but what happens when reality hits? She's been too afraid to risk it, because those are the questions that flow through her mind when you two are together."

Tom sunk down in his seat at the realization that Judy has been feeling this way all of this time. It all started to make sense to him. He tilted his head back against the head rest. "That's why she pushes me away and then ends it." He felt like such an idiot for not seeing it before.

"That's why." Delores exhaled as she felt the weight lift off of his shoulders. "Tom, she loves you more than you'll ever know. She always has. But, being your friend is easier for her. That's why you have to fight for her and stop giving in to her when she gets scared. I'm only telling you what she refuses to, but you need to hear it."

"Thank you" Hanson softly stated. "You're right…about everything, and I appreciate you being so honest with me and….Judy." He smiled as Mr. Hoffs grabbed the phone from his wife.

"Hello?" Mr. Hoffs answered to Tom's surprise. "Tom, I'm sorry that Delores felt the need to mettle." He started as he rolled his eyes at her and she made a face as she went into the other room. "Whatever is going on between the two of you is between the two of you. We're not going to get into your business like that. All that I want to know is how you feel about my daughter." Mr. Hoffs asked. He always thought that there was something going on between Judy and Tom, but they would never confirm his suspicions. Judy's parents had spent time enough time with Tom in informal group settings throughout the years to know that they liked him and wouldn't mind him dating Judy. If the feelings that they shared were to ever become stronger than those of just friendship. Now, that day has come he wanted to know how Tom really felt. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, Sir I do." Tom admitted without hesitation. "I love her very much." Tom nervously shifted in his seat as he sat upright. "I'm not saying that it will happen anytime soon, but when the time came" Hanson hesitated for a moment, before manning up. "I want to marry her." He cleared his throat. "Sir"

Mr. Hoffs eyes widened in surprise he wasn't expecting that. He knew the love was there to start a serious relationship, but marriage? "Are you sure that's a road that you want to take? It's a big step Tom, and you don't even know if she will be willing to date you again or if she'll even stay with you."

Tom grinned. "I'm sure, I've never been so sure about anything else before." He said with confidence. "I'm not chasing an ideal. I know her and I love her for everything that she is and for everything that she wants to be…..Now, I'm not saying that I'm going to ask her today, tomorrow or even next week. I'm just telling you how I feel, because I know in my heart that she will be my wife one day and I'd love to have your blessing. As far as staying, if she would stop fighting it we could start counting down to our golden anniversary."

Mr. Hoffs smiled as his chest filled with happiness for his daughter. He just found out that his daughter was truly in love with this man and for him to profess his love to her father meant his love for her was real. Mr. Hoffs found his wife's eyes from the room adjacent to the one he was in and he instructed Tom to listen to him carefully like he's never listened to anyone. "Tom, if that is true. I want you to do something for me."

"Okay," Tom's eyes burrowed and he froze in place as he concentrated on what Judy's dad was about to say.

"Mrs. Hoffs and I have been married for nearly 30 years, so we know a little about love. I want you to know that falling in love is easy. Now, staying in love is the most difficult thing that you can do in a relationship. You're going to have ups and downs. I can promise you that it will rain and I can promise you that it will storm. But, you have to learn to get wet….sometimes soaked…and, you have to learn to stand strong in the storm without wavering. You can't let wind and debris knock you down or get you off course, because the storms will eventually pass." Mr. Hoffs slowly started to walk into the same room as his wife. "You are in the middle of a storm right now, son. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Hanson nodded. He completely understood what Judy's dad was trying to tell him. "She's afraid that I won't be there through the difficult times in our relationship and you want to make sure that I am."

"Exactly," A smile spread across Mr. Hoffs face, because Tom understood where he was coming from. "You also have to be willing to fight for you relationship and you haven't done that in the past."

"I have….Mr. Hoffs, I've tried to talk her out of ending things between us before." Tom added in his defense.

"No, you didn't." He continued to explain. "You allowed her to convince you that ending it was what was best for you and for her. When you knew better, Tom, I found out today that my daughter is in love with you and you want to marry her. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"They're getting married!" Mrs. Hoffs jumped up out of her seat. She was so happy. "Oh, my goodness! I have to call…"

"Delores! Don't call anyone. Let the man talk to Judy first, she doesn't know how he feels. They're not even in a relationship yet, and you're ready to plan a wedding. He hasn't proposed." Mr. Hoffs rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Tom, you were saying."

Tom chuckled at the sound of her mother screaming in the background. He was glad they weren't there to see him blush. "I just said that I won't be the one to hurt her, if anyone gets hurt….it'll be me."

"Don't kid yourself son, even if she hurts you….it will hurt her." Mr. Hoffs interjected as he sat down. Tom frowned, because he hated that he was right. Judy's dad is not an emotional man, but hearing the way that Tom felt about his little girl moved him. "To answer your question, I would love to have you as a son-in-law." Tony smiled brightly at the thought of his daughter marrying a man who truly loves her. "You have my blessing….But, it's not really up to me….I wish you luck. She told her mom that she's staying at a hotel that she hadn't been to in awhile. She said it had an amazing view. Delores, what was the name of that hotel?"

"It's okay" A big smile spread across Tom's face. "I know it. Thanks again, for everything."


	14. Chapter 14: Just Me And You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 14**

Tom arrived at the hotel, but decided to walk the beach a bit to get his thoughts together. He walked a little less than a mile when he saw her sitting on top of a blanket in the sand while a different blanket was wrapped around her. She was watching the ocean move as the sprinkles that resembled diamonds and gold danced across the beautiful blue body of water. He stood next to her, but she didn't move. "This seat taken?" He politely asked.

"Yes," She answered without diverting her eyes from the water. Tom sat down anyway. "I told you..." Judy snapped, but stopped herself when she saw it was Tom. "Hanson, how'd" She asked as her face lit up. "My mom"

"I would never give up my informant." He replied playfully. "You okay?" He frowned in concern as he looked at her.

"(Sigh) Yeah," She answered as she turned her attention back to the ocean. "I just needed to get away for a bit. I was feeling overwhelmed and as much as I wanted to see you. I just didn't have it in me."

"I was worried about you." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was afraid something happened to you. I called everyone you know looking for you." He softly confessed as she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel like talking to anyone until this morning." She briefly looked down at her lap before looking back at the water. "I was going to call you, but then I didn't think that it was such a good idea."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because, I wouldn't get any clarity." She admitted. "I can't trust myself around you, Tom."

He turned to watch the water move. "You're gonna have to explain that one to me, Judy because I honestly don't understand." He wasn't sure if he should be offended or flattered.

"When we worked together, I'd watch you walk across the room and it was all that I could do not to jump you." They laughed as she swiveled her body a bit, so she could see him a little better. "It was easier when we were together, because eventually we could release. But, after we broke up it just built up, and then seeing you with Amy and then Jackie….That was hard."

"I know it was, and I'm sorry for that." He wrapped his arm around her. "I had the same problem, Jude." He shook his head. "I had a hard time being close to you without being able to hold you or kiss you or make love to you when I wanted to. I couldn't help watching you work or walk around the Chapel or flirting with you. It was frustrating not being able to do anything about it….Trying to explain to Amy or Jackie that I only looked at you like that, because I was trying to stay in character for a case we were working." They both laughed.

"Tom!" She giggled.

"It's true. The hardest part was seeing you with other guys." He moved his arm away and raised his eyebrows while looking in her direction as if it was shocking.

"Why do you think I tried to keep them from you?" She smiled slyly.

"The same reason I didn't want to talk to you about Amy or Jackie when you'd ask." He smiled as he nudged her with his shoulder as he continued to watch the water move.

"Fair enough…" She nodded. "But, then you come back and I was so mad at you for leaving, I didn't want to speak to you. I just wanted to know why you did what you did. Once I got my answers, I figured I wouldn't want to see you again." Judy stared out at the water as she thought. "But, then you come near me and I melt. When you're around me, it's like I'm drawn into you like a moth to a flame. It's not really a sexual thing, it's more of a…" She picked up some sand and watched it flow through her fingers.

"Like we were made to be together." Tom agreed. "Jude, I feel it too."

"I know you do. It's there when our eyes meet, or when you touch me."

"Or when I'm just near you"

"Yeah, but our timing is always off." Judy hunched over in disappointment. "This time it was Booker, and then tomorrow you're going to work for Jump Street."

"Our timing was never off…..I used to think that too until today. But, now I just think we were both afraid of what could be." Tom frowned. "Wait…Who said I was going to take Fuller up on his offer?"

"You've been talking to my mother." Judy stated as she got up and readjusted the blanket around her. "I know you Tom and you're going to take Fuller up on his offer." She dusted the sand off of her.

"Yes, but you have to admit your mother has a point." Hanson got up and grabbed the blanket she was sitting on. "No, you don't know that I'm going to take him up on it….I don't even know if I'm going to take it." He stopped her. "Jude, is this what all of this is about?" She burrowed her brows as she dropped her head. "Jude….talk to me."

"I just don't understand why you would even consider taking him up on the one thing that's kept us apart all of this time after everything that you've done to get me back." She confessed in frustration. "I'm so lost right now. I don't know what to do. I am so in love with you, but I can't be with you like I originally thought because it's going to be the same as before."

"I am telling you, that I haven't decided." He took her hand in his. "Judy, I promise you. I would never do anything to keep us apart again." Tom dropped the blanket he was holding and cupped her face. "I love you, baby. You are my heart and I'm not going anywhere."

She searched his eyes and all she saw was the truth in them. "Then why are you even considering it?"

He opened up the blanket that was wrapped around her and rewrapped it around both of them while holding her around her waist. "I told Fuller that I would take the job if he could meet my conditions."

"What conditions?" She was confused and a little irritated that she might have gone through all of ups and downs of this weekend for no reason.

Tom put his forehead against hers and exhaled. "Can I just ask you to trust me on this for now?"

"Normally, I would say yes." She admitted. "But, nothing about this weekend has been normal. So, I'm going to say no. I want to know." She pulled her forehead away from his. "Now, Hanson." She demanded. "I can't go through being in love with you and then not being able to be with you again."

"I'm going to talk to Fuller tomorrow and tell him that I will take the job if" He bit his lip in hesitation as he gazed in her eyes. "If we could both work at Jump Street."

Judy smiled with hope in her eyes. "While we're dating?"

Tom gave way to a slight grin as he inched out of the blanket. "Yes" He wrapped her back up in the blanket and picked up the other one and he began to walk toward the hotel.

Judy didn't move, she watched him walk away until he realized she wasn't next to him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, come on it's a little chilly." He held out his hand for her to hold. "Come on, baby."

"I'm fine." She resisted. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. "Tell me Hanson!"

"What else do you want me to tell you?" He shrugged. "You know everything."

"I know you, and you're holding out on me." She walked over to him. "We didn't we just meet…you know?" She asked as she pointed at him and then herself.

"I know," He opened up her blanket and closed around both of them again. "It's just that…" As he leaned in to kiss her she grinned and pulled her head back, but he smiled. He followed her lead until he finally brushed his lips with hers and kissed her a couple of times getting her to give in to a long slow kiss that made both of them want more. "Did you get the same room we had last time?"

"Maybe" She answered flirtatiously.

He smiled big as he whispered in her ear. "Show me."

"Nah, you have to find it." She took off running to the room as he chased her.

She made it to the beautiful dimly lit room first and was unlocking it before he got there. He barely made it around the corner as she got the door opened. Judy tried to close it, but he pushed on it moving her out of the way. She smiled big and bolted to the other sided of the room as he panted and locked the door behind him. "You're gonna pay for that Judith." He playfully warned stripping down with every step he took toward her.

"Bring it….Thomas" She challenged him as she stripped down matching him item for item, until he rushed over to her and grabbed her as she giggled. Their eyes met and he passionately kissed her making her want him even more. He laid her down and rained long slow kisses on what felt like every inch of her body. He lingered in some places longer than others pleasing her until she was sure she couldn't take it anymore. But, she's no quitter, so she hung in there. He found his way back to her mouth and made love to her like it was the last time he'd ever see her. He was insatiable. He treated every moan as if her body was begging for more. He used the sound of her calling his name as motivation for him to find another way to make every nerve ending in her body stand on end. She was so thankful Tom was consistent.

Afterwards..

"Baby?" Judy asked as she sat on the bed with her t-shirt and panties on lazily running her fingers through Tom's hair.

"Yes?" Tom asked as he laid his head in her lap trying not to go to sleep. He had on his jeans and t-shirt.

"What happens if Fuller tells you that we have to decide?" She was curious, because she really loved working with Hanson and she didn't want to tell him that she was starting to look forward to it since he told her that it was only if they could still be a couple.

"Then I choose us…..every time. Baby, I told you. I'm done with that. It's about us from here on out." I'll go work on the Task Force if I have to. All that matters is us."

"Okay" She sounded like she was lost in thought.

Hanson looked up at her. "Judith Marie Hoffs if you are doing what I think you're doing….cut it out." He demanded as he shook his head.

"What?" She shrugged. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're starting to get scared." He scowled. "Don't do that." He popped up off of the bed a grabbed the phone.

"Hanson, where are you going?" She asked in shock.

"To the bathroom to talk to Fuller, I'll have your answer and then the only thing that you will have to face is yourself and how much you want this….No excuses…remember?" He asked as Fuller answered and he closed the door.

Judy sat in the bed thinking about what her mother said about her fear of failing and her phobia about taking risks. Even though, she takes them everyday in her job. Why was she so afraid to take them with her heart? Hanson never ended things with her. She's the one who always hurts him. He had always let her decide. But, how long will he stay in a relationship with someone who keeps doubting him and pushing him away when all he wants to do is make her happy. He's such an amazing man and he loves her like no one else has and no one else will. She decided to let go. This is the moment that she is going to trust him. This is the man that she wants to marry and start a family with and last night was the first time that she was able to admit it with a doubt in her mind, and this is the moment that she realized that she's spent last night and today looking for reasons to doubt that he was the one. Maybe her mom was right. She deserves to be happy and so does Tom and all they have to do is continue to love each other. Judy sat back and smiled big as she thought to herself….'done!'

Tom came out of the restroom after his talk with Fuller and set the phone back on table. He didn't say a word. Judy's first reaction was worry, but she remembered that Tom had a back up plan and he was going to be with her no matter what. "You ready to start heading back home?"

"It's still early." Judy looked at Tom like he was crazy. "What did Fuller say?"

"We need to start heading back." Tom repeated as he walked his hands across the bed to kiss her. "We have to work in the morning."

Judy squealed and hugged Tom's neck in excitement. "We can work together?"

"Yes" Tom laughed. "We sign some paper saying that we are in a relationship and we're covered."

"I love you." Judy raked her fingers through the back of his hair. "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." He said as she kissed him slowly and deliberately. "I love you too." He confessed as he kissed her again.

"Round 2?" She whispered as she nibbled on his ear before disappearing.

"Round 2, then we have to…." He smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: Two and a Half Months

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thank you for the incredible reviews. It challenges me to try to do better. I'm glad you like the last two chapters. I hope you like this one too.

Chapter 15

"You ready to finish losing this game?" Judy asked as Tom emerged from the bedroom. "Or do you want to keep stalling?" She giggled.

He frowned as he strolled into the living room. "Who's stalling? I was on the phone with Andre." He frowned at her. "and I'm not losing."

"You have one chess piece for every two that I have, baby…you are losing." She smiled proudly as Tom used the fireplace poker to move the logs around in the fire. "What's wrong?" Judy frowned in concern.

"Nothing," He cleared his throat. "He wants me to meet up with him tomorrow before the club opens." Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "I just hope he's going to give me something to help me close this thing soon." Tom sat back down on the floor across from where Judy was sitting with her legs crossed as he studied the chess board between them. "Whose move is it?"

"It's your move and it has been for about" She looked at the clock above the fireplace. "Fifteen minutes."

Hanson looked at Judy's side of the board and then his. "Jude, you only have two pieces." He smirked. "You can't declare a win this early in the game."

"Right" She nodded. "But, that's a two to one ratio…so, I'm winning." She smiled as Tom shook his head and chuckled. Judy tapped the top of her thigh with her thumb waiting for Hanson to make his move, since she already figured hers out. "Do you have anything to link him to shipments coming in at the docks?"

"Nothing that'll hold up in court but, if I can get to his books." Tom sighed as he moved his piece. "His real books, then we'll have him. I've been trying to look around the club for evidence, but he keeps me pretty close right now. Hopefully that will change with this meeting. "

"How'd your trainee do today?" Judy asked as she moved her pawn. "First day out's always fun."

"Great….just great." He answered sarcastically as he mapped out his next move. "I think I sent Hamilton out a little too soon…..I told him to make a small buy to feel this guy out, and then bring it in so we could check it and set him up for a bigger buy because the kid he's dealing with isn't the suspect. I explained to him that we wanted his supplier and then I specifically told him not to make a bust….so, what does Hamilton do?"

"He busts him." Judy shook her head.

"If that's not bad enough, he busted him for crushed baby aspirin thinking it was coke." Tom exhaled as he moved his piece and took hers.

She was trying to suppress her laugh. "Hanson, you can't talk. I believe you were the one who's first bust was…"

"Nah..nah…nah…no" He closed his eyes and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Don't say it."

"Brown socks?" She smiled as she took her turn.

"Yeah," He glanced at her and smiled coyly. "But, that was different. I was trying to impress you." He admitted as he moved.

She raised her brows and nodded her head. "I know."

"It worked."

She shook her head in disagreement. "That bust wasn't what impressed me….but, putting you in check like this does." Judy replied as she prepared for a check mate.

"Then what impressed you?" He asked as he tried to figure out is next move.

"Well, it wasn't that bust" She laughed. "or your chess skills…it was everything else."

"This is all part of my strategy." He told her as he moved his piece. "I'm just making you think you might win to throw you off."

"Yeah…right….So, what did Fuller say?" She glanced at him quickly before looking at the board to map out her next move.

"Work with him a little more. I may have to go under with him as a teacher or something to watch him on his next assignment at a different school. Since, he blew this one." Tom rattled off as he watched her do a little dance while she yelled 'check mate.'

"Well, it's only been a what?" She looked up at the ceiling in thought as if the answer was up there. "About two and a half months since you've been back, so you started training the new recruits what?"

"About two and a half months ago." He looked up at her as if to say 'duh'.

"Whatever Hanson" She dropped her head to look at him as she briefly raised her brows. "My point is…he's the first one you've had trouble with. Based on what I've heard from Downtown, the other rookies that you trained are doing great in the field…..so far." She noticed the worry on Tom's face. "Don't worry baby, he may end up being a great cop one day." Judy leaned in and placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head. "You did."

"Thank you baby" Hanson started to crawl over to kiss her.

Judy threw her hands up to his chest to stop him. "What are you doing?" She grinned.

He licked his lips and gave her a sexy smile. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Oh, no…" She continued to stop him at his chest as she laughed. "You always do this."

"Yeah, I love kissing you." He was still smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"You know what I mean," She giggled as he leaned in a little more. "We are finishing this game Hanson."

"We'll call it a tie." Hanson suggested as he tried to kiss her again.

She pushed him away laughing. "Hanson…."

"Okay, okay" He backed away from her and looked down at the board as he sat on his knees. "I'll make you a deal." He gently ran his finger above his lip in thought.

"Alright" She agreed as she sat back propping herself up with her arms and stretching her legs out while looking up at him acting as if she didn't know where he was going with this.

"You take my queen" He said as he cleared all of his pieces off of the board except his queen. "I'll keep your king." He cleared all of her pieces off of the board except her king. "That way we both win." Tom stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "Game over…..Now, let's celebrate."

"I know you didn't just do that." Judy shook her head in amazement and chuckled. "Tom, it's still not a tie. The queen is the winning piece….you know that."

"Not in this house, in this house I'm the king and you're the queen and we rule together." He demanded as he helped her up. "Call it a joint dictatorship."

"Is that what we're going to tell our kids?"

"Hell yes!"

"Okay, I'll give you that." She bit her bottom lip seductively as she stood close enough to him to feel the heat that his body was emitting. But, she didn't give in. "But, I'm still mad at you." She added as she sat on the couch.

"Don't be mad at me….you're a distraction." He admitted as he watched her curl up on the couch and pout. "I'm sitting here looking at you, and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He confessed as he sat next to her stretching her legs out on his lap.

"You're a distraction too" She tried to hide her smile. He saw it. "But, as fine as you are….I would still let you finish the game."

"Not if you had the view that I do…..The way the fire lights your face, the way you smile at me, or how incredible you look in my shirt right now." He raised a brow at the thought of taking it off of her as he watched her twirl her hair taking it all in as she bit her bottom lip thinking about how bad she wanted him too. "The way you laugh and the way you look at me like I'm the sexiest man in the world."

"That's because you are." Judy confessed as she brushed the strands of hair out of his face.

"Jude, I look at you sitting there and all I want to do is treat your body like my playground….face it baby, you're distracting." He lightly ran his fingertips gradually up and down her leg from her toes to her thighs and back again as he thought out loud. "You know how they say, God puts in you difficult situations sometimes making you go through hell and back so you can appreciate the small moments in life more?"

"Yeah" She said softly enjoying the way he was making her feel.

"I get that. I never thought that I would, but I get it now. I appreciate the love that I have in you." He exhaled as he continued to drift off in thought. "I appreciate the life that we have now, and I don't want to lose it. I just hate that we wasted all of that time."

"Everything happens for a reason" Judy stated as he turned his head to look at her. "It wasn't time wasted. It was time we needed to grow. We had to go through other relationships to know that there isn't anyone else for us. We had to build our friendship, because relationships never last long without friendship as the foundation. You had to leave to figure out what was important to you. Just like I needed you to so, I could find out that I can't breathe without you." She said as a smile spread across her face watching his eyes light up.

Tom chuckled as he scratched his head. "Yeah, I was pretty miserable without you too." He sunk down in his seat a bit and leaned his head back to rest it on the back of the couch as he started to massage her feet. "I don't know….. after we broke up the second time, I kept feeling like something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it. I kept thinking it was the job getting to me, or maybe it was because Penhall wasn't coming back and Booker was my new partner and even though it was all part of my problem to a certain degree. I just kept feeling like there was this void in my life. Penhall kept telling me that he didn't think it was the job." Tom turned his attention back to Judy without raising his head. "When I decided to leave, I went by your apartment to tell you everything. But, I couldn't go up…..I felt like I was being held down in my seat….I just couldn't go up. Then, I saw you the next day and I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't…The day I turned in my badge, I had a long talk with Ioki and that's when I knew."

"What did he say?" Judy asked with anticipation as she scooted closer to Tom.

Tom smiled and kissed her. "That's between me and Ioki."

"That's cute, Tom…..real cute." She grinned as she sucked her front teeth. "What did he say?" She demanded.

Hanson laughed her reaction. "He basically said that I was full of it and he's known that I was in deep from the moment Jenko had you train me." Tom smirked. "He said that he would laugh to himself when he'd see us flirt or give each other looks or notes when we thought no one was watching. Since he sat across from us….he didn't miss much." Tom glanced over at Judy and she was grinning from ear to ear. "He said that there were a few times that he came to your apartment a little early to meet up with you, because you were working on a case and my car would be outside. So, he'd." Tom cleared his throat. "Circle the block and wait at the corner for me to leave." Judy blushed as she buried her head into the crook of Tom's neck as he continued. "Oh, it gets better." He patted her arm. "He came back to the Chapel one night to drop off evidence…."

"I told you I heard something!" She popped up. "Geez….Tom, we weren't even together then."

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't my fault. I didn't start it that time." Tom laughed. "Besides he didn't know that."

"You could have stopped me." Judy tapped him on the chest.

"What am I stupid?" He looked at her like she was crazy. They both laughed.

"He never said anything or even acted like he knew." Judy frowned in thought. "Why didn't he tell me that he knew? He was my partner."

"You were his and you never told him, just like I didn't tell Penhall." Tom stated as he rubbed her back. "He didn't say anything, because he knew we were happy and he knew that if he told you that he knew, you'd end it…..Which you did anyway." He added as he raised his brows and nodded.

"Yeah, but we're together now." She added as she stroked his hair. "And I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now." Judy kissed him sweetly. "I wake up to you everyday and it's like Christmas morning. This is the happiest I've ever been and I have you to thank."

He smiled as took her hand and gently tugged it. "Baby, come here." He asked before she straddled him. "I'm happy to hear that you feel that way, because I do too." He played her fingers in between his as he gazed into her eyes. "Jude, you mean the world to me, and I'm so glad that I finally have you in my life. It's not been any easy road for either of us, but I can't tell you how happy I am that you decided to trust us." Tom held her at the small of her back as he continued to look into her eyes. "I can't promise you the world and I can't promise you that everyday will be like Christmas morning, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy and I promise that I will always be here for you and with you, and I promise to love you for the rest of our lives." He gently brushed the tears that escaped her eyes as she felt what was coming. "I would be honored if you would be my wife….Jude?"

"I will" She quickly answered before he could ask. "I do…I would love to..."

"Baby," Tom chuckled. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded eagerly as another tear escaped her eye. "Yes, baby." She was smiling ecstatically as she hugged him. "I'd be honored to be your wife."

Tom's face lit up as he tried to slide the ring on her finger. She was still smiling uncontrollably and squealing with excitement as she kept hugging him. After he got the ring on she started kissing him passionately. She was so excited that he asked that she didn't even look at the ring. She put all of her focus on Tom and the fact that she was finally going to be his wife.

He pulled her closer to him as she continued to kiss him sensually. "Wait" He pulled out of the kiss stopping her cold. "You're not going to change your mind and break up with me in morning are you, because…" He shook his head.

"No….I'm all yours." She added sweetly as she smoothed his hair out of his face. "I promise….I love you so much."

Tom held her close. "I love you too."

Judy smiled as she suddenly felt another reason to celebrate.

**The next day at the Chapel….**

"Hanson! Hoffs!" Fuller bellowed across the Chapel.

"The honeymoons over guys." Mac warned as he threw a ball in the air.

"Damn, I hate I missed it." Tom said as he caught the ball on the way to Fuller's office. Judy sat in the chair in front of Fuller's desk and Hanson sat on the edge of the table behind them. "What's up Coach?"

"First of all congratulations again on your engagement, I am very happy for you two." Fuller burrowed his eyes in concern as he looked up at Tom. "You're still engaged right." Tom smiled, nodded and winked at him in unison before Fuller continued. "Just checking."

"That's funny." Judy was un-amused as she pointed at Fuller and then Tom. "You two should take that act on the road."

"I didn't say anything." Tom said innocently.

She turned and playfully scowled at him. "You thought it."

"Sorry, Hoffs" Fuller said apologetically. "I just couldn't resist." He picked up a manilla envelope and gave it to Judy. "As you know, Hanson and Mac are working on a case that involves Andre Benton. He owns a trendy restaurant that…" Fuller moved his hand in a circular motion.

"It kind of doubles as a night club, you know...food, bar, dancers…" Hanson interjected. "The food's actually pretty good."

Fuller gave Tom a look and sighed before he continued. "The F.B.I's been watching him for months and they haven't been able to find out much on him. Except for a few dock workers who are never seen working at the restaurant, but they continue to receive large payroll checks from "The End" which is the name of Andre's restaurant in addition to the checks they receive from working at the dock."

"Hey coach, um…we found that out." Hanson pointed out as he held his finger in the air.

"You're right….thanks" Fuller glanced through the file again. "Ah, The F.B.I suspects that Andre has his hands in a small assortment of illegal activity that include drugs, gun running, prostitution, and money laundering…." He thumbed through the pages in the file. "I'm sure structuring is thrown in there somewhere. The trouble is we are having a hard time directly linking him to it all."

"So, all we have to do is tie him to all of it and make sure it's air tight…..No problem" Judy sarcastically added as she opened the envelope, but Fuller stopped her before she could pull the folder out.

"Before you open that, I need to tell you that you're going to have to get close to Andre." Fuller noticed Tom's head drift to the side trying to ward off his building anger. "Hanson has an inside track on him and he's getting closer to him, but he has a thing for the ladies and from what Hanson has told me he just broke up with his latest." Fuller tried to put this as delicately as he could. "Hoffs, I need for you to get into the house…"

"Hell no!" Tom jumped up. He'd heard enough. "That man is crazy, Captain….she's not going to his house." He shook his head as he paced. "You figure something else out. You're not sending her in there alone with that lunatic."

"Hanson, you'll be her back up. If anything goes down…." Hanson stopped and leaned on the back of Judy's chair. "He hasn't let me in his house yet! How am I supposed to back her up?" He scowled as he waited for his Captain to answer.

Fuller's eyes shifted to Tom. "You find a way to make it happen."

"If I could do that, I would have made the collar already." Tom stressed.

"Do you know where his records are?" Judy asked as she turned to look at Tom.

"Yeah, but I can't get in the house to get to them." He pushed himself away from the back of the chair and continued to pace. "One of his guards told me today after the meeting that he had to take some files to his bookkeeper. He said that keeps them in his office in a secret compartment in the big drawer on the right side of the desk. The drawer looks hollowed out, but it's a fall away. There's a whole unit built into the bottom of it specifically for files or whatever."

"So, we get a warrant and go in and get them." Judy suggested as she turned her attention back to Fuller.

"The problem with that Hoffs, is we don't have enough evidence or probable cause to get a warrant." Fuller looked back at Tom. "We don't know what these files contain or if they even link him to any crimes." Fuller's eye's shifted back to Judy. "Hanson's been under as his assistant for two weeks now and he hasn't seen any illegal activity yet, and Mac's been under for three and ½ weeks as one of the bartenders and he's hearing a lot of things, but nothing solid yet either. But, they both have a feeling that he's going to make a move soon and I want to be ready."

Judy pulled the folder out and read over her jacket. "So, how close do you expect me to get?"

"Arms length" Hanson demanded as Fuller and Judy looked at him.

"Just close enough for him to trust you to get into the house. But, not without Hanson close by. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with. He likes strong women who play hard to get, so you should be fine." Fuller leaned in and clasped his hands together. "I know this won't be easy for either of you, but you're going to have to keep your emotions in check around this guy." Fuller's eyes shot up at Tom who was now leaning against the file cabinets. "Hanson, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, Coach" Tom shifted his weight, rolled his eyes and frowned. "We've gone under dozens of times before when we were dating. We can handle it."

Fuller glanced at Judy and noticed her uneasiness before turning his attention back to Tom. "There's difference between being engaged and dating."

"I know that." He looked over at Judy. "I trust her, and you two need to trust me. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I don't either." Fuller admitted.

"Then why risk her life to put her in with this psycho?" Tom's frustrations were starting to surface.

"I'm not worried, Tom and neither should you. She's a good cop and she can handle herself." Fuller confessed. "I also know you're a good cop. If something goes down, I know you'll be there and you'll have her back."

"So, if that's all." Fuller asked as Judy got up and Tom held the door open for her. "Tom?"

"Yeah" Tom raised his head and turned to Fuller. "If he gets to be too much for her…" Tom nodded and walked out.

"What?" Judy asked as she put the file down on her desk and looked up at him waiting to be lectured.

"I just wanted to go over the case with you." Tom claimed a spot on the edge of her desk.

Judy smiled. "No, you want to talk me out of taking it."

"Jude, I promise I'm not." He confessed. "I told you I trust you…..I just don't trust him."

"There it is" She huffed. "Don't start that jealous mess while we're under Hanson."

He was insulted. "When have I ever?"

"You haven't, so don't start." Judy warned.

"I won't. Now if you're done?" He raised his brows until she nodded. "Okay, get there sometime between 9-10pm tonight before he has me pick up the….uh, em…Female of night." Judy looked at him in disgust as he pointed to himself. "Don't look at me like that, I cleaned it up for you….Anyway, I'll come over and ask you to come to the V.I.P. you'll have to turn me down…"

"Hanson!" A voice yelled from across the room. "Line 3!"

"I'll be back." Hanson rushed to his desk as Judy briefly watched him and then continued to study her jacket. "Hanson" He answered.

"Hey sweetie! I was talking to Delores earlier and we came up with some more ideas for the wedding." Margaret started talking before she was sure he was on the phone.

"Hi Mom how are you? Oh, me I'm good. Judy? Yeah she's good too." He replied until she listened.

"I'm sorry, Tom how are you and Judy?"

"It's okay and we're good."

"Have you asked her yet?" Mrs. Hanson had been excited about the engagement ever since Judy's mom called and told her that they were back together and that was two and a half months ago, right after Tom hung up the phone with Judy's parents. Mrs. Hanson and Mrs. Hoffs had been in constant contact ever since that day and they have been taking turns calling Tom every week to ask if had purposed yet.

Hanson looked over at his bride to be in adoration and smiled. "Yeah, last night." He replied softly.

"Why didn't you call as soon as you asked?" Margaret questioned in irritation.

"We were busy." Tom got embarrassed even though his mother couldn't see him and he was grown. He still didn't want to admit that they didn't call anyone last night, because they were too busy with their private engagement party.

"Busy doing what?" She realized what he meant. "How long could that have taken?"

"Mom!" Hanson had his elbow on his desk and he was rubbing his forehead.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, Tom but we're both adults here and I know it didn't take you all night."

"Mom!...I really don't want to talk to you about this."

"Oh Tommy, you didn't have that poor girl up all night doing that did you? You should pace yourselves."

"Mom!...Please….stop." He was so embarrassed he was blushing. Judy, noticed it and she started toward him.

"I'm just saying that you could have called after or….before."

"Mom!" Hanson dropped his head on his desk.

Judy saw her man defeated and came to his rescue. "Hey Margaret, how are you?"

"Oh, Judy! I'm so excited!" She went from fussing at Tom for not telling her immediately to being excited again.

"Me too! You should see my ring, it's beautiful." She smiled at Tom as he kissed her on her forehead and went over to check on his trainee. "He did really good."

"I know it's gorgeous. I remember seeing it when he bought it." Mrs. Hanson rattled on in excitement. "God, it must have taken him like two years or more to pay it off."

"Two years?" Judy asked trying not to raise suspicion.

"Yeah, it's what? Two carats, E clarity…. right?" Mrs. Hanson recollected. "The actual ring is a 1 carat raised princess cut and the band has the baguettes on each side of the setting and they're lowered like a step to the ring each one is ½ carat. I think…I haven't seen it in awhile."

"Yeah, well." Judy's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. "You did really good….listen, Tom and I are preparing for a case so I need to get ready for it. I will call you tomorrow if that's okay?"

"Of course, I'll talk to you then."

"Okay, bye." Judy hung up the phone and looked down at her ring and then at Tom trying not to walk over to him and snatch him up in front of everyone to interrogate him about the ring. 'Now is not the time or the place.' She thought.


	16. Chapter 16: First Case Back

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Happy 4th of July!

Chapter 16

Judy entered the trendy restaurant and was immediately breath taken by the ambience. The restaurant was spacious and open. The lighting was soft enough for romance yet bright enough to eat with friends. The color scheme was mostly black and chrome with splashes of bright colors here and there. A lot of greenery was strategically placed on top of the neon lined dividers that stood in between some of the booths and tables for privacy. When she walked in she was immediately greeted by a low key, yet polite hostess. "How many in your party?"

"Two" Judy answered as she looked to make sure Doug was still behind her.

"For dinner or dancing?" The hostess questioned as she pointed toward the restaurant which was across from where they were standing and then in the direction of the bar.

"I'm sorry, dancing?" She raised a brow and leaned into the hostess prompting her to repeat herself. "That's the bar." Judy said as she mirrored the hostess.

"Yes," The hostess smiled. "There is an entrance to the party room just to the right of the bar. There's another bar on the opposite side of the one you see." She pointed. "Would you like me to take you over there to see it and then you can decide?"

Judy looked at Doug out of the corner of her eye before smiling back at the hostess. "I'd love it." They followed the hostess through the restaurant, until they reached the entrance to the club. That's when they were stopped by the two bouncers.

"Let us through, they want the tour." The hostess rolled her eyes at the bouncers in an effort to get them to move.

"Did you check their I.D.'s?" One of the bouncers asked.

"Yes" The hostess replied with an attitude. "Just let us in."

"I.D.'s" He insisted as Judy showed her fake I.D. and Doug huffed as he had to rapidly flash his real driver's license covering his last name with his finger. Luckily, the bouncer didn't insist on inspecting it. Penhall had only been back to work for Jump Street a couple of days, and he didn't have plans to go undercover. He came back to just train new recruits along with Hanson. Since, Jump Street was the most successful program of its kind, they were sought out to train baby faced rookies before they are sent out to other programs similar to Jump Street in various states. "You're such jerk sometimes." The hostess snarled at the bouncer as he smirked and moved, allowing her to finish giving the tour.

"This….is the party room." She presented it to them like they won a prize on a game show.

Judy and Doug looked around and noticed the music was louder than they thought it'd be since they couldn't hear it while they were in the restaurant. They scanned the room for exits as the hostess continued the tour. Hoffs spotted McCann taking a drink order inside the neon lined bar with a wall of mirrors surrounding it. He acknowledged them by simply glancing up to meet his eyes with theirs before completing the order. The motif was similar to the one in the restaurant with the exception of the multicolored lighting that danced with the music and the four scantily dressed dancers that were placed in the center of the club. They were elevated and danced around the five pedestals. "Look at that" Doug tapped Judy in amazement. "When one dancer moves to a new pedestal, the others move to a new pedestal. So, it must be a rule that only one dancer per flower petal at a time."

Judy frowned and nodded. "Wow, Doug….That's fascinating…." She sarcastically replied rolling her eyes before noticing Hanson standing at the doorway in front of the V.I.P. room in an all black suit with his hands clasped watching over everything. It took everything in her not to let on how bad she wanted him at moment. She continued to follow the hostess's lead while she kept thinking how good her man looked in anything, but in a suit? He was on a whole other level. 'I'm on a case, I'm on a case, I'm on a case.' She thought as she sized up the two guys behind him and then the one sitting in the V.I.P talking to a half naked female that was sitting on his lap. The man in the restricted area watched Judy walk in. Judy made eye contact with Hanson before quickly shifting them to Andre making sure it was him. Hanson ran his hand over his mouth to let her know it was. She shifted her eyes back to Andre. His complexion was a tad darker than café con leche and he had short curly black hair. He was a very attractive man, tall with a medium build. She slowed her walk slightly and gave him the eye to let him know that he'd caught her attention. She tucked her hair behind her ear, raised her brow, smiled flirtatiously and then diverted her attention back to the hostess acting like she was no longer interested. Andre kept her in his eye line as the girl on his lap tried to get his attention. "I think we'll stay here." Judy said as she brought the tour to a halt.

The hostess spun on her heel. "They normally do." She smiled. "Please let me know if you need anything else." She walked back to the restaurant.

"Thanks" Judy replied as she turned her body to face Doug. "You find us a place to sit and I'll get the drinks."

"Okay," Doug reached into his pocket to give her some money as she started to walk toward the bar. "Hey Judy, you forgetten' something?"

"Nah" She shook her head and leaned in close to him. "If what I'm planning to do works, then you can go home in about 15 minutes." She smiled before sauntering up to the bar.

"Hi, I need to get a beer and a margarita." Judy ordered as McCann nodded in acknowledgment.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A gentleman asked as he sat beside her.

Judy glanced at the man and decided to use him to help reel Andre in. So, she sneered at the gentleman and rolled her head back toward the bar and waved her hand to shoo him away. "I'm here with someone." With that, the gentleman moved on prompting a different man to try his hand.

"You know, I love that leather skirt on you." A different man sweetly said as he stood beside her. She turned her head to look at him. "It'd look even better crumpled up on my floor."

Judy chuckled and leaned in closer to the sleazy stranger and lowered her tone. "If you don't get out of my face right now…._you_ will be crumpled up on _this_ floor." By the time she straightened up, he was gone. Judy pounded on the bar and acted as if she was growing more and more impatient. "Hey!" She yelled. "What's up with my drinks?" She waved at Mac as he pointed a finger up in the air to let her know it'd be another minute. Judy sat on the bar stool with her legs crossed as she twirled her hair and swiveled around to scan the club. She noticed Andre watching her and the girl that was hanging all over him when she entered the room was gone. Judy gave him the eye again followed by a slight grin and then slowly rotated back around to the bar. Minutes later Mac was on the phone. "Excuse me!" She called out. Another bartender approached her, but was shooed away by Mac as he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Miss" Mac started as the other bartender went to help the other customers. "Here are your drinks." He slid the drinks to her. "You're in." He nodded.

"Oh yeah?" She picked up her drinks.

"Yeah, he told me to hold you up. That's step one." Mac quickly wiped down the area where the drinks were as Judy tried to pay.

"Your order's been comp'd ma'am." A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Is that right?" She asked a-matter-of-factly as she turned to him. "Why?"

"Because, your order took so long." He licked his lips and sized her up trying hard not to let his feelings show. "The owner would like to extend his apologies to you by inviting you to the V.I.P."

"Please thank him for me." She requested as she sashayed away leaving him standing there.

Hanson followed. "He would like to thank you himself." Judy sat down next to Doug as Tom pretended to continue to ask her. "Hey, Doug….there's a truck that pulled up to the kitchen to unload food about 7 minutes ago."

Penhall frowned. "So.." He placed a set of keys on one side of the table and Judy placed a set of keys on the opposite side of the table making sure Andre was still watching.

"So, it's a quarter after 10 on a weeknight and we close at midnight tonight. We just received a shipment of food this morning." Tom stated as he raised his brows.

Penhall nodded in acknowledgement and looked at his pager. "I'll check it out."

"You do that….Wait….before you get up." Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. Doug and Judy were visibly surprised. "This is go away money for you."

Doug took it and counted quickly in front of his partners before taking it to the Chapel to submit it for evidence. "It's $1,000 in 100's." Doug stated as he picked up the keys that Judy sat down.

Tom nodded. "I know." He pretended to mad dog Doug as he watched him walk away before turning his attention to Judy. "Remember to give him attitude, but don't go over the top….You ready?"

Judy peeked around Tom to look at Andre. "Not yet…let him send you over one more time." She stated as she leaned back in her chair. "He likes them hard to get right?"

"You're right" Hanson sighed. "I hate this assignment by the way." He whispered before marching back to tell Andre she respectfully rejected his invitation.

"I know" She grinned as she sipped her drink.

Andre peeked around Tom to check Judy out once more. He sent Tom back over to bring Judy back to him. Tom exhaled pretending to be annoyed as he approached Judy. "He told me not to come back without you….so, resist a little more and then I'll take you over there." He whispered. Judy folded her arms and acted like she was put off. Tom struggled to hold back his smile as he whispered naughty things in her ear.

She raised her brow and smiled at what he said to her. When he stood up and looked down at her, she met her eyes with his trying not to break character. "Off at midnight, right?"

He winked before helping her up and guiding her to the V.I.P. section. They stopped at the doorway of the room surrounded by windows. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to frisk you." Hanson informed her.

"No" She refused pretending to be insulted as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," Hanson grabbed her arm. "It's my job…I'll be respectful" He reassured her.

Judy assumed the position as Tom frisked her. "Find anything you like?" She asked suggestively as she watched him take the gun that was strapped to her thigh and concealed it trying hard not let his grin peek through.

"Mr. Benton can see you now." Hanson informed her as she brushed passed him in mock frustration.

"What the hell was that?" She pointed toward Tom raising her voice at Andre. "He took my piece!"

Andre raised his brows in shock. "What's a pretty young thing like you doing strapped?"

Judy scowled. "Now, that's really not any of your business….is it?" She put her hand on her hip. "Tell your bodyguard to give me back my piece." She pointed at Tom again before pointing at Andre. "You apologize and I'll be on my way." She demanded.

"We don't allow guns in here." Andre calmly stated.

"Show me a sign where it says that." Judy demanded as Andre dropped his head and sighed. "Better yet….let _me_ frisk _you._" She stood there waiting for a response, but he just smiled at the idea. "Didn't think so….give it up." She stuck her hand out at Hanson and moved her fingers in a come here manner.

Tom looked at Andre for permission. Andre subtly kicked his head back. "Here" Tom gave it to her and frowned. "You shoot anybody and I'll end you."

"OOOhhhhh….Is that a threat?" She cocked her head to the side. "Did he just threaten me?" She frowned and asked Andre as she pointed to herself.

Andre smiled. "Girl, you are fire…." He looked at her in admiration. "I like that."

Judy lifted her leg resting her heel on the table in front of the couch as she inched up her skirt slowly bending over to put her gun back in its holster smoothing her leg in the process. Hanson turned his back to her trying hard not to see how Andre was looking at his woman. He kept reminding himself to unclench his fists every few minutes. Meanwhile, Andre was loving every second of it. "I'm happy for you, but I'm with someone." She scratched her head and brought her leg down. "Correction….I was with someone until your gate keeper ran him off." She stated as she pointed to Tom.

"Tommy's job is to protect me…..sounds like he's doing a bang up job to me." Andre said as he remembered her walking in with Doug. "Besides, that guy didn't really look like your type."

Judy scoffed. "You've known me one minute and suddenly you know my type?" She calmly asked as she folded her arms. "Enlighten me on my type."

He looked down in thought and then looked back at her. "You need someone who knows what to do with all that fire." Andre sized her up and down. "Please, have a seat." He patted the space next to him on the couch.

"I don't even know your name." Judy sat down in the chair perpendicular to the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm Andre Benton and this is my assistant Tommy Harris." He scooted closer to her. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Judy" She said flatly as Tom went back to watching over the club, still listening to their conversation.

Andre smiled. "Just Judy?...Like just Madonna or just Cher?" He asked lightly.

"Judy Nichols"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Judy." Andre extended his hand to her as one of his bodyguards disappeared.

"You don't know that yet." She grinned as she shook his hand. She looked around the restricted area trying to spot where the guard rushed off to. "Thanks for the drinks by the way."

"You're welcome. I wanted to apologize for taking so long. Our service is normally better than that." He smoothed his short manicured goatee. "I haven't seen you in here before, is this your first time?"

"Yes, it's impressive." She got up and moved to the edge of the V.I.P. room to look out one of the windows. "This is a pretty nice view. You can see everything in the night club from here."

"Yeah, I don't miss much." He added as he got up to stand next to her. "Just like I didn't miss you and your date switching keys after you looked at your pagers." Judy turned her head to look at him. But, he continued to look straight ahead. "What was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Judy turned back to look ahead.

"What's your hustle?" He asked as he put his hand on the small of her back stepping closer to her.

"What's yours?" She asked as she moved away from him.

He shook his head. "I'm just a restaurant and night club owner living the American Dream."

"Okay" Judy chuckled. "Well, I'm just trying to keep the bills paid."

"I find that hard to believe. You strike me as woman of big ambition." He said as his guard came back. "Excuse me for a second." Judy nodded. After Andre went to speak to the guard, she spotted Hanson turning his head in a side profile to hear what was being said. When she noticed him relax a bit, she felt better.

Andre came back to where he'd left her. "Miss Nichols, you've been a busy girl."

"How so?" She figured out where the guard disappeared to.

"A little birdie tells me that you were charged with distribution and intent to sell, but the charges were dropped for lack of evidence." Andre watched her move back to the chair where she was sitting.

"Your little birdie should mind his business and stay out of mine…..I didn't come here for this." Judy cut her eyes at Andre. "Why are checking up on me anyway? I'm just here for the moment."

"I like you. You're different from the rest of these easy gold digging hoochies. So, I had to check you out to make sure you were okay." He sat down and leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs. "I just have one question."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Ask your little birdie, I'm outta here." She stood up.

"No, wait." Andre stood in front of her. "What are you doing here tonight?...Because I'd hate to find out you're dealing in my club."

Judy smiled. "Thanks again for the drinks." She turned to leave again.

Andre quickly pulled out his gun and held it to the back of her head as she tried to walk away. Judy stopped cold and put her hands in the air. "Tell me, what you were doing here tonight."

Tom glanced to see why his tone had changed when he saw Andre holding a gun to Judy's head. He rushed over to them trying to save his fiancée without scaring Andre, breaking cover or killing him.

"Relax, man…..What are you doing?" He nervously stood beside him while slowly lowering Andre's arm down. "Just relax…..what the hell is your problem?"

"She's working for the competition." He said. "I saw her work out a deal with that guy she was with earlier. She's checking out our operation."

"You're paranoid!" He warned as he took his gun from him and removed the clip. "Man, you're losing it!" Tom yelled as he pushed him down hard into a seated position on the couch. He wanted to shoot him between the eyes. "Sit down and cool off!"

"No, I'm not Tommy." Andre was still staring at Judy. "Ask her."

"I'm not working for the competition." She was still shaking as she exhaled. "I'm moving product from North to South, this is just what goes down in between. It doesn't affect whatever you have your hands in, because the products not distributed here."

"How do you know where my product goes and where it's distributed?" Andre scowled.

"I don't…..Before you pulled your gun on me; I thought you were just a restaurant and night club owner." Judy pointed out. "I didn't ask to come up here, you invited me. I was just fine where I was. But, you insisted. So, don't accuse me of spying. You got in my business not the other way around."

Andre sat back as he realized that she was right. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…you are." She replied in anger.

"Let me make it up to you." Andre flipped the script trying to sound as polite as he could. He tried to stand, but Tom stopped him and shook his head as he frowned. "I might have a job for you."

"I don't think so" Judy declined hoping that her performance was enough to get them inside. "I don't work for lunatics who pull guns on me and can't control their emotions." She got her purse and started to walk away.

"I'll double your pay." He said quickly trying to stop her thinking that if he could bring her in, she could introduce him to her connect and expand his business.

She stopped and spun on her heels. "You don't know what I'm making, so you don't know if you can afford me."

"I think I can." He nodded as he slowly stood up.

"Okay…How much we talking?" Judy asked as she walked back over to him.

"20%"

"Of?"

"What you move."

"How much is that?"

"Meet me at this address tomorrow, say 10am." He wrote down the address to his house.

She scoffed. "I'm not meeting you alone anywhere at anytime." She frowned. "I don't trust you."

Andre understood her point. "Okay, what if I promise you that Tommy will be there?"

"Why should I trust him?" She placed a hand on her hip as she shifted her weight.

"He saved your life tonight didn't he?"

Judy looked at Hanson who stood in between them and then at Andre. She snatched the paper from him. "One more thing." Judy looked at Tom hinting that he should step aside and he did. "If we are going to work together, you have to know one thing about me." She punched him hard square in the face causing him to bleed. "If you pull that shit again, you will regret it." And she stormed out.

"Damn, Tommy….I think I'm in love." Andre added as he held his head back to control some of the bleeding. "I also think she broke my nose." He flinched as he touched it.

Tom squinted in anger as he stared him down watching him clean the blood from his face. Tom went back to his position in front of the V.I.P. area. He was trying to shake the image of Andre putting the gun to Judy's head. It shook him to the core, but he couldn't let it show. It took everything in him to finish the night without inflicting physical harm on Andre. He was proud of Judy for doing it for him. He couldn't wait to get home to check on her and just hold her. The minutes felt like hours to him.


	17. Chapter 17: Are We Back Here Again?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Wow! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love knowing what you think good or bad. Thanks for all the awesome compliments and reviews past and present.

Chapter 17

The alarm went off at 5am. Judy darted out of the bathroom to turn it off. She smiled at the sight of Tom still sleeping as she crawled back into bed to wake him. She lightly brushed his cheek while gazing at him. Until he slid his arm under her and scooped her up rolling her on top of him. She started to laugh. "I thought you were asleep." He rolled her over to the opposite side of him while still facing her.

"I was" He cleared his throat. "But, then I heard your body calling me." He smiled still half asleep. "I had to answer." They both laughed. "What time is it?" He squinted trying to focus.

"5"

"In the morning?" He opened his eyes in surprise as he lifted up to see the clock.

"Yes" She giggled. "I wanted to spend a little time with you this morning." She confessed as she kissed him.

"Baby, as sweet as that is….even the Sun's still sleeping." He snuggled back down into the covers as she hit him. "Owe"

"Funny" She grinned.

"Uh..em..How you doin' Champ?" Tom asked sweetly as he brushed her black curly hair out of her face.

"I'm alright" She smiled and nodded unconvincingly. "He shook me up a little." Judy confessed as Tom raised his brows. "Okay…a lot" She ran her fingertip over his lips as she reflected. "I'm just glad you were there." She raked her fingers through his hair as she snapped out of it. "How are you doing?"

Tom smirked and rolled over to his back. "Uh…Let's see" He exhaled and cleared his throat. "I watched my future wife flirt with another man front of me …..Then, I hooked them up…..and I watched him look at you like you were a piece of meat…..all night." He turned his head in her direction as he continued. "And I couldn't do or say anything about it" His voice was calm, yet full of sarcasm. "Then there's the moment when he tried to kill you." He added with a saddened look as he turned his head to stare at the ceiling and frowned as he nodded. "Oh…I'm good."

She saw how much it was bothering him. "Tom, you saved me." She smoothed her hand over his chest and then up to his chin turning his face toward her. "Baby, look at me." She gently stroked his cheek. "I'm here….and I'm okay….and you know better than to think I'd want him."

"I know, but it's still not easy to watch." He rubbed the small of her back.

She looked him in the eyes. "I love you…. just don't forget that."

"I love you too," He forced a quick smile at her. "(Sigh) I'm fine as long as you are." She cozies up next to him and places her arm around his waist and her head on his chest as he kisses her forehead. "I know its part of your cover…. I helped you plan it, so I expected it….. It's just harder to watch than it used to be." He confessed as he played his fingers through her curls in thought. After a couple of minutes he added. "I think you broke his nose" She smiled proudly as he continued. "And he thinks he's in love with you." She pushed herself off of him and looked at him with concern. "I'm just telling you what he said." Hanson explained as he got up and disappeared to the bathroom.

"Why does Fuller keep sending me in to get next to these freaks?" She sat up against the headboard with her legs crossed. "You remember the first case we worked after we started dating?" She asked as she got up and walked to the closet to look for something to wear.

He thought for a minute. "Yeah….the bloods took over the school and you had to get next to Reggie…..He made you put his gun up to my head…..Scaring the hell out of me."

"Me too" She admitted as she pulled out a couple of outfits and stopped in closet doorway in reflection as he came back into the bedroom. "I felt that way last night."

"So did I" He leaned against the wall next to the closet's doorway waiting for her to come out. "I don't know what I would have done if…." He moved over to her pulling her close to him and held her from behind.

"Don't" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back into his chest knowing what he wanted to say. She knew that last night brought back memories of the way Amy was killed, and she could feel how much it was affecting him. "You can't think like that." She turned around to look at him. "We have an idiot to bust and wedding to plan." She smiled.

He lightly traced her jaw line donning a faint smile as he looked into her eyes. "You're right." He stepped back to let her out, so he could grab a suit from his side of the closet. "Let's make a deal…" He suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay"

"We give away any wedding present Fuller gives us without opening it, unless its cash….And the first case we work when we get back from our honeymoon we refuse to work together." They laughed and shook hands.

"Deal" She continued to laugh and shake her head for a second before going into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

"Did you call my Mom back yesterday?" He asked as he followed her to the kitchen to help.

"Yes, I had the pleasure of talking to your mother and mine." She pointed in his direction before placing her hand on her chest. "On a conference call last night after I got home" She raised her brows and shot him a phony smile while he made a face that had 'eek' written all over it. "Yeah…it was an experience." She added as she started the coffee maker.

"Well" He pulled the cold pizza out of the fridge from last night. "Did you get a word in?"

She did a double take while all of the expression instantly left her face as she walked over to him after spotting the pizza box in his hand. "No, not really….Hanson, we're not eating cold pizza for breakfast." Judy took the box from him and put it back into the fridge while she looked around for an alternative.

He pouted as leaned over the refrigerator door. "Baby, come on…..just this morning and then….tomorrow….we can have a regular breakfast." He bit his lip in anticipation, as she rose up to see how pitiful he looked. She gave in and handed the box back and his face lit up. "Did you at least tell them that we haven't had time to talk about what _we_ want for _our_ wedding…yet?" He asked as he divided the slices between them.

"Are you kidding?" She laughed as she ate her pizza. "Our mother's don't care about what we want. I think we should just be happy if we get invited." They nodded in agreement and laughed.

He continued to eat his pizza as he brought down two coffee cups and poured their coffees. "Maybe we should just make a list of what we want for our wedding, give it to them and let them do everything as long as they give us most of what we write down."

"Heeeyyy" Her eyes lit up as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "That could work." She thought about it as she continued to eat. "They would just have to make sure we approve it, before they run with it."

They pointed at each other at the same time as they quickly rattled it off in unison. "You can be in charge of that" They shot each other dirty looks and then smiled.

Judy frowned in hesitation as she looked down at her ring. "Baby, I've been meaning to ask you about something." She nervously asked ask she rotated it around her finger with her thumb.

"What's up?" He asked as he continued to eat.

"It's about something your…" She started to ask as the phone rang. "Hold that thought." Judy put her index finger in the air as she ran over to the counter by the table to answer the phone. Tom cocked his head to the side as he watched her lean over the counter. He tossed the crust of the pizza back into the box and smoothed his hands together as he strolled over to stand behind her. "Hoffs" She answered while pushing his hand away from her waist as Tom kissed her neck. "Captain!" Judy answered in surprise.

"Hey….Coach" Tom softly added as he pulled her closer to him. She squirmed to get him to stop while trying not to laugh as he kissed her from the base of her neck to her earlobe and then back again.

"Yes" Judy answered struggling to keep her composure as Tom ran his hands up her shirt to caress her breasts as he continued to kiss her neck. "Of…of course we…" She spun around scolding him with her eyes as he mocked her. She tried to look angry, but her smile kept peeking through. He kissed her lips quickly and then slowly as she tried to focus on what Fuller was saying, but she was only hearing a few words without comprehending any of them. Tom's hands continued to roam as he backed her up into the table and wedged himself in between her legs as he slid inside her forcing her to tilt her head back and bite her lip in an effort not to moan. When she leaned back to brace herself for more, she remembered she was on the phone. "Okay-we'll-be-there-bye-Captain" She quickly rattled it off and hung up. "That's not funny." She scowled.

"What?" Hanson smiled innocently before kissing her as he finished what he started. After they finished 'breakfast' and got out of the shower they started to get dressed for the day, Tom thought about the phone call. "Jude!" He yelled at her from the bedroom into the bathroom where she was doing her hair and make up.

"Yeah?"

"What did Fuller want?" He frowned in sudden concern.

"Um…I was a little distracted." She popped her head out of the door to shoot him a look. "I got 'meet' and '7 this morning'." She added as she went back into the bathroom. He checked the time to make sure they were good. "What's the plan for today?" She asked as she finished up.

"I don't know, baby….I mean I've been trying to figure this guy out." Tom shook his head as he buttoned his dress shirt. "Right when I'm sure I know how he thinks, he puts a gun to your head for no reason." He looked over at Judy. "I think we're going to need someone else in the house with us."

Judy frowned. "Why?"

"Because one of us has to keep him distracted while the other gets into the office." Hanson frowned as he glanced at her.

"Okay, so that's why there's two of us."

"I don't want you alone with him. He's too unpredictable."

"Yeah," She sighed. "But, don't you think it would just raise suspicion if we brought someone else in right now." She asked as she looked around for her shoes. "We got lucky getting _you_ in."

He nodded. "It wasn't all luck…everything went according to plan until the end." Hanson added as he pulled out his suit jacket. "Maybe we could use Penhall as a decoy."

"Decoy?" Judy stopped and burrowed her brows in confusion. "Hanson, Andre is paranoid enough without bringing in the one guy that helped set him off in the first place."

"I know." He nodded. "But, if it wasn't for him losing it like he did." He lightly scratched the left side of his jaw with his right thumb as he stepped toward her and quietly added. "It would have taken us weeks to get as much information out of him as you did last night. I think it would help having him there….you know just in case." He added after he inspected his gun and holstered it. He was now checking hers.

"Just in case what?" Judy shifted her weight and raised her brow waiting for him to answer.

"You ready?" Tom handed her gun to her and left the bedroom.

Judy exhaled as she paused and looked at the floor to collect her thoughts before she followed him out of the bedroom. "I'm a good cop, Hanson."

He stopped short of the door, dropped his head and glanced slightly over his shoulder toward her. "I know that."

"You know?" She folded her arms. "If you know, then let me do my job."

"I am" He insisted as he turned to look at her.

"No…you're not" She started to raise her voice a bit, because she was starting to get a little aggravated. "My job is to get next to Andre and you're trying to figure out how you can baby sit me and make a good collar." She burrowed her brows.

"I'm not trying to baby sit you, Jude….I know how capable you are." He grimaced as he tried to control his temper. "It's not like that."

"What's it like?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You're more comfortable with Penhall as your partner on this than me?" She questioned him as she paced. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair without answering her. "Penhall's not your partner on this one Tom, I am."

"I know that!" He snapped as he raised his brows.

"Then act like you know it!" She snapped back dropping her hands.

"Judy, I'm not sending you into a room alone with some trigger happy paranoid lunatic!" He raised his voice as he felt his temperature rise.

She scowled. "It's not your decision to make." She crossed her arms as she got more upset. "Or did you forget that?" They stood in tense silence for a couple of minutes, before she continued in a calmer tone. She tugged on his jacket while trying to plead her case. "Look….I know he's unpredictable, but you're going to have to trust that I know what I'm doing too."

"I'm not questioning your abilities." He ran his fingers through his wavy brown locks. "I know you know what you're doing. I trust you." He slowly cut his eyes at her. "I just don't trust him."

"What's going on with you? I've done this before and you've never acted like this." She interrogated him as she folded her arms and paced. "Is this how it's going to be after we're married?"

Hanson frowned as he shifted his eyes to the right at nothing in particular before looking back at her. "No"

"Hanson?" She didn't believe him. "What happened to being honest with each other?"

"What do you want me to say?" He growled. "Nothing has changed….I've always hated it when Fuller put you under to get next to some creep." He grimaced as he walked toward her. "I don't know if this is how it's gonna be after we get married, but right now at this moment." He pointed toward the ground. "This is how I feel." He sized her up. "I don't want you walking into a trap. Andre runs guns, drugs." He used his finger to count down. "Prostitution, money launders, and whatever else he can do to make money. You think you're in control of the situation when you're around him and then…..BOOM he flips out." He stepped away from her. "You think you're the first person I've had to talk him down from shooting?" His tone changed as he confessed. "I'm trying to make sure you come out of this thing alive."

"I will. But, you have to give me room to work." She reassured him without raising her voice this time although she was still a little upset and offended at the insinuation that she couldn't handle Andre. She could tell Tom was having a more difficult time with what happened than he was letting on, but she couldn't let that get in the way of her doing her job, she worked too hard to get to where she was. "You have to let me finish this assignment without treating me like I'm your fiancée." Tom looked at her like she was crazy as she continued. "When I'm on the clock I'm not the future Mrs. Hanson….I'm a cop…..You'd better start respecting that." She added as brushed past him on the way out of the door.

"You ARE my fiancée." He stressed in an exaggerated manner as he locked the door behind them. "But, I don't treat you like my fiancée when we're under." She stopped and looked down at the ground to listen to him. "I think we do a pretty good job of keeping that separate." He pointed out in frustration as he caught up to her at her car. "I'm looking out for you just like I would Doug." She raised a brow like she didn't believe him as he raised his like he was surprised that she didn't think so. "You don't think I'd want to have someone else in with us if you were Doug?"

Judy chuckled. "No, Hanson…I really don't"

He scoffed as he shifted his weight leaning into her a bit. "Okay, so let's say for argument's sake that I'm a little more protective of you than I would be of Doug. He's like a brother to me and you're a few weeks away from being my wife." He started to raise his voice in irritation and sarcasm. "Sue me if I'm a little more cautious with you, because I'm in love with you and want to start a family with you and grow old with you!" He squinted his eyes in frustration. "Get pissed at me for not wanting to lose you over some bullshit, Judy I don't care." He started to walk off to his car.

"I'm mad at you for doubting me. I am mad at you, because you won't even give me a chance!" She yelled in anger. "You don't have any faith in me."

He stood there for a minute trying not to yell at her. "That's crap and you know it…I never doubted you. I'm just afraid of losing you." He leaned against his car as she approached him.

"You're not going to lose me." She sighed as she stood next to him. "As long as we work as a team, we'll be alright." She moved to stand in front of him as she slipped her arms around his waist. "I love you so much it scares me sometimes, and I know you feel the same way. But, we are in a dangerous profession and we're going to be tested….often. Being your wife won't change that." She searched his eyes for understanding. "I'm blessed to have you as my man, but you can't be by my side all of the time." She stated as ran her fingertips over the buttons of his shirt as she thought.

He burrowed his brows as he lightly brushed her cheek. "That's what you don't get. We'll always be partners, Jude. In love, in life and on the job. It's all part of it. You don't stop being my fiancée just because we're at work, we just carry ourselves differently." He kissed her forehead. "When we're married, you'll be my wife first…..everything else is second. It won't stop just because we're on a case." He looked into her eyes. "It just becomes our sexy little secret." A faint smile crossed her face.

"You know I love my job?" She looked into his eyes as he nodded. "I don't want to give it up."

"I would never ask you to." He was puzzled.

"I feel like you are." She admitted.

"What are you saying?" His eyes squinted in curiosity as he looked at her and shifted his weight.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer to get married. You know work a few more cases together to see." She nervously suggested as she pulled out of his embrace.

"So, we're back here again?" He nodded. "You take your time." He somberly suggested as he briefly looked up at the sky before looking back at her clearly upset and disappointed. "I don't need anymore time. I knew that you were the one when I bought that ring for you over 3 years ago." Tom raised his brows in hurt and frustration. "We have to go."


	18. Chapter 18:Working With The Ex

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review! Special thanks to my reviewers! I've enjoyed hearing what you've all had to say. So, pls let me know what you think good or bad.

Chapter 18

Tom arrived at the Chapel a few minutes before Judy did. Penhall noticed he was in a bad mood as soon as he walked through the door. "Oh, no" Doug sighed as his friend rushed past him. Doug had his index finger to his forehead as his elbow rested on his desk. He slowly rotated his head to watch Tom sit at his desk. "Trouble in paradise?" He quipped.

Hanson grimaced before snapping at him. "Shut up, Doug!"

Penhall started to make his way to Hanson's desk when Tom looked up at him and leaned back in his chair daring him to say something smart. "What happened?" Doug asked out of sincerity.

"Nothin'" Hanson growled as he grabbed a pencil and buried his head in his paperwork.

"Something must have happened." Doug added as he claimed the edge of Tom's desk. "Awe man…..Hoffs didn't break up with you again did she?" He whined.

Tom looked up at Doug in annoyance. "When's this meeting supposed to start? It's after 7"

"I don't know." Doug shrugged as he raised his thumb in the direction of Fuller's office. "He's had someone in there since I got here this morning….I think it might have something to do with the bust I made last night."

"What bust?" Tom asked as he continued to write.

"The truck you had me check out last night." Doug started to smile as he got up and leaned one hand on Tom's desk while using the other to help him emphasize his point. "You won't believe what was on that truck….Man, there were…." Doug paused as he suddenly realized that Tom's attention was elsewhere so he followed Tom's eye line which landed on the person standing right next to him. They both diverted their attention to Doug and he took that as his cue to leave. "Okay….So…I'll tell you later." Doug smirked and walked away.

Tom looked up bracing himself for just about anything as he exhaled. "What can I do for you Detective?" He asked plainly as he started writing again.

"I don't want to fight with you." Judy looked at him apologetically.

Tom lifted his head to look at her. "Then don't." He softly added.

"But, I don't want to lose myself when we get married either." She watched him toss his pencil on the desk as he leaned back in his chair making eye contact with her. "Everything is just happening so fast." She rubbed her forehead as she shifted her weight.

"Jude…..I asked you to pick the day." He quickly ran his finger above his lip before smoothing it over the rest of his mouth trying not to get upset, but he was still hurting. "_You_ chose six weeks from now."

"I know" Judy she shrugged as she dropped her head briefly to collect her thoughts. "I figured it would be perfect, since Harry will be here in three weeks and staying for a month."

"Okay…so, now you're telling me it's too soon and you want to wait." He dropped his head and sighed. He'd been down this road and he'd seen that look a few times. "We can't keep doing this." He shook his head and he clinched his jaw as he stood up and leaned closer to her. "I can't keep chasing you, baby….I love you…But, I can't keep chasing you."

"I'm not running." She admitted.

"Then what do you call it?" He frowned.

"I just don't want you being so protective of me that I can't do my job." She glanced at his desk and then back at him with her head slightly tilted to the side. "Baby, I love you….I love what I do. I just want to be able to be a good wife and a good Detective without you second guessing me or trying to stop me from taking assignments, just because you think it's too dangerous." She sat on the edge of his desk and started to fidget with a paper weight. "I don't want to choose between being your wife and being a cop."

"I would never ask you to." He quickly stated. "Even if I did, I know what you'd choose." He mumbled as he stared at his pencil while he tapped it on his desk at the tip and then the eraser as he rotated it.

She dropped the paper weight back on his desk as she looked at him in disbelief. "I would choose you Hanson." She folded her arms. "However, at the moment….I'm not sure why."

A slow smile spread across his face as he walked around to her and unfolded her arms before intertwining her fingers with his. "Do you want to marry me?" He asked her softly as he raised his brows trying to read her body language.

"Of course, I do." She answered without hesitation.

"You do?" He asked as his he bit back a smile that forced the dimple in his cheek to make an appearance.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes slightly tilting her head. "Yes, I do."

"I do….huh? I like the sound of that." Tom smiled as Judy's face lit up. "Is it because you want to or because it's what I want?" He thought about the conversation he had with her parents and was starting to wonder if she was starting to get cold feet.

"You know me better than that." She pulled back from him a bit burrowing her brows. "I don't do anything that I don't want to do." She gazed into his eyes as he licked his lips and nodded. "I just need to know that you wouldn't ask me to give up part of myself."

He shook his head and gently brushed her cheek. "Being a cop is part of who you are and part of the reason why I fell in love with you. I wouldn't ask you to give it up just like I know you wouldn't ask me to give it up."

"Okay, Mr. Hanson" A smile quickly donned Judy's face. "What if I get pregnant?" She asked softly. He gradually let go of her hands as he backed up clearly thrown off guard.

"You'd be on desk duty until you had the baby." He frowned and shrugged in curiosity. "Where did that come from?" His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"HANSON!... HOFFS!... PENHALL!...MACCANN!" Fuller yelled from the doorway of his office.

"Baby, wait" Tom stopped her and waited for the others to go into the office. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" She acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.

All expression drained from his face as he grew impatient. He leaned in and quietly asked. "Are we having a baby?"

"Relax Hanson, It was just a question." She replied as she walked to Fuller's office. Tom paused for a moment, because she didn't really answer his question. 'Nah' He thought as he followed her into the office.

Everyone started to file in one at a time. Judy claimed her seat in the chair next to Mac in front of Fuller's desk. Tom strolled in behind her and shut the door. "What's up Coach?" He asked as he started to sit on the table by the wall next to Penhall, but opted to stand by the file cabinets when he saw who was leaning on the wall behind Fuller.

"Alright guys where do we stand on this Benton case?" Fuller glanced around the room at his Officers. "As you can see from the visitor that we have here today, the D.A.'s office is getting involved a little earlier in the case than we'd originally planned." Fuller pointed to the athletically built woman standing to the right of him. "I think we all know Deputy District Attorney Jackie Garrett." She had curly reddish brown hair that sat in a somewhat stylish, yet messy bun. She was noticeably uncomfortable as Captain Fuller continued to update his team. "And the F.B.I. is anxiously awaiting an update." He looked over at Penhall as he leaned back in his chair resting his ankle on his thigh. "Doug, tell us about the collar you made last night."

Doug looked across the room at Tom. "Hanson had me check out this delivery truck that was dropping off a shipment of food at a quarter after 10 on a weeknight, because it was suspicious. So, I did." Doug sat on the edge of the table and used his hand to help him emphasize his words. "I heard high heels and voices coming from the truck."

"You heard what?" Tom stepped away from the file cabinets as he raised his brows and looked at Doug in disbelief and slight irritation. "I told you to check out the shipment that came through the kitchen."

"Yeah, I know….I'm tellin' ya' I heard voices and high heels….you know, like women were on the truck." Penhall's demeanor was serious. "So, I had a black and white pull them over for a traffic violation and when we stopped them there were 13 women…well, girls…and half a mill in coke wrapped in boxes of frozen fish on the truck. We interrogated the driver and he dropped Andre's name."

"It should be pretty easy to tie Andre to the truck with a confession from the driver. But, it's not going to be enough to get the kind of convictions that we're going to need to bring down his operation." Jackie added as she rested her arm across the top of Fuller's oversized leather chair as she explained to everyone in the room while trying not to make eye contact with Tom. "The fingerprints from the packages have been sent off and all of the girls are being questioned and given rape kits, so right now it's a game of wait and see." Jackie sat down on the arm of the couch. "We are hoping to get Andre's DNA from at least one of the girls and possibly add a rape charge, but something tells me that he's smarter than that."

"Prostitution is one of the things he's suspected of." Fuller looked over at Tom in curiosity. "Hanson, do you think it's possible that we can link the girls and contents of that truck directly to him?" Fuller asked as he fidgeted with the pencil in his hand. "Because he can say that he didn't know anything about it and it would probably stick since he was with you and Hoffs when it came in through the kitchen last night."

"Right…and he could easily argue that the kitchen staff is running a separate operation unless we can get some hard evidence linking Andre to the shipments." Jackie added as she sat on the arm of the couch.

Tom looked up at the ceiling for a second in thought before allowing gravity to tilt his head to the side to look at Fuller. "I review his books at the club and the restaurant everyday and I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." Hanson dropped his head in thought and sighed as he continued. "Judy and I are meeting him at his house later on this morning. We're gonna try to check out his books there if we can get into the office where he keeps them." He raised his brows and shrugged. "But, I can't figure out how he's moving anything in or out of that restaurant without me or Tony seeing it." He turned his attention to MacCann. "Do you?"

"Nah," Mac shook his head, leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs while clasping his hands together and placing his chin on his two index fingers as they came to a point. He thought about it for a few minutes. "Except for maybe the room in the back behind the V.I.P."

Tom shook his head and frowned in thought as he paced. "No….I've been back there and there's a couch and chair and all of the walls are black, so it's dark. The only door is the one used to come in and out of." Hanson paused for a moment. "There is a wall of curtains off to the side. I looked behind part of them. There could be an exit behind the other section. I didn't get to check it out, since I was bounced out of there pretty fast the one time I got back there to take a peek."

"There's one way we could find out." Mac added as he sat up straight in the chair while he looked over at Judy.

Hanson stopped pacing. "No" He replied as he shifted his eyes to Mac. "I know what you're thinking and the answer's no."

"Come on Hanson" Mac threw his hands up to about his shoulders before dropping them to his thighs. "We'd be right there." He pointed down toward the ground.

"After what he pulled last night, you want me to let her go in there alone with him?" Hanson stood next to Fuller's desk while looking at McCann. He caught the look Judy gave him and he shook his head in return before he walked over to sit next to Doug. "That was the whole purpose of her playing hard to get, so he wouldn't want to take her back there." He briefly glanced at Judy before turning his attention to Fuller.

"Excuse me" Judy interrupted. "She….is sitting right here." She pointed in the air. "If it will help get him on the prostitution charges, I'll get him to take me back there."

"Judy, don't put yourself in situation that you might have a difficult time getting out of." Jackie sincerely added as she adjusted her glasses. "Don't kid yourself, Andre is a dangerous man."

"I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing Judy." Fuller replied sympathetically. "If you think it's too much of a risk, then don't do it." Fuller placed both feet on the ground as he glided closer to his desk. "Based on you and Hanson's reports we should be able to get him on some pretty heavy drug charges." He looked around Judy to make eye contact with Doug. "Penhall get two teams together and set up surveillance for tonight. One at the docks, and one at the back of the restaurant. I want to see where these women are coming from and where he's keeping them."

Penhall nodded. "You know Captain" Doug shifted his eyes to Judy as he squirmed a little in uneasiness before continuing. "There's always the possibility that Andre might let Hanson use the room for a quick little hook up with one of the girls in the club." Penhall suggested as Judy slowly rotated her upper body toward Doug and looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I just mean that he can use it as way to check out the backroom for exits." She turned back around in her seat as she tried not to let what he said get to her. Tom paced as he mulled over Doug's idea. He made it over to the assignment wall to the left of Fuller's desk.

"I can screen a few of the girls from the bar, and find one that's not too wild and then point her out to you." Mac added as he turned to Tom. "You can pick it up from there."

Judy shook her head while she fidgeted with her fingers and scoffed. "Yeah…I don't think that'll work." She looked up at Fuller. "I can check it out Captain. I can get Andre to…"

"Wait-wait-wait" Tom held up his hand and burrowed his brows in curiosity as he cut her off. "Why not?...Doug and Mac's plan makes more sense than to send you back there alone with that creep." He pointed out as he walked over to Fuller's desk.

Judy leaned back in her chair as she turned to Hanson. "It won't work, because you aren't there to pick up some girl, you're there to be his assistant….so….assist." She raised her brow as she sized him up.

He squinted his eyes like he was challenging her. "You're right" He said calmly as he nodded. "I'll assist." He smirked as he maintained eye contact with her. "Mac set it up for tonight."

Judy held out her hand hitting Mac in the chest to stop him while she stood up to approach Hanson. "No, Tony…you're not setting anything up for tonight." She instructed as she continued to look into Hanson's eyes.

"No?" Tom licked his lips and frowned.

"The answer is 'no', you're not going to be alone in a room with some hyper-sexed female without back up." Judy demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But, its okay for you to be alone in a room with some trigger happy psycho who thinks he's in love with you?" Tom scolded. "You're going to have to explain your logic here, Jude because…." He said as he shook his head and huffed.

"The only reason you're doing this is…" She tried to explain before he cut her off.

"Is?" He turned his head, and put his finger behind his ear leaning it forward to exaggerate his point. "Is?...Is what?...To keep you alive?" He leaned into her and softly added. "Yes…So, please stop fighting me on this." He urged her.

Judy and Tom stood there for a minute staring each other down in tense silence until she frowned and lifted a brow. "How do you plan on keeping your cover after you take her back there?" She questioned.

"I think I can manage." He confidently added as he scowled. "I have before."

"You think you can manage." She nodded as they continued to stare each other down. Judy wasn't normally a jealous person, she trusted Tom. But, for some reason her jealousy was starting to creep up in full force today. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of him being alone with one of the girls from the bar, the stress of the case, Jackie's involvement, or, maybe a combination of all three. "Don't you think she'd get a little suspicious if nothing happens between you two?" Judy frowned.

"Don't you trust me to do _my_ job?" He sarcastically asked, but was clearly serious.

"Yes, I trust you to your job….I just don't trust her." She raised a brow.

Tom raked his fingers through his hair and briefly looked over to the side at nothing in particular, before making eye contact with her again. "Nah…it's sounds like you don't trust me to do what I'm trained to do." He grimaced as he moved closer to her.

"How does that feel?" She searched his eyes waiting for a response.

"Oh….That's cute Jude" Tom squinted in annoyance as he maintained eye contact with Judy. "Mac set it up for tonight."

Judy was about to say something else, but Fuller cleared his throat to remind them that they weren't alone. "Okie….dokie…Then it's settled." He shifted in his seat trying gain control of the room again. "Tom will take a girl to the back to check the place out tonight, Judy and Mac will be his back up. If he's there too long, find a way to yank him."

Tom rubbed the back of his neck and started to pace as Judy reluctantly sat back down in her seat. "Now,….about this appointment with Andre this morning."

"Yeah?" Fuller replied.

"I think we might need one more person to come in the house with us." Tom looked at Fuller as Judy cut her eyes away from Tom in frustration.

"It's not a bad idea to have a little more back up there." Fuller sat back in his chair. "But, not inside the house. I don't think he'd buy it….He's dangerous not stupid."

"Same thing" Tom quickly added as he frowned.

Fuller sat there as he thought for a moment. "Get in the house and try to find something that would justify a warrant and when you do Jackie will get us one." Fuller looked over at MacCann. "Tony, you me and Penhall will watch the house this morning just in case things get out of hand. But, tonight I want you to try to work in the kitchen a bit more. Ask if they need help" He moves his hand in a circular motion. "You follow me?"

"I got you." Mac nodded.

Judy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "What if we can't find anything this time?"

Hanson briefly looked at Judy before turning his attention to Fuller. "Set up a buy with your supplier."

"Lemme guess" Judy looked up at Fuller and then Hanson in thought as a smile spread across her face. "Captain, are you going to be my supplier?"

Fuller smiled and nodded. "Well, if that's all." Every one got up and started to leave. "Uh..Hoffs and Hanson….I need to speak to you two." Everyone left his office leaving them in there with Fuller.

Tom closed the door. "Coach, why didn't you tell me Jackie was working this case?" Hanson questioned as he pointed toward the door trying not to lose his temper.

"I told Hoffs this morning when I called." He looked over at her. "Didn't you tell him?"

Tom and Judy looked at each other briefly, before looking around the room in guilt while Judy shrugged and tried to think of something to say as she blushed. "Well, Captain" Her eyes shifted to Tom as she sat back down in her chair. "I...um…"

Tom cleared his throat. "So, what did you need to talk to us about?" Hanson cut her off as he grinned and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment hoping Fuller wouldn't push the issue.

"I was going to ask you two how you holding up after last night's incident." Fuller stated as he looked at his two Officer's like he'd missed something. "But, based on your argument…I'd say not well."

They looked at each other again. Judy turned her attention to Fuller as she smiled. "No, we're doing good."

"Uh..huh…Tom?" Fuller asked as he looked at Hanson.

Tom nodded and smiled. "We're good, Coach."

"Yeah…o-kay" Fuller wasn't buying it for one second. "Are you sure you don't need to talk to the counselor? Because I've never known you two to bring your personal issues in here during a briefing, so if you need to talk to someone."

Hanson leaned on table by the wall and played with Fullers ball of rubber bands as Judy scanned the room in uneasiness. "No….but I would like for you explain to my fiancée that he's my partner not my boss and that I out rank him." She calmly requested as she shifted her eyes to Tom.

Hanson grimaced in shock as he rolled his head in a circular motion before looking at Judy. "What are you talking about? Didn't we just go through this? I never said I was your boss." He raised his voice, because he starting to get upset.

"Then why do you keep acting like you are? You can't pull me from assignments!" Judy yelled.

"I'm not pulling you from anything. I'm telling you that you're not going to be left alone with that idiot! That's not pulling you…that's making sure we get the job done without getting you killed!" He yelled back.

"It's not your call to make!" She got up and got into his face.

"Oh," He huffed. "I think it is." He sized her up. "Spouse beats rank any day."

She raised her brows in surprise. "So, you're telling me if I don't feel comfortable with you on a certain case. I can pull you?" She calmly asked.

"Yes" He abruptly responded as he raised his brows.

"That's bull Hanson and you know it" She frowned as she put her hands on her hip. "Even with my rank you don't listen to me." She leaned close to him and quietly added. "Because, ….you're stubborn." She smirked.

"I'm stubborn?" He put his hand to his chest in shock. "Oh, baby if that ain't the pot…" He scoffed as he shook his head.

"You're both stubborn, strong willed, and opinionated." Fuller stood up and began to pace. "But, you're also good cops." Fuller added as he tried to calm them down. "Hey guys, I know that it can be difficult to get into the groove of working with each other once the dynamics of the relationship change. But, you're going to have to figure out a way to work together without killing each other." Fuller tried to be the voice of reason. "You both have valid points. But, Judy I really have to agree with Tom on this one given how volatile we know Andre can be."

"You're taking sides now Captain?" Judy folded her arms and scowled as she looked at Fuller. He frowned, put his hands up in defense and shifted his eyes from Judy to Hanson as he sat back down in his chair.

Hanson glanced at Fuller before turning his attention back to Judy. "I'm doing this for your benefit….I'm not trying to hurt you." He cleared his throat. "It's not about whether you can handle yourself or not." He took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes to reassure her. "I know you can. I've seen you in action" He gently pulled her toward him as he put his forehead to hers. "I'm not going put you into a dangerous situation…..alone."

"It's not about you leaving me alone with him." She sighed. "It's about you having enough confidence in me to know that I can handle myself."

Hanson stepped back from her. "Baby, he put a freakin' gun to your head with me standing a few feet away!" He raised his voice as little as he briefly placed his finger to her temple. "How am I supposed to be okay with him being alone with you when I'm in a completely different room?"

She looked into his eyes and softly added. "You gotta be."

"I have all the confidence in the world in you and your abilities as a cop, but that's not what's going to keep you alive. You have to push your pride aside and listen to me. Not, because I'm going to be your husband, but because I am your partner and this guy is not all there." He stepped back from her and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the floor. "Coach, will you talk to her?" He suggested as he stormed out of the office. Only to be greeted by Jackie when he approached his desk. "What?" He barked.

Jackie sized him up and smiled. "I forgot how good you look in a suit." She confessed as she placed her hands on the front of his desk one on each side of her while she leaned her bottom against it crossing her legs at the ankles.

He stopped and exhaled in aggravation. "Jackie, what do you want?"

She stood up and moved closer to him as he stepped back. "You can't still be mad at me." She stated as she flirtatiously smiled while looking at him through her glasses.

"I'm not mad you." He politely replied. "I just don't have anything to say to you unless it has to do with this case."

"It's been two years since you dumped me, Hanson. I think we have plenty to say." Jackie added as placed her hands behind her back trying to stand closer to him, but he kept moving away from her.

Hanson shook his head. "That's funny 'cause, I can't think of anything to say to you." He frowned in thought as he walked around to sit down at his desk. "Jackie, why are you even on this case? Don't you think it's a conflict of interest since we used to date?"

She raised her brow as she tilted her head to the side leaning one arm on his desk while the finger from the other hand traced the edge of his desk. "I didn't know you were back in town, and I definitely didn't know you were working here until this morning when Fuller told me." She informed him as she played with the paper weight from his desk.

"Okay, so now you know." He stood up to walk to the file cabinets in the bull pen. "It's a conflict of interest since you and I used to date and because you had my Captain suspended." He leaned in and quietly demanded. "Assign it to someone else." Before he walked away from her.

She followed him. "Hanson, do you really want me off this case?" She frowned in curiosity.

"Yeah" He nodded as he looked her in the eyes. "You're a liar, a snitch, a bitch and you're only out for self." He looked up and thought a minute before looking back at her. "Yeah, I really want you off the case." He slammed the file cabinet drawer shut before walking back to his desk as she followed.

"Ouch…okay….Maybe I deserved that." Jackie glanced down at the floor feeling like he just slapped her in the face. "But, I'm not the same person I used to be Hanson." She clasped her hands in front of her while walking back to where he was.

"Neither am I." He admitted as he began to bury himself in his paperwork for a few minutes before realizing Jackie was still standing in front of him. "Are we done here?" He frowned and looked up at her again.

"I cared about you a lot, Hanson." She confessed as Tom shifted in his chair, sighed and started to focus on his paperwork. "Seeing you today, I don't know." Jackie shifted her weight and scratched the back of her head as she tried to figure out a way to get him to respond to her. "Some of those feelings came rushing back." She glanced back at Fuller's office, before focusing on Tom again. "How serious are you and Judy, because I'd love to take you to dinner." She smiled. "Maybe we can….catch up?" She seductively suggested as she raised her brow before claiming a spot on the edge of his desk.

He stopped writing to look at her. "We're getting married." He coldly replied.

She stood up as her eyes widened in surprise. "You're serious?"

"Yes" He sternly stated as he lifted his brows.

"Wow" Jackie had a shocked look on her face. "Back for only a couple of months and already engaged." She nodded. "Wow Hanson, I'm impressed."

"Don't be, it took us five years to get here." Hanson started writing again.

"That's who the ring was for?" She added before she realized what she'd said. She found it in Hanson's apartment a couple of years ago while they were dating shortly after he gave her the key. She went through his things one night while he was working late. She felt it was her opportunity to find out more about him, since he would only discuss work, have sex, and play board games with her.

He looked up at her in surprise. "You can add 'Snoop' to that list." He frowned as he sucked his front teeth in irritation. "Go away, Jackie." He pointed his pencil toward the door as he looked back down. "I'm a little busy."

"I'll make you a deal."

"No deal" He shook his head as he continued to write.

"I'll make it worth your while" She teased.

"Not interested." He abruptly answered.

"I'll assign the case to someone else…..if you have dinner with me." She smiled as he lifted his head.

"What for?" He burrowed his brows as he looked up in curiosity.

"Because…" She shifted her weight and sweetly added. "I miss you, and I know that if we just had a chance to talk" She searched his eyes. "You'd realize that you still care for me too."

"What is it about 'I'm getting married.' Don't you understand?" He growled at her.

"You're not married yet, Hanson." Jackie added as she perched herself on the edge of his desk. "Just one dinner..." She leaned toward him a bit as she continued. "and then maybe afterwards we could go back to my place."

"Let me get this straight: I have one dinner with you, and you're off the case?" Hanson confirmed as he stood up and walked around his desk standing a few steps in front of Jackie.

"Yes" She nodded.

He sized her up. "No strings attached? No tricks?...No positioning?"

"That's right." She smiled and nodded.

"Fine" He reluctantly answered as Jackie smiled.

"Engaged…huh?" She sarcastically added as he dropped his brows and squinted his eyes in annoyance.

Judy made her way over to Hanson's desk from Fuller's office. She forced a smile at Jackie. Judy wasn't sure what Jackie and Hanson were talking about, but she knew the look Jackie was giving Hanson and it was pissing Judy off.

"You ready?" Judy shifted her eyes to look at Hanson.

"Yeah" He rubbed the small of her back as he kissed her forehead. "Are we okay?" He asked her quietly while his lips were still at her forehead.

She turned to him and smiled as she touched his cheek. "Always"

He turned her around to walk her out of the door. "So, we can make up now?"

Judy laughed. "We're on a case."

"Oh, yeah" He chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19: The Fire!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review! I always enjoy hearing what you all think. Even when you yell at me, it's all good. Because, I know it's all love. I love hearing it all! I'll let you all in on a little secret...I never liked Jackie either. But, I figured that eventually, they'd have to work with her. I love your feedback on her…you guys are brutal, and hysterical! I laughed so hard my cheeks hurt! Mack trucks and beat downs…huh? Lol

Chapter 19

Judy drove by Fuller and Penhall who were staked out a several houses down from Andre's in the quiet suburban neighborhood. She arrived at a large house that was hidden behind tall black rod iron security gates that opened as she pulled in. She followed the drive way that circled around landscaping that included a working fountain. Judy stopped at the top of the circular drive way several feet from the front door. She was immediately greeted by a man in a suit who opened the door for her and helped her out of her Jeep. He held his arm out as a gesture for her to lead the way. "Good Morning Miss Nichols, Mr. Benton is expecting you." Judy looked around in amazement as she walked down the arched hallway complete with scaled down Greek columns to accent each entry way. She was surprised to see how large and beautifully decorated Andre's house was. The man who greeted her opened the door to the office where Andre was sitting at his desk going over some paper work with a familiar face.

"There's the fire!" Andre clapped his hands and then rubbed them together as he shouted in excitement. "I've missed you girl!" He nudged Hanson. "Haven't you missed her Tommy?"

Hanson grinned at her as he licked his lips and raised his brows. "Yeah" He nodded.

Judy smiled as she forced her eyes to stray from Hanson's. "So, you ready to talk numbers?" She began to slowly walk around his office admiring his collection of books. "Or, am I wasting my time?"

Andre got up from his seat to walk over to her. "We can talk numbers later." Andre held out his arm in a half circle prompting her to link her arm with his. "I wanna give you the tour." He started to walk her out of the office. "Maybe you'll see something you like and want to stay." He peeked over his shoulder to check out her behind. "Damn, I'd love for you to be my woman." Hanson stayed where he was as he clenched and unclenched his fist trying to remain calm. He was hoping that Judy could distract him long enough to get what he needed to get a warrant, but he wanted to be done in enough time to keep an eye on Andre.

"Why would you want me to be your woman? You don't even know me." He guided her out the door while watching her walk out. "Believe me, I know enough….besides no woman has ever turned me down." Andre added as Judy rotated her head to look at him before shifting her eyes to meet Hanson's. 'Oh boy' She thought as she turned back around. 'Here we go.'

Hanson waited until he heard distant footsteps before he started to look through Andre's files that were located in the drawer with the false bottom. He was blown away by how organized Andre was. He had a file on all of his illegal imports and exports. Each one had a feminine name that referenced each crime and they were filled out in such a cryptic manner, that only a person who was aware of what Andre was up to could figure out what each column meant. Hanson quickly studied them and realized that the prostitution ring was labeled 'Patricia.' It contained a column of girls' names, the name of a city, a street name or a name of a hotel, singular names of who he assumed were clients since a couple of the names were people he had busted, and a dollar amount. The next file he assumed was for the cocaine shipments since it was labeled 'Corrine.' It had two separate columns of dates that were days apart. Hanson assumed these were the days that the product was shipped. That column was followed by delivery dates, names, and weight. There was another column that looked like it was the amount the product was sold for, followed by more names, an additional column of what looked like dollar amounts that he calculated to be about ten percent of the amount of the first column of dollar amounts. The next file he assumed was for the marijuana shipments since it was labeled 'Maria', and it was set up similar to the 'Corrine' file, and the files went on and on. 'Crazy and anal retentive?' Hanson shook his head and glanced up at the door. 'Not a good combination.' He thought as he put the files back in place. He left the office to look for Judy. Hanson walked down the oversized hallway quickly opening random doors and scanning each room. He worked his way through five rooms when he heard a gun shot. His heart began to beat out of his chest, as he lost all of the taste out of his mouth. His blood suddenly felt like it was rushing through his veins all at once. "Judy!" His voice boomed through the hallway. Tom pulled out his gun and rushed through the house as he heard two more shots. 'TAT!'–'TAT!' "Judy!" His voice seemed to rock the walls. "Andre!...Where are you?" He barked.

"Yeah…dog we're in here!" Andre yelled. "It's cool, I shot at the ceiling….But, I wouldn't just rush in here though." He quickly warned. "I'm a little disappointed in our girl. She tried to leave." Hanson could hear Andre tapping the gun against something.

Tom found his way to were the voices were coming from. "Andre?" Tom cautiously crept toward the doorway. "Dre, talk to me….what's going on?" Hanson closed his eyes for a split second to focus as he held his gun close in the ready position. "Where's Judy?"

"Tommy! Sit tight man, don't come in here." Andre demanded. "I like you. I think we can do big things together." Andre's voice was shaking. "But, I don't want you in here right now." He warned. "Judy and I aren't finished talking yet."

"Is she hurt?" Tom asked through false calm. "Talk to me... Tell me you didn't do anything to hurt her." Hanson asked as he checked the reflective surfaces around him in an attempt to get a visual on them.

"Man, why you worried about her? You should be worried about me." He pointed to himself with his free hand. "You work for me!" Andre yelled.

"I am working for you." Hanson looked for a way to enter the room. "That's why I'm trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid!" He growled through his clenched jaw as he scowled. Hanson tried to get him to focus. "I thought you were into her." He tried to talk him down using psychology as he finally got a visual of Andre sitting in a chair directly across from Judy with a gun pointed at her with one hand while the finger from his other hand was in front of his lips in a 'hush' manner as he stared at her.

"I am into her Tommy, but she's not feeling me." Andre answered with a strange calmness as he cocked his head to the side while he stared at Judy. "I asked her to be my woman a couple of times, but she keeps turning me down." He slowly straightened his head to look at her. "No woman has ever turned me down." He whispered to her. "But, you?" He waived the gun up and down at her. "You don't give up." He stressed in amazement.

"No" Judy scowled. "You don't give up." She sized him up getting more pissed off than scared by the minute. "Why would I want to be with someone with no self control?" She said with an attitude while she sneered.

"I have more self control than you think." Andre raised a brow as he glanced down at her legs before making eye contact with her again.

"Why would you want to hurt her, if you want to be with her?" Hanson tried to sound like he was on his side as he worked on trying to figure out how to get Judy out of the room.

Andre pointed the barrel of the gun at Judy's face and slowly trailed it down her cheek, her neck, and her chest stopping short of her breast as she grimaced at him. "This isn't about being with her Tommy. This is about business."

Tom's heart sunk into his stomach as his mind raced. He knew he couldn't rush in, for fear he'd scare him causing the gun to go off accidentally. He continued to try to distract him. "You don't do business like this Andre." Tom looked at the window behind him to catch their reflection again as he looked for a way to slide in unnoticed.

"No, Tommy…_you _don't do business like this." Andre sat back in his chair as he placed one arm on the back of the chair while the other was still pointing the gun at Judy. "See…the way it works is." He started to explain to Hanson as he looked at Judy. "She tells me where her product is being distributed and who her supplier is, so I can check him out to make sure I don't have to take him out for doing business in my territories, and if he isn't then…" He shrugged. "We'll make a deal with him. But, before she sets it up I want her to answer some simple questions for me and she keeps feeding me the same shit." He frowned.

"I thought you wanted her to work for you." Hanson added as he started to move in slowly.

Andre continued to look at Judy. "I do…or she can be my woman and she'll never have to work again. But, I want her supplier." He took his arm off of the chair and leaned in closer to her. "If he's moving the kind of weight I think he is, I want in." He raised his brows in frustration as he continued to point the gun at her. "I want to know how much he's moving, where he's moving it, who he is, and who's working for him besides you and the fool you were with last night."

"I already told you, he moves it North to South." Judy wasn't as afraid as she was the first time he pulled this, this time she was furious. But, she couldn't completely show it. She knew Andre would feed off of it. "I already told you that I'll set up a meeting with you and him when I see him. That's the best I can do." She informed him as calmly as she could while frowning at him.

"See…Tommy…Do you hear this?" Andre shook his head as he pointed to her. "She won't give me details. She's holding out on me….and it seems we're gonna be stuck at this crossroads until you tell me what I wanna to know."

"Maybe that's all she knows!" Hanson yelled. "Let her go and set it up. Let her supplier tell you everything you need to know." He demanded.

"Is that really all you know?" Andre continued to look a Judy.

"Yes" She insisted.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take me up on my other offer?" Andre smiled.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I'm positive." She scoffed as she folded her arms.

"Tommy! I'm in love with this woman." Andre chuckled. "I'm holding this gun to her right now, and she still looks like she's gonna kick my ass!" He leaned and quietly added. "I know it doesn't sound so appealing, because I keep pulling guns out on you, but believe me when I say that I wouldn't do that if you were my girl." He admitted with sincerity as he brushed her cheek before standing up keeping her in his view. "This is just business."

"It's not me you want Andre, it's the challenge of wanting something you can't have." Judy tilted her head and continued to scowl. "You willing to lose everything you have over me?" She sneered. "I don't know whether to be flattered or" She raised a brow. "Feel sorry for you." Judy's hands were sweating. She felt her heart going 90 to nothing and her stomach was in knots as she spoke to him. She wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"Don't feel sorry for me." He smirked. "Be happy for me, baby….I have money, power, and once you come to your senses." He glanced at her legs as he tapped his gun on the top of her thighs and slowly trailed it down to her knee. "I'll have more money, power, and….you." He smiled.

She spotted Hanson out of the corner of her eye. He nodded once to let her know he was in position. "Come here" She softly requested as she smiled at Andre. "Let me see what you have to offer." She flirtatiously suggested as she bit her bottom lip.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Andre smiled, lowered the hand that he was holding the gun with as he leaned in. Judy slowly leaned forward as she quickly pulled the gun from her thigh turning it on him in one swift motion. "I told you that you'd regret it the last time you pulled this shit didn't I?" She asked as he put his hands up and allowing his gun to drop while it hung on his finger. "You move, and I'll make sure your ears aren't the only things pierced." Judy demanded as Hanson rushed in.

"Is this what you call four-play?" Andre replied playfully while Hanson took his gun and removed the clip and checked the chamber.

"I don't play." Her eyes squinted in anger.

"Come on, Judy don't hold this against me. I have trust issues." He turned his head to the side and smiled. She wasn't amused.

Since Judy was okay and had the situation under control, Hanson continued to play his role. "Andre, we don't have time for this shit man….we have business to take care of." He glanced over at Judy and she gave him a look to let him know she was okay. "Either hire her on and talk numbers or let her go." Hanson tried to sound like the voice of reason as he shifted his eyes to scan the ceiling for the bullets he'd heard earlier and he spotted all three.

"That's why I like you Tommy." He chuckled. "You're always about my paper." He slowly turned around to face Judy while his hands were still in the air. "The question is: Are you about my money too?" He asked as he subtly kicked his head back toward Judy.

"I can be if you learn a little business etiquette…..Right now, I'm just trying not to shoot you." Judy cut her eyes at him and exhaled as she holstered her gun. "I believe my cut was gonna be 20% of whatever I move?" She stood up and walked over to Andre. She placed her hand on her hip as she held up the other hand and rubbed her index and middle finger against her thumb. "How much paper are we talking about coming my way?"

"$50,000 starting out….If you can prove yourself." He reached out to touch her, but Hanson blocked him. Andre looked at Hanson with curiosity, but Tom just shook his head as he frowned.

"I think I've already done that….twice." Judy pointed out as she dropped her arms. "When do I start?"

"Tonight" He smiled. "I'll set it up." He looked at Hanson. "Tommy, get her a pager." He said as he kicked his head in the direction of the hallway.

Tom shot him an angry look. "No, _you_ go get her a pager." He frowned as he got into Andre's face giving him a cold stare. "You're not putting another gun in her face." He raised his brow. "Correction" He added as he quickly tilted his head to the side and back. "You're not pointing another gun anywhere near her direction again."

Andre looked at Hanson and could tell that he meant business. He shifted his eyes to Judy who stood behind Hanson, with her arms folded as she lifted her brows at him. "Alright" Andre nodded and put his hands up in front of him defensively. "If I didn't know better..." He shook his head and finger as he walked out. "Nevermind...you might start getting ideas about my girl." He chuckled as he nudged Tom. Hanson grimaced at him in return.

Andre left the room to get the pager. Hanson turned around to face Judy. "You okay?" He burrowed his brows in concern as he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah" She nodded. "What the hell is wrong with him?" She looked around Hanson to keep an eye out for Andre.

"I told you, he's not all there." Hanson peeked around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby." Judy met her eyes with Hanson's. "I thought you were overreacting because you wanted things to change, since…."

He cut her off. "Don't be." He shook his head and let her go. "I _can_ be overprotective. I've lost a lot and I have a lot to lose." He gave her a quick smile as he turned his back to her again at the sound of Andre's footsteps.

"Here's your pager." Andre announced as he came back into the room. "Here's my direct number, so you can call me when you see 9-1-1 or 4-1-1 you drop whatever you're doing and come to me or call me back. Whatever's quicker." He walked over to her and tried to put the pager on her. But, Hanson blocked him again.

"Don't touch her." He demanded as he snatched the pager and the phone number from him and handed it to Judy. "Until you learn how to act around women." He scolded.

Andre frowned at Hanson and shook his head. "You're awfully protective of this one."

"Yeah, well" Tom exhaled as he clasped his hands together. "You have a habit of pulling guns on her. You just pull other things out on the others." He answered trying to maintain his cover until he could call in a warrant.

"Are we done here?" Judy leaned in and asked.

"Actually.." Andre added.

"Yes" Tom answered for him while looking at Andre like he was crazy. Judy stormed passed them as Andre tried to get close to her.

Tom blocked him. "What's wrong with you?" He squinted at Andre in disbelief as he pushed him back. "Geez" He looked back at him in annoyance as he walked out.

At The Chapel… 

Judy stood outside of her Jeep in the Chapel parking lot waiting for Hanson. Fuller and Penhall walked up to her. "Jude, you okay?" Penhall rubbed her upper arm as Fuller stood next to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," She sighed. "He did it again."

"What?" Fuller quickly replied as the concern in his face deepened. "Are you going to be able to do this?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't have a problem in the world with pulling you."

"No" She waved her hand and shook her hand. "We're too close." She dropped her head briefly before lifting it to look at them. "I'll be fine. I'm just ready to get convictions on him or…..have him committed."

Penhall saw Hanson walking toward them and he nudged the Captain. "We'll give you two a minute." He and Hanson did one of their special handshakes before Doug and Fuller went inside.

"Hey baby, how…" Hanson started to greet her, but she quickly stopped him by slipping her arms around his waist pulling him close to her and then she began kissing him slowly and sensually. He was a little surprised by her reaction, but he happily followed suit as she smoothed her hands up his chest and around his neck to massage the back of his head while he wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled back as he remembered where they were. "Um...Baby…you can't kiss me like that here." He said sweetly as he tried to focus.

She smiled. "You're my fiancée, so I think I can kiss you anyway I want anywhere I want." She flirted as she lazily ran her fingers down the buttons on his shirt.

He looked down briefly before meeting his eyes with hers. "No…you can't" He smiled as he rubbed his forehead.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, baby." She leaned back on her car. "Andre just has me so stressed out." She played with her keys. "You just have a way of relaxing me." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

He smiled as he stepped closer to her. "You okay?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him. "I wasn't really afraid today, I was furious." She frowned. "I don't think he would hurt me. But, I really think that he feels like I'm working for someone who is threatening his business."

"What were the shots in the ceiling about?" Hanson's eyes narrowed in concern.

"(Sigh) He started asking me all of those questions about my supplier and when I started telling him, he didn't believe me. So, I said 'fine' and when I got up to leave he told me that he was going with me. I told him that he wasn't going anywhere with me. I told him that I wasn't doing business with someone who had trust issues. So, he pulled his weapon out and when I asked him what he thought he was going to do with it. He told me he wanted to get my attention, so he shot it at the ceiling three times. I told him to get help and I got up to leave, and that's when he told me to sit down. He asked me about my supplier again." Judy exhaled as she looked at the ground in reflection. "It's like he wanted me to tell him that we were competition, when I didn't he flipped." She slid her arms around his waist again and put her head against his chest as he held her. "I should have listened to you, baby." She confessed. "I just thought you were being jealous or maybe you were trying to get me to change jobs, because we're getting married."

Hanson rubbed her back as he held her. "Listen…I trust you, but no matter how much trust I have in you, I'm gonna get jealous. You know that….. I'm gonna be overprotective, and you know that too…..I love you baby. I want you to be happy. What we do makes you happy, and I wouldn't take that away from you." He leaned back to make eye contact with her. "It's not like I didn't know how much you loved it before I proposed." He lightly brushed her cheek. "It's one of the things that kept us from being together before….I just want you to come home to me in one piece every night."

"I want the same thing for you." She looked at him lovingly.

"So, I will do everything in my power to make sure that we both come home to each other in one piece." He kissed her softly.

"We will do everything in our power..." She kissed him again after he nodded.

He lightly and slowly ran his hand down her cheek in thought. "I have good news." He stepped back a bit in excitement. "I found the file….Jude…he's crazy, but all his files are perfect. It will be the easiest convictions. Everything's laid out perfectly." He smiled proudly.

"Really?" Her face lit up in excitement as she clapped her hands. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

He took a deep breath as he glanced down at his keys. "You know the arrest isn't gonna be cake."

"I know" She scratched the back of her head as she started to slowly pace. "I don't know if we should be the ones to take him down."

"Let's talk to Fuller and see what he thinks." Hanson pointed toward the Chapel. "He's going to want us to, because it's our collar and it's not emotional on a personal level."

"No, but Andre really thinks he loves me." Judy folded her arms as she continued to slowly pace. "How's that gonna play out?"

Hanson sighed as he dropped his head in thought. "I don't know, baby."

Judy walked up to Hanson and kissed him on the cheek. "You're supposed to know." She grinned as she pulled him to walk with her. "You're my other half…so, you should know what I don't." She playfully added.

They walked into the Chapel. "HANSON! PHONE!"

Tom rushed to his desk. "Hanson" He answered.

"Do something with your mother and your future mother-in-law." Mr. Hoffs demanded.

Tom laughed as he sat on top of his desk. "Sir, I have about as much control over them as you do." He waved Judy over to him.

"No, you two have to get some kind of list together today or tomorrow. This wedding's in six weeks and a few days and …" He added in frustration.

"I know, Jude and I are working on a list sometime today, but we're trying to wrap up this case, so we haven't had a lot of time." He stuck his hand out and wrote on it with his finger. She figured out it was one of the parents looking for the wish list they were supposed to make. She shrugged to let him know she didn't have one. "It's your Dad" he whispered.

Judy motioned her fingers in a 'come here' manner as she stuck out her hand for the phone as Hanson passed it to her. "Hi Dad…I'm so glad that you're finally calling to talk to me for a change."

"Hey Sweetie." Mr. Hoffs responded sweetly.

"Listen, I know that it's really cool that you finally have a son and all, but it'd be nice if you could remember that you have a daughter too." Hanson grinned as he watched her work. "I was here first….actually without me, you wouldn't have the son you'd never had." She jumped his case to get him off of Hanson's. "I mean you talk to him every other day about everything….that's more than you talk to me." She winked at Tom.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm just excited to have another man in the family." He smiled so big she could feel it through the phone. "Uh….Your mom will be down there this weekend."

"She will?" She looked over at Hanson as she mouthed what he just said and Tom's eyes widened in surprise as he broke the pencil he was fidgeting with as he bounced his head a bit at the thought of how their plans to be alone this weekend went out the window.

"Yes, Tom's mom will be there too." He added as his receptionist came in to tell him his patient was prepped. "Listen, I have to go. Call me later. I love you both."

"We love you too" Judy hung up as she rubbed Tom's back.

"The first weekend in a month that we won't have Clavo, and…" He pouted.

"We'll have parents." She sulked. "So, I take it you didn't tell him I wanted to wait to get married."

He looked over at her. "Nah, it was just a little drizzle" He wiggled his fingers as he chuckled. "If we couldn't handle a little drizzle, then we don't deserve to get married."

"How'd you know I was going to change my mind?" She moved to stand between his legs.

"The same way I know and you know that this is for life." He tapped her chin. "We've known from the start….we just knew." He smiled.

Her face lit up. "I love you."

"If you love me, find a way to make sure we get some alone time this weekend." He slid down from his desk and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before turning her around to walk her to Fuller's office.

Judy stopped short of Fuller's door. "I'm telling you, we could just get married on our spot on the beach."

"We're going to Maui on our honeymoon." He made a face like he'd just bit into a lemon. "That's too much beach." He opened the door as he put a stir straw in his mouth.

"We'll see" She added as he mocked her. She playfully scolded him with her eyes and pointed at him as he smiled in return.

Everyone started to find their seats in Fuller's office. Fuller looked around the room to make sure everyone was present before starting. "Thanks to Hanson's and Hoffs'

great police work, we got a warrant to search Andre's house, night club and restaurant, so we're going in late tonight." Fuller stated after checking his notes. "Hanson and Hoffs you take the house since you already know where the files are located." He looked around the room. "Penhall, Mac and I will get a team together and take over the rest."

Judy put up her finger. "Uh…Captain," She started as she glanced at Hanson before shifting her eyes back to Fuller. "Hanson and I were talking and I don't know if we should go to the house if Andre's there." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "He really thinks he's in love with me."

"You're serious?...Not, just attracted to you. Like he loves you?" Fuller paused as he looked at her in surprise as she nodded. "Did you give him any reason to think that?"

"No!" Hanson and Hoffs abruptly answered in unison.

"O-kay…so, we have nothing to worry about." Fuller hesitated. "Unless, you're worried about him repeating what happened earlier."

"That's an automatic concern." Judy admitted.

"He's not wired right Captain." Hanson chimed in. "He's shooting at the ceiling to get her attention and then holding her at gun point, because he wants her supplier to be his competition." He ran his fingers through his hair. "This won't be cake."

"We'll send a couple more people in with you two." Fuller informed them as a worried look donned his face. "Just as a precaution."

"Thanks Coach" Hanson nodded.

"Thanks Captain." Judy shifted her eyes to Hanson.

"Um..I know this is back tracking a little, but how late are you talking about going in?" Jackie raised her hand as everyone looked at her. "I just want to make sure the warrant will still be good."

Hanson shook his head, ran his fingers through his hair, and shifted his weight as Mac answered. "The club closes at midnight tonight."

"Yeah, so we'll go in at 11 sharp to give us a better chance of sweeping more employees than customers." Fuller added. "But the warrant will still be good tomorrow if things don't go exactly as planned." Fuller scanned the room to see if anyone had anything else. "Alright, let's meet up here at 10 and then we'll hit 'em hard and fast. Take the rest of the day until then, it's gonna be a long night."

Everyone started to file out of Fuller's office. Jackie stopped Hanson on the way out. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah" He sighed as he looked at Judy. "Baby, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure" She quickly sized Jackie up and forced a smile at her before she walked away. "I'll meet you at home."

Hanson watched her leave in adoration. "Hanson" Jackie snapped her fingers at him. "You done?" He held up his index finger telling her he needed another second as she folded her arms and dropped her head in annoyance.

After Judy disappeared out of the door, he turned his attention to Jackie. "I'm done." He briefly grinned in sarcasm. "What?" He asked as his smile faded.

"We're supposed to have dinner tonight." Jackie reminded him.

"Yeah, I know" He nodded. "I'll be there, just in case the collar doesn't stick." He informed her as he tried to walk away.

"We were supposed to meet at 9, and you have to be back here at 10." She shifted her weight as she placed her hands behind her back and stepped closer to him.

"So, we'll meet at 7…no big deal." He raised his brows. "Now, if you'd excuse me. I'm going home to spend some time with my wife." He started to walk away.

"She's not your wife, Hanson." She corrected him out of irritation.

He turned to face her as he walked out. "As far as you're concerned" He pointed at her. "She is."

"Wait" She stopped him. "Why can't we go now?"

"You want eat dinner at 4 in the afternoon?" He looked at her suspiciously. "What for?"

"That way we'll have time to talk." She flirtatiously smiled as she stepped closer to him. "Maybe later, we could do what we do best."

"What Judy and I do better." He smirked.

Jackie shook her head as she rocked back and forth on her heel. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" She asked as she glanced down and then back up.

He raised his brow and took the straw out of his mouth. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah, I love a challenge." She nodded. "Who's car do you want to take?"

"I'll meet you there." He started to walk away. "I don't want to get caught in a crazy situation."

"Do you remember where?" She asked on the way out the door.

"Yes, I remember."

At The Restaurant

Hanson entered the restaurant after Jackie was already seated. The hostess walked him over to their table and gave him the menu. "I thought you changed your mind." Jackie stated as she skimmed through the menu.

"No," Hanson answered as he opened his menu. "I forgot where it was."

"I ordered you a draft of whatever was on tap." She smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that." He frowned.

"You're welcome." She shook her head as she looked back down at the menu.

"Here is your draft, Sir." The waitress smiled as she sat his drink down. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"An ice water with lemon please." He smiled.

"Okay… Are you ready to order?" The waitress politely asked.

"Not yet" Hanson looked over at Jackie. "We haven't decided…thanks"

"So, do you want to tell me why you've been so mean to me if you're not mad?" Jackie crossed her hands and leaned on the table waiting for him to answer.

"Jackie, do you know how uncomfortable it is to work with you after what you did?" He frowned.

"Is it because of what I did? Or is it, because you and your girlfriend are back together and you're afraid that you still have feelings for me?" She licked her lips and smirked.

"Still have feel…." He looked at her like she was crazy. "No, first of all" He pointed toward her. "She's not my girlfriend, she my fiancée and second I don't have feelings for you." He was starting to get aggravated. "Yeah, I might be a little pissed, because you betrayed me. But, what irks me more than anything is the disrespect you are showing toward Judy."

"Hey, you're here with me." She shrugged as she pushed back in her chair.

"We had a deal." Tom added in defense.

"Yeah, but Hanson you have to admit." Jackie smiled and tilted her head to the side. "You wouldn't be here with me if you love her and you wouldn't be here with me if you didn't still have feelings for me."

"Then what does it mean when he invites me to come with him?" Judy whispered in Jackie's ear before she walked up from behind her.


	20. Chapter 20: Face Off

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review! You guys are too funny! I love it! I've been meaning to post this all week, but it's been a hectic week and then my laptop decided to go on strike. So, we had a talk and I won. lol I'm really, really happy you all are digging it….I just hope you like this one…No electric chair in this one…Maybe Booker will make her one later in the story…Hanson didn't like it, but Jackie might. This chapter is inspired by a combanation of various episodes from season 1-5.

Chapter 20

Jackie looked like a deer in head lights as she shifted in her seat. "Judy…Hi." Jackie quickly glared at Hanson raising her voice an octave as she put on a fake smile for Judy. "I didn't know you were coming." Jackie continued to glare at Hanson while she gritted her teeth through her smile. "What a nice surprise."

Hanson stood up, and pulled out Judy's chair for her. "I thought so too." Judy smiled back as she and Tom took their seats. "You know…I was a little worried about the three of us working together, since this is the first time that we had." Judy confessed. "But, then Tom mentioned how you wanted to have a late dinner…" Judy smiled slyly as she picked up her menu from the table. "I thought…Jackie is amazing." Judy leaned forward pressing the menu into her chest. "I mean, I know Hanson hasn't been the friendliest to you since he's been back. But, you wanted to have dinner with him anyway." Judy glanced at Hanson as he briefly looked down biting his lip to play off his amusement. "As mean as he's been and after the way things ended between you two…..I don't think I could've done it." Judy shook her head as she casually skimmed the menu. "It takes a big person to take the first step." Judy leaned in a bit as she watched Jackie study her menu like she was going to be tested on it. "However, I was more impressed because you wanted to move the time up. Just so you could do it before the bust tonight." Judy smiled, leaned back and shook her head in false admiration as Jackie smiled in return before taking a drink of her water. "I guess you wanted to make sure he didn't have any tension before dealing with Andre." Jackie choked on her water. "You okay?" Judy grinned as she tried to look concerned.

Jackie nodded as she waved her hand to let her know she was fine. "Haven't we….uh…worked together before?" Jackie flicked her wrist back and forth as she pointed her finger at herself and then Judy while clearing her throat. She was trying to process what Judy just told her. Jackie was somewhat convinced that Hanson told Judy the dinner was to make sure the three of them could work together on good terms, but she felt like something was off and she wasn't sure if it was her nerves from being caught or her frustration with Hanson for inviting Judy.

"No," Judy ran her finger down the menu as she tried to find something that sounded good to her while Jackie took a few more sips of water. Hanson pointed out a few things on Judy's menu that she'd like before she continued. "You've worked with Hanson on a couple of cases before you broke up, and you've worked with me on several cases, but this is the first time all three of us have worked together." Judy put the tip of her finger to her chin in thought as she narrowed her decision. "And you and I have always gotten along…..But, then again." Judy zoomed in on Jackie's expression. "That was before today."

"Here's your water with lemon." The waitress sat the water on the table and took her pen and paper out ready to take orders. "Are you ready to order?" The waitress politely asked.

"Jackie?" Hanson tilted his head to the side while pushing his eye line toward the waitress prompting Jackie to answer.

Jackie was stuck in a small trance as she locked eyes with Judy. She was trying to figure out what Judy knew, but she couldn't read her. Hanson broke the trance when he called her. "Um…I think I'll just have the grilled chicken salad with a side of vinaigrette." She narrowed her eyes at Hanson in frustration as she handed the menu to the waitress. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

Hanson cleared his throat. "Well, I'm starving." He glanced at the menu once more before he decided. "Oooo…pasta!...I'll have the chicken con broccoli with the Alfredo sauce and lots of bread…puleeeaaasse." He smiled at the waitress as he handed her the menu.

"I'll have what he's having." Judy chuckled as she scrunched up her nose. "Without all of the bread." She smiled as she handed the waitress her menu.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I didn't mean to interrupt you two when I came in." Judy placed her elbow on the table and rotated her hand in thought. "What was it you were talking about?" Hanson smirked as he briefly looked down while he scratched the corner of his mouth in anticipation. "Oh yes!" She snapped her finger. "You were saying something about Hanson still having feelings for you." Judy folded her arms while resting them on the table before she motioned her hand for Jackie to continue. "Please…..continue."

"Um…Well," Jackie glanced at Hanson with a look in her eyes that pleaded for assistance. But, he gulped his beer as he sat back in his chair resting his left arm on the back of Judy's chair awaiting Jackie's answer. "We were just talking about how he was still a little upset with me for being the reason for Fuller's suspension."

Tom's eyes narrowed in frustration. "And betraying my confidence to further your career, even though you're still in the same position you were in when I left." He took another gulp.

"I didn't betray your confidence to further my career." Jackie stiffened in her chair as she raised her brows while pointing down at the table with her index finger to stress her point. "I did it, because I wanted to protect you and your career."

"Come off it Jackie." Hanson removed his arm from Judy's chair as he leaned in. "You never cared about me or my career. The entire time we were together you pumped me for information to help _your_ career." He grimaced as he slowly slid back into his chair. "It took me a long time to admit that, but after Fuller's suspension and the Mayor's kid O.." He shook his head in disgust. "I had to."

"Tom, I'm sorry you think that." Jackie dropped her head to the side momentarily before lifting it to meet her eyes with his. "But, I never used you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Hanson rolled his eyes. "You know, I can't help but think that if you would have stayed out of it maybe the Mayor's kid would still be alive." He added before he took another drink as he thought about the phone call he got from Fuller after the Mayor left his house the night they found the Mayor's son dead. Judy peered at Tom to make sure he was alright before placing her hands in her lap as she continued to listen.

She shook her head and pointed her finger in his direction. "You can't put that on me." She put her hand on her chest. "I was trying to protect you….I never wanted anyone to get hurt." Just when her emotions started to show, she put them in check. "I really am sorry you feel that way, but that was the past." She somberly added while shaking her head as she threw her hands up in defense.

"Jackie, why are you really here?" Judy searched her eyes for the truth as Jackie looked back at her. "I want honest answers." Judy sternly added.

"Just to talk." Jackie innocently stated. "I wanted to find a way for us to work together without Tom being so upset at me." She played her napkin in between her fingers. "Just like you said." She shrugged. "He's back now, and this will be the first of many cases that we'll work together. So, I wanted to make sure we were on good terms."

"Uh..huh..." Judy nodded as she crossed her legs while placing her elbow on the table resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she listened intently.

Jackie made eye contact with Judy. "I mean he's marrying you now and you're both working at Jump Street again. I just want to make sure he and I get along as well as you and I do."

Judy rapidly put her finger up as she sat straight up. "I'm going to stop you there." She smiled as she continued her eye contact with Jackie. "Because I heard what was said when I came in, and that didn't sound like a truce. It sounded more like a proposition."

Jackie dropped her head as she remembered her conversation with Hanson before Judy walked up to her. "Oh, that?" Jackie tossed her thumb toward her shoulder. "That was just a question that I asked, because he agreed to meet me here without you." Jackie forced a smile. "But, I didn't mean anything by it."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Judy's eyes shot through Jackie like daggers as Jackie tried to interject, but Judy threw her hand up in rapid motion as her attitude was starting to make an appearance. "I knew you were after Tom the moment I came out of Fuller's office and, I can't say that I blame you….But, he's taken." Judy stated with heavy authority in her tone. "If you're going to work with either of us, you need to respect that."

"Judy, I never said…" Jackie tried to defend herself, but Judy cut her off.

"See Jackie, Hanson told me everything you said to him." Judy confessed as a surprised expression spread across Jackie's face.

"Everything?" Jackie lifted her head in an exaggerated swallow as her fingertips trailed down the front of her neck and her eyes shifted to Hanson who gave her a quick smile.

"Ev..er..y..thing" She enunciated as Tom nodded proudly. "What?...You didn't think he'd tell me?" Judy licked her lips and frowned as she felt her temperature rise. "Jackie" Judy aimed her thumb in the direction of Tom. "This man has been my best friend since the day I met him. We've loved each other for five years. He's going to be my husband in a few weeks, so of course he's going to tell me his ex-girlfriend is trying to get him into her bed."

"I'm not trying to get him into bed." Jackie exhaled as she rolled her eyes. Hanson and Judy both looked at her like she was full of it. "O-kay…Since we're all being honest." Jackie's eyes shifted to Hanson's causing her to hesitate for a moment before slowly lifting her shoulders in nervousness. "I wanted to make love to him again." She dropped her shoulders as if a thousand tons were released from them. "But, I also really do care about him." She looked into Judy's eyes. "I miss him and I wanted to get him back."

"Why?" Judy slowly pushed her back into her seat as Hanson kissed her on her temple before excusing himself to use the restroom. Judy crossed her arms in confusion. "He's in love with me and quite frankly, Jackie I don't think he even likes you."

"I don't" Hanson clarified as he walked away.

Judy smiled and glanced in Hanson's direction as he disappeared before she continued. "See…So, why do you want him back?" She shrugged.

"He made me happy when we were together. He made me feel the way no one else has since we were together." Jackie played her napkin in between her fingers. "I think he may feel the same way, but he's afraid to admit it." Judy lifted her brows in surprise as she nodded. Jackie continued. "I think he feels like I'll hurt him again." Jackie looked at Judy apologetically. "Judy, I'm sorry." She added as she traced the rim of her glass with her fingertip. The waitress brought in the food and set it down. "I didn't mean to betray you. But, you have to know that I did it…"

"For love?" Judy cut her off as she grinned. "Do you love him Jackie?" Judy grilled her in a patronizing manner. "Is this the man of your dreams?...The one you've waited your entire life for?"

Jackie raised her brows. "You wanted me to be honest." She reminded Judy.

"I did and I still do." Judy nodded as she picked up her fork and stabbed at the chicken and broccoli. "I appreciate how honest you've been."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Jackie finally answered Judy. "To answer your question…Yes, I love him." Jackie admitted. "I know that he's upset with me right now, for what I did to him and this is his way of getting back at me."

Judy frowned in confusion as she watched Hanson sit down. He donned the same confused expression as he started to eat. "Doing what to get back at you?" Judy asked as she turned her attention back to Jackie.

Jackie glanced at Tom. "Saying hurtful things and…" Her eyes shifted back to Judy. "Marrying you."

Hanson chuckled as he continued to eat. "Baby, I think we need to set her up with Andre." Judy tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "They're perfect for each other." Jackie scowled at Hanson.

Judy's laugh slowly faded when she saw the way Jackie was looking at Hanson. "Okay, so you miss him and you want him back. I understand that more that anyone." Judy sympathetically added before she sipped her water. She leaned in closer to Jackie as she lifted a brow. "I know I messed up….I never should have let him go in the first place. If I would've held on to him," She moved her hand in a circular motion to include everyone at the table. "We wouldn't be in this situation today. But, we are." Judy sized her up as she calmly continued. "And the one thing that is just really." She briefly looked up at the ceiling for the right words. "Keeping me from reaching across this table and pulling out your esophagus followed by your spine one vertebrae at a time." She confessed in an oddly polite tone while Jackie rubbed her neck as her eyes widened in sudden fear. Hanson's face twisted in pain as he shifted in his chair. Judy calmly continued. "Is your honesty, I appreciate you being so blunt and honest with me." She exhaled. "So, I'm going to be blunt and honest with you." She tilted her head to the side as she burrowed her brows in thought while her eyes cut into Jackie. "I believe you mentioned the word love a little while ago. You believe that you love him and you think that he has feelings for you. So, you must know what it feels like to have him look at you like you're the only woman in the world and no one else exists….Did his kisses leave you so breath taken and weak in the knees that you never wanted them to end and when they did you'd crave just one more hit of his lips on yours?….You ever get caught craving him…just to taste him, to feel him, to be in that embrace with him like a junkie craves crack?" Jackie tilted her head to the side as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "How about what feels like to hear him say your name on the phone or from across the room and when he hits just the right tone it sends electric shocks of ecstasy through you as your body remembers what he felt like inside you the last time he said it like that." Judy smiled coyly as Jackie lifted a brow as she repositioned herself in her seat. "Or, what it's like to have him look at you with such passion and intensity that you can feel his touch even though he's across the room." A sly expression graced Judy's face as she shrugged. "Maybe you know what it feels like to have your entire body quiver at the sound of his voice in your ear while losing control of your senses at the feeling of his breath dancing across your neck as he whispers in your ear….How it feels to be loved so deeply by this man that you feel invincible when you're with him, and somehow still protected when you're not….And how it feels to love this man so much that it brought you physical pain for weeks after he left…. Do you know what it's like to be, so furious with each other that you'll yell and challenge each other….But before you put head to pillow you talk it out and agree or agree to disagree?...Or to be loved by this man so deeply that even when he feels like you've ripped his heart out, he not only forgives you, but he's still there for you and loves you more with each passing day….Do you know what it's like to feel the exact same way about him?...Or what it's even like to be in love with a man who is your best friend first?...Do you know what it's like to have trust on every level with someone that you don't get worried that they'll betray you, because he's proven that he has your back and you've proven that you have his?...Or maybe what its like to be able to talk to each other about everything?" Judy's eyes narrowed as she seemed to have burned a whole into Jackie as Judy watched a tear fall from her eye. "Is the love you have for him unconditional like the love he and I have for each other?...Is that the kind of love you're talking about Jackie?"

Jackie sat there for a moment trying to remember loving anyone in that capacity. Jackie's head shook as she locked eyes with Judy. "No" She raised her brows as she confessed. "No, it isn't" Jackie noticed the way Hanson was looking at Judy and she longed for him to look at her that way. He had so much love and appreciation in his eyes and his smile as he looked at Judy that Jackie couldn't bear to watch. She cleared her throat and raised her brows.

"I know it isn't." Judy answered abruptly. "So, are you done playing games or do you and I have to have a little talk in private?" Judy burrowed her brows in a threatening manner as she ran her napkin across her steak knife.

"Judy, you don't have to threaten me….I get it." She tilted her head to the side and shook her head. "I won't pursue him." Jackie agreed.

"Good enough" Judy nodded as she got up. "Then we're done here." Judy called for the check.

"Jackie's picking up the check." Hanson stood up and held out his hand for Judy to take it. "She said it was her treat."

"Thanks" Judy smiled as she leaned over the table to whisper in Jackie's ear. "By the way, Jackie I don't make threats….and I hate being disrespected." Judy warned as Jackie felt her heart jump into her throat before watching Judy storm out with Hanson close behind.

Tom and Judy's House

"You know baby….." Judy moved the magazine that she was reading away from her face, so she could look down at Tom. "I just had this amazing idea about how we can spend the next couple of hours before we have to go in." Hoffs sweetly suggested as she sat on the couch reading bridal magazines while Hanson laid his head on a pillow on her lap reading his car magazine.

A slow smile spread across his face as he dropped his magazine in his lap. "Mmgh…I love the way you think Miss Hoffs." Hanson replied as he started to lift himself up. "We just spent an amazing hour doing that, but if you're ready again…"

"Nice try" She giggled as she pushed him back down. "I'm talking about getting the list together for our Mothers. They have the guest list and the day…sort of…we just need to tell them what we want and where we want it."

"Yeeeaaahh…I knew what you meant" Tom cleared his throat as he raised his magazine back up and continued to read. "They're driving your dad nuts." Tom chuckled.

"Not just him…us too." Judy laughed and Tom nodded repeatedly in an exaggerated manner. "Why don't we invite our Mothers to the hotel on the beach this weekend since they'll be town?"

Tom swatted his magazine down as he looked back up at Judy. "Baby, why do you want to get married on the beach?" He wiggled a bit to get a better look at her as he moved his hand in a chopping motion as he continued. "We're going to Hawaii for our honeymoon, so I don't understand wanna get married on a beach too?" He shook his head as he snuggled down in his original position. "That's too much ocean for anybody."

"How do you know that's what I meant?" Judy dropped her head to look at him as he frowned at her. "Maybe I wanted them to go there so we could have the weekend alone?"

"Maybe you're just full of it and you're just saying that so, I'll say yes."

"(Sigh) Haaansooon…" She whined. "It's cheaper, so my Dad will love the idea. It will be at our favorite hotel….Its where we told each other we were in love with each other for the first time, so it has meaning….its symbolic." She started to get excited about the idea.

Hanson started to come around to the idea as he thought about it. "It does have enough room for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, and then we can have the reception there…."

"That's my man…you just keep prioritizing." She laughed as he got tickled too. "We could make a weekend of it."

"Then there's the cake, the strippers,….oh, and the food." He smiled as she playfully hit him with the throw pillow.

"You are just on a roll today aren't you?" She sarcastically replied. "But, the strippers are out."

"Tell that to the guys, because you know..." He sat up and tossed his magazine on the table. "The strippers wouldn't be for my benefit."

"Of course not." She shook her head as he smiled and dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. "I know you better put your foot down." She tossed her magazine on the table as she got up to grab the phone.

He grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap as she yelped. "Tom!" She giggled. "No, strippers…I don't care what Penhall has planned." She tapped his nose with her index finger.

"You mean to tell me that Miss Rachel won't have strippers at your party?" He asked as he rubbed the small of her back.

Her face lit up as she pulled herself up. "That's different." She smiled.

"How so?"

"It just is." She shrugged. "She's dating Penhall now, so I doubt my party will be too wild." She picked up the phone and tossed it at Tom. "Here…call the Moms and get them on a conference call and I'll get some paper."

"If I don't get strippers….you don't get strippers!" He stated with authority as she went into the next room.

"Fine!" She agreed.

"Jude, wait!" He pouted. "I think we should at least talk about it!"

"Nnnoooo" She frowned in thought as she walked back into the living room. "Hold on" She put her hand up. "Didn't you invite my Dad to your party?"

"We have to call our Mothers" He cleared his throat as he got up to hand Judy the phone back. "_You_ call them and I'll write." He whined.

"_You_ call them….and I'll strip for you on our wedding night." She promised as he quickly dialed.


	21. Chapter 21: Collared,Cornered and Booker

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews throughout this story especially the last ones! I get so nervous when I post, b/c I never really know how I'm doing until you tell me…..good or bad. I'm my worst critic, so I always think I need to improve. It really and truly blows me away that you like what you've read. So, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Chapter 21

Tom and Judy arrived at Andre's house with two plain clothed undercover trainees and four other uniformed officers. As they approached the front door Hanson motioned to Judy that he was going around the back with one of the trainees and two of the uniformed officers. She nodded in acknowledgment as she approached the front door with her team. She waited until Hanson radioed in that he was in position. Judy signaled to the officer's to bust into the house on three. Judy and her team cautiously entered the front of the house slowly opening up one door at a time scanning the rooms with her gun in the ready position before clearing them. As Judy carefully searched the front of the house, Tom searched the back, eventually working their way to meet in the middle.

"All clear?" Judy confirmed in unconvincing tone as her eyes continued to roam the space around her. Sensing something wasn't right. Hanson put his hand up to instruct everyone to spread out before putting his finger to his lips in a shooshing manner as he frowned. He quickly turned his head to the side to listen to the faint sound of someone in the house that wasn't accounted for.

"Andre!" Hanson yelled as he signaled for everyone to get down. He looked down the hall to make sure it was still clear. "I know you're in here!" Hanson slowly crept down the hallway in the direction of the noises while staying close to the wall. "Make this easy on yourself and come out!"

"Tommy!" Andre yelled in surprise as Hanson backed up in to the doorway of a vacant room. "I can't believe this shit, man!" He peeked around the corner from down the hall to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him, but he couldn't get a good look. The house looked empty from where he stood. "Why are you trying to rob me?...I was going to give you a piece of the action when you were ready."

"I'm not robbing you goober!" Hanson quickly checked his reflective surfaces to get a visual as Judy crossed the hall. "I'm a cop!"

"That's worse than robbing me!" Andre yelled in anger. "TAT!..TAT!" Hanson rapidly swept his arm around Judy forcing her into a squatting position behind him as they briefly took cover behind the mini Greek columns that graced the hallway. They scooted back as shots rang out. He was hit, but he didn't think it penetrated. As much as it burned he stayed focused. "TAT!...TAT!...TAT!" Hanson took inventory of the officers from his view point as two additional shots rang out. He peeked around the doorway spotting Andre as Hanson, Judy and the other officers returned fire as Andre rapidly crawled back into the room.

Judy signaled for a couple of her teammates to follow her as she worked her way toward the back of the house to better assess Andre's position as Hanson worked the front while stalling him. "Andre!" Hanson yelled. "Don't do this, man it's not worth it."

"It's worth it to you to bust me, so it's worth it to me to protect what's mine!" Andre shouted as he tried to figure out a way to get out of the room. "Besides, how do I know for sure you're a cop? You don't act like a cop and you damn sure don't look like one! As far as I'm concerned…" He frowned as he fired one shot per word as he down the hallway in anger. "YOU … CAME… IN … HERE ….TO …. ROB …. ME!" Andre hit two of the cops on Hanson's team. One officer took a painful hit in his shoulder that was protected by his bullet proof vest, while the other officer took a painful bullet which penetrated his arm as he spun around a column for safety.

Hanson and the other officers returned fire while taking cover. "Come out! I'll show you my badge and the warrant!"

"Show me now!" Andre yelled as he peeked around to see if he could get Hanson in his cross hairs.

Hanson shifted his eyes as the back of his head rested on the column. "Put your gun down on the floor, and kick it this way, and I'll come out and show you."

"And then what?" Andre chuckled. "I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Yeah" Hanson raised his brows and nodded.

"I don't think so" Andre shook his head.

"You're coming in eventually Andre." Hanson promised. "You're surrounded here….and there's a team at your club and the docks right now busting ALL of your employees, so you gotta come in."

Andre closed his eyes briefly as he felt his entire life's work crashing down right in front of his eyes as the feeling of helplessness rush through his body. "You won't find anything. I'm clean!"

"If you're so clean," Hanson finally caught a clear visual of Andre. "Why are you shooting at us?"

"I'm protecting my house from robbers!" Andre randomly shot down the hallway again. "TAT!...TAT!"

"What's the plan here Andre?" Hanson yelled, before leaning in to whisper to the officer across from him. "_He has a glock and by my count he should be out….So, we move in hard and fast on three."_

Andre tried to shoot again, but he was out. "Damn it!" He yelled as he fidgeted with it for a few seconds before tossing his gun while trying to run.

"Three!" Hanson yelled as Judy and her team ran up to him from behind with their guns drawn and Hanson and his team approached him from the front with their guns trained on him.

"Alright…it's cool." Andre shrugged as he put his hands up. "I can't believe you all came out here just for me." He chuckled as Hanson flashed his badge and the warrant. "I'm touched...I just feel so special."

"You are special..." Hanson frowned as he cuffed him. "We're gonna put you with the rest of the special people. He smirked. "Pretty thing like you will find someone on your cell block who thinks you're _very_ special."

Judy flashed her badge and read him his rights before passing him to another officer, who escorted him out to the patrol car while Hanson and Judy confiscated the files from Andre's office. Judy locked the files up in Hanson's trunk while he went to the ambulance. She went back into the house to make sure they got all of the evidence they needed before she left to find Hanson. Andre called her as she stood by the patrol car to sign a document. "My attorney will get me out of this soon. When he does can I call you?" Andre raised his brow at Judy as he sat in the back of the patrol car.

She shook her head and chuckled in astonishment. "No, I'm just happy to be your arresting Officer."

"But, I was just starting to trust you!" He checked Judy out as she walked past him.

"The only woman you should trust is your parole officer!" Judy replied as she strolled over to the ambulance where Hanson and the other officers were being treated.

"Hey" Hanson's face lit up as Judy lightly touched his arm.

"Hey baby, you okay?" She frowned in concern. "Did he shoot you?" She studied his arm closely.

"Nah," He answered as he carefully took her hand in his to allow the medic to treat his wound. "He just grazed me." He smiled as he took note of the worry in her eyes.

"It looks awfully deep…like a gunshot" She looked up at the medic. "Is it? ... Shouldn't you take him to the hospital now?"

Hanson shook his head. "Baby, I've been shot twice. I know what a gunshot feels like…believe me he just grazed me." He glanced up at the medic still treating his wound for confirmation and the medic nodded. "See, I'm fine." He reassured her as he kissed her hand.

She glanced up at the medic as the medic grinned. "It's pretty deep. You can take him to the hospital and get a few stitches in him."

Hanson looked up at the medic through the strands of hair that fell in his face. "Don't do that." He chuckled as he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it. "Do you see this woman's face?" The medic nodded. "Tell her I'm fine….please."

"He's fine and it didn't even mess up his tattoo." Hanson gave him a look and if looks could kill…The medic laughed and handed Judy extra supplies to dress Hanson's wound. "Just get some stitches in it tonight, and he'll be good as new."

Hanson got up and tried to take his keys from Judy as they left the ambulance, but she dodged him. "Thanks" He waved to the medic. "Judy, please give me my keys, so we can go home."

"No, we're going to the hospital and then home…..Hamilton!" She yelled to Hanson's trainee from the other side of the lawn. He spotted her and started to jog over to them.

"We're not going to the hospital." Hanson had authority in his voice as he went for his keys again, but she was too quick for him.

"Hamilton, will you drive my jeep to the Chapel and have a black and white take you home?" Judy politely asked.

Hanson shook his head. "You don't have to…"

"Ssshhhh…" Judy cut Hanson off as she handed Hamilton her keys.

"Yes, Detective Hoffs" He responded.

"Just be careful and lock it up." She reminded him. "Thank you" Judy turned her attention to Hanson who was clearly agitated. "What?" She innocently replied.

"Jude, I'm exhausted." He confessed. "I've had a long day, and you've had a long day. The last thing I want to do is go to the hospital and sit for hours." He glanced at his watch. "It's after midnight."

"We don't go in until late tomorrow. The case is wrapped and tomorrow's Friday." She ran her hand down his cheek and kissed him. "Hanson" She softly added as he opened the door for her.

"Fine…I'm too tired to argue with you." He gave up, got in, and leaned back into his seat. "Just wake me up when the doctor's done."

The Next Afternoon At The Chapel

Hanson sat at his desk filling out his reports when he was interrupted by a stack of files landing in front of him in a big 'thug'. "Are these the files that you confiscated from Andre's house last night?" Jackie asked as she raised her brows and leaned on the large stack with one arm while the other hand rested on her hip.

Hanson looked up at her in exasperation. "Yes"

"I can't read them." She took her hand off of her hip to point to them. "They're cryptic. We can't take him to trial with the files like this with no explanations. I need for you to help me decipher them this weekend."

"No, you don't." Hanson defiantly stated. "Everything is in order and I have detailed reports explaining and verifying everything in those files." He narrowed his eyes. "I thought you assigned this case to someone else." He growled.

She stood up straight. "I thought we had a deal."

"We did, and I made good on my end." Hanson stood up to meet his eyes with hers. "We had dinner."

"You brought _her._" She kicked her head in the direction of Judy's desk. "That wasn't part of the deal."

He smirked. "You tell her that."

She shifted her weight as she squinted her eyes in anger. "She made me feel like shit, and I don't appreciate it."

"How do you think she felt when I told her what you did and what you said to me?" He scoffed. "You think she enjoyed that?"

"You didn't have to tell her everything I said." Jackie's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Yes, I did." He burrowed his brows. "Jackie, she's my fiancée. I tried to tell you that I wasn't interested and you kept on about it. All she did was return the favor." He raised his brow. "Do you think it was easy for her to hear that you knew we were engaged and you still tried to sleep with me?" He pointed to himself while looking at her like she was crazy.

"Do you think it was easy for me to hear about how she feels about you and no, maybe I don't feel that way about you. And maybe my feelings never ran that deep, but I do care about you." She nodded.

"You don't care about me. You wanted to rumble in the satin...There's a big difference." He shook his head. "Jackie, you don't get it." He briefly glanced down at the desk before you looking back at her. "I'm in love with that woman. I've always loved her." He narrowed his eyes in frustration as he shrugged. "I'm not gonna cheat on her."

"If you loved her for so long, then why did you even get involved with me in the first place?" She demanded.

He exhaled. "You were my rebound…alright?" He shook his head. "Look…its not important the past is the past." He scanned his surroundings. "If you don't want to reassign the case fine, but I am very serious when I say that if we are going to work together you will respect her as my wife."

She looked into his eyes and knew he meant what he said. She shook her head. "I'll try, but…"

"No, buts….She's my wife, Jackie and I refuse to lose her." He looked into her eyes with sincerity. "I know she hurt your feelings last night, but you have to know it wasn't easy for her to tell you how she feels about me. She did it to prove her point, because she knows how persistent and strong willed you are. She knew it'd take a mountain to move you." He raised his brow and shook his head. "Apparently she wasn't as effective as she thought she was."

"No, she proved her point." She chuckled uncomfortably. "It just hurt like hell to hear it….that's the way I've always wanted to feel."

He smirked. "You will, just not with me."

"HAMBURGER!" A voice called out from across the room as Hanson's head dropped.

"This week's just getting better, and better." He sarcastically added in annoyance. "Listen…I detailed everything out in my reports and Fuller has them. If you need anything else, ask him or Judy." He instructed as Booker walked up to them.

"Hi Jackie" Booker nodded as she rolled her eyes.

"Hi Booker" Jackie forced a smile before picking up her files and walking away.

"I see she's still a good sport." Booker turned to watch her walk away. "Nice legs though"

Hanson rolled his eyes and smirked. "Why are you here?"

"Hi Tommy!" Booker shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "I missed you, so I came for a visit." He shrugged.

Hanson laughed and nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Planning you bachelor party." Booker smiled proudly.

Hanson frowned as his jaw dropped. "Planning my what?" He looked around. "PENHALL!" Tom yelled as he walked around his desk and into the bull pin to look for Penhall. When he didn't see him he went upstairs to the locker room where Doug was changing clothes. He was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when Tom walked in. "Doug, why is Booker here?"

Penhall stopped cold. "What?"

"Oh, you heard me." Hanson lifted his brows in irritation.

Penhall looked up as if the answer was written on the ceiling, before turning to him. "See, what had happened was…" Doug started to explain as he moved his hand in a large circular motion. "Booker called and asked what we were doing for your bachelor party and so, I started to shoot out some ideas that Harry and I had and then he asked if he could help and so…"

Hanson nodded in an exaggerated manner as he processed the idea of Booker helping. "Who else is helping you?" Hanson frowned.

"Just a few people" Penhall shrugged.

"A few is three" Hanson put up a finger and started to count. "That's…"

"Okay, there's more than a few." Doug cut him off as he shifted his eyes upward like he was counting. "Let's say there are several." He innocently replied.

"That's four so," Hanson started to count again and Doug cut him off again.

Doug shook his head in hesitation. "Okay, so there's…um" He shifted his eyes upward again.

Hanson lost all expression as he grew impatient. "Doug…just tell me." Hanson shifted his weight.

Doug started to use his fingers to count as he looked around while shifting his weight in thought. "There's me, Harry, Booker…Russell" Doug drew his body in tight as he prepared for it.

"Russell Buckins?...You asked Russell Buckins?...YOU ASKED RUSSELL!" Hanson was beyond mad.

"He's been your best friend since like kindergarten." Doug grimaced. "I thought you'd be cool with it."

"No, he's still in kindergarten." Hanson abruptly added. "He'll turn it into some Vegas show, or a circus, or a pornographic story in his next editorial….and then you have him _and_ Booker working on it…..We're going to jail" Hanson ran his hand over his hair. "We're all going to jail." He shook his head. "Where's Judy?"

"Airport" Doug hesitantly added.

"Damn, I forgot." Hanson looked out over the Chapel as Dennis walked into the locker room.

"Look, Hanson" Booker put his hand on the pole and leaned against it. "If you don't want me to help out, I understand."

Hanson stared at the floor for a minute. "No, it's fine." He glanced up at Booker. "I appreciate that you even want to." He turned to Booker and scowled. "No, crazy off the wall shit….Booker…My father-in-law will be there."

Booker smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." He licked his lips. "He'll have the time of his life."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hanson exhaled as he stepped back. "Are you all meeting this weekend?"

"Everyone, but Ioki." Penhall answered. "Fuller and Mac will be there too."

Hanson turned to Penhall. "Everyone meeting at your house?"

"Not exactly" Doug gave Tom a twisted grin. "Judy's Dad called me yesterday to tell me about some ideas he had and that's when he told me that you were having it at the hotel by the beach. So, I called Booker and he was off early today."

"So, I came down." Booker eagerly added. "We're gonna have an all night run through of your bachelor party."

"Oh, no" Hanson suddenly looked sick. He rubbed his forehead. "All of you will be there?"

"Yeah, we're going down tonight and we'll be back Sunday morning." Booker confessed in excitement.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if" Penhall started, but he noticed Hanson fiercely shaking his head 'no.'

"We can't Doug." Hanson scratched the back of his head. "Our Moms will be here and we're taking them to the beach and you." He pointed to Doug and Dennis. "No, Doug I'm sorry. It's just too much."

"Who's gonna take care of the four-footer?" Penhall whined.

"No" Hanson put his finger up. "We had the weekend off. We were supposed to spend a quiet weekend together and somehow everyone is going on our quiet weekend."

"Ask Judy or Hanson's Mom" Booker smirked. "I'm sure they'd love to get some practice in now."

"Funny" Hanson cut his eyes at Booker.

"Seriously" Booker laughed. "They'll be pushing you two in the honeymoon suite as soon as you say 'I do' anyway…..to work on getting some grandkids in here."

"Go away" Hanson growled at Booker as Booker laughed.


	22. Chapter 22: The Day Before

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

I haven't read any reviews on the last chapter yet. I've been trying to get this to upload.

Chapter 22: Six weeks later...

Tom and Judy arrived at the hotel first. He helped her carry her suitcases to her room. She put the key into the knob while leaning her forehead against the door as she paused and exhaled, before slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open as her head separated from the door. She turned to Tom with a saddened look on her face. "This is as far as you go Mr. Hanson."

He sighed and gave her a sweet puppy dog look. "Let me bring the bags in for you."

"No" She smiled. "We agreed to wait until tomorrow."

"I know" He nodded. "I just want to bring the bags in for you." A sly smile spread across his face as he readjusted the bags in his hands. "Come on, baby their heavy."

"Okay" She backed up against the wall opening the door for him while giving him room to walk by. "But, then you have to leave."

He raised his brow. "Alright" He set her bags down next to her bed and turned around slowly while looking around her hotel room. "You know….It's been three weeks, since we've" He grinned.

"Hanson!...Out!" Judy laughed as she pointed toward the door. "We were supposed to wait a month, remember?...So, our wedding night would be that much more special."

"Yeah, well you have no self control." He cleared his throat as he sat on the bed. "Besides, I think the word you used was explosive."

"I believe you were the one who decided to stay at Penhall's until this weekend." She put her hand on her hip. "And isn't it anyway?"

"Come here, baby" He sweetly requested as he licked his lips and smiled while looking at her with heavy want in his eyes. "Let's find out."

"Uh…uh" She shook her head as she leaned against the wall wanting him as bad as he wanted her. "You aren't slick….We're getting married tomorrow. We can wait until then."

"That's forever away." He stood up, bit his bottom lip and sized her up like a lion examines its prey. "Come here."

"Nnnnoooo" She knew that expression on his face too well. "Hanson, nothing is going to happen….So, give it up." She protested as he moved toward her. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes."

Tom trudged toward Judy as if he was walking in quicksand. "Okay" He pouted on the way to the door. Before he grabbed the knob he stood in front of her. "Can I just say something?"

"Yes" She lifted her brows, tilting her head slightly as she smiled.

He placed one hand on the wall behind her and the other around her waist as he slowly brushed his lips against hers. "I miss you." He briefly captured her lips. "I miss the feeling of your body against mine." He began to kiss her with increased intensity as she slid her arms around his waist allowing them to squeeze his ass as she pulled him against her. Judy let out a small moan as Tom began to kiss her neck making her squirm with anticipation. She allowed one hand to travel to the back of his head as she gently massaged it while he made his way back to her waiting mouth. She used her other hand to continue pressing his pelvis into hers as he pulled her off the wall still holding her tight in his embrace while maintaining their passionate kiss. Tom started walking her to the first bed.

"Tommy!" Booker burst into the door. "There you are!" Booker smiled coyly as he ran his hand over his mouth. "Hi Judy…..I hope I _am_ interrupting."

"You are" Tom grumbled. He leaned his forehead against Judy's as they tried to catch their breaths. While he slowly ran his hand up and down the small of her back.

"Good" Booker raised his brows as the smile disappeared from his face. "Let's go, Hamburger!" He instructed as his expression slightly darkened.

"Go find Penhall" Hanson demanded as he remained in Judy's arms as if they were conjoined.

"I already crashed his party." Booker looked around the room. "It's your turn."

"Sorry baby" Judy closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you." She kissed him once more before Booker starting yelling again.

"I love you too." Hanson gave her a faint smile before he turned to leave. He walked toward Booker as his eyes narrowed in frustration. Booker backed up and smirked. Hanson punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch!" Dennis yelled as he continued to smirk. "What's your problem!" Dennis groaned as Hanson looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

Judy picked up the menu to room service and fanned herself with it as she watched Hanson leave the room. Hanson turned to get one last glimpse of his fiancée before leaving the room completely. 'One more day.' She thought.

Rachel showed up shortly after the guys left the room. "Hhheeeyyyy Mrs...Thomas…Hanson..Jr.!" She squealed as Judy laughed. "Your Maid-of-Honor has arrived!" She announced. "You ready for this?"

"Yes" Judy quickly replied as she started to unpack her bags. "I'm just glad this day is finally here."

"And, I'm glad you wrapped your cases earlier this week, so you can finally be stress free." Rachel threw her arms up in relief before she picked up Judy's dress and hung it up in the closet.

"At least for now." Judy raised her brow as she looked at Rachel.

"Maybe your nerves will calm down and you'll stop feeling sick to your stomach." Rachel added sympathetically.

"Maybe" Judy shrugged.

Rachel walked over and placed her bags on top of the bed and started to unpack them. "Are you still working with Jackie on the Benton case?"

"No, thank God!" Judy tilted her head back and sighed. "He finally confessed that he was playing crazy." She turned to Rachel as she leaned up against the dresser. "He was playing us the whole time. Well, until Jackie finally found out that fool has gotten off on an insanity plea in a different state before on lesser charges. He confessed that he found out that I was an undercover officer after I left the club the night I met him. He said that I busted the boyfriend of one of the girls he was messing with. So.."

"He played crazy, just in case you got enough evidence to make a bust." Rachel shook her head.

"Exactly" Judy chuckled. "Man, he's dragged this thing out for weeks. But, it explained why he was so trigger happy." Judy opened the closet to look at her dress again. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am so happy Jackie is persistent. When she knows what she wants she goes after it with a vengeance!" Judy raised her brow as she looked into her friend's eyes. "She wanted to nail Andre, and she did it."

"Speaking of Jackie, nailing and Hanson" Rachel giggled as she caught Judy's cold stare. "Did he know Tom was undercover too?"

"You're so funny Rachel!...Ha, ha, ha." She acted like she was laughing and Rachel mocked her.

"No, he says he didn't know until the night of the bust. He just liked Hanson's style and attitude, and he thought that Hanson would've made an excellent witness since he has an honest face." Judy answered as she stared at her dress. "I think I need to do something drastically different with my hair." She thought as she twirled her curly locks.

"Oh no" Rachel snapped her head in Judy's direction. "The last time you said that you cut it all off, because you and Hanson broke up." Rachel scoffed. "You're not cutting it all off again a day before your wedding….Everyone will have a fit" She warned.

"I'm not" Judy rolled her eyes as she made her way to the mirror. "I'm not sure what I wanna do yet. What time's our appointment?"

"8 in the morning." Rachel frowned as she tried to figure out what Judy was thinking. "Did you talk to Booker about Jackie?"

"Hanson did, and he said she's definitely not coming." Judy confirmed as she finished unpacking. "Which means she might."

"I can't believe you two are being so cool about those two hooking up." Rachel put her hands on her hips waiting for Judy to answer. "They're your ex's….that's like wrong on so many levels." She shook her head in confusion.

"Not really" Judy laughed. "I mean it's been over a month and Jackie hasn't flirted with Hanson since she and Booker got sloppy drunk and slept together….And Booker?" She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, I think he's just glad to be in a relationship with no strings attached….He can just hit and run….You know?" Judy looked around to make sure everything was up. "I don't care, because we've been drama free for over a month and things are finally back to normal at the Chapel. If I can just get my stomach to settle down, I'll be good to go."

Tom walked into the room where the bachelor party was going to take place. "Wow!" He put his hand to his mouth in amazement as he walked into what could be easily mistaken as an upscale Vegas casino. It even had casino tables that were already set up. "Russell, did your wife finally get her inheritance back?"

"Tommy!" Russell strolled into the room with his hands in the air as he presented his creation. "What makes you think I didn't to this on my own?"

"Because, we didn't just meet." Hanson grinned and shook his head as he walked toward him. "Thank you Russell, but it's too much." He confessed as he hugged Russell.

"I'm too much Tommy" Russell placed his hands on his hips as he proudly looked around at the craps table, the roulette table, and the two poker tables.

"You know if this isn't play money" Hanson slowly turned his head in Russell's direction. "I'm arresting you."

Russell acted like he was insulted. "Tom, what do you take me for?" Hanson sized him up in an exaggerated manner before walking off.

"I checked it all out Hanson." Penhall reassured him. "We're good."

"We won't really know that until tonight….You don't know Russell…..Um..Doug, I told you." Hanson pointed to the stripper pole. "No strippers."

"Don't worry Hanson" Ioki rushed in with open arms. "The strippers are for us!"

Hanson, Booker, and Penhall all raced over to Harry. "Iokage!" They all yelled as they gave him a group hug. Mac jumped in on the outside. "There's so much love in here." Mac sighed as the guys turned their heads to look at him and broke the hug.

"Harry, you ready to come back yet?" Hanson sincerely asked as he claimed a bar stool at the poker table.

"Hanson, I miss you guys." He looked around the room at his friends. "But, with the job I have now. I'm back three or four times a year for a month a piece. So, I still get to see you all. Just not all the time." He looked down before looking back up. "I guess you can say I get the best of both worlds." Harry confessed as he smiled brightly.

"How's your Grandmother?" Hanson asked

Harry's face lit up. "She's great! She sends her love. She told me that she will call you tomorrow after the wedding and I will translate. Although, she's learned some more English and she wants to show it off." He nodded as everyone laughed.

Penhall hit Mac on the shoulder as Harry, Booker and Tom continued to talk. "Where's Fuller?"

"He's outside talking to Judy's Dad." Mac answered a-matter-of-factly as he pointed outside.

"So, what do you really think?" Penhall eagerly asked as he tried to get an honest reaction.

"I love it." Hanson nodded. "You've out done yourself Dougie. Thank you." He patted him on the back as Captain Fuller and Mr. Hoffs entered the room in awe.

"Wow!" Fuller shook his head as he greeted everyone. "I can't believe this was an ordinary reception room yesterday."

"Me either." Mr. Hoffs smiled widely as he hugged Tom. "You have some really creative friends."

"Yeah" Hanson smiled brightly as he looked around still overwhelmed by everything he saw. He started to browse around the room with the rest of the guys, stopping at each table. He jumped when he felt someone poke him on his sides simultaneously. "Hey you" He greeted her as he turned around.

"Hey yourself" Judy smiled. "This is incredible. Our room is decked out like this too."

"Russell and the guys went all out." He scratched the back of his head as he continued to admire the way the room was set up. He was still blown away at the gesture. "I dig it!"

"Well, not exactly." Judy explained. "Russell's wife, Louise said her Dad offered to pay for the parties as a wedding gift, since he liked you so much. She said that her Dad put her in charge of making sure the bachelor and bachelorette parties were tasteful. She said that Russell wanted to do all of this crazy, way out, nonsense. But, she got with Penhall and he told her what the guys wanted for you, so she made it happen." She looked around in excitement.

"Now, that sounds like my boy." He nodded as he rocked on his heels.

"That your idea." She playfully asked as she lifted a brow and pointed to the stripper pole.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nah, that's for the guys."

"Uh..huh" She leaned her head back against his chest. "It's okay, we have a set up like that without the pole." She giggled.

"Really?" He shifted his eyes to look at her as she slowly nodded her head, before he turned her around. "You're not going to have…."

"They're not for me." She smiled as she backed away from him. "They're for the ladies." She grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him away. "Come on, Thomas…everyone's starting to meet for the rehearsal dinner."

"Mind if I steal her away for a second?" Booker asked as he quickly wrapped his arm around Judy's neck and whisked her away.

"Hey Hanson, let me holler at you for a second." Penhall redirected Tom away from Judy and Booker as they went outside.

"What's up?" Hanson stood there talking to Penhall as he watched Booker whisper in Judy's ear and Judy laugh in return.

"I wanted to make sure that everything's in place for tomorrow." Penhall tried to block Tom's view.

"What's all that about?" Hanson frowned.

Penhall looked around acting like he didn't know what Hanson was talking about. "What's what about?" He shifted his weight as he put his hand out and moved it to the rhythm of his thoughts. "Alright, listen….I have the rings and everyone has been to their fittings except for Ioki and Mr. Hoffs and they're getting theirs done tonight after dinner." Doug sighed as he looked around in thought. "What else?"

Hanson shifted his eyes from Booker and Judy to Penhall. "Blowfish and his family will be down in the morning." He burrowed his brows as he started watching Judy and Dennis again. "He's bringing Clavo."

Doug noticed where Tom's focus had been and he couldn't take it anymore. "Hanson, she loves you and she's marrying you tomorrow." Penhall leaned in. "I'm your best friend and I love you, so I'm going to give you some advice." Hanson nodded as Doug continued. "Relax"

"I'm fine." Tom gave Doug an unconvincing smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to make his way to the room where the dinner was going to be held. "I just don't understand why he has to be so close to her when they're the only ones out there." Penhall raised his brows to warn him. "I'm fine." Hanson shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23: The Bachelor Parties

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am so honored that you look forward to reading this as much as I look forward to reading what you have to say. You guys are hilarious! You make me think, laugh and want to improve, so thank you. Side Note: I have to agree that Ioki is a cutie patootie too. I hope you enjoy this one...

Chapter 23

As the door to Judy's party opened, the baseline to Snap's 'I Got The Power' thumped throughout the room as the lights on the game tables lit up and the ladies were taking full advantage of the open bar. Judy walked around snapping pictures here and there while she sipped on her drink and greeted her guest. "Hey Ju…Juudy!" One of her longtime friends and bridesmaids approached her slightly more intoxicated than she may have thought she was.

"Hey Cindy" Judy smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." She put up an 'O.K.' sign. "This is the best party….EVER!"

"Thanks" Judy smiled as she walked way. She spotted Hanson's mom at the craps table acting like she was winning real money.

"I GOT THE POWER!" Mrs. Hanson yelled to the tune of the music as she won the next game. "I GOT THE POWER!" She waved her hands in the air in excitement.

"Mom!" Judy yelled to get her attention while trying not to laugh at the way Hanson's mom was getting her party on.

"Oh…Hey sweetie!" She caught a glimpse of Judy out of the corner of her eye while still paying attention to the game table.

"You're really gettin' down over here!" Judy sat down on the stool next to Mrs. Hanson.

"I am making a killing!...Well, if this was real money I'd be making a killing." Margaret giggled as she leaned over to nudge Judy before sitting up and tossing the dice. "Yeeesss! I GOT THE POWER!" She sang after she won. "Are you going to play?" She asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Not right now." Judy laughed as she slid off of the stool and stood up next to Margaret. "You really like this song a lot don't you?"

"Yes," She smiled. "Well, I never heard it before tonight." She rocked in her seat to the rhythm. "But, I love it….I GOT THE POWER!" She waved one hand in the air as shook the dice in her other hand. "Here Judy, blow on them for me!" Judy blew on them and Margaret rolled them. She yelled as she won that game too. "SHE'S GOT THE POWER!" Judy got tickled as she shook her head and patted her on the back.

"Okay, well you keep the power and I'm going to walk around a bit." Judy got tickled again.

"Have fun!" Margaret yelled.

Judy spotted her mother on the other side of the room sitting with a group of ladies and was slightly embarrassed to walk over to her. She stopped cold, collected her thoughts and exhaled as she started toward her mother again. She swiftly turned her back on her and tried to erase the memory of what she just witnessed. Judy waited a several seconds before peering over shoulder to make sure the nightmare was over. She rushed over to her mother and whispered in her ear. "Mom….Could you please refrain from putting money in the stripper's g-strings?"

Her mother sized her up as she wiggled in her chair in time with the music. "That's what their here for, and if you don't like it Judith Marie, you can go over there." She pointed to the other side of the room.

"Mother, you're married!" Judy stressed as she punched her fist down toward the ground. "To my father!"

"Very good sweetie." Delores gently tapped Judy's cheek a couple of times. "After tomorrow you will learn that marriage does not equal death...nor does it cause blindness, because that man is fiiine." She stood up and waved her money in the air as she wiggled to the beat. "I GOT SOME MONEY!" She yelled in tune to the song as Judy frowned in disgust.

After that encounter of the strange kind, Judy went over to play few tables and enjoyed the open bar a little more. She was having a blast with a room full of her friends, family and a few people she didn't even know. Rachel finally ran into Judy again. "Hey you've been all over the place. I've been trying to catch you for the past half hour."

"What's up?" Judy asked as she danced to the beat of Vanilla Ice's 'Ice-Ice Baby' "This song just gets better with alcohol, don't you think?"

Rachel giggled as she wiggled her hips. "It's too cold….too cold." She nodded as Judy joined her in rapping the rest of the song. After that, Judy enjoyed a few hours of dancing, laughing, and playing the tables with her friends and family before Rachel remembered. "Jude" Rachel stopped her. "Booker was looking for you awhile back."

"Oh, yeah" Judy smiled as she looked at her watch. "I have a date in about 20 minutes."

"Excuse me?" Rachel seemed to sober up quickly as she followed Judy out. "A what!" She yelled as Judy rushed out.

"You heard me!" Judy laughed. "It's my last date as a single woman!"

Meanwhile….

As the doors to Tom's party opened, the sound of Sir Mix-A-Lot's 'Baby Got Back' filled the room as the casino tables lit up and the guys enjoyed their cigars and open bar. Tom went from one table to another as he enjoyed gambling without losing any real money. He was currently sitting at a poker table at the end of his game when he was tapped on the shoulder. Hanson looked over to the side briefly trying not to lose focus. "Fish Man!...I thought you weren't coming down until tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, but then I started thinking. Why not bring the family down early so they can settle in?" Blowfish smiled as he sat down on the stool readjusting his glasses.

"Riiiight" Hanson nodded. "Be honest, Sal….you wanted to gamble." Hanson smiled as he laid his cards on the table.

"I wanted to gamble." Sal chuckled. "New deal." Blowfish tapped the table while looking over at Hanson. "You in?"

"Nah, I'm gonna walk around a bit." Hanson patted him on the back. "I'll see you later though."

Booker walked up to Hanson and threw his arm around him. "Hey Hamburger!" He smirked. "You enjoying yourself." He asked as he walked him outside.

"Uh…huh…I'd enjoy it more if you quit calling me Hamburger." Tom growled as he shifted his eyes to watch Booker from the corner of his eyes. "Why?"

Dennis dropped his arm and rested his thumbs in the loops in front of his pants and aimed his head to point to the side. "What'd you think now?"

"Ohhh No..no...no..no!" Hanson's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he allowed gravity to pull his head back while keeping his eyes focused on what was in front of him.

"Tommy!" Russell Buckins proudly strolled up to Tom and Dennis with a goofy grin on his face as Penhall and Ioki came out to see where they disappeared to. They all stood in shock as Russell explained. "I know what you're thinking." He pointed at them.

"No," Tom was frozen in his position. "You really don't."

"Well, since everyone else decided to give you a Vegas style party and my father-in-law decided to pay for both parties," He opened his arms as wide. "I wanted to get you something really special just from me."

"You didn't" Hanson's head dropped back to a normal position as all expression drained from his face at the sight of what was in front of him.

"I did." Russell laughed as he nodded. "I thought that you'd love a reunion with Sheila." He put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "It's symbolic, man. One last wild ride before you walked down the aisle!" Russell yelled in excitement.

"Hanson what the hell is he talking about?" Booker frowned as he slapped Russell in the chest with the back of his hand.

Tom ran his hand down his mouth as he moved his head side to side while staring at Sheila in astonishment. "Forget it Russell,….I'm not wrestling her again."

"You wrestled a bear?" Booker raised his brows in surprise as he leaned toward Hanson locking his thumbs in his pant loops. "Thomas "The Golden Boy" Hanson, wrestled a bear!" He laughed as he rocked on his heels.

Hanson nodded as he lightly ran his index finger across his bottom lip. "Russell, take her back to wherever you found her!" Hanson started to walk away when Russell wrapped his arm around Hanson's neck and started walking him toward the bear. Tom got close enough to feel the heat from the bear's mouth as she smacked her lips together. He jerked himself away from Russell. "I'm not fighting this bear again." He resisted. "I'm going in there." He pointed to the party room. "And I'm gonna gamble…. and then I'm getting up in the morning…. and then I'm getting married." Tom calmly emphasized as he turned to walk away.

Russell threw his hands up as he stepped back. "Tom, don't tell me you're gonna chicken out on me."

Hanson stared at the beautiful brown bear and its trainer walking across the sand as the waves crashed behind them. "I'm not a chicken, Russell…I just grew up." He flatly stated as he turned his attention to Russell.

"You were a grown up then." Russell frowned as started thinking that Hanson really wasn't going to go through with it. "Tommy, this is your last hurrah!" He pumped his arms in the air. "HANSON!...HANSON!...HANSON!...The crowd goes wild!" Russell cupped his hands at the sides of his mouth. "Rrrraaaahhhh!...You hear that?" Russell slapped Hanson's chest as Hanson shook his head and sucked his teeth. "That roar of the crowd is for you my friend." Russell smiled brightly as he waited for Tom to agree to wrestle the bear one last time.

"No" Hanson abruptly answered. He shook his head and his finger at Russell. "I should've known you were gonna pull some crap like this." Hanson put his hands at his hips as he shifted his weight and looked at Russell while burrowing his brows as he continued to scold him. "And here I was thinking marriage mellowed you out, because you behaved yourself…at least for the most part…. when you were here a month and half ago, and I thought you were house trained this afternoon, but…." Hanson rubbed his forehead and chuckled in annoyance. "You're gone!" He yelled as he floated his hand out toward the sky before turning to walk away.

"Listen," Russell stopped him at his chest. "I know it's a little over the top. But, you've been my best friend since kindergarten." He looked around before meeting his eyes with Hanson's. "I had to go all out for you."

"No…You wanted to go all out for you." Tom walked away from Russell.

Russell shifted his eyes up in thought and nodded as he followed him. "Yeah…That's basically…" He shrugged as Tom turned back around to look at him. "That's exactly what I did." He laughed as Hanson bobbed his head and turned to walk away. "Tom, wait" Russell grabbed Tom by the arm.

"Good then you fight the bear!" Tom looked back and gave Russell a dead pan expression before looking at Russell's hand on his arm. Russell took note of Tom's frustration and let go. "Go away, Russell!"

Russell rushed to walk backwards in front of Hanson. "Tom….I'm sorry, I just wanted your night to be special." He looked at Hanson innocently. "You gotta believe me….I meant well." He pleaded.

Hanson paused for a minute as he searched Russell's eyes for sincerity. "(Sigh) Thanks…but, this is it. No more surprises!" Hanson yelled as he walked away in irritation.

"No more surprises." Russell put his hands up in defense as he ran up to walk next to Hanson who had his brows burrowed in a threatening manner. "Tommy….I swear." He shrugged as they approached the other guys who were inside. "Excuse me," Russell stopped the first waitress he saw. "Can you please tell the flame throwers and the contortionist their services are no longer needed and I'll send them a check? Thanks." Russell nervously smiled at Hanson. Tom looked at Russell as he scrunched up his face in aggravation and walked away.

"It's your bachelor party, Hanson." Penhall laughed. "Enjoy it man…this _might_ be the last time you get married."

"Funny" Hanson cut his eyes at Doug. "You have all kind of jokes tonight."

"Let's go walk around a bit…and have some fun!" He suggested as he dragged Hanson back inside to look at the strippers. Booker and Ioki was close behind. "See, now isn't this fun." Penhall asked as he danced in his chair and watched the girls.

"Tons" Hanson flatly stated as he leaned back and watched the girls dance. "I dig it." He shrugged.

"Well" Ioki exhaled as he sat back and smoothed his hand up his thighs before folding his arms. "I'm enjoying it." He smiled as he bobbed his head to the beat.

"You'd have more fun if you'd…" Russell interjected.

"I ain't fighting no bear." Hanson cut his eyes at Russell.

"We'll talk about it again later on." Russell leaned back in his chair and placed his ankle on his thigh and his arm on the back of Tom's chair.

"I'm not fighting that damn bear!" Hanson demanded as he turned his head away from Russell's direction.

"Well," Booker exhaled as he sat back with a huge grin on his face. "I'm in heaven." He claimed as he watched one of the women use just her legs to slowly slide upside down on the pole in one controlled movement as her legs wrapped around it. "What are you doing later?" He shouted. She smiled back and flipped to the right side up position only to go into the splits. Booker's expression became serious as he got up. "No, really what are you doing later because…" He asked as he walked over to talk to her.

"Tom, there's a freakin' bear outside man." Mac put his forearm on Hanson's shoulder. "You gotta come see it." Everyone who heard Mac started laughing.

"Thanks Mac….I've seen it." Hanson exhaled, sat up and rotated to into a leaning position as he rested his elbows on his thighs. "Listen….I'm going to play some of the tables. Mac, you can have my seat."

"Awesome, thanks Hanson." Mac threw a balled up piece of paper at Booker. "They're here to dance man, not hook up with you…. Dennis, move you're blocking the view!" Tony yelled.

Booker shot Mac a 'go to hell' look. "Shut up Junior!" Booker yelled.

"Alright, but I'm telling Jackie!" Mac yelled back as Booker turned to him, smirked and turned back around to finish getting the stripper's number.

Doug continued to dance in his chair. "No, you can't go." He glanced at Tom. "All of this is for you Hanson."

"Yes, all of it and I wanna gamble." He pointed to the tables as he got up.

"Don't leave yet!" Penhall yelled at Hanson while never taking his eyes off of the dancers.

"Doug, I've sat through four and a half songs, I'm going to gamble." Hanson shook his head and laughed as he walked away.

Hanson started toward the Roulette table that's when he ran into Judy's Dad. "Hey Tom, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes" He smile and nodded. "How about you?"

"I'm not much of a gambler, so if we were in Vegas, I'd say 'no.' But, since we're not. I'm having a ball!" Mr. Hoffs admitted as he placed his hand on Tom's shoulder and laughed. "Listen….Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure" Tom searched his body language to give him a clue. "I'm glad you're having fun." Hanson played with the chips in his hand as he walked outside with Mr. Hoffs. They walked past the commotion, as they laughed about Russell and his craziness until they reached a semi-quiet spot.

"The ocean is beautiful at night." Mr. Hoffs stopped to gaze at the way the water swayed in a rhythmic motion.

"Yeah, it is." Hanson nodded as noticed the moonlight dance across the ocean.

"I saw you over there in the corner with the dancing girls." Tony put his hands in his pockets as he glanced at Tom causing Tom to blush. "I won't tell Judy if you won't tell Delores."

Hanson laughed. "Your secret's safe with me, Sir."

Tony turned to make eye contact with Hanson. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"More than you know." Hanson smiled confidently.

"Good" Tony shrugged as he looked down at the sand before raising his head to face Tom. "Now, just because all of the wedding stuff is almost over doesn't mean that we can't still have our talks."

"I know" Hanson nodded. "How about I take you up on that offer to call you Dad and then you won't have to wonder I feel?" Hanson glanced at Judy's dad waiting on an answer.

Mr. Hoffs was touched. "You don't have to do that Tom. I know how hard it is for you. I would never want to pressure you. I just didn't think about it when I offered and I'm not asking…." Mr. Hoffs quickly added to let Hanson know that he wasn't trying to pressure him.

Tom cut him off as he cleared his throat. "I know, and I don't want you to feel like you've pressured me. You only asked me once." Hanson shook his head as he exhaled. "You haven't. It's just that we've gotten pretty close and I think it's just the natural progression of things." He looked up at the sky as he scratched his temple. "I know you're not replacing my Dad, you're adding to my family like I'm adding to yours. If he were here today, I'd still call you Dad and I know he'd love it." A big smile graced his face as he glanced at Tony.

"I'm honored that you…" Judy's Dad got so choked up. He had to clear his throat. "That you feel…uh" He smiled as he cleared his throat again. "I'm honored that you feel that way." He smiled as Hanson reached out to hug him and Tony returned the gesture pulling him in for a heart felt hug. "I love you like you're my own."

"I love you too." Hanson gradually pulled away. "The question is will you still love me after I knock your daughter up in a few years." He playfully asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

Tony laughed. "I'd love you even more!"

"HANSON!" Ioki yelled.

"Yeah, Harry! We're coming!" Tom yelled as he and Tony started walking back. They continued to talk until they reached the party room.

When they got there, Penhall was standing next to an oversized chair that was elevated about a foot off of the ground and it looked like it was fit for a King. Doug had a huge grin on his face. "Tom Hanson cooome ooon dooowwwn!" Doug used his game show announcer voice as he put his hand out to usher him into the chair. Hanson quickly shook his head and put his hands up in defense. "Come on Tom stop stalling, because ya' know we're gonna get you up here."

"What for?" Tom frowned while holding his head back slightly in curiosity as he scanned Penhall's surroundings.

"Because you're getting married tomorrow and tonight's your night. So, quit being a punk and get your ass up here, so we can do this already." Penhall demanded as he frowned. But, Hanson just stood there. "Fine" Doug sighed as he cocked his head to the side. Just then Dennis, Harry, Russell, and Fuller rushed Tom forcing him into the chair quickly handcuffing his wrists to the arms of the chair and tying his ankles to the legs of the chair.

"Get me out of here." He demanded as he wiggled, squirmed and tried to rock his way out of the chair. "Doug, this isn't funny." He clenched his jaw as he spoke through his teeth. "I'm gonna kick your ass when I get out of here."

Penhall smirked as he leaned on the back of the chair and crossed his legs at the ankles. "All I'm hearing is wonk…wonk…wonk…Do you hear anything Iokage?"

"Not a thing." Harry shook his head as he grinned.

"So, anyway as I was saying." Penhall stood up straight and casually continued. "Tom Hanson has been my best friend and brother for about five years. And he's finally marrying the love of his life tomorrow. Even though we are all excited for them, we can't just let him get married without letting him have one last wild night as a free man." Everyone in the room started to cheer as they watched one of the strippers sashay in wearing very little clothing as Color Me Badd's 'I Wanna Sex You Up' thumped through the speakers.

"Oh, no" Hanson briefly dropped his head before raising it to look around. "Penhall!" Hanson yelled. "This isn't funny…let me go." He demanded as calmly as he could. The dancer gyrated and swayed around Tom as he sat helpless in his chair. All he could do at that point was laugh as he made every effort not to blush. Halfway through the song, she pulled out a blindfold as she continued to dance around him occasionally tapping her bottom to his lap causing him to squirm, wiggle and tug at his restraints. "Please don't put that on me." He pleaded as he pushed his head back against the chair trying to make it difficult for her to get the blindfold on, but she succeeded. He gave way to a nervous laugh. "Douglas…You're a dead man!" He yelled as the crowd started to erupt again at sight of the next female sashaying into the room toward Hanson. She carefully inserted her legs into the arm slots as she straddled Hanson. "Ooohhh… Myyyy….God" He tried to move his head up and down to get the blindfold off to no avail. "Please get off of me like that." He pleaded as she slowly ran her hands up and down his chest. "My fiancée's in the next room and she'll kill both of us…. Please get up."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "But, you love it like this."

"Jude?" He frowned in curiosity.

"Who else?" She kissed his lips sweetly and he kissed her back with more desire than she was prepared for. It took everything in her to pull out of the kiss. She cleared her throat as she slowly removed the blindfold.

"Save that." He quickly instructed as he looked at the blindfold in her hand. She nodded before giving him a quick kiss this time. "Was this your idea?" He politely asked as he smiled at her in the sexy way only he can.

"Nope." She confessed as she got up and he noticed that the room was filled with guest from both bachelor parties. "I just showed up."

"Booker?" He frowned.

She laughed as he sized her up. "I plead the fifth." Judy innocently stated as she walked behind the chair. She noticed that Blowfish was bringing the parents back into the room. "But, before you get too upset, just know that they set us up on one last date with each other." She made her way back around to face him.

"Really?" He bit his lip and raised a brow as he looked at her.

"Easy Don Juan, it's a chaperoned date." She sat sideways on his lap with her arm around his neck and her legs crossed.

"Oh yeah?" Hanson glared at his friends. "That's sweet guys… thanks." He sarcastically nodded. "Will you do me a favor first?" They laughed and agreed. "Get me outta here!" Hanson yelled as Judy bit back a smile. They took their time releasing him. After they got him out of his restraints he turned his attention back to Judy placing his arm behind her back as she remained on his lap. "And you…" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're gonna pay for this later." He warned her in a tone so low only she could hear him. She pecked him on the lips. He shook his head. "That's not going to…" She kissed him again and he smiled. "Don't think that you could just…" She brushed her lips up and down against his prompting him to open his mouth slightly as she kissed him with more depth as everyone started to cheer reminding them they weren't alone. Hanson cleared his throat as he nudged her to get up. "What'd you say we get out of here?" He whispered to her.

"Follow me" She started to guide him out of the room when Penhall blocked their exit.

"Where you goin'?" He looked at them like he was an overprotective father.

"Um" Judy glanced at Tom. "We were just going outside to talk, before our date." She sweetly replied.

Penhall nodded. "What am I?...Stupid?" He crossed his arms. "Hanson gave me an assignment and I'm gonna see it through." He stubbornly added as he raised his brow at Hanson.

"You did a good job, and now you're done." Hanson confirmed while he raised his brows and tried to get by.

Penhall shrugged. "Not yet, you said wedding night."

Hanson looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

Judy's face lit up as she glanced at Hanson. "Close enough?"

"Close enough" Hanson quickly agreed.

Judy's expression suddenly became serious. "Doug, move out of the way." She demanded as she tried to push him aside.

"No!" Penhall refused. "We'll go on your date and then you two will go to your separate rooms."

"Doug, let me holler at you for a second." Hanson walked up to him and put his hand to Penhall's back.

Penhall laughed. "Aaahhhh love can be so sweet…and frustrating." He put his hands up like he was playing the piano and quickly flicked them out as he ushered them out the door as he followed close behind. "Let's go kiddies."

"I hate you." Judy playfully squinted her eyes at Penhall.

"Yeah, but you'll be lovin' me tomorrow night, so…..shut up." Doug paused realizing what he said as Hanson clasped his hands behind his back. Doug looked at him and frowned. "I mean…you will" Doug lifted his head up in thought as he moved his hands around to try to explain while Judy watched him. "You won't be loving _me _per say" He put his hands to his chest. "You'll be loving…." He pointed to Tom as he tilted his head up and gulped in obvious uneasiness.

"Doug?" Hanson raised his brows as he still had his hands clasped behind his back. "We know what you meant, let's just do this. So, I can be alone with my fiancée."

"You still won't be alone with her tonight." He glanced at Hanson as he sighed. They continued to walk down the corridor "You know….you two aren't as easy to keep apart as I thought you would be. Even with Hanson staying at my house for the past three weeks." He smirked at Tom as Tom rolled his eyes.

"No, the hard part was living with you for three long weeks." Hanson admitted as Penhall mocked him.

"Heeeey" Penhall shrugged. "You've gotta admit, I've gotten better." Penhall smiled.

"Thanks to Clavo." Hanson smiled.

"Whatever" Penhall frowned.

"We're here" Penhall opened the door to the hotel restaurant which was deserted. The chairs hung upside down on the tables and the employees were gone for the night. There were only two tables set up. One was set up in a dimly lit corner in the back, draped in a white table cloth. Five long stemmed red roses, wine, and a plate filled with grapes, strawberries, cheese and crackers. The other table was across the way had everything except for the wine and roses. "Now, I don't want to have to come and sit in between you two." Tom and Judy smiled at Penhall and they each gave him a hug and thanked him before they took their seats.

Rachel quietly walked in about ten minutes later and caught a glimpse of Tom and Judy laughing, talking and flirting with each other. Doug stood up and kissed her, before she sat down with Doug at his table across the room. "They're so cute." She smiled.

Doug chuckled as his head subtly bounced up and down. "Yeah"

"I never got a chance to tell you that you did a phenomenal job pulling all of this off." She touched his hand as he smiled back.

"Thanks, but it wasn't all me. I had a lot of help." He briefly looked over at his friends. "But, they're worth it."

Rachel agreed. "I bet those parties cost a fortune."

"They did." Penhall tossed a couple of grapes in his mouth. "But, Louise's Dad picked up most of the bill. Because, there's no way we could've done it this big."

"What's the story there?" Rachel sat back in her chair and crossed her legs while she nibbled on some cheese and crackers.

"Russell wrote a story about Jump Street a couple of years ago that got Hanson suspended. And when Hanson went to get him and bring him back to talk to the review board on his behalf, he found out that Russell was planning on breaking up Louise's wedding." Penhall started eating as he continued. "So, Louise asked Hanson to act like they were falling in love and then she asked him to pretend to marry her to figure out if Russell loved her for her….or her money. When she was convinced Russell loved her for who she was as a person and not the money. She decided to marry him and that's when her dad cut her out of her inheritance to protect her from Russell's greed." Penhall leaned in closer to Rachel. "Her dad liked Hanson and he was so grateful to him for looking out for his daughter that he wanted to re-pay. But, Tom wouldn't let him." Doug peeked over his shoulder to make sure his friends hadn't skipped out on him, but they were still there. "So, when Louise told her dad about Tom and Judy he thought that paying for the parties would be perfect." Doug smiled.

"But, she's such a cool person and really down to earth." Rachel took a drink of her beer. "How much could she be worth?"

"Let's see…the last time I read about them, it was roughly" Doug glanced up at the ceiling. "Thirty million."

Rachel choked on her beer as Penhall patted her back. "Is that all?" She answered sarcastically as she readjusted herself in her chair and changed the subject. "I can't believe Judy went along with Booker's plan for Hanson's lap dance and then the way she swapped with the stripper?" Rachel giggled. "The expressions on his face when he was up there were priceless!"

"I was just glad Blowfish got the parents out of there before Judy walked in." Penhall laughed before taking a drink of his beer. "Man, I can't believe Hanson didn't flip out."

"Nah, Judy has a way of calming him down and keeping him in check." Rachel picked up a small bunch of grapes and was starting eating them one by one.

"She's always been able to calm him down. Even when he's angry at her, they'll argue until she gives him a look and he's done for." He shook his head. "It just blows my mind that I missed it all those years." Penhall admitted while he watched the sweet way Tom and Judy interacted with each other.

"I missed it too." She confessed as she continued to eat her grapes. "But, they were pretty good at hiding it… then. But, now that everyone knows, they're more relaxed about it. So, they don't hide their feelings for each other anymore." She leaned in close to Doug. "Do you see yourself getting married again?"

Penhall got choked on a grape he was chewing as Rachel leaned back. "Uh…yeah." He coughed to clear his throat. "I guess so." He shrugged. "I hadn't really given it much thought, since I have Clavo and everything." He looked at Rachel sweetly. "We've only been seeing each other for a little more than a couple of months and…"

"Relax, Doug" She smiled. "It was just a question." She clarified as he gave way to a nervous chuckle.


	24. Chapter 24: Reminisce

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are amazing! HEADS UP! This chapter and the next are a little different than the rest. I tried to find away around the flashbacks, because if not done correctly they can be cheesy. But, they were inevitable for what I wanted to do. I have three flashbacks from the actual show and the rest are my own. You will know them, because they will begin with "…." And end the same way. I hope I did them right. lol If not, I'm sorry…I tried. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 24

Judy sat in the beautician's chair staring in the mirror searching for some inspiration for a new hair style for her wedding as Rachel and the hair stylist skimmed the magazines to show her different styles. "Judy, I thought you picked out a hair style weeks ago."

"I did, but I want something different than what I picked out." She ran her fingers through her hair in a brushing motion as she thought about the first time she met Hanson. "I know what I want to do with it…. hand me that magazine beside you." She requested as Rachel handed her the magazine. She flagged the page with the style and color she wanted. Judy sat back and allowed the stylist to work her magic as Judy continued to get lost in thought about the day she met Tom.

...….Captain Jenko took a swig of his soda before calling out. "HEY…HOFFS!...Wake up!" he yelled as he turned toward the open door of his office. Hanson sat awkwardly in his patrolman's uniform as he tried to balance himself, a bag of potato chips and a can of soda in the barber's chair that somehow landed in the middle of Jenko's office. His office was uniquely decorated with type of memorabilia and toys from the 60's and 70's any retro junkie would love. Jenko continued to explain the Jump Street program to Hanson as he waited for Judy to enter the room.

"Relax…relax…I'm up" Judy calmly stated as she strolled into Jenko's office sliding her arm on top of the file cabinets. She already looked like a teenager complete with long, trendy, light brown hair, blue jeans, and a stylish jean jacket that was covered front to back with beads, pins, broaches, and other outrageous jewelry that made the jacket an art form. She caught Hanson's eye as soon as she walked in and he caught hers.

Jenko turned to Judy slightly bowing as he introduced them. "Hoffs" He turned to Tom. "Hanson" Jenko slightly bowed at Tom once more. "Hanson" Jenko continued to introduce them while Hanson's eyes were clearly fixated on Judy. Hanson licked his lips before a smile spread across his face while he continued to stare at her. "Hoffs" Jenko turned back to slightly bow to Judy to complete the formal introduction as Jenko raised his brows and grinned at her as if he sensed the mutual attraction.

Hanson's eyes widened in sarcasm in reference to Jenko's hippie vibe as, he continued to smile at Judy. "Hiii." Tom replied. Judy gazed at him as she tilted her head. She nervously shifted her weight while leaning on the file cabinets as she continued to smile at him as if she had already started falling for him.

"Jude" Jenko pulled Hanson out of the chair by his arm. "Run this cat down to wardrobe and see if we can take some of the cop out his presentation." Jenko requested as Judy slowly sized Hanson up and down. "And for God's sake do something about the Jack Kennedy haircut too. Will ya?" Jenko stated as he pointed at Tom. Jenko turned his attention back to Hanson while Judy continued to smile as she checked Tom out. "Go with what Officer Hoffs tells you Hanson." Jenko stuck his hand out to shake Tom's hand. Hanson readjusted the bag of chips and soda in his arms in order to shake Jenko's hand. Jenko guided him through an elaborate retro hand shake directly from the 60's as he continued with his instructions. "Stick with Hoffs here and she'll hook us up with some field training later tonight." He left Hanson hanging at the end of the handshake. "Later" Jenko exclaimed as he left the office.

Hanson looked at Judy like he didn't know what hit him. "Are you kidding me?"

She took her arm off of the file cabinets and stood up straight. "So, Jenks a bit of a hang on hippie" She shrugged. "Big deal" She pointed at Hanson. "Because when it comes to going undercover, the dude is the best." She stressed before tilting her head to the side and holding her hand out to shake his. "I'm Judy Hoffs." Tom exhaled as he looked at her hand in hesitation before attempting to mimic the elaborate retro handshake their Captain showed him. She didn't let him get very far into it once she realized what he was trying to do. "Um…that's okay honey." She stopped him, shook his hand in a normal handshake and patted him on the wrist. "My people don't do that anymore." She clarified before turning on her heels to leave the office leaving Hanson standing there confused.

"Oh" Hanson raised his brow and lifted the chips and soda. "Chip?" He offered as he followed her...….

"Alright Judy, what do you think?" The hair stylist asked as she turned Judy around so she could see herself in the mirror.

Judy smiled. "I love it!"

Tom and Doug's Hotel Room 

"Hanson!" Ioki yelled as he walked through Tom's door. "Wake up! We're hungry, man!" He rubbed his belly as he plopped down on Hanson's bed.

"I've been up." Hanson answered from behind the door. "That's Penhall, I slept in his bed and he slept in mine just case Judy decided to sneak in." Hanson chuckled. "…and you have to try harder than that if you're gonna wake that bear." He instructed as he walked over and rocked Penhall side to side. "Douglas!" Tom yelled. "Time to get up!"

"Leave me alone" Doug grumbled as he put the pillow over his head.

"That's alright Doug, you stay there." Dennis added as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "We're going downstairs to eat at the all you can eat buffet with the rest of the wedding guest who spent the night." Dennis pivoted at the waist in Hanson's direction as Doug jerked himself up to a sitting position. "About how many guest do you think stayed Hanson?" Dennis smirked as he straightened up and rocked on his heels.

"Um…counting us" Hanson looked up in thought as he used his fingers to pretend to count. "Me and Judy's friends and family." Hanson looked over in Penhall's direction. "Let's see there's about seventy five to one hundred who stayed the night." Doug bolted off of the bed and into the bathroom as everyone laughed.

"Alright Hanson, tell the truth" Ioki leaned back on Tom's bed using his elbows to support him. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah" Tom put a button up shirt on over his t-shirt. "I thought I'd be nervous, but I'm not." He smiled. "At least not yet."

"Do you think Jude's nervous?" Ioki sat up as Booker plopped down next to him.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders as he put his bandana on his head. "She says that she isn't and acts like she can't wait, but she's been feeling sick to her stomach off and on for about a week and then last night she got sick." Hanson sat on the edge of the dresser. "But, I think she'll calm down once we get to the altar. She's just a little worried about everything going according to plan." He pointed to Ioki. "Harry, you know how she is."

"Aaannnd she was a little tipsy last night." Booker looked up at Hanson. "Nerves and alcohol don't always mix." He chuckled. "Listen….Hanson" He put his index finger up in thought. "I've been meaning to ask you, since your always so confident about….well, everything." Dennis smirked as Hanson scowled at him. "What made you so sure that she was the one?" Dennis put his forearms on his thighs as he sat on the bed. "I mean" He shook his head as he emphasized his words with his hands. "You were so convinced this day would come when you came back. How'd you know she'd say 'yes'?

"Why?" Hanson smiled as he kicked his head back. "Do you think Jackie's the one?" He smirked.

Ioki laughed as Booker frowned at Hanson. "Hell no, I'm just curious." He moved his hand in a circular motion. "I just don't know if I can commit to just one woman for life."

"You were ready to commit to mine about four months ago." Hanson raised his brows as he looked at Booker while Booker cut his eyes at Hanson in return.

Harry caught the looks between the two of them and cleared his throat. "I know I could commit to one woman for life." He lifted his shoulders. "If I found the right one, but my problem is I don't know if I'd know her if I met her or if I already met her." Ioki pointed to Hanson and then in the direction of the bathroom to Penhall. "I mean you and Penhall are the only two people that I know who absolutely knew without a doubt that your wives were the one when you met them." He scratched the side of his head in thought. "I'm at the point where I'm ready to settle down, get married and start a family. But, I'm not sure if the girl I'm dating is the one."

"Harry, believe me you'll know." Hanson exhaled as he started packing his bags. "I knew Jude was special the moment I laid eyes on her, and the more I got to know her, the more I wanted to be with her." He answered as he thought back to the first time he thought about asking her out.

…...Judy sauntered up to Hanson as he held Waxer at gun point while waiting for his back up to take him away. Hanson yelled for them to read Waxer his Miranda Rights as they put him into the patrol car. "Hanson I swear," Judy smiled, shook her head, and pointed at him as he struggled to catch his breath. Since the chase that ended up in a fight with Waxer left Hanson winded and on his knees. "You never stop being a cop…..never." She shook her head, lifted her brows and flirtatiously admitted. "I like that in a man." Judy flashed him one last smile before slowly turning to walk away…...

"Yeah, but Hanson." Booker slowly raised his head to look at Hanson. "I think we all had that special feeling when we met Judy." He sarcastically added before ducking when Tom threw his shoe at him. Booker laughed as he sat upright. "I was kidding!"

"Let's eat!" Penhall proclaimed as he busted out of the bathroom and grabbed his wallet.

"Penhall, I'm paying for your meal this morning." Hanson grabbed his wallet and keys before walking out as he quietly laughed to himself about proving Jenko wrong.

…...Hanson turned to Jenko. "Hey Jenk" He started as he pointed in the direction of Jenko's van where Judy was currently sitting. "You know…I'm starting to like that lady." He smiled. "What's her deal?"

Jenko smiled brightly as he briefly looked in the direction of the van before looking back at Hanson. "Hey, don't sweat it man." He playfully hit Hanson's arm before helping him up. "You'll never make the weight."

Hanson smiled back as he got up. "Don't bet on it."…...

Judy's Hotel Room 

"Harry!" Judy's face lit up in excitement as he walked into the room. "Hanson's been hogging you this entire weekend." She hugged him tightly. "Hey...You look pretty sharp in a tux." She raised a brow as she straightened his tie.

"Thanks pardner" Harry smiled brightly as he stepped back and spread her arms to get a good look at her. "Wow! You look beautiful Jude." He nodded. "I just wish Jenk was here."

"Yeah, me too." Judy somberly added as she carefully sat on the edge of her bed.

"He told me that he thought you two would end up dating." Harry sat down on the bed opposite her. "But, I don't think ever saw this day coming." He laughed.

She giggled as she shook her head. "No, I don't think he did."

…...Judy opened the door to her apartment. "Hey" She softly answered. Her eyes were red and watery as she tried to fight back the tears that would inevitably fall again.

"Hey" Hanson somberly replied as he slowly stepped into her apartment causing her to step back a bit, so he could close the door. "Come here" He requested as he pulled her into a tight embrace for several minutes allowing her to cry. She wrapped her arms around his back and held on to him as if he were her life line. Once he felt like she was beginning to calm down, he began to pull away from her enough to look into her eyes without letting her go. She used the tissue to wipe the tears from her face. "Judy, I'm sorry." Tom slowly traced his fingertips down the side of her face from her temple to her chin. "I know you and Jenk were close."

"Thanks Hanson" She dropped her head before making eye contact with him again. He cupped her face while using his thumbs to push way the stray tears that escaped her eyes. She closed her eyes briefly in an effort to gain her composure. "You were close to him too." She opened her eyes as he nodded. "I just can't believe some drunken idiot could just" She burrowed her brows in confusion and pain. "Get behind the wheel and end someone's life so quickly." She shook her head as she dried her face with the tissue. "And for what?"

"(Sigh) I don't know" He shook his head in disbelief as he put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the couch.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she sat next to him and leaned her head against his chest.

"It's difficult." He slowly bobbed his head in thought. "But," He took a deep breath before letting it out. "I was more concern with you." Tom confessed as he looked down at her while his chin rested at the top of her curly brown mane.

She gradually pushed off of him to get a better look at him. "Why?" She sweetly asked. "Because, I'm a girl?" Judy raised a brow.

"No" He sympathetically answered. "Because of the way you left the Chapel after they told us about Jenk and then the possibility of dismantling the program." He brushed the hair out of her face as he looked adoringly at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"My knight and shining armor…huh?" She smiled as she looked him with equal adoration.

"That wasn't my intent for coming over here." He nervously leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs. "But, now that you mentioned it." Hanson lightly tapped her knee as he raised his brows while turning his head to look into her eyes. "I'd like to be." He stated with sincerity.

A bright smile spread across her face as she dropped her head and blushed. "Do you want a soda?" She asked as she stood up trying not to let him see how flattered and embarrassed she was. He smiled when he saw her reaction and the possibility that there might be a chance for their relationship to develop into more than just friends...…

Hanson's Hotel Room

"Oh, Tommy" Mrs. Hanson's face lit up at the sight of her son standing there in his tux. "You are a sight for sore eyes." She put her hand to her cheek and admired her baby. "You look so handsome and grown up."

"Thanks Mom." He shook his head and smiled. "But, I am grown up." He nodded.

"No, you'll always be my baby." She confessed as she walked over to him. "I don't care how old you are."

"I know….I know" He rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Tom" Margaret smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes while she tied Hanson's tie for him. "And I know" She took a deep breath as she fought back her tears. "Your Dad…." She slowly nodded as she struggled to get her words out. "Would be very proud of you too." She exhaled. "Oh, he would have loved Judy as much as I do. He would say 'Tommy, it looks like you're marrying equal, just like I did….Good luck son.' " They both laughed. "And I know that she would've loved him too." She smoothed out Tom's shirt. "He'd be happy that you found someone who knows you inside and out, and genuinely loves you. You can see it in her eyes every time she looks at you." Mrs. Hanson repositioned a stray hair on Tom's head as she continued. "That's something's she's never been able to hide, you know." Margaret playfully poked Tom in the arm. "You're not that great at hiding it either, your eyes give it away whenever she's around…They always have." A saddened look suddenly washed across her face as she glanced over at her purse. "I just wish he was here."

"So do I." Hanson gave way to a sympathetic grin as he looked at her. "I miss him too." He paused for a moment to maintain his composure. "I would give anything to have him here with me today."

"I know you would sweetie" Margaret sniffled as she grabbed a tissue from the box of Kleenex that Mr. Hoffs had issued earlier that morning, one box went to Hanson's mom and the other went to his wife. "This isn't the same as having him here," She walked over to her purse and pulled out a velvet jewelry box as Hanson frowned in curiosity. "But, at least you'll have a little piece of him with you on your big day." She walked over to him as she smiled proudly.

Hanson hesitantly opened the box. "Is this?" He pointed at the contents inside.

"These are the cuff links and tie clip he wore on our wedding day." She smiled as she moved the hair from his face.

He shook his head as he cleared his throat. "Mom, I don't know what to say."

"Just say 'I do' and mean it." She smiled as gently squeeze his chin while looking into his eyes.

"I will." He pulled her in for a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rubbed his back before patting it a couple of times. "Now, come here and let me put these on you." She cleared her throat. "I still have to freshen up."

Judy's Hotel Room

"Hey beautiful!" Dennis smiled as he strolled in. "Man, I think I might have to tie Hanson up and put him in a janitor's closet or something." He stopped cold as he ran his hand over his mouth. "Because the way you look in that dress… we might have to elope."

She laughed. "Uh…uh…Booker you had your chance and you blew it."

"Come off it Judy, I never really had a chance and you know it." He admitted as he walked over to stand behind her as they looked in the mirror. "Damn….We look good together."

Judy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You think so?" She giggled.

"Yeah" He nodded as he continued to check the two of them out. "I think Hanson and I should trade places."

"Nah, you were right the first time." Judy playfully confessed as she reached her hand behind her to lightly pat him on the cheek. "You never really had a chance."

"Ouch" He placed his hand at his chest. "That hurts Detective."

"What are you doing in my room anyway?" She smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be with the guys?"

"Honestly?" He lowered his brow as he walked over to sit on the edge of the dresser.

"It would be nice." She raised a brow and folded her arms. "That is…..If you can handle it."

"Cute" He squinted his eyes sarcastically. "I just wanted to see you before Hanson did."

Judy laughed. "Why?"

"Well, he got the girl." Booker took her hand in his as he got up to step closer to her. "But, I got to spend a little time with her before I had to give her up for good." He softly answered as she looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Congratulations, Miss Hoffs." He hugged her tightly for a few moments longer than he probably should have. "I love you." He whispered in her ear before pulling back, kissing her on the cheek, and giving her one last smile before he left. Judy was at a loss for words as she smiled back.

Tom's Hotel Room

"You know….I don't appreciate what you and Judy are doing to me." Fuller started as he walked into the room.

Hanson continued to examine his shoes for spots that he might have missed as he was polishing them. "What's that Coach?"

"Now, I'll have two Hanson's to call into my office." Hanson laughed as Fuller frowned. "I'm going to sound ridiculous calling out… HANSON!... HANSON!" They both laughed.

Tom shook his head as he put his shoes down and stood up. "Well, we'll just have to let you be the only one who still calls her Hoffs. Although, I have a feeling you were going to anyway." He hugged Fuller. "Where've you been all weekend? I've only spent like an hour with you."

"Awe man, hanging out with your father-in-law and trying to catch up with you guys." Fuller admitted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" Hanson nodded as he scratched the side of his head. "Really good." He looked around the room. "I'm just starting to feel a little anxious."

"That's to be expected, son. You've been waiting for this day for a long time." Fuller reassured him. "Don't worry, Tom you two are perfect for each other." He patted him on the back. "A love like yours is rare. Cherish it and nurture it and then watch it grow." Tom listened intently as Fuller continued.

...…"Judy, you didn't have to stay and help me clean up." Hanson smiled as he dried the plate that she had just washed.

"I know" She handed him another dish for him to dry and put up. "I just felt bad, because Penhall and Ioki left you here with a mess." She briefly glanced around the room. "It's no big deal. There isn't a lot to do." She shrugged as she smiled back at him. "You feel any better about going to work for Fuller?"

"I don't know." Hanson frowned. "We just met him this morning and he had us cleaning the Chapel by this afternoon." He scoffed. "I'm still not sure how to take him yet. Since, he spent the rest of the day in his office." Hanson stated as he put the dishes up. "What do you think?"

"He's a little stand-offish." She nodded. "But, this was his first day and we didn't exactly welcome him with open arms." Judy stated as she rinsed the bubbles out of the sink. "I just hope he doesn't change things too much."

"Well, we have a week before he starts assigning us to cases." Hanson took a rag and started to clean off the counters. "I have a feeling that it's going to take awhile to figure him out." He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his mouth as he watched Judy pick up the trash on his living room table. "You know" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "When I got my orders to come back, I wasn't sure if you were coming back too." He tossed the rag into the sink.

"I wasn't sure what to expect either." Judy admitted as she tossed the trash into the trash bag. "But, I was so glad that they called us all back." She glanced up at the ceiling in irritation. "Urgh..I _hated_ working vice." She turned her attention to Hanson as she smiled. "And, I missed you guys."

He walked over to her and took the bag out of her hand and let it drop behind him as he searched her eyes. "I missed _you_."

She gave way to a bashful grin as she looked into his eyes. "You know, if I didn't know any better Officer Hanson." She tilted her head to the side as she continued to make eye contact with him. "I'd think that you were hitting on me." She flirtatiously confessed.

"Never" Hanson subtly shook his head before leaning in and kissing her lips softly and once he felt her kiss him back, he slid his arms around her waist slowly bringing her closer to him. Judy allowed her hands to glide up his arms and around his neck as the kiss intensified.

"Well, it took you long enough." She smiled.

"Yeah…it did." He admitted as they dropped their heads in laughter.

She sighed as she gazed into his eyes. "Is your timing always this bad?"

"Meaning?" He frowned in confusion as he continued to hold her.

She shook her head. "Hanson, you know we can't date if were working together."

"Why not?" He pushed his head back a little in curiosity.

"Because, Fuller might have us reassigned and I don't want to work vice again, and I know you don't want to go back to headquarters." Judy stroked the hair on the back of his head as she thought. "Jenk might have been cool with it, but we don't know enough about this new dude."

"Listen…I've wanted to be with you since the day we met and I know you've felt the same way." She nodded as he lightly ran his fingertips from her temple to her chin while looking into her eyes. "Do you want to keep denying there's something between us or do you want to see where it goes?" She licked her lips as she shifted her eyes down in thought. He slid his two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. "Judy, as long as we're honest with each other about how we feel everything will be okay."

"So, what happens if Fuller finds out?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it." He confidently answered, even though he was unsure about how he would handle it, and at the moment he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was finally being with Judy Hoffs.

"You'll handle it?" Judy nodded as she laughed. "How?" She frowned in curiosity.

"We just won't tell him or anyone else." He smiled. "Or at least until we get married, buy a nice little house in the suburbs, have a kid or two when we're ready." He sarcastically added as she shook her head and giggled.

"Okay, we'll try it your way." She smiled as he reclaimed her lips kissing her slowly and deliberately…...

Judy's Hotel Room 

"Do you have everything packed for your honeymoon?" Mrs. Hoffs asked as she went through Judy's bags.

"Yes, but we aren't leaving until tomorrow afternoon. So, there's time to double check." Judy reminded her as she fidgeted with her hair. "Mom, please calm down. It's going to be fine."

"I'm not the one worrying herself sick." Delores raised as brow as she cut her eyes at Judy.

"I am fine." Judy reassured her. "Yes, I've been a little nauseous the past week or so, but I've had a lot on my plate and I was recovering from that sinus infection." She started make sure she had everything she needed before she left the room. "Besides, I only got sick once and that was last night because I was a little intoxicated." She formed a pinching shape with her index finger and thumb as she grinned.

"Weren't we all?" Judy's mom playfully added. "I'm just making sure you don't leave anything here."

"I haven't taken anything out of those bags, so yes." She turned to her mother and frowned in annoyance. "Everything is still in there and the other one I'll pack in the morning."

Delores sighed as she sat on the bed. "I can't believe my baby's getting married." She started to tear up again as Judy smiled and walked over to her and carefully sat down. "It seems like yesterday that we brought you home from the hospital and now…"

"Aren't you the same woman who started making wedding plans while Daddy was still on the phone with Tom, _before_ we got back together?" Judy put her arm around her mother and slowly swayed her as they laughed. "Yes, but that was different." She lightly hit Judy's leg. "Today is finally here and you won't need us anymore."

"Don't be silly" Judy smiled as she lifted her mother's chin to look into her eyes. "I'll always need you." She looked around the room. "Like, I'm going to need you to take all of this stuff down to the car tomorrow."

Delores pinched Judy's cheeks. "I'm so glad you still like to make your mother laugh." They giggled as she helped Judy put her veil on. "You're breath taking." She added before grabbing her box of tissues.

"Thank you" Judy smiled as she took a deep breath. "You ready?" She asked as her mother smiled and nodded.

…...Judy put her key into the door of Hanson's apartment. She walked in and immediately spotted Hanson sitting on the couch watching an old movie. "Baby!" She yelled in excitement as she quickly took her shoes off and tossed her keys on the counter on her way into the living room.

"Wait a minute!" He put his hand up to stop her. Judy smiled, put her hand on her hip and shook her head in preparation of what he had to say. "Who's this walking into my apartment?" Hanson smiled as he got up to greet her. "Is that my girlfriend? The one who I haven't seen for two weeks, because she's been undercover in an all girls school?" He playfully teased her as she approached him.

"Funny" She squinted her eyes in mock irritation. "Is that the man that I'm in love with? The one who will sleep alone again tonight?" She acted like she was going to hug him, but quickly dodged him.

"Oooo" He scrunched up his face. "Now, was that nice?... I was kidding. Come here." He smiled at her as she hugged him.

"See, I missed you so much that I came straight over here from the Chapel, and this is how I get treated?" She teased as she pulled out of the hug and started to walk away.

"Awe, baby I'm sorry." Hanson brought her back to him before leaning in and kissing her with so much passion that her body ached in anticipation. "I missed you too."

"Uh….huh" She raised a brow unconvinced. "I think you should show me." She teased as he grinned.

He kissed her lips again as he held her close before raining slow kisses on her neck while caressing the curves of her body as she melted in his arms. "Did you think about what we talked about before you left?" He asked as she stopped undressing him. He paused at the crook of her neck briefly waiting for an answer. "Judy," He moved his head around to look at her. He slowly let her go as he read her expression.

She saw how irritated he was becoming as he sat on the couch. "Hanson, I thought about it." Judy sat next to him on the couch. "Baby, I'm just not ready to tell everyone about us yet."

"Why not?" He frowned as he looked at her. "Jude, I don't understand why it's so easy for you to continue to live the way that we do. We're hiding the best thing that's ever happened to both of us and for what?" He bolted from the couch and started to slowly pace.

"Because, they are going to make me go back to working vice and I'll end up resenting you for it or you'll go back to working at headquarters and you'll end up resenting me for it." She burrowed her brows in frustration. "I love you Hanson, things are good the way they are….that should be enough."

He glanced up at the ceiling in thought before scowling at her. "When we talked, you said that you wanted to marry me and start a family." She nodded as he continued. "Okay… Then baby please, enlighten me." He cleared his throat. "How do you suppose we pull that off in our secret world?" He tone was full of frustration as he frowned.

She shook her head. "I didn't think we were talking about getting married anytime soon."

"We weren't, but we've been together nearly a year. How much longer do you want to wait before we seriously start talking about it?" He took her hand in his as she slowly stood up. "Until we're too old to work for Jump Street?"

"No," She burrowed her brows in confusion. "I mean, I don't know."

"You don't…" He burrowed his brows in frustration as he sighed. "Listen, baby….I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hanson cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. "But, I want to spend a normal life with you. And I want to tell everyone that we're in love." He slowly slid his hands down her body until they reached her waist. "Judy, I want to you to be my wife one day, but not like this." He whispered.

A tear escaped her eye as her chest filled with so much love for him at that moment that she thought it would explode. "Baby, I would love to be your wife." She confessed.

"But?" He somberly asked.

"But, we can't risk ruining everything that we've built…not right now." She could feel the tears start to form as she took a deep breath. "I don't want lose you, and if we tell everyone and Fuller separates us I'll lose you."

"You won't lose me." Hanson tried to reassure her.

"I will, because if he separates us and you end up at headquarters you'll end up resenting me and if I end up working vice, I'll end up resenting you and either way, we'll end up divorced and we would lose our marriage and our friendship." Judy decidedly told him everything that had been going through her mind and every word shook her to the core, because she felt like she would lose him no matter what they decided to do. "I think we should just take some time to figure out if this is what we really want." She reluctantly stated as her voice began to crack and the tears started to fall.

"Don't leave." Hanson softly asked as Judy tried to pull away, but Hanson's grip on her waist was so tight she couldn't move. "Let me talk to Fuller tomorrow and ask him if we would be separated, before _you _decide what _we _should do with _our_ relationship." He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "I know your afraid, baby and so, am I. But, we have to at least ask." He lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand before meeting his eyes with hers. "Agreed?" He raised his brows as he looked for confirmation from her.

"I can't" She softly answered as she dropped her head in guilt. "I love you, but I'm just not ready yet." He let her go as he dropped his head in defeat…...

The Hotel Lobby

Judy stood at the end of the procession as she watched her bridesmaids and Hanson's groomsmen line up. She noticed everyone in line, except for one person.

"You rabbit on me girl, and I swear I will hunt you down." He hugged her from behind.

"I'm not going to rabbit on you or him." She laughed. "I love that man too much to leave him again." She softly replied. "I'm going to spend the rest my life making him happy."

"I know you will." Penhall sweetly replied. "Hell, you make him happy even when you're driving him crazy." He laughed.

"You noticed that too huh?" She smirked. "Well, what do expect when you put two passionate people in a relationship?"

"Destruction and mayhem" He quickly answered as she raised a brow at him. "Or you and Hanson." He smiled as he nudged her.

"Meaning?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Meaning you two are the latter." Penhall moved his hand around in a circular motion. "When he's passion and fire, you're calm and when you're passion and fire he's calm. You balance each other out." He glanced up at the ceiling. "Thank God."

Judy smiled and kissed Doug on the cheek. "Where's my little ring bearer?"

"He's at the altar next to Hanson. He's on the other side of him." Penhall pointed. "Don't worry. He'll send Clavo this way when it's time." Doug put his hand on the wall next to Judy and leaned in. "Listen Jude, I've been meaning to tell you." He whispered. "I love you and I love Hanson. But, I want you to know that I'm glad that if wasn't me," He briefly looked down at the floor before meeting his eyes with hers. "I'm glad it was him."

Judy smiled as she lightly touched his face. "Thank you Doug, I love you too."

…..."Hanson," Judy's eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door. "You brought dinner?" She burrowed her brows in curiosity as she watched him walk in with the pizza.

"Yeah, well yesterday as we were leaving the Chapel, you said that you wanted us to get together this summer." Hanson cleared his throat as he walked into her apartment with a sly grin on his face.

She giggled. "I didn't mean us." She used her index finger to point at herself and then him.

"You didn't?" He frowned in confusion as set the pizza and sodas down on the living room table. "Because, I figured that since Jump Street might be dismantled this summer…" He raised his brows and smiled as he licked his lips while he strolled up to her. "I thought that maybe we could pick up where we left off, since that was the only thing keeping us apart."

Judy bit her bottom lip and sized him up as he slowly circled her. She knew exactly what the look on his face meant and the same thoughts weren't far from her mind either. "Hanson, I don't think that's such" She exhaled as she felt the heat from his body as he stood close behind her. She cleared her throat to help her focus. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Because you lost your nerve the last time?" He slid his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear. "I know that you still love me Jude, I feel it every time you look at me. Every time you're around me, and I'm still in love with you. I want to spend my life with you. And now, there's no reason for us to be apart."

"It's not that simple, Hanson." Judy's heart started to speed up as her breath began to quicken. "What if they call us back? Then we're back to square one. I can't go through the pain of breaking up with you again." She closed her eyes as she felt his body against hers.

"Then don't." He whispered as he gently pulled her closer. "You broke my heart, baby and I'm still here. I don't want to go through that again either. But, I hate being without you." She turned around to face him as he continued to whisper in her ear. "I miss holding you, kissing you, making love to you, waking up and going to sleep next to you" He held her in his arms. "If you can tell me that you're not still in love with me, then we'll remain friends, eat and then I'll leave." He met his eyes with hers. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No...Don't leave." She softly stated as he kissed her forehead.

"Why not?" He kissed her temple.

"Because" She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"Because?" He asked as he kissed her lips.

She met her eyes with his. "Because, I'm still in love with you Hanson" She reluctantly admitted it as he gave way to a slight smile. "Are you satisfied?" She noticed the expression on his face and couldn't help but smile.

"Only if you mean it" He frowned in curiosity.

"Of course I mean it. I never stopped loving you." Judy sweetly confessed as she dropped her head momentarily before lifting it to look at him. "I miss you too…. I miss being in your arms." She gently brushed the side of his face as she gazed into his eyes. "Baby, I love you so much that it scares me."

"I feel the same way about you, Jude." He met his eyes with hers. "I just wish you'd stop fighting me about it, so we can start our lives together. The kind of life that involves our friends and family, the kind of life where we don't have to go out of town to go out, so our friends won't see us." He explained as she nodded.

"But, for how long? If they call us back…." He cut her off by kissing her lovingly on lips before he took her by the hand. "Hold up….Where do you think you're going?" She smiled.

"We're going to make up for lost time." He stated as he guided her to her bedroom. "Unless you want to start in here first." He suggested as he raise a brow….

The Hotel Lobby

Judy's Dad walked up to her with a huge smile on his face. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad" She smiled back.

Mr. Hoffs handed her bouquet to her. "I want you to know how proud I am of you." His voice started to crack a little. "You are" He cleared his throat. "You are my princess….uh em…and I love you, and nothing makes me happier than to know that you found a prince to marry." He smiled. "He's a good man and he loves you dearly and…" He cleared his throat again. "I never…ever would have thought that I would have said this about any man you dated or married, but I can honestly say." Mr. Hoffs took a deep breath before letting it out. "God made Tom for you and you for him."

Judy's eyes started to water as she fought back hard to stop them. "Thank you Daddy." She smiled brightly as she hugged him. "I can't tell you what that means to me."

"Knowing that I'm giving you away to someone who will walk the ends of the earth to take care of you," He kissed her on her forehead. "That means the world to me." He wiped the tear from his eye as he offered her his arm and she accepted it. "You ready sweet girl?"

"Yes" Judy happily answered as she waited for the procession to begin.

...…"Hello?" Hanson somberly answered the phone.

"Hey baby" Judy replied with heavy sadness in her voice.

"You got the call to go back?" Hanson's voice was filled with sadness too, and she could feel it.

"Yes," She fought back the urge to cry, but her tears were falling in spite of her efforts. "Are you going back?"

"Yeah, and I know I don't even have to ask." Hanson closed his eyes as he felt his heart slowly breaking. "I love you."

"I love you too." She started to cry. "I don't want this to end."

"I don't either, baby." Hanson confessed. "Let me talk to Fuller." He asked sweetly.

"No" Judy shook her head. "We'll just do what we did before."

"I can't." Hanson answered abruptly. "We do this for real or not at all." Hanson was hurting and she could hear it in his voice. "This isn't a game Judy, and it's not some fling or summer love. This is real. It's a real relationship with real emotions and we can't keep denying that."

"I'm not asking you to." She quickly added. His words cut her like a knife, because she felt like she was the one standing in their way. But, she wouldn't or couldn't admit it.

"Then let me go talk to Fuller, he'll figure something out." He demanded.

"Hanson, you can't. We have to agree and I'm not agreeing to that." She argued and it was killing him.

"Fine" He shook his head. "Damn it Judy, are we back here again?" He scoffed and her silence was deafening. "Alright" He coldly agreed before hanging up the phone leaving her in tears...…..


	25. Chapter 25: At Last

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I couldn't resist filling in the holes and connecting the dots that Stephen and Patrick left wide open for these two. I felt like it was necessary for me to do that for this story. I'm very happy that you enjoyed them and find that they are cohesive to the show. There's only two flashbacks in this one...And yes, I will finish the story. lol

Okay, so it's been 3 weeks for these two and for them it's like a year! So, the second to the last scene might teeter on the M side. So, if you're sensitive don't read it or read it, and don't visualize it. It's not raunchy or explict. I'm just a visual writer...so, there's your heads up.

Chapter 25

Hanson stood at the altar making sure Clavo didn't get dirty as he watched him draw in the sand with a stick that he found. Anxiety started to set in as Tom waited for the guests to be seated and the wedding to officially start. His mind drifted in thought.

…...Hanson entered his apartment immediately noticing that the light was on in the living room, but he distinctly remembered turning it off. He immediately looked up and spotted someone sitting on his couch waving a make-shift white flag. He made every effort not to smile at the gesture, but his dimples began to make an appearance despite his best efforts as he tossed his keys on the counter and locked the door. "I see your key still works." He cleared his throat as he went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Yes….And, I'm sure yours still works for my apartment too." She bit back a smile and he did too before turning to get a glass out of the cabinet. "Little late to be coming in for a school night, don't you think?" She playfully added in an effort to break some of the tension.

"Yeah (Sigh), Well, your boyfriend took me to a strip club." He tried to gage her reaction after he poured his water. "I guess he's trying to make sure we're on good terms, since it looks like he's staying."

"He's not my boyfriend." Judy's attitude made a small appearance and she was trying hard to keep it at bay. "And, why are you going to a strip club anyway?" She started feeling a little jealousy creep up. "I never thought you'd hang out at those places."

"I never thought you'd go out with someone like Booker, but you did." They stared at each other for several seconds before he shifted his weight and stiffened as he cleared his throat. "What do you want?" Tom asked as he walked into the living room.

"A truce" Judy set the flag on the table and gave way to a sheepish grin as she strolled over to him and placed her hand on his cheek while meeting her eyes with his. "I'm sorry." Her tone was soft and apologetic.

"What for? Ending our relationship again or going out with Booker?" Hanson coldly asked as he frowned and sized her up. "That's right." He snapped his fingers as he glanced up at the ceiling clinching his jaw before looking back at her. "It's none of my business who you date, and you don't have to explain anything to me." He took his jacket off and tossed it on the chair. "It's over between us, I get it." He somberly admitted as he walked over to sit on the couch.

"Hanson, don't say that." She exhaled as she looked off to the side and shifted her weight while she watched him.

"Why not?...It's the truth" He raised his brow as he moves his hand in a circular motion. "I mean, you're already seeing other guys." He scoffed as he felt his temperature rise. "That we work with." He stressed as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knee as he ran his fingers through his hair before scratching it in thought. "You say fear of reassignment is the only thing holding us back, but" He shook his head. "You don't have a problem going out with Booker." He dropped his hands in disbelief as he nodded. "Yeah, I'd say it was over between us." He exhaled and reclined back propping his foot up on the coffee table rotating his glass as it balanced on his elevated knee.

"It's not like that." She walked over to sit next to him. "This afternoon was the first time you've spoken to me in weeks and all we did was argue about Booker." She turned her head to look at him as she sweetly admitted. "You caught me off guard."

"You went out with _him." _He burrowed his brows in confusion_. _"All night…. and _I_ caught _you _off guard?" He rocked his head back and forth trying to remain calm. "Oh" He huffed. "That's rich."

"I told you….nothing happened." She frowned as she looked forward at nothing in particular in agitation.

"Mmgh…riiiiight." He scrunched up his face and squints his eyes in frustration as he got up.

Judy looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Then don't date my partners." He shrugged as he frowned at her. "As a matter of fact, don't date other Jump Street officers." He was visibly hurt and angry at her. "Especially, that creep!" He shouted as he took his glass back to the kitchen.

"I'm not dating him." She put her hands on her hip, and frowned as she followed him. "We went out once and nothing happened." She exhaled as Tom squinted his eyes in anger as he brushed past her and back into the living room. "We caught a movie, we talked, and that was it." She dropped her head briefly in an effort to gather her thoughts before she nervously tapped her hands together a couple of times in a silent clapping motion as she slowly approached him. "Look….I didn't come over here to argue with you about Booker again." Judy took a deep breath and let it out as she continued. "Hanson…. I miss you." She moved closer to him. "and the distance between us is killing me." She placed her hand on his chest eventually sliding it up and resting it behind his neck. "And, I can't take you being mad at me…. You won't talk to me and." She played her fingers through the hair in the back of his head. "You wouldn't even look at me today, unless it had something to do with him." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry about the way we ended things."

"You ended things." Hanson corrected her as he bowed his head allowing his hair to fall into his face. The way she stroked the back of his head made him realize how much he missed her too, but he was determined not to let her see it. "Again" He sighed as he flicked the hair away from his eye to look at her.

"Again" She shamefully nodded. "But, here's the thing." Judy slowly lowered her hand to gently tug at the bottom of his t-shirt as she gradually twisted it and straightened it as she spoke. "We only have a few more years to work at Jump Street," She looked into his eyes. "But, if we are really meant to be, then we have our entire lives to spend together. … And knowing what we have." She pointed to him and then her. "I know it'll be worth the wait." She allowed a faint smile to grace her face. "I also know in my heart that you…" Judy pushed the hair out of his face. "Well, Mr. Hanson…you are the man of my dreams and the man that I love." She confessed. "I don't want to give up on us."

Hanson searched her eyes. "I never asked you to."

"And you'd better not." She sweetly smiled as Tom touched the side of her face and gazed into her eyes adoringly. She placed her hand on top of his as it softly pressed against her cheek. "I'm sorry about going out with Booker."

"You should be." He quickly added. Judy could tell by his expression that he was serious. "That was…." He shook his head as she cut him off.

"Out of line" She sadly shrugged before sliding her arms around his neck. "It won't happen again."

Hanson nodded as he placed his arms around her waist. "You let me know when you're ready to make this happen, because I love you, but I'm not chasing you anymore, Jude." He kissed her forehead as he briefly closed his eyes. "I can't."

Judy looked into his eyes. "I'll let you know….I promise." She agreed as he hugged her tightly.…...…

Judy stood arm and arm with her father waiting for the music to start when she noticed Clavo running from the altar to the start of the procession. He sweetly waved at her while smiling as he came to an abrupt halt. She smiled back as she cupped her hand and waved before putting her finger up and rotating it prompting him to turn around. Clavo continued to smile as he turned around while balancing Tom and Judy's rings on the white satin pillow that they had been secured to. Penhall quickly and discretely moved Clavo behind the flower girls before Judy could say anything. A piano interlude to "The Closer I Get To You" by Roberta Flack and Donnie Hathaway started to play. The groomsmen wore black tuxedos with crisp white shirts, cobalt blue bow ties, vests and handkerchiefs while the bridesmaids wore classy form fitting cobalt blue dresses. The front of the dresses, were embellished in clear beads that were sprinkled across the V-cut bust line which clasped at the back of their necks. Long slits traced down their leg starting at the middle of their thighs and ending at the bottom of their ankle length dresses. Each bridesmaid carried small bouquets with yellow lilies and yellow roses with blue ribbon laced throughout the stems. One of Judy's four year old cousins along with one of Tom's five year old cousins started the procession dressed in white formal dresses with layers of ruffles that fluffed out at the bottom and rhinestones served as spaghetti straps. They wore yellow ribbons around their waist and ruffled socks with yellow ribbons weaved throughout the ruffles on the socks to match. Their spiraled pig tails bounced underneath the thin blue and yellow ribbons tied at the base of their pigtails as the girls bashfully tossed out rose petals onto the aisle while happily strolling down the blue runner that started at the lobby door of the hotel and ended at the square shaped altar where cobalt blue satin material was hung like curtains at the top of the altar and tied back at the bottom of each of the four poles with yellow material that bellowed in the gentle sea breeze. Vases that were waist high held yellow lily and rose floral arrangements that stood at the beginning of the aisle way and at the end just before the altar. There were also two vases which stood at the left and right of the altar at the end of the bridesmaids and groomsmen's lines, and the last two were on both sides of where the minister stood. Tom waited with his hands locked one on top of the other. He looked amazing in his black tuxedo, blue vest and bow tie. He looked on as a couple of Judy's cousins who sounded surprisingly similar to Luther Vandross and Beyonce` Knowles started to sing.

_(He sings) __The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you've got  
Your love has captured me_

Clavo followed the girls down the aisle as he waved to the people that he recognized on the way to the altar. He gave his Uncle Tommy a high five before standing next to him. Tom placed his arm around Clavo's shoulder gently pressing him into his leg as he smiled down at him trying to get him to settle down a bit. Doug and Rachel were the next in line. He glanced at Rachel and gently tapped her arm a couple of times while grinning at her as they followed Clavo. She smiled as she leaned her head in his direction before starting down the aisle. "You look beautiful Rach." Doug whispered.

"Thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself." She nudged him as she whispered back.

_(She Sings) Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel_

Russell and his wife Louise were the next to go. Blowfish and his wife Rose followed. "Sal, doesn't this make you want to renew our vows?" Rose smiled as she quietly asked Blowfish.

"No," He whispered shrugging in disbelief. "Our wedding was perfect."

"What perfect?" She struggled not to frown as she shrugged. "We got married to keep my father from killing you." Rose clarified as she forced a smile.

"Drama and romance." He smiled before they begin to part. "It was perfect, and cheap." She shook her head in irritation as she scowled at him.

_(He sings) Standing here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more  
Let's give love a try_

Judy's longtime friend Monique was escorted by Ioki down the aisle next. After them was Judy's other longtime friend Cindy who was escorted by Dennis who completed the bridesmaid and groomsmen march as they stood on their respective sides.

_(She sings) Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts in love will find  
True love  
In a special way _

Fuller escorted Margaret and Delores down the aisle and then to their seats as everyone stood up.

_(He sings)The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me what you've got  
Your love has captured me_

Judy and her father started to make their entrance. Judy wore a strapless white gown that started out form fitting at the top, but then it began to flow out just below her hips. Its train was long enough to brush the sand behind her as she walked. Her dress was adorned with clear beads and crystals across heart shaped, breast enhancing bust line as the embellishments made the dress shimmer in the approaching sunset. They were beautifully done at the top and then gradually faded toward her waist. Her hair extended to her bra strap in length and it was as brown as it was the day that she met Tom, but this time it was bone straight with the exception of the large curl at the very end of her long mane as it cascaded down on her shoulder. She wore the front of her hair brushed back and slightly elevated as if it were a tiara. Judy's veil was attached at the top of her hair just behind the bump by a pearl accented hair clip. She allowed it to flow behind her as the gentle breeze bounced it on and off of her shoulders as she approached the altar.

_(She sings)Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew this was real (got to be real)  
The way you make me feel (you know)_

Judy's father kissed her on her forehead and nodded to Tom and the minister as he turned around to take his seat. The sun was about twenty five minutes away from slowly setting giving the sky beautiful hues of orange, yellow, and a hint of pink. There was a mellow breeze in the air as gentle waves crashed into the shore and against the rocks. Judy reached the altar where Hanson stood opposite her.

_(Together)My baby, my baby, my baby, my love  
Come a little closer so we can see into the eyes of love (I wanna see into those eyes of love)  
Just a little a closer let me softly speak to you  
I wanna tell you something_

Judy's face lit up as she looked into Hanson's eyes. "Hey baby" she whispered.

_(He sings) Here I am- I just want you to come closer  
(Together) Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
Cause I wanna tell you something (I wanna whisper in your ear…so softly.)_

"Hey yourself" Tom was visibly breath taken as he smiled back.

_(Together)Move on in real close, so we can celebrate  
The way we feel about each others lovin'(song fades out)_

"Please be seated." The minister instructed as everyone sat back down. He held his Bible to his chest as he smiled at Tom and then Judy. "We are gathered here today to join this man, Tom and this woman, Judy into Holy matrimony." He looked straight ahead to address the guests. "Tom and Judy are here today to promise to love, encourage, protect, honor and respect one another while forsaking all others as they grow as individuals and as a couple until death do they part." He casually looked around. "So, who will give this woman to this man?" The minister asked as he made eye contact with Judy's dad.

Mr. Hoffs proudly stood up and raised his hand. "I do." He smiled and Tom smiled back.

The minister turned his attention back to Tom and Judy as they looked into each other's eyes while the Minister continued. "They have prepared their vows together and then separately, so I will allow them to read them to each other at this time."

Judy stepped closer to Tom as she took his hand and met his eyes with hers. "Tom," She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You are my best friend, my lover…..and my partner in work and in life." She closed her eyes briefly silently praying that she could get through her vows without that stubborn mix of burning and tingling sensation she kept feeling in her eyes as she fought back her tears of joy.

Hanson gently squeezed her hand as he whispered to her. "Baby," Judy opened her eyes to focus on him. "It's just me and you." He smiled after he gave her a reassuring wink.

Judy exhaled once more as she continued. "You are my sanity and my sanctuary." She smiled back as she seemed to relax a bit. "I love you for everything that you are and everything that you aspire to be." She cleared her throat in an effort to control all of the emotions that seemed to be rushing through her all at once as Hanson continued to smile at her lovingly. "I love you for having faith in us…..and I thank you for…." She paused for a moment to collect herself before she continued. "Looking past my fears and insecurities and allowing me to go through what I needed to in order to appreciate and cherish what I have in you. You challenge me to be better and want to achieve more. You've taught me so much and I am blessed to have you in my life. " Her face lit up as she happily exhaled trying not to cry. "I, Judith Marie Hoffs, take you Thomas Hanson, to be my lawfully wedded husband. On this special day," Tom smiled back as Judy proudly continued. "I promise to you in the presence of God, our friends, and family to stand by your side as your faithful and loving wife in sickness and in health, in joy and pain, good times and the bad. I promise to continue to love you, honor you, grow with you, and always be open and honest with you. I will comfort you, and encourage you throughout our lives." Judy glanced at the Minister and then Tom in relief that she remembered everything and got through it without crying.

A sexy smile graced Hanson's face as he cleared his throat before starting his vows. "You are my best friend, my lover, and my partner in work and in life. You are the calm in the middle of my storms and my sunshine after it rains." He played his fingers in between hers as he took a second to breathe before meeting his eyes with hers again. "You have challenged me to be a better man and I have happily and….. sometimes not so happily welcomed those challenges." Everyone laughed as Judy smiled and rolled her eyes as she gently placed her knuckle at the corner of her eye to stop the tear from making an appearance while he continued. "But, you're worth it. You've always been worth it Jude….The day that I met you I knew you were the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with." Her face lit up as he stepped closer to her and lightly brushed away the tear that ran down her cheek. "I love you for all the things that made you this incredible woman that stands before me today, and for all of the things that you still aspire to do….I love you for teaching me that lasting love is something worth fighting for." He gradually inched his hand around her waist with every word as he pulled her closer to him eventually placing his forehead against hers. "You're the reason that I breathe." He cleared his throat in an effort to control his emotions. "The reason why my dreams are pleasant and my mornings are good ones." He moved his head slightly as if he was going to kiss her as he continued. "You are my heart baby, the sun rises and sets in you, and I want to spend my life making you happy…..I love you, Jude." A few tears escaped her eyes as they seemed to slowly race each other to her jaw line. She used the tissue the minister handed to her to lightly tap them away without leaving his embrace as she took in this moment with Tom.

Judy smoothed her hand from his waist to his chest. "It just so happens Mr. Hanson, that" Judy smiled as she exhaled trying to keep her voice from cracking. She slowly moved her hand from his chest to the back of his neck. "You are my heart, the sun rises and sets in you, and I want to spend my life making your everyday like Christmas morning." She moved her head to meet her eyes with his. "I love you, baby."

Hanson smiled proudly as his chest swelled with love and happiness. He nodded, raised a brow and licked his lips. "I, Thomas Hanson, take you Judith Marie Hoffs, to be my lawfully wedded wife. On this special day," He ran his fingertips over her forearm while maintaining eye contact with her as she smiled back at him. "I promise to you in the presence of God, our friends, and family to stand by your side as your faithful and loving husband in sickness and in health, in joy and pain, good times and the bad. I promise to continue to love you, grow with you, and always be open and honest with you. I will comfort you, and encourage you throughout our lives." Hanson lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "And I will cherish you for as long as we both shall live." They smiled at each other as they slowly stepped out of their embrace.

The minister cleared his throat as Tom and Judy looked at him waiting for him to speak. "I'm sorry. I got a little caught up in the moment." He chuckled and everyone else did too. He glanced over at Penhall and whispered. "Are they always like that?" Doug closed his eyes briefly and rapidly nodded. The minister raised his brow and turned his attention back to Tom and Judy as he continued. "Uh…em….The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows that Tom and Judy have made to one another. May God bless these rings, Thomas and Judith." The minister signaled for Clavo to stand in between his Godmother and Godfather in preparation for the exchange of rings.

Clavo held the pillow with both hands waiting patiently for the minister stopped talking. Once he did, Clavo tugged on Tom's jacket. "Now?" He smiled as he tugged again. "Uncle Tommy, is it my turn?" Penhall slapped his hand to the front of his face as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Judy leaned over and smiled as she smoothed his hair and Tom squatted down. "Yeah, buddy…it's time." He smiled as he took Judy's ring. Judy stood up straight and held out her hand. "Judy, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. I honor you with all that I have and all that I am. With this ring, in Jesus name, I thee wed." He slid the ring on her finger.

"Thank you sweetie." Judy winked at Clavo as she took Tom's ring from the pillow. Tom held his hand out. "Tom, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. I honor you with all that I have and all that I am. With this ring, in Jesus name, I thee wed." She slid the ring on his finger.

The minister smiled. "You have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, of love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." He closed his Bible. "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. I want to be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Hanson!" The minister donned a huge smile on his face as he turned to Hanson. "Tom, you may kiss your bride!" Tom and Judy smiled as they stepped closer to each other. Tom wrapped is arm around her and kissed her slowly and with intent as he pulled her close to him. Judy slid her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. The sun had set and the waves continued to gently crash as one of Tom's cousins started to sing "Ribbon in the Sky" by Stevie Wonder. He sounded surprisingly similar Stevie, or maybe the lead singer of Intro.

_Oh so long for this night I prayed  
That a star would guide you my way  
To share with me this special day  
Where a ribbons in the sky for our love_

If allowed may I touch your hand  
And if pleased may I once again  
So that you too will understand  
There's a ribbon in the sky for our love

Do...do...  
Do do do do do...  
Hmm hmm...

Penhall walked over to Tom and Judy as they continued to kiss. "Uh…em" He tapped Judy's back. "Sorry guys, but um…we're still kinda in the middle of a wedding here." He pointed at their guests. Tom turned her attention toward them, smiled and waved as Judy put her forehead to Hanson's shoulder and laughed in embarrassment.

_This is not a coincidence  
And far more than a lucky chance  
But what is that was always meant  
Is our ribbon in the sky for our love…our love_

Tom guided her off of the altar and down the aisle as their guests threw birdseed at them as they started to run toward the hotel. Penahall and the rest of the wedding party were close behind.

We cant lose with God on our side  
Well find strength in each tear we cry  
From now on it will be you and I  
And our ribbon in the sky  
Ribbon in the sky  
A ribbon in the sky for our love

Do...do...  
Do do do do do...  
Hmm hmm...

There's a ribbon in the sky for our love

After Judy and Tom took pictures with their wedding party and their parents they proceeded to the reception area where they were greeted by a standing ovation as they walked in. They waved at and hugged everyone that stood between them and their table. They sat down next to each other and waited for everyone to come in and take their seats. As they waited, they laughed and whispered to each other. Hanson was in the middle of whispering into Judy's ear when she looked up and saw someone a little unexpected. "Hanson" Judy tapped him on the leg. "Baby, tell your brother his pit bull's loose again."

"Whaaaat?" He frowned in confusion as he sat up straight immediately realizing what she meant. "Booker!" He snapped as he looked a couple of seats down from where he was sitting. "She's your problem now." Hanson pointed as Dennis looked to where Tom was pointing and got up. "Make her go away." Hanson authoritatively instructed as Dennis walked over to the center of the room where she stood with her arms folded.

"Jackie," Booker grabbed her by the arm and discretely dragged her out of the room and into the end of an empty hallway. "What the hell are you doing here?...We agreed you'd stay away." He frowned as he got into her face.

"What?" She raised her brows and titled her head to the side while throwing her arms up about to her shoulders. "No, kiss?...No, I missed you?...Aren't you glad to see me at all?" She touched his cheek.

Booker looked up momentarily before looking back at her. "No…no…and…" He put his finger up. "No" He shifted his weight as he placed his hands behind him and shrugged. "Why are you here?" He raised a brow and leaned in closer her. "The truth"

She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I wanted to talk to Tom before the wedding, but by the time I got here he was saying his vows." She tugged on his jacket in thought. "I was hoping he'd change his mind, but..." Jackie tilted her head as she looked up at him and shrugged.

"But, you see them together like that and you finally realize that you don't have a snowball's chance." He smirked as she sadly agreed. "Well, I for one …Am happy to hear it, maybe now you can let him go." He admitted as he sized her up. "Or maybe" He looked up in thought before turning his attention back to her. "You can just…go." He kicked his head in the direction of the exit.

"Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?" Jackie straightened his tie. "I thought we were trying to build something here." She frowned in curiosity.

Booker laughed in irritation. "How can you say that, when you came down here to break up your ex-boyfriend's wedding?" He scratched his head in confusion. "Which, by the way, happens to be the same wedding that the man you're sleeping with is in" He burrowed his brows in thought. "Jackie…what's going on with you?" He shrugged. "You don't even love him."

"How could you sit through this?" She scoffed. "And be his groomsman?" Jackie frowned.

"I love her enough to let her go." He confessed before moving to stand next to her as he leaned his back against the wall. "And, Hanson and I are cool as long as we don't have to compete in work…..or women." Booker smiled as he turned to look at Jackie. "Besides, he makes her happy." He sighed. "Do you want to tell me what's going on with you and why you're having such a hard time with this or what?" He asked with some sincerity.

"I want more than just work and sex." She confessed as she turned her attention toward Booker. "I want to be in love."

Booker chuckled. "Then you're in the wrong relationship sweetheart."

"That's not funny." Jackie tilted her head and folded her arms. "I'm serious."

"Me too." He raised his brows as he turned to her with his just his shoulder propping up against the wall. "Face it….You're not 'fall in love' material." He shrugged. "You're too selfish, Jackie." Dennis moved his hand side to side in a chopping motion. "And you want what you can't have. You wanted Penhall when you knew he was with Dorothy, and now you want Hanson knowing he's married…or was about to be married." He moved his hand in and circular motion. "You're too caught up in using people to get ahead. If you want love honey," He shook his head. "You are going to have to make some changes or at least some major compromises." He confessed as she moved to stand in front of him as he stood up straight.

"You think we have a chance?" She tilted her head and slid her hands over his chest and around his neck.

"Hell no" Dennis abruptly answered as he looked at her like she was crazy before looking to his left then his right as he rotated their positions gently pushing her against the wall with one hand while propping himself up on the wall with the other as he stood in front of her. He leaned in, pushing himself close to her as he kissed her deeply before whispering in her ear. "But, I'm always up for a challenge…. if you are."

"I am." Jackie smiled as she pulled Booker closer to her and kissed him again.

When they got back inside, the night's Master of Ceremonies stood up in the D.J. booth and was about to announce the first dance. "Ladies and Gentleman may I please have your attention directed to the dance floor. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Hanson will start the evening off with their first dance as husband and wife."

The lights dimmed and the spotlight shun on the dance floor as Judy stood up while holding Tom's hand, but Tom wouldn't budge. "Hanson, don't do this." She demanded as she shook her head.

"Baby, you know I don't dance." He shook his head while looking up at her.

Judy huffed as she placed her hand on her hip. "You have danced, and you will dance….tonight. You are not screwing this night up, because you don't want to dance." She started to get an attitude. "Hanson, you better come out here and dance with your wife." She demanded as he smiled.

"But, I don't…" He clinched his jaw and spoke through his teeth acting like he was getting upset.

"Okay," She nodded and turned away from him. "Then, I'll dance with Dennis."

"Okay" Hanson acted like he was irritated as he stood up, held her from behind and kissed her on her shoulder as she smiled.

When the reached the dance floor. Judy lifted a brow and laughed while she watched him do a condensed version of the 'Saturday Night Fever' dances before the music started. "That's cute, baby….real cute." She put her hands on her hips as she continued to laugh. "Are you done?" She playfully asked.

"Nah, just wait 'til 'You Can't Touch This' comes on." He threatened as she dropped her head in laughter. He pulled her in close to him as he signaled the D.J. to start the music. "I'm going to do the M.C. Hammer dance and dedicate it to you." She laughed harder for a moment, before trying to control herself, but the thought of Hanson doing the Hammer dance was too much.

"You are so crazy." She giggled before kissing his lips sweetly as 'At Last' by Etta James came on.

_At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song_

"You know I was kidding about not wanting to dance with you?" Hanson raised his brows as he turned his head to look at her. "I wouldn't have missed out on dancing with you tonight for the world." He tightened his hold on her.

"I know" Judy softly admitted.

_Ooh At last  
the skies above are blue  
well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you_

"Who chose this song?" Judy glanced up at the ceiling for a second in thought.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Hanson turned his head to look at her.

"No, I love it…..I just can't believe we didn't think of it." Judy confessed as she wondered.

"I chose it." He rubbed the small of her back. "It was something you said that made me think of it."

"What?" She sweetly asked.

"You finally said….yes." He kissed her forehead as she pulled him closer.

_I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known_

"Jude, I don't remember telling you that" Hanson spoke softly in her ear. "You're beautiful."

Judy moved the strands of hair out of his face before allowing her hand to stroke his face. "So are you." He dipped her quickly before slowly pulling her back up into a slow romantic kiss. The M.C. announced for the parents to take the floor while Fuller asked Hanson's mom to dance.

_You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last_

The M.C called for the rest of the bridal party to finish the dance with the newlyweds.

_I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I  
could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known_

_You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last_

ooo yea  
you are mine  
you are mine  
at last...

Judy and Tom strolled back to their table hand in hand as dinner was being served. Judy scrunched up her nose at the sight of her dinner. "What's wrong?" Hanson asked when he noticed her push her plate away from her.

"It doesn't look as good as I thought it would." She shifted her eyes to his plate, and he had the same thing.

"It's chicken….you love chicken….and everything looks really good." Hanson frowned as he rubbed the small of her back while looking at her in curiosity. "What's the matter?" He kissed her shoulder as she looked toward the cake. "Baby, talk to me." He gently tugged at her waist.

"I don't know. It just doesn't look good to me right now." Judy sighed as she diverted her attention to the guests as they danced. "I don't know if it's the smell or what, but I just don't want it."

"We ordered the steak and the chicken. I could ask them to make you something special." Hanson gently stroked her face.

Judy smiled bashfully. "The steak sounds really good."

"Steak?" He nodded in curiosity. "Baby, you don't like steak."

"I know" She shrugged. "It just sounds really good right now."

"(Sigh) Okay" Hanson looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Excuse me!" Hanson threw his finger up as he called the server who was setting Penhall and Rachel's plates down.

"Sir?" The waiter asked as he made his way to Hanson.

"Can you take this back and bring my wife the steak, please?" He asked as Tom handed her plate to the server. "Thanks"

After a few minutes the waiter came back. "Here you are."

Judy smiled. "Thanks"

"That better?" Hanson gave her a concerned look.

"Yes, thank you." She replied as everyone started to settle down into their seats. They all ate and talked for awhile.

Penhall stood up and tapped his fork to his glass before picking it up. "Hi" He nervously moved his hand from left to right as he rotated his head around to loosen his neck as he loosely held on to the top of his tie. "They tell me that the best man is supposed to do the toast, but I wanted to share this time with all of Tom's best men." He fanned his hand out to the right to point to Harry, Booker, Blowfish, Russell and Fuller. "Since, I'm the actual best man... I get to start…..So, I would like to thank everyone for coming out, spending the weekend with us, and being a part of my buddy, Tom's" Doug placed his hand on Hanson's shoulder as Tom smiled. "And my girl, Judy's" Doug pointed to Judy as she smiled at him. "Special day….um…As you all know this day's been a long time coming and I can't tell you how happy I am that it is finally here." He laughed and everyone else did too. "They've been my best friends for as long as I've known them. I wish them a lifetime of love, happiness, and friendship. They are two really great people and they are the best God parents on the planet! I really hope they wait until Clavo goes to college to have kids of their own, because mine is making out like a bandit!" Everyone laughed and Penhall smiled, but he was kind of serious. He exhaled as he shifted his eyes to look down briefly before looking up again. "I can't think of a couple who are more right for each other than these two. They mean the world to me and I am proud to call them family." Penhall lifted his glass. "Congratulations!"

Ioki stood up next. "I would just like to say that. I am very happy for you guys and I love you both." He sighed and smiled as he turned to the newlyweds. "Jude, I'm glad you finally came to your senses and married this man." Everyone started to chuckle. "Hanson, I'm happy that you came back and stood your ground for the woman you love, because God knows she loves you." Harry turned to face the guests. "Jude was my pardner for four years, and I am proud to say that I'm the only one who caught them." Harry stood with his chest out a little. "I knew something was going on for awhile, but I didn't tell them or anyone else that I knew until the day Hanson left, and then I only told Hanson." He smiled brightly as he continued to address everyone. "After I figured it out, I could definitely tell when they were together and when they weren't." He turned back to Tom and Judy. "So, I can honestly tell you today that you two are only happy when you're together, and you make everyone crazy when you're not." Harry grinned from ear to ear as he nodded his head at both of them before lifting his glass as everyone laughed. "To Hanson and Hoffs!" Everyone repeated him.

"Thanks…..uh….Harry….that was very…uh..em….yeah." Hanson laughed.

"Yeah, thanks partner." Judy rolled her eyes and laughed as Ioki raised his glass to her and smiled.

Russell was the next one to speak. "I'm not sure what order that we are going in, but I wanted to go now." He lifted his glass and turned to Tom and Judy as Tom cringed and Judy gently rubbed Tom's thigh in an effort to keep him calm while Russell continued. "Tommy and I have known each other since kindergarten." He moved his hand in a circular motion. "So, I've seen him fall in and out of love numerous times and I've seen him find "the one" a few times….and I think…" Tom shifted in his seat. Judy touched his face while gently turning it toward her as she softly pressed her lips against his. Russell paused as he watched them look into each other's eyes, and he changed his mind about the next sarcastic comment that he was originally going to make. "I think" He cleared his throat and smiled. "No, I know that he's finally found real love for the first time with Judy." He raised his glass as they turned his attention back to him and smiled. "To Tom and Judy"

"I'm proud of you, honey." Louise smiled as she patted Russell on the back when he sat down.

Sal went next. "I really don't have a long speech." He smiled and shrugged as he turned to Hanson and Hoffs. "I just wanna say congratulations and take care of each other. And Judy if you could still allow us to partake in the manly art of pokeage now that Hanson's married, that would be great. We'll even continue to let you play."

"I believe I've taken your money a few times Blowfish." Judy smiled and Hanson nodded chuckled.

"This is true, and I forgive you." Sal nodded as he raised his glass. "In all seriousness…..I'm happy for both of you. Welcome to club!" Sal chuckled as he took a sip before sitting down.

Fuller stood up and exhaled as he turned to them and stuck one hand in his pants pocket. "Hanson….Hoffs….I don't like the fact that you two didn't come to me when you were dating," Fuller looked at them as if he were scolding them. "But, in retrospect" He dropped his head in thought before looking back at them. "Maybe you two needed that time to know for sure that this is what you want." He smiled. "And I'm glad that you did, because working with you two the past few months, I realized how much you need each other. There's a lot of love and respect between the two of you and you have a knack for not letting your personal lives affect your work" He laughed. "At least not since, you've figured out that the only thing that was going to change between the two of you professionally is Jude's last name." Fuller raised his glass. "I love you two like you were my own and I couldn't be prouder of the two of you."

Booker stood up as Adam sat down. "O-kay" Dennis exhaled as he stared at the table while tapping it a few times. He cleared his throat. "I'm not really sure what to say. I mean….Hanson and I haven't had what you'd call a traditional friendship." Everyone laughed as he ran his hand over his mouth. "But, when it comes down to it….we're friends." Booker glanced at Hanson for confirmation as Tom nodded. "So, I'm going to ask you as a friend." He exhaled as he scratched the back of his head in uneasiness. "To take really good care of her, man. She deserves the nothing, but the best." He raised his glass. "Congratulations"

Judy got up and walked over to hug Dennis and he hugged her back. "Thank you" She whispered. "You okay?"

"Yeah" He hugged her tightly. "It hurt like hell to watch you get married, but if I have to lose you to anyone." Booker slowly let her go and brushed the tear from her cheek. "It should be Hanson….He'd walk to the end of the Earth for you."

"And I would do the same for him." Judy gently touched his face. "You are such a sweetheart."

Booker put his finger in front of his lips. "Ssshhh don't spread that kind of stuff around."

She laughed as she went back to her seat. Hanson stopped her from sitting as he stood up and held her hand. "Judy and I want to thank everyone for coming and spending the weekend with us. This has been an incredible weekend and we want to thank everyone who made this weekend possible." He looked at Judy's father then their mothers. "Judy's parents, my mother, Louise, and her father, and all of my best men." He smiled as looked over at them.

Judy continued as she held Clavo's hand with her free hand. She looked around the room. "All of my bridesmaids and my Maid of Honor, Rachel. Our Godson Clavo, our cousins who sang Angelo, Veronica, and Matthew, our flower girls Jordan and Erica and the Hotel which gave everyone amazing rates for staying the weekend."

Tom finished. "The hotel extended the check out time to 5pm tomorrow, so dance, swim, gamble, and enjoy yourselves. The party rooms will be set up until." Hanson glanced at Judy and she held up a number. "Four o'clock tomorrow." Hanson raised his brows. "Cake?"

"Cake" She nodded. "Thank you all again, this has been more than a dream come true."

"We're gonna cut the cake!" Hanson happily announced as everyone started to move toward the cake table.

Judy turned around and guided him and Clavo to the cake table. "I have something for you." Judy smiled and pointed to the groom's cake.

"A bowling cake!" Hanson shouted in excitement as he ogled the cake. "It has the pins and the lanes and little bowling balls. Penhall!" He shouted as he waved to Doug. "Come check this out."

Penhall looked at it slightly impressed. "Cool…..Give me a knife." Doug held out his hand as Hanson pushed it away before scanning the room.

"We already have a picture of it." Judy laughed as she stood behind Clavo holding his hands away from the table.

The photographer made it through the crowd as Tom and Judy got into position to have their pictures made of cutting the cake and feeding it to each other. Afterwards, Judy was given her bouquet as she sat in a chair in the middle of the room. All of the single men were called out to the dance floor and they cheered as Hanson approached her with such a sexy swagger, she didn't know if she could maintain her composure. He knelt down on one knee while watching her. Hanson smiled slyly at her as she grinned from ear to ear and slowly shook her head 'no'. Hanson licked his lips as his hand crept up her leg as if his fingertips where feathers. He continued to slide them under her dress and up her thigh making her squirm as the guys go wild with excitement. She raised a brow. "My father is watching you." Judy warned him, trying to hide the fact that he was driving her crazy with want.

"Your husband is removing your garter." Hanson seductively replied as he continued to inch it down her thigh. "Its tradition" He smiled coyly as he smoothed it over her calf and over her shoe. "You have such a dirty mind." She rolled her eyes and smiled as Hanson shook his head and moved his index finger side to side at her before putting the garter belt on his finger, standing up and swinging it around as he stared longingly at her. The single men and a couple of the ones who were married or in relationships threw their hands up and yelled as Hanson turned his back to them and threw it. Harry happily caught it and went over to show Booker and Fuller, since they didn't participate in the frenzy. Judy blushed from the embarrassment of having one of her best friends and partners catching it. "At least he wants to get married." Hanson confided as held his hand out to help Judy up.

"Yeah," Judy agreed as she ran her fingers down the back of Tom's head. "You do know, you're going pay for that."

"Can't wait." He smiled before walking away.

Judy stood in the middle of the floor waiting for all of the single women to gather. She turned around and counted down as the women started to get into position as if they were lining up to play football. They bumped each other and yelled in excitement until Judy threw it. She turned around to watch the women dive for the bouquet. Rachel struggled with another woman over it for a moment until she gave it one hard tug. She pumped it in the air. "I got it!" She shouted as Doug dropped his head and exhaled. Tom put his hand on his shoulder and laughed as the music started to play and everyone started doing the electric slide.

Margaret danced up to Hanson. "Come on Tom, you have to have at least one dance with your mother." He shook his head 'no.' "Don't tell me…no." She frowned as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. He stood there bobbing to the beat and walking from one side to the other pretending to dance as he watched his mother attempt the slide. Judy was dancing with Clavo as she noticed Hanson dancing with his mom. He frowned at her. She laughed and quickly looked the other way. They danced through numerous songs with their friends, parents and then each other, before sneaking off to finally be alone. They were reassigned to the honeymoon suite for the night.

Hanson carried Judy over the threshold as the door closed and locked itself behind them. He sat her down on the edge of the bed as she giggled. "You know you're supposed to do that when we get home, not at the hotel."

"Let's call it a practice run." He smirked as he took his vest off and tossed it on the chair. He watched Judy walk around the room in her dress as she checked out all of the extra features that the suite had that her room didn't. She found the bottle of chilled champagne sitting in what appeared to be fresh ice with two champagne glasses beside it that was left for them on the dresser next to the bed. He took off his tie, cuff links and unbuttoned his shirt as he continued to watch her in concern. Hanson eventually made it to the window where she stood lost in thought while she studied the patterns of the water as it seemed to tease the shore. Tom stopped short of touching her when he caught a glimpse of the ocean as the moonlight skipped across the waves while somehow still managing kiss her skin with a hint of blue. He stood behind her without touching her with anything, except for the way his breath danced across her neck and shoulders as he spoke. "What's on your mind?"

"You" She softly confessed while continuing to look out of the window as she smiled. "We're married." She squinted in disbelief as she shook her head.

Hanson dropped his head as he laughed to himself while moving closer to her. "Yeah….We're married." He took her hands in his and held them at her waist while gently pressing his body into hers. She leaned back against him. "I'm all yours." Tom said softly in her ear as he smoothed his hands up over her hands, her arms, shoulders, and collar bone, until he reached the zipper in the back of her dress.

"I've always been yours." Judy whispered as she bit her lip in anticipation while he inched her zipper downward, as she closed her eyes briefly and exhaled. He followed it down to the base of her spine while slowly spreading the dress open until it dropped.

"I know" Tom confessed as he helped her step out of the dress before tossing it on the chair next to the bed. "Just like I've always been yours."

"I know" She confessed. After she turned to face him, she began teasing him by lightly tracing his lips with a small square ice cube as she allowed her bottom lip to slide under her teeth before kissing him with measured sensuality while helping him undress. He slipped his hands from her waist to her hips before sliding them down to cup her ass pressing her pelvis against his while backing her up until she stopped at the edge of the bed. He continued to kiss her slowly and deliberately as he laid her down, eventually rolling her over as he ran his fingertips over the contours of her body until using his index fingers to realign her white lace panties to lay just right over her bottom for his viewing pleasure. He used an ice cube to trace her spine as his tongue followed close behind leaving a trail of kisses that started at the base of her spine and ended at the base of her neck as she squirmed. Each kiss sent currents of chills throughout her body. He slipped his hands around her waist before kissing her neck and shoulders while pressing his body firmly against hers. "I love you" He whispered in her ear causing her breath to quicken as he turned her back over gradually sliding her panties off. "I love you too." She ran her hand from his temple to his jaw line as she met her eyes with his. He brushed his lips with hers prompting her to passionately kiss him back after a few minutes he kissed her chin, her neck, her chest and once he reached her bra he effortlessly released it from the front and slipped it out from under her and onto the floor. Judy ran her fingers through his hair as he explored and caressed her body making her quiver as waves of ecstasy rushed through her. Tom eventually found his way back to kiss her waiting mouth as he slid inside her with ease. He finally made love to his wife over and over giving them what their bodies had been craving for the past three weeks.

…... "Hey" Tom's face lit up as he spotted Judy sitting on the trunk of his car with her legs folded over each other and her hands tucked in the middle of them patiently waiting for him to finish is weekly Friday night game.

"Hey yourself" She smiled as he approached her.

"What's up?" He frowned in concern.

"Nothing" She shook her head as she spun to slide off of the car. "I came out here to hang out with you, but then I noticed the time and decided to wait out here." She confessed as her feet hit the ground.

He scanned the space around them, licked his lips and shifted his weight as he lifted his brows. "You know how I feel about you going out alone." He opened the door to put his bowling bag inside.

"I know Daddy, but I have this little gun and badge." She laughed as she patted her gun and flashed her badge.

"That's not funny." He stepped closer to her. "If anything else happens to you…." He shook his head as a worried look washed across his face.

"I know" Judy looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Hanson cleared his throat. "So, what do you wanna do Detective?" He smiled.

She nervously exhaled as she glanced up at the sky before looking at him again. "I would like to know….I want to…..I..uh….Here, I wrote a note, just in case." She smiled as she pulled out a folded note.

Hanson looked at it and chuckled. "What's this?" He asked as he hesitantly opened it.

"You have to read it." Judy laughed.

"Will you…" He cleared his throat as he looked into her eyes. "Will you be my man….again? Check 'yes' or 'no'." He laughed before stepping close to her. "Jude, I…" He shook his head, slipped his arms around her and kissed her like he'd never see her again.

She gained her composure after a couple of minutes. "What box was that?" He laughed and kissed her again.

"What changed your mind?" Hanson asked as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you and my feelings for you have only gotten stronger. I don't know if it's all of the time we're spending with Clavo or if I'm just finally ready." She met her eyes with his. "I just know that I'm not afraid anymore. I know that we are meant to be and I don't have to worry about losing you."

Hanson looked off at an empty space as he processed what she just said. He had decided two days ago that he was going to leave in less than a week to spend time at the out patient counseling center for his night terrors. He wanted so badly to tell her. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't sure how long it would be until she was ready to be intimate with him again, but he couldn't risk putting her in danger by staying. He had to make sure the terrors were gone, or he had to at least learn how to control them. "I love you too." He kissed her again as he felt his heart sinking. "I promise you that this won't be the last time I say it." He put his forehead to hers.

"We'll say it everyday of our lives until we were so old, and gray that we can't form words anymore." Judy finished.

"Wow" He pulled way from her to meet his eyes with hers. "You remember that?"

"Our first weekend get-a-way at the beach." She smiled as he nodded. "You lived up to it every time we were together."

"So did you." He smiled. After a few seconds he dropped his head in thought, before looking at her. "Listen, Jude…..let's wait until you make the collar on the case you're working and then we'll talk to Fuller." He rubbed the small of her back knowing that the case would take longer than a couple of weeks to wrap up. By that time, he will have found the nerve to tell her.

"Why?" Judy was curious and a little anxious.

"Because this case is a little more complicated than what we normally get and I don't want you to be distracted." Hanson didn't want the relationship to start until he could talk to her and let her know what was going on and that he was getting the help he needed. He was hesistant, because he so afraid that knowing about the terrors would scare her away from the relationship for good. Especially, since she had been raped a few months ago. "We can just put everything on hold for awhile until the time is right." He held her close. "Just focus on your case right now, because you know if we do this….."

"It's for real….no hiding." She pulled out of his embrace as she stared at him. "I'm not going to back out this time." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I know that's what you're thinking and I won't hurt you like that again."

"Okay, we'll talk about that later." He donned an uncertain look before dropping his head in thought. "As for right now…Let's just wait."

"Eventually, you're going to have to trust me on this." She tried to reassure him as he nodded

"I know...just give me a little time, Jude I've given you years." Hanson smiled...….


	26. Chapter 26: Confirmation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yeah! You loved the wedding! Whohoo! Thanks! If you dug it, then mission accomplished. I hope you felt like you were there. Bovary, Cerisa, LibraryTech, and Kaelleigh….you all called it, so this is for you.

Chapter 26

Judy waited until Tom rinsed his razor out in the sink before tip toeing into the bathroom and quickly sliding her arms around him. He turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of her as he shook the water off of the razor. "You finally decide to get out of bed?"

She smiled and kissed him on the back as she smoothed her hands over his abs and then his chest. "Mmm.…umgh," Judy nodded as she kissed him on the shoulder while looking at him through the mirror as he rung out his wash cloth. "I was up and showered before you woke up this morning, but I went back to sleep after I realized how early it was."

"Why didn't you wake me?" He smiled slyly. "I could've helped you pass the time."

"Next time, I will." She dropped her head and giggled before exhaling in an effort to work her nerve back up as she looked back into the mirror. "Baby?"

"Yeah" Tom wiped the rest of the shaving cream off of his face while she continued to hold him from behind.

"I'm late." Judy paused slightly dipping her head, so he could only see her eyes over his shoulder through their reflection in mirror. She felt a thousand flutters in her stomach as the butterflies seemed to go wild.

"Nah" Tom shook his head as he turned around tossing the wash cloth in the hamper and placing his arms around her while backing her up out of the bathroom. "We still have time to eat breakfast and take our morning walk before we have to check in at the Chapel." He smiled seductively as his dimples seemed to wink at her. "Unless, you have something else in mind."

"Actually," She allowed her hands to glide across his body from his lower back, around to his abs where she watched them glide over his torso to his chest and around his neck. She felt him respond to her touch as she left one hand to stroke the back of his head as the other traced from his temple down his cheek to his jaw line and then to his lips where her lips replaced her finger. Judy kissed him seductively as he pressed his body against hers. She eventually pulled out of the kiss as she looked into his eyes. "Baby" She raised her brows. "I'm late." She repeated. He frowned in thought momentarily as he tried to read her. After a few seconds, his eyes widened in surprise after finally realizing what she meant. Tom rapidly shifted his eyes toward her stomach and then back up to her.

"I'm going to be…" Hanson smiled as he a mix of mild hyperventilation and ultimate happiness entered his body as he held her. "We're gonna be…" He pointed back and forth between him and her as she nodded with uncertainty. He was visibly shocked and excited as he slowly stepped back to look at her. "You're pregnant?"

"I don't know." She slowly shrugged. "I mean….I think so….." For some reason at that point in time the word 'pregnant' terrified her, as different thoughts began to race through her head. She immediately felt every emotion rush through her from elation to disappointment. "You know how careful I am about planning everything down to a science." She folded her arms and stared at the ground as she slowly paced. "Well, you also know that I've been feeling nauseated and tired everyday for weeks?" He nodded as she continued. "At first I thought it was a side effect from the antibiotics, and then I thought it was because of the stress and excitement of the wedding and then the honeymoon." She rambled as her speech pattern increased. "I didn't think much of it, but then I've been cramping and I haven't started yet and one minute, I'm happy as can be and the other I'm snapping at people or I'm crying at those stupid hallmark commercials. I'm having all these symptoms and I'm in the middle of a case, I think I screwed up my pills, and I don't want to be on desk duty for nine months, and we just got married a couple of weeks ago and Hanson, I can't…."

"Hey…hey" Hanson frowned in concern as he stopped her from pacing by unfolding her arms and taking her hands in his. "You have to breathe." He raised his brows as he looked in to her eyes. "We're married remember?...And even though we go undercover as teenagers from time to time, it's been awhile since we've been one." He pulled her close by wrapping her arms around him before cupping her face. "Jude, you have a husband who loves you."

"I know" Judy dropped her head and exhaled before looking at him again. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be a mother yet." She confessed as Tom rubbed her back. "I've only been your wife a couple of weeks." She burrowed her brows in thought. "I kind of wanted it to be me and you for a few years before we had kids."

"So did I, but if you're pregnant now." He smiled. "Then that's okay too." Tom felt so much love for her at the moment that he thought his heart was going to explode. "Come here." He took her by the hand and walked her to the bathroom. He positioned her in front of him as they looked into the mirror at one another. Tom unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt and opened it up into a 'V' shape and placed his warm hand over her stomach gently moving it side to side. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she watched a proud smile light up his face. "This" He softly stated in her ear. "_Is_ me and you." Tom saw a smile grace her face as the anxiety began to slowly leave her body. "Give me a little girl with that smile and I'm happy." He looked at her lovingly.

Judy reached her arm behind her to touch his face. "Or I could give you a little boy that looks just like you." She sweetly admitted as he kissed her forearm. She felt her chest fill with more love for him than she thought she could handle. Judy loved that she could be carrying their child, but she still felt like there was more she wanted to do before they started a family. "Just not now." She whispered as she dropped her hand as she recalled her thoughts during their honeymoon. "I've had this feeling that I might be after we landed in Maui and I got sick, but I don't know." She looked down at her hands that were clasped together as she swirled her thumbs around each other. "I guess I just kept blowing it off, because I was too scared to find out. Even though, something told me to stop taking my pills that night." She slowly lifted her head up and looked at him apologetically.

"Did you?" Tom rested his head against hers.

"Yeah" She softly replied.

"Listen, I know this is all happening a little fast." He sighed as he hugged her from behind while they continued to look at their reflections. "Baby, I feel the same way." He kissed her on her forehead. "But, this is me and you we're talking about."

"Yeah" She laughed. "Our timing's always a little off."

"This is true." He confessed before dropping his head and laughing as she walked out of the bathroom. Hanson cleared his throat as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "Are you positive?"

"Yeah, it has been ever since we met." She answered as she started to get dressed.

"Baby" Tom rolled his eyes. "Focus" He let out a small chuckle as she looked at him. Hanson raised his brows with slight irritation in his voice. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Oh" She smiled. "No" She shifted her eyes up for a second. "And yes."

"Well" He cleared his throat. "After you finish getting dressed, we'll pick up a test while we're at the store and" He rotated his hand. "You can come back and take it before we go to work." He added as she tossed him the shirt that he was going to wear and he caught it.

"I already took one." She confessed as she continued to get dressed. "Or….three." She grinned.

"Three test?" He turned around burrowing his brows in confusion as she nodded. "And?" Hanson licked his lips and narrowed his eyes as he held out his arm prompting her to elaborate as she tied her shoes. "Judy" He said her name in frustration after waiting for her to answer him to no avail.

"They're in the other bathroom." She finally answered as she pointed. "I took all three of them before I came in here."

"What'd they say?" Hanson asked as irritation turned to aggravation as he spread his arms and shrugged. He was trying to stay calm, because he knew that she was procrastinating out of fear.

"I don't know." She innocently replied as she looked at him with uneasiness while sitting up straight. "I didn't want to look without you." She ran her hands back and forth over her thighs.

"Come here" He offered her his hand. She took it and he guided her to the guest bathroom as she adjusted her clothes while following him. They reached the hallway before the bathroom and he kicked his head to the side prompting her to take the lead. "Go ahead."

She stopped short of the bathroom doorway, shook her head and stepped back. "No, just tell me what it says."

"You sure?" He looked at her with uncertainty as she nodded. He sighed as he walked in to the bathroom. He was in there for a minute or two and she couldn't see his face to read his expression. He walked out and cleared his throat.

"Okay….Tell me." She demanded as her impatience got the best of her.

He lightly ran his right thumb across the left side of his jaw. "They're all clear." Tom watched for her honest reaction as she bowed her head in disappointment. He finally smiled as he strolled over to her happy that her first response was disappointment. "Blue" He added. "They're all clearly blue."

Judy slowly rose her head as her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She started to smile.

"Really" Hanson donned a huge smile as he gave her a faint nod of his head. She squealed in excitement as she leapt into his arms and he spun her around. He let her feet land back on the floor as he held her. He leaned in giving her a long slow kiss while she massaged the back of his head with her fingertips intensifying the kiss and making him change his mind about the walk altogether until she gradually pulled out of it.

"We're going to have a baby?" She smiled as Tom combed his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Yeah" He nodded in amazement as he pulled out of her embrace dragging his hand from the small of her back to her stomach while meeting his eyes with hers as if they had a brief yet affectionate conversation of their own without a word being spoken. He unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her blouse to expose her stomach before slowly kneeling down in front of her, eventually shifting his eyes to her stomach which was still basically flat with the exception of looking a little bloated. He moved his fingers over her stomach so lightly that Judy barely felt them as she stood there mesmerized by him. Tom sweetly kissed her stomach here and there before gently stroking it again. He was so gentle and soothing that she didn't want him to stop. He spoke softly to her tummy. "You have just made me the happiest man on the planet, lil' man"

"Or…little girl" She smiled.

"Or, little girl" Tom smirked giving her tummy one last kiss before slowly standing up and fixing her clothes. He continued to look down.

Judy didn't think it was possible to love Tom anymore than she already did….until now. She touched his face prompting him to look up at her. "I love you, baby"

"I love you too" He smiled as he watched her walk over to pick up the cordless phone.

"Who do you want to call first?" She faced him as she lifted her brow and gently tapped the phone against her hand.

"My mom." He chuckled. "I don't need to hear the same speech she gave me when we didn't call her after we got engaged."

"Done" She laughed as she dialed and he ran to get the other cordless.

"Hello?" Margaret answered in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning" Judy happily greeted her. "How's your morning going so far?"

"Well, sweetie…" Margaret sighed as she looked at the clock. "It's 6:37 in the morning and I'm awake after a late night at work." Judy could hear Margaret stretching as she spoke. "I had to send one of your employees home last night, because he was sick as a dog. So, I was at the bowling alley until" She yawned. "About 11:30 last night."

"Mom," Judy shook her head in frustration. "Why didn't call someone else to come in and work an extra shift?" Judy exhaled. "We'll pay them for the extra time, if we need to."

"It's fine, honey just don't tell Tommy." Margaret groggily replied. "He'll have a fit."

"She doesn't have to." Tom answered in exasperation. "Mom, I told you that I don't want you up there that late."

"Tom, don't start with me." Margaret scolded him. "It's too early and I am too tired." She huffed. "Does this call have a purpose other than to fuss at me about the hours I keep?"

"Actually…" Tom started. "Wait….the hours you keep?" Tom frowned. "What kind of hours are…"

Judy cleared her throat to cut him off. "We wanted you to be the first to know…"

"That you don't need to be out until 11:30 at night. Why didn't you call someone else to come in?" Tom reprimanded her. "I didn't ask you to Manage the place for you to…."

"Baby" Judy snapped her fingers at him as he scowled at her and she mocked him.

"We called to tell you that you're going to be a Grandma." Tom informed her as his mom started to laugh.

"A Grandma?" Margaret laughed. "I'm going to be a Grandma?" She yelled in excitement. "I'm so happy right now! I have to call Delores! We're having a baby!"

"You can't call Judy's mom." Tom quickly interjected. "We want to call them."

"I have to call all of my friends." Margaret added as put her hand to her chest. "I'm going to be a Grandmother…..Oh, my God that is going to be the most beautiful baby!" She touched her hand to her face. "How far along are you?"

"We're not sure." Judy turned to look at Hanson. "Maybe five or six weeks." She shrugged.

"We just found out this morning." Tom interrupted. "We'll call you and let you know after her first doctor's appointment."

"Alright" Margaret laughed. "I'm so happy right now, I love you guys."

"We love you too." They both spoke in unison before hanging up. Judy waited for the dial tone before calling her parents.

"Hello?" Mr. Hoffs answered.

"Good morning," Judy greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Tony paused to figure out why Judy was calling so early in the morning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Judy frowned. "Does something need to be wrong for me to call you?" She sweetly asked.

"It's what?" He looked the clock. "Nearly 7am where you are?" His voice deepened as he folded his arms while resting the phone in the crook of his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Judy scoffed. "I could be calling to tell you something good." She was starting to get an attitude.

"Hey Dad" Hanson interrupted as he cut his eyes at Judy, because he could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Hey Tom" Tony held the phone as he tilted his head back in concern. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Tom cleared his throat. "We're just calling to tell you that you're going to be Grandparents, but other than that." He shrugged. "Not a whole lot going on."

"You're kidding?" Tony chuckled. "I'm going to be a Grandpa." He stood up straight as he adjusted his belt. "I have to make sure I stop by the bank today to get rolls of quarters, because Grandpas always have change when they see their Grandchildren." He laughed.

"Well," Hanson scratched the back of his head as he smiled. "Dad, you do know that she's only five or six weeks along. I think you can hold off on going to the bank for awhile." Hanson laughed and Tony did too.

"Nonsense," He shook his head. "I need to be prepared to spoil this child rotten and send him or her back home to you." Tony laughed. "It's called paying for your raising, son."

"Huh" Tom smiled and bobbed his head. "Alright then, proceed."

"My little girl is having a baby." He shook his head and smiled. "Delores!" Tony stopped and corrected himself. "Grandma! Get in here!" He yelled. "Tom, you and I will talk later. I have to teach you how to bob and weave when those mood swings start coming at you."

"That's real funny." Judy sarcastically added. "Daddy, please don't corrupt my husband."

"He won't" Hanson smiled. "I do a good job of making you mad all by myself."

"Tom ….Judy, you just made me a very happy man. Now, Judy go get some rest." Tony instructed.

"I will" Judy laughed. "I take it you want to tell Mom?"

"Yes, and we'll talk to you both later." He smiled. "Thank you for making my day. I love you both….a Grandfather." He shook his head and smiled in disbelief before hanging up the phone.

"Jude, I was thinking and…" Tom put his phone on the end table before strolling over to Judy and taking the phone from her. "You know" He shifted his weight as he glanced up at the ceiling for second before looking at her again. "This means, you're on desk duty." He put her phone on the coffee table.

"Don't start with me Thomas." She warned as he watched her disappear into the bedroom to fix her hair and make up before they left while he followed in preparation for battle. "I'm in the middle of a case." She added while Hanson calmly entered the room leaning his shoulder against the doorway. Judy noticed the expression on his face and she knew that he wasn't going to back down. "Look" Judy exhaled. "Just let me get through the first trimester before we tell Fuller."

Tom shifted his eyes upward as he scratched under his chin and cleared his throat. "No"

"What do you mean no?" Judy frowned as she put the finishing touches on her hair and make up. "I couldn't be more than five or six weeks along, I can still do my job."

Hanson put his hands in his pockets. "You're on an arson case." He frowned.

"I know that" Judy quickly replied before sauntering up to Tom on her way out of the bedroom. She placed her hand on his chest and quickly kissed him. "We'll be fine." She used a soft reassuring tone.

He followed her out. "Jude, I'm telling Fuller this morning and he's going to pull you out." He sympathetically informed her. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but keeping a baby from everyone is a little different than keeping a relationship a secret." Tom sarcastically added. He took his hands out of his pockets as he entered the kitchen to help her with breakfast. "We're talking about a baby." He raised his brows as she looked at him. "Our baby" He shook his head. "I don't want you…"

"Do you honestly think I would do something that would put our child's life in danger?" Judy huffed as she slammed the refrigerator door.

"No, not intentionally, but" He quickly answered.

"Not intentionally?" She narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head and placed her hand on her hip. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Judy, we're cops!" He snapped. "Our job is dangerous….that's the point."

"So, you think I can't handle carrying our child and doing my job safely?" She started to go into interrogation mode as her temperature started to rise. "Are you questioning my abilities as a cop or as an incubator?"

Hanson rapidly shook his head and looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What?" He huffed. "Look, I'm just saying that there are some things you don't have control over and smoke inhalation is one thing you can't control." Hanson started to raise his voice again as he narrowed his eyes at her. "And this arsonist has a habit of setting fires when classes are still in session. How would you feel if…." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as poured the milk into the cereal bowls.

She poured the orange juice while tapping her fingers on the counter trying not to get more upset. "Don't even say it." After she put the juice back, she sat down and watched him sulk for several minutes. Judy used her spoon to push the cereal around in the milk in between bites. "How about I call Rachel later this morning to see if she could get us in to see the doctor later today, that way she could tell you that I'd be fine to work at least until the end of my first trimester."

Tom chuckled as he spoke through a mouth full of cereal. "I don't care what she says." He swallowed. "I'm putting you on desk duty."

"You can't put me on desk duty, Hanson." Judy frowned. "I'm your superior officer."

"Yes I can, Judith." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm your superior husband." He smiled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You're my superior nut." She smiled. "And I'm finishing the case."

"You love me and you're not."

"We'll see" She challenged him.

He scoffed as he spoke through a mouth full of cereal. "You'll see."


	27. Chapter 27: Changes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Well,…everybody knew what was up! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter…hope you dig it.

Chapter 27

"Captain Fuller," Hanson slowly emerged from the file cabinets by the door as Fuller entered his office.

"Hanson, just the man I wanted to see." Fuller pointed as he walked over to his desk. "I read over the files you gave me on Perry, Martinez, and…" Fuller thumbed through his files as he sat down. "Brooks…..I have your recommendations and I am going to approve their transfers to the other Jump Street precincts." He looked up at Hanson. "I just need your signature on their transfer requests."

"Good…thanks." Hanson leaned over the desk, accepted the pen from Fuller and signed the forms. "Penhall still has three trainees out in the field, and if they make clean busts, then they'll be ready to transfer out sometime next week." Hanson took a paper weight off of Fuller's desk as he stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Captain Fuller," Hanson looked off to the side at nothing while bouncing the weight in his hand a couple of times before sitting down in front of Fuller's desk. "Judy and I…" He cleared his throat again as he looked at Fuller. "Judy's pregnant." Tom blurted out as he sat the paper weight back down on the desk.

"Oh, no!" Fuller's jaw dropped along with his pen as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't tell me she's bringing another Hanson into the world." He playfully rolled his eyes. "The world may not be ready." He put his hand to his chest. "I am not ready." He chuckled.

"Funny" Hanson laughed as he shook his head. "Yeah, well…I just hope _we're_ ready."

"I've seen you two with Clavo," Fuller gleefully smiled. "You're ready….And, I know you guys will be excellent parents." He got up and happily offered his hand to Tom. Hanson stood up and shook it as Fuller drew him in for a hug from across the desk. "I'm happy for you, my man."

"Thanks, Coach." Tom smiled as he reclaimed his seat.

"How far along is she?" Fuller asked as he sat down.

"Maybe five or six weeks, we just found out this morning." He scratched his head. "Rachel's an

R.N. at a doctor's office at the Medical Center. Her office is across the hall from an O.B.G.Y.N., so she got us in to see that doctor later on this afternoon." Hanson picked up the paper weight again and dropped his head for a second before looking back at him. "Adam" Hanson fidgeted with the weight in his hand. "I need you to put her on desk duty."

Fuller picked up the pen that he threw down earlier and began to tap it on the desk while he seemed to concentrate on Tom's face as he thought. "Why didn't she say something to me this morning when I met with her and Mac?" Curiosity got the best of him as he pushed back in his chair.

"Because, she's not the one who's requesting desk duty…..I am." Hanson slid back in his chair as Fuller began to understand that Hanson wasn't really asking for permission, but for reinforcement.

Fuller slowly nodded. "I agree with you Tom, but she needs to be the one to request it."

"She won't" Hanson sulked down in his chair as he rested the back of his head on the back of the chair while still playing with the weight in his hand. "I talked to her about it this morning and she wouldn't agree to it." Hanson sighed. "She wants to wait until the end of her first trimester before we tell anyone."

"Uh uh" Fuller shook his head as he waved his hand back and forth. "You're not pulling that shit again." He warned.

"That's what I told her!" Hanson pulled himself to sit up straight. "But, Coach you know how stubborn, determined, and focused she is…..Couple all of that with the fact that she loves being a cop, there's no way, she'll agree to desk duty this early in the game." Hanson sat the paper weight back down on the desk. "Don't get me wrong….I love all those things about her, but sometimes…..those same things piss me off about her." Hanson exhaled as he raised his brows. "And this is one of those times."

"Does she know you're asking me to do this?" Fuller brows stooped in concern and slight hesitation.

"Yes, she knows and no, she doesn't want me too. But, I am." Tom answered hoping Fuller would just do and then tell Judy she doesn't have a choice. "So, will you do it?"

"Hanson, I…." Fuller glanced down at his desk before looking at Hanson again.

Hanson cut him off as he got up. "Captain, it's better this way. The department won't have to worry about liability, and you don't have to worry about us arguing everyday." Tom scrunched up his face to emphasize his point. "For weeks."

"CAPTAIN!" McCann yelled as he burst into the office. "Excuse me," He pointed his hand at Hanson in a chopping manner. "There was another fire today, and this one was set in the janitor's room at the University….It caused a pretty big explosion." Mac explained as he stood there with white dust in his hair and clothes.

"Where's Judy?" Hanson quickly asked.

"She's in the bull pin looking for you." Mac walked closer to Fuller's desk as Tom rushed passed him almost knocking him over.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he quickly scanned the room looking for her. Hanson spotted her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. He rushed over to her, squatted down in front of her while bringing her hands down to her lap. "Baby, look at me." He whispered as she dried her eyes. "You okay?" He frowned in concern as he rapidly checked her for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"No" Judy replied without lifting her head. "My ears finally stopped ringing." She admitted as she stuck her finger in her ear and wiggled it a little.

"What happened?" Hanson asked as he smoothed some small pieces of drywall out of her hair.

"It happened so fast, even though it seemed like it played out in slow motion." Judy still appeared to be in shock. "We were sitting in the classroom down the hall from the janitor's room listening to a lecture on cold fusion when there was a huge BOOM!" Judy rapidly spread her arms to form a round shape. "All of sudden there was huge flashes of light peeking through the pieces of the wall that was coming at us." She quickly flicked her fingers against her thumb. "As the ceiling fixtures near the wall started falling, I dropped to the floor on all fours and crawled around trying to find coverage under the desk. Chunks of the ceiling starting caving in and when it wasn't chunks….it was powder." Judy continued as Hanson dusted her off. "It was dark for several minutes, and no one was sure what to expect." She confessed as she sniffled and tried to stop the persistent flow of tears. "Mac and I located each other and started running to the doorway on the other side of the classroom toward the explosion to find out what happened and that's when the second explosion happened. The force from that threw us back to the ground and slammed Mac into a different wall and me back into the doorway. I slid until I came to a stop."

"I'm pulling you out." Hanson authoritatively stated as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Hanson, you can't!" Judy darted out of her seat to get in front of him while holding on to the front of his shirt.

"What is it going to take for you to see that you need to take a break from undercover work?" Hanson ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced at the floor in thought before looking back at her. "I'm not asking you to quit working and I'm not asking you to stay home." He bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm telling you to ride a desk until our baby's born, and you act like I'm taking your career away from you."

"Baby, please don't do this." She pleaded with him. "I'm fine, and the baby is fine. It's just been a crazy day."

"Crazy day?" Hanson squinted his eyes and kicked his head back in disbelief. "Judy, you were almost blown up!" Hanson yelled. "As your husband and this child's father" He met her eyes with his as he pointed to her belly. "I'm saying enough is enough…..I'm having Fuller pull you out." Hanson demanded in a tone so thick with irritation that it made her a little nervous. He continued walking to Fuller's office.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet." Judy sweetly added as she walked behind him.

"You have about a minute to get ready." Tom replied as he continued to walk.

"Hanson, you're not being fair." She tried to convince him once more as they reached Fuller's doorway.

Hanson opened the door as she walked in. "Coach, we need to talk to you."

"Yes" Fuller looked at McCann. "Hanson tells me that congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" Mac scanned the office and noticed that Judy was just as lost as he was. "For what?"

Fuller's face lit up. "We'll welcome baby Hanson to the Jump Street team in about eight months."

"Whaaaat?" Mac asked as he smiled from ear to ear. "Congrats!" He hugged Judy while she gave Tom the evil eye. Mac and Tom did their special handshake. "Man, I'm so excited now….I can't wait until whatever it is gets here." He bobbed his head proudly.

Judy turned her attention to Tom as she frowned. "I thought we agreed that we'd wait until the end of my first trimester." She spoke to Tom in a low tone.

"No, you agreed." Hanson turned to face her as he corrected her. "I told you we were telling Fuller today." He pointed toward the ground.

"How could you do that without me?" Judy raised her voice as she placed her hand on her chest. "That's something we needed to do together." She got into his face as she angrily narrowed her eyes. "You have a lot of nerve."

"And, you need to calm down." Hanson backed up allowing his eyes to roam the space around them before continuing. Judy crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side as she listened. "I could tell Fuller, because I told you that I would. I told you we weren't waiting." He scowled at her as his tone steadily increased. "And, if you wanted to be there, you could've been!…but" Agitation was written all over his face as he clinched his jaw and spoke through his teeth while leaning in close to her. "You waited until I went into interrogation with Penhall to run out of here with Mac this morning."

"You know that I'm in the middle of a case." Judy stated in her defense. "I had to go to school."

"Don't act like you didn't sneak out of here on purpose." Hanson growled as he shifted his weight. "I told you, we aren't hiding this." Hanson sized her up as she turned away from him and walked to the other side of the office. "You can just be pissed at me." Hanson added as stared her down.

"I am" Judy pouted as she exhaled.

Tony cleared his throat. "Excuse me…but, who's replacing Judy on this case?" Mac asked as he looked at Fuller and then Judy.

"Nobody" Judy abruptly added. "I'm finishing this case."

"You're pulling her right Captain?" Tony reclined in one of the chairs in front of Fuller's desk while resting his feet in the other chair in front of him. "She doesn't need to work if she's pregnant." He looked at Hanson as he spread his arms to the width of his body. "Hanson, you're not going to let her finish working this case are you?"

"No," Hanson replied as he looked at her.

"What do you mean _let_ me?" Judy questioned in an offended manner as she strolled over to stand over Tony with her hands on her hips. "He's my husband." She clarified as she pointed her thumb toward Tom. "Not my father…. I'm a grown woman….not a child." Judy was perturbed and it definitely showed "Tom doesn't _let_ me do anything."

"Sorry" Tony put his hands up in defense. "Hanson…Are you going to bench her now or what?"

Judy started to get on Mac's case again, but she was deterred by Hanson taking her by the arm and pulling her away from Tony. "You need to relax." He calmly stated as he pointed to the couch. "Why don't you sit down?" She folded her arms in protest refusing to move. "Baby" Hanson shifted his eyes from her to the couch. "Please" Hanson gave her a puppy dog look as Judy rolled her eyes.

"Captain?" She turned to Fuller. "Please tell my husband and my partner that I'm good to work until the end of my first trimester."

"I can't do that Judy….I agree with them." Fuller sympathetically confessed as he directed his pen at Tom and then Mac. "I'm sorry Hoffs, but I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or that little one." He slowly stood as she tilted her head back trying not to cry. "We take care of each other around here and I have to protect that baby now too." He noticed how upset she was getting. "I'm sorry, but you're on a desk until you come back with a note from your doctor clearing you from maternity leave." He clarified as his head dropped. "I think now's the perfect time to pull you, because people will think you dropped out because of the explosion today."

Judy cut her eyes at Hanson before storming out and slamming the door. She was on her way to her desk when she accidentally rammed her shoulder into Penhall who was on his way to go over some files with Tom. "Hey Jude….I'm walkin' here!" Penhall paused as he turned his head to catch a glimpse of her, but she didn't look back. "What's with her?" Penhall asked as he opened the door to Fuller's office while aiming his thumb over his shoulder in the same direction that Judy just went in. "It's like you married her and she's been in and out of a mood ever since." Doug scowled at Hanson while his voice deepened and his head tilted back. "What'd you do to her?"

"She's not in a mood." Hanson raked his fingers through his hair. "She's pissed, pregnant and riding a desk."

"Hoffs is having a baby?" Doug's eyes widened in shock and a huge smile graced his face. "Awe man, then she's gonna be in a mood for like eight or nine more months." He playfully slapped his hand to his face and laughed. "She's carrying a Hanson!"

"Oh, you got jokes?" Tom smiled and nodded. "Let's just see who'll be laughing when Clavo ends up going on your big romantic weekend with you and Rachel."

Penhall's smile immediately left his face. "Hanson, man…you know I was just kidding." Doug whined as he followed Tom out of the office. "You're still taking the four-footer this weekend, because I spent all this money and….."

"Gee I don't know…..I'll have to think about it." Hanson shifted his eyes toward the ceiling for a second before sitting down at the table in the middle of the bull pin. "You never know what kind of mood I'll be in." His voice was full of sarcasm as Doug gave him a sad and pitiful look in an attempt to get back on Tom's good side.

"Well, congratulations anyway" Doug smiled proudly as he patted Hanson on the back before sitting down across from him. "I guess all those times at bat, sooner or later….you're bound to hit one outta the park." Doug chuckled until he noticed how un-amused Tom was. "Of course, you wanted it to be later." He nodded and rotated his wrist uncomfortably as Hanson watched Doug squirm. "Not to say you're not happy about the sooner…" Penhall laughed as he nudged him. "Come on, man as much as you two go at it….it was bound to happen." Doug laughed when he saw Tom fight off a grin. "Whatever…..I'm just happy that I'm going to be an Uncle! I'm so excited!"

"Thanks" Hanson shot Doug a cold stare as he snatched a file out of Penhall's hand.

"Man" Doug shook his head. "I can't believe you two are going to be parents….I mean you just got married two weeks ago and now, you're gong to be a dad." Penhall dropped his head in thought as he used his thumb to repeatedly flick the corner of the manila folder before glancing at Hanson. "You're not growing up on me are you?" Doug gave way to a bashful smile.

Hanson thought for a second before exhaling. "Naaah" He laughed.

"Naaah" Doug joined in. Penhall and Hanson exchanged a look that let each of them know that they where still as tight as ever, and Hanson's new life wouldn't change that. Doug scratched his head and pointed at the folder. "What'd you find out about Abernathy?"

Tom cleared his throat. "He's running guns from here to Fairmont. He has seven different connects, and he doesn't touch the products directly. I found out that his biggest connect is in Fairmont, but his supplier's in Hastings."

"But, there's only two of us working this one and three angles to cover." Doug slowly looked around the room in thought. "Fuller's going to pull Jude as soon as her and Mac wrap the arson case." He leaned in next to Hanson. "Who else do you have in mind?"

"He already pulled Judy, that's why she's so heated." Hanson nonchalantly added as he scoped out their potential partner. "As far as a third, we'll have to get with Fuller. Since, he has to figure out who will take Jude's place on the arson case." Hanson rose as he spotted Judy walking back to her desk. "Scrounge us up a couple of covers and I'll get with you in a minute."

Penhall clapped his hands before rigorously rubbing them together. "I already have one in mind."

"We're too old for the McQuaids, Penhall….try again!" Hanson yelled without breaking his stride.

Hanson reached Judy's desk and held his hand out. "Let's take a walk."

Judy lifted her head. "No"

"No?" Hanson turned her chair toward him and placed his hands on each arm rest while leaning over to speak softly in her ear. "You've been telling me 'no' all day and I have to be honest, baby….I don't like it." Hanson pulled back just enough to see her expression. She was still visibly upset and fighting back tears, so he continued. "(Sigh) Alright" He leaned in again. "But, if you don't talk to me…We're going home and I'm laying you down and I will do things until I get a 'yes' from you, like..…" Judy crossed her legs as she tried to ignore the urge to take him up on his threat.

"Okay" Judy placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"I'm not apologizing for having Fuller bench you." Hanson looked at her sympathetically.

"Believe me, I know" She abruptly answered as Judy looked up at him. "I just feel like I'm losing control of my life at such a fast pace, that I don't know if I'll have anything left that's just me." She sat back as she brushed out her hair that was still damp from the shower she just took. "So much has happened since just this morning and I don't know if I can handle eight more months of this."

"Jude, you have to." Hanson squatted down and rubbed the sides of her thighs as he looked at her with worry in his eyes. "You have a lot of people who love you and who are going to love this baby. Things are only changing this quickly, because it has to, if we're going to keep you both safe." He took her hands in his. "We're just looking out for you two."

Judy gave him a sad expression as she uncrossed her legs, placed her elbows on top of her thighs, and leaned forward, meeting both of her index and middle fingers in the center of her forehead before sliding them down to frame her face resting her chin on her thumbs. "Baby, I think I'm just a little thrown, because when I was in the middle of that chaos today I thought about asking Fuller to put me on desk duty. The reality of something happening to the baby, because of something going wrong on a case I was working shook me." She sighed. "And that feeling scared me more, because I need to be in control of my situations." She looked at the ground. "As much as I can be anyway… And I can't do that and worry about a little one." She innocently shrugged. "What if I feel the same way after the baby's here? How am I supposed to do my job well?"

"That's almost a year away." Hanson touched her face. "Just focus on how you feel right now."

"Right now?" Judy felt slightly overwhelmed as the events of the day started to catch up to her. "I'm mad, because that explosion was down the hall from my class and it scared the shit out of me." Judy started tearing up again. "I'm mad, because I'm on desk duty and there's nothing I can do about it…..I'm mad because I'm crying and I can't stop." She took a deep breath in an effort to calm down as she put her finger up. "And I'm mad, because I've had these crazy mood swings for over a week and now I know that they won't go away for at least eight months." Judy playfully pushed her hand against his shoulder. "And _your_ baby is responsible."

Hanson licked his lips and bit back a smile. "It's just my baby now?"

"Yes, because no child of mine would have me sitting here like a blubbering idiot over a stupid fire." She laughed and he did too. "Urgh…I can't do eight months at a desk, I'm gonna to go crazy."

"Correction" Hanson smiled. "You're going to make us crazy."

She laughed. "That too."

Doctor Marcel's Office

"Tom, what are you doing?" Judy whispered as she watched him take off the silver lids and set them down while he pulled out items that were inside of the glass containers that the doctor had out on the counter. "You're a police officer remember?" Judy giggled. "I could arrest you for what you're doing." She grabbed the handful of long wooden sticks with the cotton at the end of them from his grasp. "Those aren't even q-tips." She laughed.

"It's not stealing, if you take it from the doctor's office." He reasoned.

"Oh, really?" She got down off of the examination chair. "Then what do you call it?"

"It's getting what we pay for…. They owe us." Hanson shrugged as Judy placed them back into its container. "Hey, I wonder if they have those samples of aspirin in here." Tom continued to open drawers and cabinets as she sat back down in the examination chair. "Once we get the bill" He shook a tongue depressor at her. "You'll see what I'm talking about."

"I wrote the check for the first visit, so I already know." She sighed as she took the large popsicle stick from him and smacked his hand with it. "Stop that!" She raised her voice louder than she intended as he stuck a hand full of tongue depressors in his jeans pockets.

"Owe!" Tom chuckled. "That hurt" He whined as he held his hand to his chest.

"It wasn't supposed to feel good." She frowned. Judy was trying not to laugh at him, but Hanson was making it hard. "What are going to do with tongue depressors? Give 'em up." She demanded as she moved her hand in a come here manner.

"We might want to build something or…. make really big popsicles." He chuckled as he handed them over.

"I can't take you anywhere." She laughed. "Is that everything?"

"Yes" Hanson laughed as turned his attention to the knock at the door. "Come in"

"Hey guys" Rachel cheerfully entered the room. She hugged Hanson briefly before peeking around him to see Judy. As soon as she did, she screamed. "We're having a baby! Oh, my God….I'm going shopping as soon as I get off work today."

"Rach, the baby's the size of a what? A penny…..maybe?" Hanson frowned as he tilted his head back to look at her as he rolled around in the doctor's small round stool. "What could it possibly need right now?"

"For your information, your baby's about the size of a blueberry." She smiled as she put her index finger and her thumb up to show him. "And since you're going to be a father now, I feel like I should help you better understand your role." Rachel turned to him, placed her hands on her hips and sized him up. "Stand there or sit there" She pointed to the corner where Judy changed back into her street clothes and then to the stable chair without wheels next to the examination chair. "And shut it!" She demanded as Tom scowled at her. "Love you" She sweetly added as she raised her shoulders and tilted her head.

"I liked you better when you lived an hour away." Hanson squinted his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You love me and you know it." Rachel turned her attention back to Judy before hearing another knock at the door. "And I'm exactly where I need to be." She smiled.

"Come in" Hanson announced as the doctor walked in.

"Nurse Morales, Doctor Jacobson is in need of your assistance." Dr. Marcel respectfully stated.

"Thank you doctor." Rachel smiled at Judy and once she passed Dr. Marcel she formed a phone shape with her hand and put it up to her ear before exiting Judy smiled and nodded.

Dr. Marcel quickly reviewed Judy's chart as Tom got up to stand next to Judy. "We've done the general examination and ran the test and we confirmed that you are indeed pregnant and we put you right about eight weeks and four days."

"Eight weeks?" Judy frowned in confusion as she looked at Hanson and then the doctor. "I don't think that's right." Judy put her hand up as Hanson frowned in confusion. "I figured out when it happened and I think your calculations are wrong."

"We put conception at about six weeks and a few days based on your examination and the information that you gave us," Dr. Marcel explained as she studied Judy's chart further. "But, your due date goes by the first day of your last normal cycle and that was about eight weeks ago." She put the chart next her leg as she dropped her arm and smiled. "Does that sound about right?"

"Yes" Judy smiled back.

"Alright, Judy lie back and we'll try to listen to the heart beat." Dr. Marcel picked up a tube of gel and rolled it between her hands for a couple of minutes before exposing Judy's belly. She squirted the clear gel on it as Judy flinched and held Tom's hand while he stood close beside her. "Sorry, that was a little cold. I tried to warm it up a little for you." She moved the audio ultrasound around her belly pressing down a little more than Judy was comfortable with as they strained to hear what sounded like static, and then a louder 'whooshing' sound, and then finally the steady drumbeat of baby Hanson's heart. A joyous smile spread across Tom and Judy's face as they listened. Tom kissed her on her forehead as a few tears of joy streamed down her face. "One hundred and forty three beats per minute." Dr. Marcel smiled, raised her brow and nodded. "That's a very strong little baby you two have there."

"Thanks Doc….I don't know what to say." Hanson smiled as he shook her hand.

"Say you'll be back around this time next month." She smiled back as she shook Judy's hand. "Take care of them, Tom." Dr. Marcel started to leave the room. "Stay here a minute and the nurse will bring you your appointment card."

"Wasn't that the sweetest sound you've ever heard?" She wiped the tears from her face as Tom helped her up.

"Yeah" He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"All of a sudden, desk duty doesn't seem so bad." She confessed as she kissed Hanson sweetly. He pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss.

"See…that's how you two ended up here in the first place." Rachel entered the room with the appointment card in her hand as she pointed at them. "Geez, you two are like rabbits!" She laughed

Judy rolled her eyes and took the card from Rachel as Tom lightly scratched the left side of his jaw with his right thumb while bouncing his head in one exaggerated manner. "Thank you, Rach" He smiled. "For that...uh..em… touching metaphor."

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled proudly. "Does Doug know or do I get to tell him tonight?" Rachel asked in excitement as she hugged Judy.

"I told him." Tom winked as he handed Judy her purse. "Are you coming to our house tonight?"

"No, you know I don't play poker." She hugged Tom. "I was going to call and tell him."

"I just figured since Doug and everyone else will be there, except for Harry. You would be too." Judy glanced at Tom. "We're going to tell everyone who doesn't already know."

"And then, we're going to win all of their money." Tom confidently smiled as he placed his hand at the small of Judy's back to guide her out of the door.


	28. Chapter 28: The Fellas

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for the reading and reviewing! It's always appreciated!

Chapter 28

"IOKAGE!" A deep voice boomed from across the bar. "Over here!" Doug continued to shout as he flicked is wrist in the air.

Hanson was backwards in his chair with his folded arms on top of the back of the chair as he buried his chin into the nest he made out of his hand while narrowing his brows in thought. "Hey Harry" He grumbled while managing to pop his head up for a split second to catch a glimpse of his friend.

Penhall bit back a smile as he shook his head and gently pulled the sleep from his eye. "Hanson, man…..let it go."

"What's with him?" Harry backhanded Doug in chest before pointing at Tom while he sat down.

"Nothin'….What's so important that you had to meet all of us down here so late?" Penhall asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza. "You know." He added as he stuffed half of a large slice of pizza into his mouth. "Some of us have to work in the morning." He mumbled through his food.

"Doug, tomorrow's Saturday." Hanson looked at Doug in disgust as he handed him a napkin. "You should chew your food….So, you'll know what it taste like."

"It's pizza." Penhall sneered as he stuffed the other half the large slice in his mouth. "I already know what it tastes like." He added through a muffled voice.

Ioki closed his eyes for a second and shook his head while he scrunched up his face at Doug. "Where's Jude? I didn't see her earlier." He asked as he turned his attention to Hanson.

"Hanson let her pick up Clav from school." Penhall lifted his brows in sarcasm as he looked at Tom. "That's one of the rare occasions that he lets her out of his sight." Doug smiled before gulping his beer.

"I'm not that bad." Hanson sulked.

"Yeah, you are." Fuller confessed as he put his elbow on the table and pointed at Hanson. "When he has to leave the Chapel, he assigns someone to keep an eye on her." Fuller wiped his mouth as he continued. "He gave everyone in the Chapel a copy of every number he has, so we can reach him at all times."

"It's just a precaution." Hanson reasoned as he lifted his head and shrugged.

"She's not due for four more months." Ioki turned to Tom and gave him a curious look. "Hanson, cut her a break." Harry smirked.

Hanson shook his head. "I'm not that…"

Sal cut him off. "Tom packs her lunches and her snacks." Blowfish swallowed his beer. "And Penhall…I don't know why you're talking, because you won't let her carry anything or reach for anything." Sal pulled down his glasses at he watched Penhall recoil.

Doug sat up straight and stuck out his hand. "Wait…Tony's always trying to get her to sit down and Hanson makes him bring her files to her." Penhall looked at Hanson who was slowly running his thumb against his chin. "Oh…and her water when Hanson's not there to do it himself."

"For your information, I don't make him do that. He does that on his own." Tom frowned as he dropped his chin back into his hand. "No one asked him to."

"What about not wanting her to walk up and down the stairs outside of the Chapel without someone with her?" Fuller smiled at Tom.

"Her belly's a little bigger now," Hanson grinned as he tried to defend himself. "And those are very narrow steps she might get off balance and fall."

"Her belly's not that big." Blowfish laughed. "And she's not clumsy."

"It's bad enough I have to hear it from Judy, but you're supposed to be my boys." Tom looked around the table as they snickered. "You're supposed to be on my side." Tom put his fist to his chest as they laughed. "Okay!" Tom straightened up as he threw his hands up momentarily before putting them back on the chair, one hand on top of the other. "I love my wife and my baby!" He yelled. "Is that so wrong?" Hanson was getting frustrated at the way they were picking on him.

"No, but she doesn't need a babysitter Hanson." Fuller chuckled. "She's carrying a baby…not reverting back to one."

Tom cleared his throat. "To answer your question Harry." Tom changed the subject while they continued to laugh at him. "She's home with Clavo."

"How she doing?" Harry lowered his brows in concern. "I haven't seen her in a month."

"Other than the fact that Tom's driving her crazy?" Fuller quickly answered before biting into his pizza.

Hanson cut his eyes at Fuller before turning back to Ioki. "She's good" Tom's hands glided out of position as he smoothed them up and down the sides of the chair. "She got her energy back and her mood swings and nausea and all of that other crap is gone, so I finally got my wife back, which is very nice." He chuckled as he made eye contact with Harry. "She can feel the baby kicking."

"Can you feel it?" Doug added as he hovered over his section of the table.

"Nope" Hanson admitted as he moved his head side to side. "Not yet."

"I couldn't either." Doug confessed.

"Neither could I" Fuller paused with his pizza in mid-air. "From what I can remember, she'll feel it for a couple of weeks before we can. So, don't worry about it. All that matters is that she feels it." He reassured them as he continued to eat.

"What do you want it to be?" Sal asked as he wiped the sauce from his mouth before taking a drink.

"Oh…I don't care, as long as it's healthy." Hanson sincerely admitted as he examined his pizza with both hands in mid-air before taking a bite.

"Yeah…yeah…Seriously, man Judy's not here." Doug swallowed his beer and kicked his head back. "Boy or girl?"

"Honestly" Tom shrugged as he chewed. "I don't care." He swallowed slowly as he looked around the table at his friends peering back at him. "Alright!" He took a drink and nonchalantly added. "A girl"

"A girl?" Penhall sized him up. "You're gonna teach your signature no-look slider to a girl?"

"Yeah" Hanson narrowed his eyes at Doug. "Why not? I think it'd be cool to have a girl first and then we can have a boy in a few years." He took another bite of his pizza.

"You want more kids?" Fuller took a swig of his drink. "Does Judy know this?"

"Of course, we talked about it." Hanson gave a Fuller a look as if to say 'duh?' before he explained. "We don't want two of them in diapers at once, so we'll wait three or four years and then we'll have another one. She's wants a boy first so our daughter can have a big brother." Tom gave way to a faint smile. "But, it's whatever we get and in whatever order. As long as he or she is healthy."

"One was enough for me." Fuller exhaled.

"Me too" Blowfish dropped his head and let out a deep sigh before lifting his head. "But, somehow we ended up with four." Everyone smiled except for Sal who suddenly looked like he was in pain.

"You still with Rachel?" Ioki kicked his head in the direction of Penhall.

"Today" Doug laughed as he fanned his hand from side to side. "I'm joking….Yes, we're still dating. We'll see where it goes." Penhall answered as he did a double take when he saw who was fast approaching their table.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that shit was about Hamburger!" Booker yelled as he walked up to Hanson who was now on his feet.

"Are you referring to the cracker jack operation you're running?" Hanson scowled as he got into Booker's face. "You almost trashed three months of surveillance and…."

Booker grimaced and stepped back in shock as he put his hand to his chest. "I almost trashed…?" He glanced at Doug before looking at Tom again. "You and Penhall stumbled into my case."

"Bullshit Booker!" Hanson yelled as watched Doug standup out of the corner of his eye. "We've been watching that house and we've never seen you there!"

"That's because I was there before you." Booker beat his finger into his chest. "I'm the one who got into that house four months ago and set up the mics and wires, so I don't have to set up shop in the house across the street like some low budget cops."

"Low budget cops?" Hanson balled his fist at his sides. "Let me tell you something Booker…."

"Whatever, look" Doug cut his arm in between them before his body replaced his arm. "Why don't we just pull our resources on this one and work together?"

"I'm not working with him." Hanson protested. "All that pencil pushing behind that soft plush desk made him sloppy." He pushed Doug out of the way as he shifted his eyes up and down. "Not, that his cases were ever wrapped that tight to begin with."

Booker looked up in thought as he put his hands at his waist before glaring back at Hanson. "I seem to remember one of my cases that, was tight enough to get your ass outta prison." Booker sneered.

"You put me there!" Hanson shouted before clinching his jaw and speaking through his teeth. "So, that wasn't out of habit that was out of guilt."

"Whatever Hamburger," Booker gritted his teeth. "Just stay out of my way."

"What do you mean stay out of your way?" Hanson shifted his weight. "This case is official police business not an episode of Magnum P.I." Tom squinted his eyes in anger. "You need to cease and desist."

"You both need to stand down." Fuller rose to his feet as he dropped his napkin on the table. "This isn't the time or the place for this." He looked at Tom and then Booker. "Sit….Down" He calmly added.

"Uh..Uh…I think I'm going to call it a night." Hanson continued to glare at Booker as Booker sat down.

"I'm getting married in Vegas tomorrow and I wanted to see if you guys would come." Ioki quickly rambled without taking a breath until after he was done.

Everyone had a stunned expression on their face not knowing exactly what to say. Hanson dropped into his seat like a sack of potatoes. "You what?" He tilted his head back slightly and cleared his throat. "You're doing what?...When?" He was completely lost as he rolled his hand around while his head gravitated forward. "Start over….Booker's a jerk and you were getting married…" Hanson turned to Ioki while Booker shot Hanson an evil eye.

"I'm getting married this weekend." Ioki rocked his head up and down as he looked around at the shock on his friend's faces.

"To who? That woman you've been seeing in D.C. that you _think_ you like enough to get serious with?" Penhall curiously asked in a slightly panicked tone.

Ioki shook his head. "No, I ended that right after Hanson and Jude got married." He turned to Tom. "After hearing your vows, I decided that was what I wanted and I didn't have that with her. So, I ended it." He calmly answered as a smile of a person in love spread across his face while he glanced up at the ceiling and exhaled. "This is the girl that I've been dating off and on for the past three years. We've always loved each other, but something was always getting in the way." He frowned at Doug and then Hanson. "Like our schedules not matching up enough of the time, or my partners going to Florida for spring break when they were supposed to be on a case." His voice was deep in sarcasm as Doug and Tom traded glances. "I know…I know…you were on a case." Harry reluctantly added.

"Thank you!" Doug shouted and Ioki winked in acknowledgment.

"Aaahhh….Staci" Tom nodded. "From San Diego."

"The one and only." Ioki pointed at Hanson.

Hanson scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Harry" Tom glanced at Penhall with uncertainty before looking at Ioki. "Don't you think you should wait until you know its right?" Hanson rotated his hands around each other in a circular motion. "You know, maybe live with her for awhile. Because, you know this woman." He uncomfortably shifted in his chair. "But, you don't _know_ this woman. What it's going to be like for you to be with her day in and day out."

"I know its right." Harry confidently stated as he started to get a little worked up. "If you guys don't want to get behind me on this…" He slapped his hands on the wooden table.

"No one's saying that we won't support you." Penhall licked his lips and shrugged as he shared an uncomfortable look with Hanson before meeting his eyes with Harry. "We just don't want you to do this, just because..." Doug lifted his brows as he leaned in and lowered his voice. "You're lonely."

"Doug, I'm not lonely." Harry frowned. "I have my grandmother, you guys, Clavo, Judy, baby Hanson in a few months, and now I will have Staci with me."

"I don't know, Iok….I mean marriage is a big step." Penhall reclined back in his chair as he watched the last sip of beer swirl around the bottom of his glass. "I would hate to see you rushing into something like this without thinking it through a little more." Doug sincerely added before finishing off his drink. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"This coming from the guy who married a woman he knew for a week?" Harry directed his hand at Penhall as Doug turned his head to look around the bar in the opposite direction. Harry noticed Doug's reaction, so Harry tilted his head back before apologizing. "Look, Doug….I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that your giving me advice when you didn't even take it yourself."

Penhall swiveled his head back in Harry's direction as he sulked. "We're talking about two very different situations, and you know it."

Booker realized that the conversation was getting a little tense. "Harry, why don't you just date her a little while longer until you're sure?"

Harry dropped his head and fidgeted with his keys. "I'm getting married in Vegas tomorrow." He looked into the faces of his friends. "I want you all to be there."

Hanson and Penhall shared a concerned look before turning back to Harry. "Yeah...yeah" Hanson nodded. "We'll be there." Tom confirmed.

Ioki smiled as they all looked around at each other for confirmation before nodding to Harry. "Good, you'll have to call and get your flight numbers and make your reservations if you're staying overnight. We'll do it as soon as you get there and if you don't show up by eight tomorrow night, then we'll do it without you." He smirked. "Staci and I are taking the red eye. We want to do the whole Elvis and Priscilla theme before we lose the nerve and plan a regular wedding." Harry announced as everyone got up and got ready to leave.

"Are we really doing this, because…." Penhall whispered to Hanson on the way out.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Hanson discreetly answered as they walked outside. "He's going to do it whether we're there or not. So, we have to be there."

Penhall rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess Jude will have Clavo until I get back." He looked at Hanson. "Will you tell her or do you want me to call her?"

Hanson looked at Penhall like he was crazy. "I'm not leaving her here." Hanson put his key in the car door.

"Then, I need to call Rachel and see if she can watch the four-footer for me." Penhall exhaled as he got his keys ready to unlock the door to his truck.

"If not, you can call my mom. She might want to get some practice in." Hanson smiled.

Judy and Tom's House

"Tom?" Judy groggily called out from under the warm covers of their bed.

"It's me, baby." He answered as he snuggled down into the covers next to her.

"Mmm…you smell good." A sleepy smile graced Judy's face.

"I took a shower in the other bathroom. I didn't want to wake you." Tom used his finger to trace the line from her neck to her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Better….now you're home." She confessed in a sleepy voice. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes" He slid his arms around her gently moving his hand up and down over her growing tummy.

"Did you remember to check on Clavo?"

"Yes" Tom cleared his throat. "How do you feel about going to Vegas tomorrow?"

"I'm a little tired, so I might have been dreaming." Judy started to turn over to face him. "Baby, did you just say Vegas?" She squinted her eyes trying to focus.

"Yep" Hanson started laughing. "Harry's marrying Staci in Vegas. They want an Elvis and Priscilla themed wedding."

"That's not funny." Judy smiled at Tom's amusement.

"I'm not joking. That's why he asked us to meet him tonight." Tom covered his mouth to yawn.

"Staci from San Diego?" Judy asked while Hanson nodded. "What happened to what's her name in D.C.?"

"He said he wasn't in love with her." Hanson shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Judy frowned. "Hanson, call him and talk him out of it."

"We tried." Tom explained as he gently pulled Judy closer. "We all tried. He said that he's doing it whether we're there or not. Penhall thinks he's lonely."

"He is." Judy started to sit up.

"I know, baby." Tom pushed the covers down to give her room to move. "But, he's a grown man and he's one of our best friends. So, we'll try to talk some sense into him again tomorrow and if we can't…." He sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"We'll support him." Judy completed Tom's thought as he massaged her lower back. "I don't have to go Tom. The baby will be here in four months and he's not going to be cheap."

"No, she won't be cheap." He chuckled and she did too. "Don't worry about that we have money put back if we need it." Tom kissed her shoulder. "Judy, I'm not leaving you here."

Judy ran her hand over their growing belly as she giggled. "I don't need a sitter Hanson." She turned to look at him as he continued to rub her back. "I'm not a baby…..I'm having a baby."

"Correction….You _are_ my baby." He smiled as he scooted closer to her placing his hand over hers as he kissed the edge of her shoulder. "You both are…and you're not staying here." Hanson started leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck until she turned her head to kiss his soft lips. She moved slightly closer to him and placed her hand behind his neck as she gently stroked it while kissing him seductively and with intent before he positioned her on top of him. "I love week 19." He playfully added as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Judy dropped her head back and laughed. "Only, because I'm going through a 'nympho' phase."

"Mmm..huh." Tom smiled as she started passionately kissing him again while she strummed her fingers through his hair.

The plane ride back home

"Hey Jude" Penhall rested his arm top of the airline seat in front of Judy. "Uh…Can I talk to Hanson for minute?" Doug gave her the sweetest face he could muster. "Pleeease?"

"Sure" Judy smiled as she folded her hands in her lap and looked up at him with interest.

"Trade seats with me." He pouted as he moved his hand in the direction of the stewardess. "Before she comes over here and lectures me on airline safety!" He added in a loud whisper.

"Alright…alright" Judy giggled as she started to get up.

"Hey" Hanson tugged at her shirt prompting her to bend over and quickly kiss him.

"I love you." She smiled as she straightened up and scooted around Doug.

"I love you too." Hanson licked his lips and sighed as he watched her stroll down the aisle and take Penhall's seat next to Booker before turning his attention to Doug. "What's up?" He snuggled down into his seat as he clasped his hands together and rested his head on the back of his seat.

"Man, I can't believe they actually dressed up like Elvis and Priscilla." Doug looked at Hanson and they both broke out in laughter.

"Harry's always loved Elvis and Bruce Lee." Tom looked back at Doug. "He said that they'd have a real wedding on their one year anniversary, but the Elvis thing was something they both wanted to do."

"So, I guess this just leaves me and Booker?" Doug cozies down in his seat and dropped his head back to rest on the headrest. "How could you let this happen?"

"Me?" Hanson frowned as he allowed gravity to pull his head in the direction of Penhall without lifting it from the headrest. "Listen," Hanson rocked his head side to side. "I tried to talk Ioki out of it before he got dressed. But, he was determined." Tom softly added as he shifted his eyes up and down. "Besides" He shrugged. "Mac and Fuller are still single."

"Yeah (Sigh)" Doug stared ahead. "I guess that makes me feel better." He turned to Hanson. "Even though Fuller's determined to not get married again and Mac is like." Doug chuckled. "Twelve"

Hanson got tickled as he looked ahead. "How are things with you and Rachel?" He twirled his thumbs around each other. "Man, I thought you two were serious."

"We are…at least I feel like we should be." Penhall donned a bright smile. "She's amazing and I love her, but I'm just not ready for the whole marriage thing right now."

"Not ready for marriage?" Hanson's searched Doug's face for an honest reaction. "Or not ready to marry her?"

Doug gave way to a faint smile as he thought about it for a second. Tom waited for an answer while Penhall looked off at nothing in particular. "Being in a relationship with her and living with her are two totally different things." Doug pushed his hair back as he started to laugh. "It would be like living with you."

Hanson cleared his throat. "So, you're afraid she'll either kill you or leave you?"

"Yeah," Doug nodded. "She's punctual, neat, organized, and I'm…"

"Not" Hanson quickly added. "Look, just because we almost went to blows the three weeks I lived with you before Judy and I got married doesn't mean that you and Rach will."

"Me and Dorothy broke up for the same reasons." Doug lightly backhanded Tom in the chest as he brought up what was really bothering him. "She was always on me about being late, inconsiderate, messy, unorganized, and I don't want to lose Rachel because I haven't changed."

"Clavo has made you more organized, neat and considerate. You're a good father and you're a good friend." Hanson ran his hands through is wavy brown locks. "You just have to take a chance if you think she's worth it."

"I don't know." Doug's eyes shifted upward in thought. "I don't know if she's ready to be a mother yet. She knows me and Clavo are a package deal, and I think it scares her." He turned to Tom as Doug ran his fingers back and forth across the corner of his forehead. "I just hope I'm not wasting my time….or hers."

"Walking into a ready made family would be hard for anyone. But, Rachel is the type of person who would walk away if she didn't want to be there or if she thought she was wasting her time." Tom raised his brows as he jabbed his finger into Doug's shoulder. "If you love her, and you think there's a future with her. Then it's not for nothing. Just be patient, Doug. You'll know when it's time."

"Time's up." Judy popped up in front of Doug. "Gimme my husband back I miss him." She demanded.

"We're almost home. You can't go the rest of the plane ride without him?" Doug pouted.

"Nope" Judy confessed as Doug turned to Tom and Tom smiled and shrugged. "Get up Douglas." Judy smiled as she looked at Tom in adoration.

"Fine" Doug whined as he got up. "That kid's making you bossy." He added as he briefly put his hand on her tummy.

"She was already bossy." Hanson interjected as Judy scolded him with her eyes. "Sorry, honey…but, you were." He kissed her as she took her seat back. "Here read this." Hanson handed her a magazine.

"Um...I wasn't bossy before...I think that was you." Judy pushed herself away from Tom while staring at him.

Tom shifted his eyes to meet hers. "I think you're right...I'm sorry." He smiled nodding his head once.

She scanned the front of the magazine cover before slapping it down on her lap. "Hanson, if you give me another parenting magazine." Judy gave him a once over. "I'm going to inflict pain somewhere on your body."

"You'll get used to it and so will I." Tom continued to read his magazine as Judy pouted while skimming through the magazine he gave her.


	29. Chapter 29: A Little Early?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 29

"Jude!" Tom tossed his keys on the table by the door before heading to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and got a juice box out. "Jude!" He yelled again as he stuck the straw into the tiny hole before pausing in curiosity. Hanson shut the door, set the juice down on the counter and hurried through the house until coming to a sudden halt at the sight of Rachel standing against the wall and Judy sitting on the bed with her back facing him. Tom stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching Judy attempt to paint her toes. Rachel turned her head to greet him, but he quickly put his finger to his lips in a 'shushing' manner. Judy propped her foot up on a small table that she placed at the edge of the bed as she maneuvered her head around trying to figure out her next strategy.

"Judy, just let me paint them for you." Rachel folded her arms and leaned her left shoulder against the wall as the tip of her right tennis shoe pounded the floor behind her like a jack hammer in slow motion.

"Just give me a minute and push me up if I start to tip over." Judy rolled her eyes. "Again"

"(Sigh) Alright" Rachel impatiently agreed. "But, I don't understand how you're going to paint something you can't see." She threw her hand forward while the other one remained clamped onto her opposite arm. "Much less reach."

"I'm going off of memory….okay?" Judy sarcastically replied before frowning at the uncomfortable cramping she was having in her back and then above her pelvis forcing her to wait before making another attempt. "There's another one." She glanced at Rachel as Rachel studied her watch and calculated the time between this contraction and the last one. Judy tried to stretch her arm around her stomach to get to her foot, but she started to fall sideways again. Rachel rushed to prop her up, but Judy used every ounce of upper body strength she had to keep her self in an upright position. Rachel held her hands behind Judy like a safety net until she saw that Judy was stable before reclaiming her stance against the wall. "See" Judy proudly gloated. "I got this."

"Uh…huh" Rachel nodded as she whipped her long straight black ponytail around to glance at Hanson who was struggling to hold his laugh.

Judy's stomach had grown so much that her legs naturally opened wide enough to allow her belly to drop in between them. She tried using a different tactic, but she couldn't stretch her arms over the basketball shape that her tummy had taken on to get to her foot. The simple task of painting her toes had become another impossible feat that was leaving her breathless. Tom closed his eyes for a second in an attempt to control himself as he leaned his shoulder against the doorway.

"You tried…and you can't do it." Rachel placed her hands at her hips and tapped front of her foot on the floor in frustration. "Now, let me paint them for you." She held out her hand.

"I know that I can't" Judy snapped. "There are a lot of everyday things that I can't do anymore. Just humor me on this one….please?" She pleaded. "I'm not trying to paint them all, I just want to touch one toe and mark it as a sign that I did it with a basketball in my stomach." Judy made one last attempt to get to her foot from the side, causing her to finally fall backwards in exhaustion. She caught an upside down glimpse of her man snickering at her crazy attempts to do something that used to be so easy.

"That… was fun." Tom burst out in laughter as he strolled over to the edge of the bed to stand in front of her. He pushed her form fitting t-shirt up just slightly to kiss her protruding belly on one side and then the other side before sliding her shirt back down over her. "Do you want some help now?" He crawled on top of the bed to lie beside her, giving her a short, but loving kiss on her soft lips. He reached behind him to get two pillows. She lifted her head, so he could slide her pillow under her. After that he rested his head on his pillow and gazed at her in amusement while moving his hand around her very pregnant tummy. "Or do you want to continue your workout?" He smiled as he brushed the stray hairs out of her face.

"Shut up" Judy laughed. "I can't see my feet, but I thought that if I could just get to one. I would feel like I've accomplished something today." Tom pulled Judy's arm toward him to help her roll over to her side to relieve the pain of lying on her back. "I've been on bed rest for eight weeks and it's making me a little stir crazy!" She exclaimed as Tom smiled in empathy.

"Me too." Rachel smirked as she bent over Judy. "I need some caffeine after dealing with you." She wiggled her fingers at Judy. "And your silly little toes." She looked at Tom. "Hi" She abruptly greeted him.

He fought to suppress a chuckle as he raised his fingers next to his face and moved them in a crawling wave. "Hiii"

Rachel squinted her eyes at Judy in frustration. "I'll paint them when I get back." She slowly rose to stand erect before leaving the room.

Judy and Tom laughed after Rachel left the room. "She's not going to make it another five weeks." Tom pointed his thumb in the direction of the door while still maintaining eye contact with Judy.

"Me either." Judy scoffed. "I'm too tired, miserable, and in pain to feel like doing anything, and when I don't do anything I feel useless."

"You are accomplishing something every moment of the day." Tom lightly ran his fingers from her temple to her chin. "You're giving life to the most important things we've ever created."

"When you put it that way…" Judy smiled proudly. "What are you doing home? I thought you and Doug had a buy set up for this afternoon."

"We do, I told him to meet me here….Since he has to bring Clavo over here anyway." He gently stroked the side of her tummy. Tom relished every kick that he felt. Every movement underneath his hand made his chest swell with pride. "Besides, I wanted to spend a few minutes alone with my beautiful wife." He sweetly answered as he grinned at her.

She bashfully smiled in return. "You were worried."

"A little" His cheeks vanished into dimples as he put his finger close to his thumb. "How are you feeling?" Tom raised his brows.

"Alright…I had a little burst of energy, but other than that it's been the same 'ol thing….eat, sleep and pee." Judy smiled as she ran her fingers through Tom's hair. "Don't worry daddy, we're fine."

"I saw your little burst of energy." He chuckled.

She laughed as she held her arm out. "Will you help me up kind sir?"

He helped her into a sitting position. She started sliding off of the bed and onto her feet. Hanson helped her to the bathroom. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"Rachel's keeping track of them and she won't let me look at the clock and she won't tell me." She shouted from their bathroom. "She said that I'll start obsessing over them and that will just speed them up…..but, if I had to guess maybe an hour and a half to two hours."

"They're getting closer together." He stood outside of the restroom with his back to the wall beside the doorway waiting to assist her. "I'll call the doctor."

"Hanson, that's just a guess…" Judy felt an unusual twinge of discomfort and burning that started in her lower back and shot forward in waves for about thirty seconds as she washed her hands. She stared in the mirror for a second, but thought a baby hit a nerve. Since it didn't feel like a normal contraction to her. "I don't know for sure."

"I'll ask Rach when she comes back." Hanson saw her emerge from the door. He helped her out of the bathroom and back onto the bed. He sat on the small table and placed her foot on top of the towel that was draped across his thigh. "I'm going to attempt this." He took a deep breath. "And I have to say" He exhaled as he looked at her feet. "This is the first time that I'm happy you can't see your feet."

Judy giggled. "Rachel can do it for me if you….." Judy propped herself up with one hand on the bed behind her as the other hand caressed her belly.

"Nah" He cut her off as he flung his arms out before grabbing the bottle. "I can do it…. just don't tell Penhall." He rocked his head side to side as he opened the bottle. "Or Booker…Fuller…Mac" He cleared his throat. "As a matter of fact, let's just keep this between us." He whispered.

"Okay" She watched him carefully dip the brush into the raspberry tinted nail polish and then press the brush against the top of the bottle as the excess from one side of the brush flowed and then dripped back into the bottle. She let out a small giggle at the feeling of the cold polish against her nail as he repositioned his hand on her foot, so he could carefully paint each nail like it was going to be examined for accuracy later. "I had this strange pain in the bathroom."

"Like?" He continued to carefully paint.

"I don't know." Judy frowned in thought. "I'm not sure what it was. Like maybe a nerve was hit?"

"Do you think we need to call the doctor?" Tom briefly shifted his eyes up to Judy as he lightly blew on her toes.

"God, I have the sexiest husband on the planet." Judy was too busy gazing at Hanson to hear what he just said.

Tom let out a small laugh as he looked at her in amazement. "Baby, answer my…"

"Your mom's back from the store." Rachel announced on her way back into the room with a half eaten banana in one hand and a can of soda and an apple in the other. "I brought this for you." She handed the apple to Judy.

"Thanks" Judy smiled.

"Judy, do we need to call the doctor, or what?" Hanson raised his voice in irritation.

"No!" Judy fired back. "Baby, you don't have to yell…I'm sitting right here." She pointed downward.

Judy giggled as Tom scowled at her. "You just wait until we get the 'all clear' again." He playfully warned.

"Looking forward to it Thomas!" She flirtatiously challenged him.

"Just answer the question Judith." He licked his lips and smiled that sexy smile that made her give in to whatever he wanted.

She cleared her throat to help her focus. She had to remind herself there would be no playtime for them for awhile. "I already told you…No." She leaned back on her arm. "Our next appointment is in three days." She started to use her fingers on her opposite hand to count. "I'm on bed rest, I've been taking my meds, I'm staying hydrated, and we only have four weeks and a few days left."

"I'm monitoring her, and if she has contractions that get to be under an hour. We'll go and have her checked out." Rachel was getting more worried than she was letting on since the last three contractions that she knew about had been under two hours which meant they were getting closer together. She had been waiting for the opportunity to tell Tom without worrying or upsetting Judy for fear the stress of thinking she was delivering early would definitely send her into early labor. "Don't worry." She gave Judy a once over. "She'll be fine."

"You sure?" Hanson looked over at Rachel.

"Uh…huh" Rachel purposely positioned herself to stand in Judy's blind spot nervously swaying with her hands folded across her chest as she subtly kicked her head in the direction of the door to let Tom know she needed to speak with him. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Tom!" Mrs. Hoffs called out as she entered the bedroom. "Doug's here."

"Thanks,….I'll be out in a sec." Tom peeked around Judy and smiled. "Let me finish this last one." He studied his work to make sure he stayed on the nail without getting any polish on her skin.

"Is it time?" Delores nervously asked.

"No," Hanson quickly answered. "No?" He looked at Judy as she shook her head. "No, I'm just giving her a quick pedicure."

Delores moved in real close to Rachel as Rachel lowered herself to Delores' height. "Is he serious?"

"Yep" Rachel bounced her head. "It's a shame he doesn't have a brother isn't it?"

"Or a clone…a much older clone." She shook her head in disbelief as she whispered. "Mm…mm…mmpf…with as much time as he spends on the phone with my husband, you'd think some of that would rub off." Delores added as she turned to leave the room and Rachel followed close behind.

Rachel and Delores laughed. "It hasn't rubbed off on Doug either." Rachel whispered back before greeting Penhall. "But, I'm still hopeful." She confessed as Doug gave them a suspicious look.

Tom screwed the brush back onto the bottle of polish. "Baby, I have to go, but…." He placed his hand on top of her tummy.

"If I need anything, call you." She quickly answered as he helped her sit back against the headboard while a mountain of pillows supported and cushioned her back. "The bag is by the door, you already filled out the paperwork at the hospital, but just in case they lost it the other admittance form is sticking out of the side pocket of the duffel bag, if I think it's time…." She continued to rattle off his instructions just like they'd rehearsed everyday since she was hospitalized eight weeks ago for having real contractions. They prescribed Judy bed rest, little to no unnecessary stimulation, and medications used to slow the contractions down in an effort to keep her pregnant as long as possible. "Call you, and then leave the house, and you'll meet me at the hospital." She lifted a brow as she waited for him to say something. "Did I forget anything?" Her eyes shifted up and thought before meeting her eyes with his as he placed a fist on each side of her while seeking out her lips. He lightly brushed his lips with hers. "We can't…." She tried to speak, but he captured her lips and kissed her sensually for a few minutes. Judy released a small moan before stopping as the feeling of a strong cramp hit her hard and fast in a wave of pain starting in her back and spreading to the front. Judy grabbed Hanson's sweater at the shoulder and buried her head in his chest as she rode it out.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded. Hanson slowly pulled away from her. "I'm going to stay."

"That…that was just us. That's why we can't…" Judy bit her lip and sighed. "Even if we could." Judy smiled as Tom moved his hand around her belly to help calm the chaos going on in there. "Tom, go back to work….I'm fine." She reassured him as the pain subsided.

"Are you sure?" His brows narrowed in concern. "Because I can call…"

"Go…Rachel's here and so is my mom." She picked up her crossword puzzle. "Go catch the bad guy." She calmly encouraged him, but he kept stalling as long as he could. Tom didn't want to leave her, even though she had been having uneventful contractions for eight weeks. He made sure that Judy had someone with her around the clock just in case she went into labor while he was at work. His mom spent the first month with her and now her mom was here for the duration. Rachel was sweet enough to come over on her days off. Although, he knew she wouldn't be alone…he still couldn't bring himself to leave her again today.

"This collar shouldn't take long." He bent over to talk into Judy's stomach. "Be good for Mommy while I'm gone." His face lit up as the movement under his hand increased slightly with the limited space that was left. "Daddy loves you too."

Judy placed her hand under his chin to lift his head to look at her. "I love you." She smiled, shifted her eyes and tilted her head in the direction of the door. "Now, go away."

"(Sigh)Alright…alright…I'm going." He pivoted at the hip to reach her lips again and quickly kissed her. "I love you, baby." He added before leaving her there with her crossword puzzle and the remote to the T.V.

Tom entered the living room on his way out the door. He waited for Doug and Rachel to finish their short conversation. "What's up?" He turned to Rachel as he secured his weapon and grabbed his badge.

"Tom, I've been watching her all day and I think we need to take her in." Rachel's perfectly arched eyebrows were steeped in concern. "Her blood pressure has been progressively high, and I haven't been very successful at keeping it down, she's swollen, and the meds she's been taking to slow the contractions since she was 28 weeks is starting to become less and less effective." Rachel dropped her hands to her thighs. "I think her contractions are getting stronger. But, I think she's chalking them up to normal, because she can talk through them and she's been having them for so long….She's had three in under two hours, but before that…."

"There've been two hours or more between them." Hanson nodded as he gently scratched his left jaw with his right thumb as he shifted his weight. "Are you counting the one in the bathroom?" Hanson asked.

Rachel put her right hand on her left shoulder and gently massaged it. "No…that's four in about two hours."

"She had another one a few minutes ago." Hanson scanned the room in thought. "It was definitely stronger than the others have been."

"That's five." Rachel and Hanson shared a knowing look.

"What's on your mind, Ray-Ray?" Doug asked Rachel as he dropped his head in concern before rotating it to look at her. "Do we need to take her to the hospital now or what?"

"I want to." Rachel looked to Tom for confirmation. "How long will the bust take?"

"Not long." Penhall turned to Tom who seemed to be concentrating on his keys as he processed what she just told him. Tom's head started spinning as fear and anxiety rapidly swept through his body under the façade of calm. "What do you think?" Doug nudged him.

Tom exhaled as he lifted his head and rocked on his heels once while dropping his keys to his side. "I have to make sure they're taken care of first." He confessed as he went over to pick up the phone and started dialing. "Mac" Hanson answered as he walked away to finish his conversation.

"You sure about this?" Worry started to wash over Doug's face as his brows narrowed.

"Yeah, sweetie….I am" Rachel nodded as she stepped closer to hug him. She took a deep breath as he hugged her back. "I just hope everything comes out okay."

"It will." Doug pulled away from her enough to look into her eyes while keeping her in his embrace. "You did good" He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course….I love you too." Rachel kissed him sweetly. "I'm going to help Judy get ready." She smiled as she left him and disappeared into the hallway.

After several minutes, Hanson came back into the room. "Mac's going with you to make the collar." Tom noticed the curious look on Doug's face and Hanson quickly shook his head and waved his hand. "Go over that with him, at this point I don't care how it goes down….just make sure it's clean." Tom cleared his throat. "Mac's going to meet you at the Chapel in the meantime he's calling Ioki and Booker and filling them in. Fuller's picking up my mom and then he's coming back here to get Jude's mom and Clavo." He hit Doug in the side of his arm. "Just make sure you come straight to the hospital after you're done." Hanson didn't want to show Penhall how much he wanted him there for support, but Doug could see it on his face.

"Definitely" Doug agreed as he looked up trying not to get emotional. "I have to keep you from driving Jude crazy." His eyes shifted downward as he shrugged.

"Yeah" Hanson ran his fingers through his hair. "Mom!" Hanson yelled as he threw Judy's bag on the couch and unzipped it to check the contents once more to make sure everything was in there.

"What's going on?" Delores looked around not sure what to think yet as Clavo followed her into the room.

"We think Jude's in labor." Hanson explained.

"It's still too early." Delores started to get a little shaky as Tom walked over to her and hugged her.

"Everthing's going to be okay. We think it's because of her blood pressure. Rach can't keep it down and she says that it keeps increasing. We're just going as precaution." Hanson spoke quietly as he comforted her. He just wished his words could calm the churning pain he was feeling in his stomach like something wasn't right. "I want you to call Dad and let him know what's going on so, he can get a flight out. Fuller will be here in a little while to pick you and Clav up and take you to the hospital." He pulled away from her when he heard her sniffle. "Mom" He smiled as she made eye contact with him. "Cheer up" He gently tapped her chin. "You're gonna be a grandmother."

Delores smiled as Tom slung the bag over his shoulder. "Tom?" She pulled his sweater at the arm as he looked back at her. "Take care of them."

"Always do." Hanson winked before turning his attention to the hallway as he watched Judy waddle into the room. "You ready to do this?"

Judy had one hand nestled in the crook of her lower back for support and the other was draped across the top of her belly. "They're just going to laugh us out of there and send us home."

"I hope your right." Hanson kissed her on the forehead as he helped her out of the door. "But, I don't think you are." He mumbled.


	30. Chapter 30: Stay

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 30

Penhall darted out of the elevator without allowing it to open all of the way. He whisked by a few people walking in the lobby on his way to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me" He beat the bottom of his fist on the desk as Mac finally caught up to him. Penhall cleared his throat. "Excuse me!" He shouted as the receptionist put the phone to her chest.

"May I help you?" She asked in a voice that teetered between polite and annoyed.

"Is this Labor and Delivery?" Penhall questioned as he stepped back and looked around the receptionist's area.

"Yes" She passed the phone to a receptionist who stood next to her as she approached the counter.

"Good….I'm looking for Judy Hanson." Penhall nervously tapped his hand on the desk as he impatiently waited for the receptionist to locate her room number. "She might be listed under Judith Hanson or Judith Marie Hanson." Penhall looked up in thought as he readjusted the ball cap on his head.

"Relax, man." Mac calmly squeezed Penhall's shoulder. "She'll be alright."

"Who'd you say you were?" The receptionist asked as she looked at the computer screen and then the file.

"Her partners….Doug Penhall and Anthony McCann." Penhall flashed his badge as he pointed to Mac.

"She's in room 369 down the hall and to the right." The receptionist pointed them in the direction of the hallway that they needed to go down. "But, there are several of members of her friends and family who are in a private waiting room." She added as she pointed across the room and to the right. "They're behind that tinted glass." Penhall and Mac turned in the direction of the waiting room before looking at each other.

Doug immediately started down the long hallway as Mac jogged and then walked to catch up. "Ta...ta..ta..367…369….Mac…their in here!" Penhall stood in the doorway silently questioning whether or not they should go in, but he knew that he had to let Hanson know that he was there. Doug took a few steps closer to Tom, but paused when he saw the top and bottom of Judy lying on her side in the hospital bed as various wires and tubes sprouted from underneath the white hospital blankets that were snuggly tucked under her mattress enveloping her like a burrito whose shell stopped at the top of her chest. Judy's left hand appeared to have a brace around it to help her I.V. lay down flat. Various machines beeped around her and Hanson was sitting in a cushioned high back chair leaning forward resting his elbows on the bed. Penhall took another step forward, but stopped when he suddenly heard Judy groan as her legs drew up in reaction to the pain she felt.

"Jude, you have to breathe." Hanson gently stroked her forehead with his right hand as she squeezed his left one. She nodded in acknowledgement and started rhythmically inhaling and exhaling until the pain left her body. "You're doing so good, baby." He softly added as he continued to lightly stroke her forehead with his fingertips.

"Mmm..huh" She exhaled while cutting her eyes at him as she rubbed the side of her belly through the jungle of cords attached to her while stretching her legs back out.

Doug scrunched up his face and placed his hand on his stomach as if he felt the contraction too. "Hanson" He patted Tom's shoulder. "I just wanted you to know we were here." Hanson nodded as he sat next to Judy holding her right hand to his lips while he stared at her silently praying. His trance was broken when Mac waved at him from the opposite side of Judy's bed forcing Tom to smile back.

"We're gonna be in the waiting room if you need us." Mac informed Tom as he watched Judy lay there peacefully sleeping in between her contractions.

"How's she doing?" Doug asked as he walked around the hospital bed to stand next to Mac, so he could see Hanson better.

"Her water broke and she's in and out of sleep, because of the meds they gave her." Hanson exhaled as he looked up at them. "The contractions are getting stronger and getting closer together, so she'll probably deliver sometime tonight. They're more concerned with her blood pressure being so high. If they can't keep it down, they'll do a c-section. But, Jude's against it. She wants to hold on as long as she can."

"She doesn't need to put her health in danger over a few hours." Doug narrowed his eyes in concern as he stroked her calf from above the layers of blankets that buried her from the waist down.

"We already had that argument." Tom cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head and looked up at Penhall. "She won." Hanson bent his arm inward as his insulated red and black checkered flannel jacket went limp around him. "Do me a favor and help me with this." He asked Penhall as he rapidly let go of Judy's hand to finish taking the jacket off before taking her hand again without waking her. Doug threw the jacket on the loveseat on the other side of the room. "Thanks"

"How are you holding up?" Doug kicked his head back at Tom.

Hanson glanced down at his watch. "I've been sitting here for over four and half hours and my butt is numb, my hand is throbbing, because she squeezes the life out of it every time a contraction hits, and the one time I tried to get up to use the bathroom….she yelled at me and accused me of trying to leave her again." Hanson exhaled as he rested his elbow on the edge of her bed and rubbed his forehead. "And I have to pee, but other than that." A tortured smirk crossed his face as he shrugged. "I'm good."

"Do you want me to sit here with her while you use the restroom?" Doug chuckled and pointed to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"No, but thanks" Hanson turned his attention back to Judy. "My mom and Jude's mom just left to trade places with Rachel, so she should be able to relieve me for two or three minutes."

Judy started to move around a bit. "Hey" She batted her eyes a few times to adjust her eyes to the light and to help her shake off the sleepiness she was fighting.

"Hey gorgeous," Hanson smiled. "You have visitors." He bowed his head slightly in the direction of Doug and then Mac as she turned her head to get them into her eye line. They moved around to stand behind Tom, so Judy wouldn't have to move.

Her eyes were still half closed. "Heeey" Judy gave them a sleepy smile. "I heard there was a party in the waiting room and I wasn't invited." She groggily joked.

"You finish up here and you can come with us, we haven't been yet either." Mac nervously twisted his hand around the metal safety bars on the side of the bed as if they were handle bars on a motorcycle.

"Okay" Judy softly answered as she motioned for Tom to give her more ice chips.

The water that accumulated at the bottom of the cup made it more difficult for Tom to sit there. He spooned a mouth full of ice chips into her mouth. "Baby, I have to use the bathroom." He gave her a pitiful look as he whined.

"Go ahead." She sweetly agreed as the ice chips he gave her started to slowly melt in her mouth. Tom stood up just as another slow, burning, twisting sensation that spread across her back as if it were breaking started to creep up. He dropped down into his seat and took her hand in his. She squeezed Tom's other hand this time as he exhaled to relieve the pain.

Doug backhanded Mac on the arm and quickly pointed to the door. Mac nodded in acknowledgment. Watching her in pain made Doug physically hurt in empathy. He held the door open to signal to Mac that it was time for them to exit the room. "If you need me….Uh…We'll be in the waiting room." Doug added as the door started to close and Judy's pain subsided.

"Thanks Doug." Hanson somberly nodded without deviating his attention from Judy's eyes which were now fixated on Tom as he raised his brows. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" He kissed her hand tenderly.

She moved her head side to side and smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Just you and a couple of healthy babies."

"We're working on that." He smiled back while using the back of his hand to chase down that rouge teardrop.

"We huh?" She scoffed. "It's _we_ now? Why don't _we_ come over here and share in _our _pain?" Judy snapped. "Why don't _we_ try to push two watermelons out of something the size of a lemon?" She waited for Tom to answer, but he just sighed and listened. "You know." Judy narrowed her brows in irritation as she picked her head up, readjusted her pillow and slammed her head back down on the pillow. "Maybe you should go, because you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"You act like this is my fault. You're the one who said that we couldn't…." Hanson cleared his throat and moved his hand in a circular motion. "For a month and you couldn't make it a week." He combed his fingers through his hair before tapping his finger on her chest. "You're the one who wanted to have dinner in the park that night after the movie and I told you that it was too dark, but you insisted." He shook his finger at her as he lowered his tone. "You are the one who seduced me Detective." He lifted his brow and licked his lips as he leaned in closer to her. "In the rain" His face lit up in reflection as he watched a bright smile light her face. "Mmgh…In that dress." He dropped his head and subtly shook it at the thought of how good she looked in that dress and the way it hugged her curves. "On the hood of the Mustang." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh…yeah" Judy laughed as she put her finger to her chin acting as if she just remembered that it was her who started it that time. "Well….It's still your fault. You were at attention." He chuckled as she shrugged. She thought about how sexy he was that night. How sweet he was to take his suit jacket off and hold it over her head while they ran from the picnic table to the car as the rain fell from the sky like they were under attack. She remembered digging into his pocket to get his keys out for him, and then getting distracted when her hand crashed into something she knew far too well. Judy remembered the way his shirt clung to his chest and abs after it was soaked and how she placed her index fingers into the belt loops of his wet jeans hold them up, so he wouldn't be exposed every time he rammed himself inside her sending constant waves of pleasure throughout her body and his. She remembered how he held on to her ass to keep her from sliding off of the slick hood of his vehicle as they made love for anyone and no one to see. She didn't mean for it to go as far as it did that night and neither did he. But when they kissed, it was intoxicating which made it difficult for them to pull away from each other. "Are you happy that it happened?"

"Yes" He confessed. "I'll be more happy when I get the three of you home. You happy?"

"Very happy, but I'm with you.." Judy nodded. "I'm ready to go home and do the Mommy thing."

Tom watched the pain from another contraction fill her face for about a minute as she squeezed the feeling out of his hand. He was so focused on her that he didn't hear the knock at the door. Hanson felt Judy ease some of the pressure from his hand and he was able to hear the person knock again. "Come in" Tom announced without looking as the door opened.

"Hey guys" Dr. Marcel cheerfully entered the room with the ultrasound machine. "So, I heard this rumor that the Hanson twins are trying hard to make their debut today." She teased as she sat down on her examination stool.

"I think the rumors are true." Judy giggled before donning an uncomfortable expression momentarily as the doctor checked her again.

"What's the plan Doc?" Hanson questioned as continued to hold Judy's hand.

"Well, I can officially confirm that the rumors true. I know they've been monitoring your vitals and contractions until I got here and" She looked at Judy. "You are in full blown labor, my dear." Dr. Marcel answered as she changed her gloves out. "You are at a point where you're going to have to decide if we are going to do a C-section or we are going to do this naturally. But, I will warn you." She explained as she checked Judy's vitals herself. "Deep breath, Judy" She asked as she checked her lungs from her back. "You're going to be in labor for awhile, if you decide to do this naturally and there might come a point in time when….Deep breath….Okay, now breathe normally." Dr. Marcel paused to check Judy's heartbeat through the pulse on her wrist. But, she had to stop when she notice Judy react to another contraction. Dr. Marcel studied the reading on the contraction machine and then finished her thought as Judy's contraction faded.

"Do you feel alright?" Dr. Marcel asked as she rubbed Judy's back.

"Yeah" Judy nodded and tried to reposition herself to sit up right without disturbing the sea of cords that stemmed from her body.

The doctor continued her thought. "If you do this naturally, there might come a point in time when I might have to take them both or I might have to take one. If they aren't coming on their own, or if they change positions which twins like to do during delivery." She looked at Judy and then Tom. "Anything can happen with twins." She added as Tom helped Judy sit back in the bed.

"I want to do it naturally…with drugs of course." Judy glanced at Tom before looking back at the doctor. "I want them in there as long as they can be."

Dr. Marcel chuckled as she lifted a brow. "Of course, I always order an epidural when I deliver twins, because it makes it easier if there's an emergency. I am going to check the babies' positions and then we'll get you to the operating room."

Hanson waved his hand from one side to the other and frowned. "Operating room?"

"Yes, it's hospital policy when twins are involved." Dr. Marcel added a-matter-of-factly.

Judy yawned as she ran her hand back and forth across the top of her belly in thought. "What happens to them after delivery? Will we see them?"

"They'll go to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and as soon as you are okay to be wheeled to the N.I.C.U., you will be." Dr. Marcel looked at Tom. "We'll have a Pediatrician who specializes in preemies look after them and you can see them as soon as they are ready." She shifted her eyes back and forth between Tom and Judy. "You two are fortunate that you made it this far, you're just two days shy of 36 weeks, so you are in the home stretch since anything under 37 weeks is considered preterm for twins." She saw the immediate fear in Tom and Judy's eyes. "Don't be disappointed or worried. Those babies are strong and healthy. They just need to grow a little more and they've been given a steroid to help them along. You'll see them when they're born and then we place a neonatal information tag on their ankles and take a print of their feet to make sure they go home with you when they're released and you'll be chasing them around the house in no time." She smiled brightly as she prepped the ultrasound machine. She rolled the tube of gel around in her hand a few times as Tom helped Judy lower her blankets down, so the doctor could squirt the gel onto her tummy. "Alright…let's see what's going on in here." Dr. Marcel moved the device around. "They're finally co-operating. Do you want a sneak peek?"

"No" Hanson abruptly answered as he studied the screen in amazement.

"I do." Judy sweetly answered as she put her hand to Tom's face and smiled.

"They'll be here in a few hours." Hanson shook his head. "We can wait." He confirmed. Judy leaned back as another wave of back breaking agony rumbled through core of her body making her grab a fist full of Hanson's white t-shirt at the shoulder taking a pinch of skin with it. He briefly looked up at the ceiling as his eye spontaneously watered from the sharp pinch that he felt as he massaged her back. After about a minute, the pain started to fade away and she relaxed her breathing. "Are you okay?" He asked as he continued to massage her lower back. But, Judy didn't answer. She just cut her eyes at him.

Dr. Marcel noticed Judy's reaction. "Judy, it takes two to get you in this room." She smiled. "Tom, she loves you very much. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at you." She winked as Judy sat back. "Hang in there, it's just the labor talking."

"Thanks, Doc" Hanson nodded as he shoved one hand into his jeans pocket while holding Judy's hand with the other.

"I really do love you, baby." Judy smiled as she glanced at Hanson before turning her attention back to the ultrasound screen.

"I know you do." He raked his fingers through the hair stopping at the base of her ponytail. "I love you too."

"When's the last time you emptied your bladder?" Dr. Marcel's brows steeped in curiosity when she saw how full her bladder appeared to be.

"Not since we've been here." Judy started to laugh, but she held it back when she looked at Hanson. "Neither of us has."

Dr. Marcel used the towel to wipe the gel from Judy's belly. "I'm going to get you a transport to the O.R." She gathered the cords from the machine and packed them up. "And if you can make it to the bathroom go ahead. If you can't we'll get you a catheter."

Judy gulped in fear at the thought of that bag being attached to her. "Okay" She reluctantly agreed.

"Do you think you can go?" Tom ran his hand down her cheek.

Judy looked around at all the madness around her. "I think maybe, you should go first."

Dr. Marcel noticed the panic on Judy's face. "We'll get a nurse to come in and unhook you and then hook you back up."

"I'll just do the catheter." Judy exhaled. "It's easier."

Hanson raised his hand. "Doc, can you stand here with Jude for a few minutes?" Tom looked at Judy. "I don't want her to think I'm not coming back."

"I'm sorry" Judy sweetly apologized. "I know you'll be back."

Judy and Dr. Marcel laughed as he gratefully bolted to the bathroom. "Judy, why are you torturing that man?" She playfully asked.

"I'm not trying to." Judy sincerely replied as she rubbed her belly around the multiple cords that were attached to her. "I'm scared and holding on to him makes me feel better."

The doctor smiled. "You picked a good one to hold on to."

"I know and I'm never letting go." Judy proudly smiled as she saw Hanson emerge from the bathroom as the doctor left the room.

Thirty minutes later Tom, Judy and Rachel were in the Operating Room. Tom and Rachel had scrubbed up and were covered from head to toe in sterile hospital issued coveralls. All of the equipment that Judy was hooked up to in the Labor and Delivery room was still attached to her, and her feet where now in stirrups. "Okay, Mrs. Hanson you're going to feel a small pinch. So, try to relax and breathe through it." The nurse politely informed Judy when the nurse sat on the examination stool.

Judy took a deep breath and let it out as she felt a tight pinch inside of her forcing a tear to fall from one eye as the needle from the catheter was inserted into her bladder. Rachel stood back and watched the bag fill up. "Sofia, she's been here over six hours and no one bothered to empty her bladder until now?" Rachel crossed her arms as she looked at the nurse. "Look at that." Rachel demanded as she pointed to the bag that went from empty to half full.

"Don't fuss at me Rachel. I didn't know that she hadn't gone." Sofia answered defensively as she took her gloves off.

"You're her nurse, damn it!" Rachel started to get heated. "You're supposed to know!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Hanson put his arm between them. "Take that shit out there!" He pointed at the door as Judy started to groan in excruciating pain. "Breathe, baby…you have to breathe through it." He coached her as she squeezed his arm until it was almost numb.

"I am!" Judy yelled as she practiced her breathing in a rhythmic pattern.

Rachel quickly checked her vitals and noticed that the contraction was a lot stronger and longer than the others. Sofia increased her meds as instructed in her file. Two minutes after Judy calmed down from the last contraction, she had another. "I'm going to get the doctor. She's supposed to get an epidural and I'm afraid we might be passed that." Sofia told Rachel and Hanson before she rushed out the door.

Judy's contractions increased in frequency and intensity after her bladder was emptied. They suddenly shot from two to four minutes apart to one right after another. Hanson could see panic in her face and he was trying to think of anything he could to calm her nerves. "Jude, look at me." He placed his hand at her chin and gently turned it to him. "Try to relax and breathe" He raised his brows as he started to breathe in a pattern that he wanted her to emulate and she did.

"I'm going to see if I can find the doctor." Rachel put her hand on Tom's arm. "I'll be right back."

"Hanson," Judy narrowed her brows and squeezed his wrist. "If you don't get out of my face…You're going to feel every inch of pain that I'm feeling." She threatened before another contraction crept up and made her feel like she was splitting in half at the waist.

"Judy, I'm just trying to..." Hanson paused when he read the look on her face. "(Sigh) Okay." He put his hand up in defense and stood quietly allowing her to use him as she needed to as she came out of her contraction.

Judy smoothed her hand down Hanson's chest as an irresistible urge to push came over her. "Baby, I need to push."

"Jude, you can't." Hanson looked at the door and took her hand in his. He read the baby book enough times to know that if she was feeling that urge, the baby was in the birth canal and wanted out. He exhaled to keep his nerves in check. "The doctor's not here and…."

"Baby, I need to push!" Judy was in an incredible amount of pain and she felt an enormous amount of pressure bearing down on her as another contraction hit her. "I need to push, NOW!"

"Hold on, baby…please just hold on…she's coming." Hanson practiced their breathing in an effort to keep her calm and she mimicked him. "Rachel!" He shouted. "Rachel!" He yelled again with panic in his voice. Right then, Dr. Marcel, Rachel, Sofia and an entire team entered the room wearing the same protective gear and scrubs designed for the operating room that Hanson wore over his body, head, and feet.

Dr. Marcel rushed onto her stool without touching anything, and she lifted the sheet to take a peak and immediately saw curly black hair from one of the twins' head that had started crowning. "Well, you're as impatient as your father." She smiled as she got everything in position for Judy to push. "Alright, Judy I want you to push with the next contraction. Put your chin to your chest and push like you're having a stubborn bowel movement." Judy let out a loud groan as Tom and Rachel helped her sit up as far as she could as she pushed with the next contraction. "Again with all your might on the next one." Judy took a deep breath and waited.

"Tom, grab a foot and when she pushes….aim to connect her knee to her shoulder." Rachel placed Judy's foot on her shoulder ready to push against her. As soon as the next one hit, she pushed with everything in her.

"Judy, it looks like we're going to have to do this once more." Dr. Marcel informed her as she prepared for the next contraction. As soon as it hit, Judy bared down with force. "Okay, now relax until I tell you to push. You'll feel like you need to, but don't until I tell you to okay?" Dr. Marcel warned.

"Okay" Judy agreed as she laid back and breathed through the next one.

"You're doing so good, baby." Tom encouraged her as he held her hand and lightly stroked her forehead.

Rachel held her other hand. "You're doing great."

"Judy, are you ready to meet your baby?" Dr. Marcel asked as Judy nodded. "On the next contraction….big push or you'll have to do it once more." She instructed as Judy felt another contraction coming on. Tom and Rachel aimed to put her knees into her shoulders again as Judy pushed with every ounce of energy that she had left in her. "It's a boy!" Dr. Marcel announced as Judy fell back on the bed and was so exhausted and overwhelmed with emotion that she started to cry and Tom started to laugh in relief that his son was finally here and had what sounded like strong lungs, especially for him to be a preemie. Judy tried to catch a glimpse of her son, but she couldn't see him. The doctor suctioned out his nose and mouth. Nurse Sofia immediately wrapped him in sterile blue soft paper blankets and brought him up to Judy, so she could see him.

"So, you're the one whose been treating my back and my bladder like a soccer ball." Judy was overjoyed as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. "He's beautiful." She was so taken back by him, that she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Yeah…he is." Tom stood in awe of his baby boy for a moment as the overpowering feeling of happiness crept up inside of him causing his chest to feel like it was going to explode. He slowly exhaled and started counting limbs, fingers and toes. "He's all there." He proudly smiled as he memorized his face, just in case. "Baby, he's perfect." Hanson chuckled as he shook his head in amazement.

"Tom?" Dr. Marcel called out as she held the scissors out with the handle facing Hanson. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Tom eyes lit up as he took the scissors from her. "Yeah" He walked over and cut the surprisingly tough cord that had been the life line which connected Judy to their son. Shortly after, Sofia passed him on to the team that was assigned to 'Baby A.' Hanson walked back over to Judy and kissed the top of her head before she looked up to meet her eyes with his. "I'm proud of you." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thanks" She closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"No" He grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you."

Judy felt the contractions start again. Hanson took her hand and Rachel took her other hand. Dr. Marcel heard Judy groan in agony. "Feel free to push." Judy dug deep through her exhaustion and pushed. "Okay, that was good."

"Her blood pressure is still dropping." Sofia leaned into the doctor's ear and softly pointed out.

"She's in the normal range right now." The doctor softly stated to Sofia as she signaled for Sofia to get the crash cart just in case. "Get ready to push with next contraction, Judy." Judy pushed. "Okay, don't move until I tell you." Dr. Marcel glanced up at her vitals and her blood pressure continued to drop. Judy started feeling dizzy and off balance and chills were slowly moving throughout her body. Dr. Marcel took a deep breath and focused on getting the baby out without incidence. She hoped that Judy would rebound once the baby was out. "Alright, Judy….push with the next one." Judy was exhausted and all she wanted to do was hold her babies and go to sleep, but she had to muster the strength to push once more. She gave it her all as the baby slid out with ease. "It's a girl!" Dr. Marcel announced as Judy fell back in a defeated manner. She laughed so hard she cried in excitement when she heard her daughter cry for the first time. Dr. Marcel suctioned her nose and mouth and then handed her to Nurse Sofia who wrapped her up in the soft blue sterile paper blankets and brought her over to see her parents.

Hanson kissed Judy's forehead as he continued to hold Judy's hand. "She's breath taking." Judy groggily confessed as the doctor handed the scissors to Hanson again.

He cut the cord and went back to stand next to Judy as he stared at his little girl in disbelief that he was really a father of two beautiful babies. Tom counted her limbs, toes, and fingers too. "She's perfect, baby." He laughed as he held Judy's hand again. "She's amazing." Hanson felt Judy's hand go limp as the blood pressure and heart rate monitor started beeping out of control. Tom looked at Judy and she had a frightened look on her face. "Jude," He gently shook her hand. "Talk to me." He ran his fingertips from her temple to her jaw. "What's wrong?"

Sofia handed 'Baby B' off to the team who was assigned to her as she quickly tried to assist Dr. Marcel. Rachel noticed the large amount of blood that was coming from Judy and she ran to grab a couple of pints of blood. Judy turned her head to look at Tom. "I feel….so," She sighed. "I feel so weak."

Hanson turned to yell at the doctor. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I am…I am" Dr. Marcel replied. "There's a rip and I can't get to it….. Rachel, get Tom out of here, so I can work. Hurry up! She's fading fast!" Dr. Marcel shouted as she pressed down on Judy's stomach trying to get the placentas to come out faster.

"I love you so…so much." Tears began to well up in Judy's eyes as she looked at Tom. "You were worth waiting for." She whispered as her eyelids got heavier. "Tell the twins that I love them."

"No! Baby…don't do this." Tom pleaded as he tapped her face to wake her. "You have to stay with me. Judy, please fight…" Hanson begged as his voice began to crack. "Baby…please fight…you have to stay with me." He could feel Rachel pulling at him, but he batted his arm at and away from her to fend her off. "Jude, I love you so much…you're my world…please don't leave me!" He yelled as his chest felt like a ton of bricks were weighing it down. Rachel and an orderly dragged him out kicking and screaming. He wiggled away from them and ran back to her side. "Judy, please!.. Wake up for me…for our babies!" He pleaded as they pulled him away again. "Fight for us!" They got him outside of the operating room and Rachel ran back in as her heart slowly broke not knowing what the outcome would be, but she was determined to do everything she could for her best friend. Tom got halfway down the hallway when the gut wrenching pain in his stomach started to make him mad. The love of his life who was now the mother of his children was fighting for her life and he couldn't do anything to help her. He couldn't handle it. He spun on his heels and punched orderly with everything he had in him and when the orderly fell to the ground Hanson started running back to the O.R.

The orderly grabbed Tom's ankles tripping Tom while he was in arms length. Hanson used his hands to brace his fall before using them to help him crawl to a run from the floor. He couldn't get into a running stance, because the orderly tackled him and crawled on top of Tom in rapid motion. "Dude, you gotta give them room to work!" He pleaded with Tom as Hanson fought to get from underneath the orderly's wrestling hold. "They can't save her with you in there….Man, trust me on this one." Tom started to calm down a little as another orderly and a male nurse saw them on the ground. "Help me out!" The orderly shouted his two approaching co-workers.

"Do you need me to call the cops?" The nurse asked as he helped them both up.

"Nah, this dude is a cop." The orderly pointed as Tom readjusted his clothes and shifted his eyes around looking for a way to get back to Judy. "I transported his wife to the O.R. earlier." He met Tom's eyes with his. "We have to get him to the waiting room." The orderly instructed as they tried to grab Hanson by the arm, but Tom jerked away from them and busted through the doors to the public waiting room not knowing what to do or think.


	31. Chapter 31: Lost Without You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it…..Sorry, I upset you on the last one. If it's any consolation, I cried at the end while I was writing it…I lost a few tears from time to time on this one too…

Chapter 31

Tom felt like everything was going in slow motion as he walked the rest of the way into the public waiting room in a daze slowly stripping off his blue sterile garments piece by piece. He couldn't bring himself to go into the private waiting room to face a room full of questions that he didn't have the answers to. Hanson felt his whole world crashing down around him in a matter of minutes. His chest was tight and he felt like he was struggling for every breath he took. His stomach was inside out and his head was swimming. Hanson found an unoccupied corner of the waiting room to disappear into. He gradually slid down the wall until his knees were at his chest and his arms were parallel. He closed his eyes silently praying that someone would wake him from the hellish nightmare that he was in the middle of. He went over everything that had just happened in his mind over and over trying to figure out if there was any clue that Judy gave him to let him know she was… she was…. 'Please' He shook his head as negative thoughts crossed his mind. 'Don't take her.' He prayed as he turned his head, burying it into his bicep. Tom sat there in shock while the possibility of losing Judy started to seep in causing guilt to infect and cloud his mind. Hanson couldn't shake the sight of her tear stained face as the life gradually drained from her. He massaged his forehead with one hand when he was reminded of the sound of her voice becoming weaker and weaker as she told him that she loved him and their new babies. Hanson bit his lip while fighting the urge to allow the stinging pools of tears from rolling down his face. He'd never been one to cry, not when his father died, not when Jenko died, and not when Amy died. Tom never thought that crying made him feel better when he grieved, but right now the tears were determined to flow no matter how hard he resisted. This was Judy, the love of his life and he was the love of hers. She was the only woman he gave 100% of himself to without holding back and the same was true for her. Hanson pushed his hand through his hair while tilting it back gently bumping it on the wall thinking about what Jenko said to him a couple of days before he died and how Tom didn't take his advice until after Fuller came to work for Jump Street. He couldn't stop wondering if things would have been different if he told Judy how he felt before Jenko was killed. Their jobs at Jump Street may not have been in jeopardy if they pursued their relationship when Jenk was still there. Another place in time and maybe Judy would've given birth without any problems. Hanson wiped the tears from his face. 'I'm sorry baby.' He thought. 'I'm so sorry.'

…...Tom slid his arms around Judy's waist scooping her up off of the ground with force making her land on her back as his hands broke her fall. "Smooth move, Hanson" Judy briefly scrunched up her face after landing underneath him on the cold lush grass in the park. "Do you know how many dates it takes to be where you are?" She smiled as she opened her legs allowing Tom to settle in tightly between them before she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist rolling him over, relaxing as she straddled him.

A slow smile spread across his face in anticipation. "How many?"

"Let's just say…" She tilted her head as she hovered over him so close that the tips of their noses touched. "You're gonna have to work a lot harder than that for a first down."

"Then we're in luck," Hanson raised his brow and grinned as she continued to stare into his eyes while standing up over him extending her arm to help him up. "I'm a hard worker." He accepted her hand as Judy smiled coyly while jerking him to his feet.

"You okay Peaches?" Jenko seemed to appear out of thin air as he gently grabbed Judy's shoulders simultaneously while giving her a once over.

"Yeah, Jenk I'm okay." Judy smiled as she dusted off her clothes still keeping her eyes locked on Hanson while he continued to gaze into hers.

"The name of the game is like flag football, Sport." Jenko announced. "There's no tackling." Jenko shifted his eyes between his two officers and chuckled as he slapped Tom on the back. "She didn't even have the ball Sherlock, Ioki did." He pointed to the other side of the field at Harry. "Good licks, Hanson." Jenko put his hands at his hips and shook his head while glancing at the ground. "Gooood licks."

"Sorry, Coach." Hanson scratched the back of his head as an innocent expression graced his face. "I thought I saw her catch the ball."

"Uh…huh." Jenko nodded as Judy walked backwards allowing her to maintain eye contact with Hanson a little longer before getting in position for the next play. "Hey…Like save it, Sport. If you like her, then ask her out….Cause she digs you man, I can tell." Jenko backhanded Tom in the chest as Tom traded flirtatious smiles with Judy. "You're the one I don't have to worry about. I know you'll be good to her….And, man is she ever good for you." He chuckled as he lined up for the next play. "Just don't wait 'til it's too late to tell her how you feel." Jenko smirked when he noticed how they were still looking at each other. "Life's too short…ya'dig?" He winked as he held his hand out to catch the football…

Hanson sat in the corner of the waiting room briefly glancing up every time he heard a door open hoping for some news about Judy, but it was just patrons coming and going in and out of the waiting room. Tom watched one of the receptionists pick up the pile of blue garments that he inadvertently dropped in the chair next to him.

"Mr. Hanson?" She picked up the garments that were in the seat and placed them on her lap as she took their spot. Tom sat there without acknowledging her. "Mr. Hanson, your friends and family have been asking about your wife and babies for hours."

He slowly turned his head, so he could see her. "Do you know if my wife's alright?" He flatly asked.

"I don't know…I haven't heard anything." She rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. "However, I think that it would benefit you to be around…"

Hanson lowered his brows and cut her short in an icy tone. "And, I think you should leave me alone until you can tell me how my wife's doing."

"I just wanted you to know that you have a lot of love and support in that room and you need to take advantage of it." She pointed toward the waiting room as Hanson turned and angrily glared at her. She could tell that he was about to lose his temper, so she got up with the wad of clothing in her hands. "I'm sorry." She cowered down pressing the garments into her chest. "I just wanted to help." The receptionist looked back as she walked away, once she saw that Tom's head was down, she hurried over to the waiting room where everyone had gathered. She cracked the door open as Booker unintentionally yanked it open with her attached to the knob on his way outside. "Hi" The receptionist was pleasantly greeted by Booker's flirty grin.

"Hi" Dennis answered as he leaned his shoulder against the doorway. "Are you coming to tell us the babies are finally here?" Booker dug in his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum as he kicked his head back. "Can we see our friends and the twins now sweetheart, or what?" He spread his hands apart.

She nervously rolled her hands around each other as she gawked at him. "Not exactly," She looked behind her before continuing. "I think something went wrong, because they kicked Mr. Hanson out of the Operating Room and he doesn't look so good." She leaned in and whispered. "He's been sitting in the corner by himself for awhile."

"Penhall!" Booker's face turned white as a ghost. He grabbed the girl by the arm forcing her out of the doorway. "Where is he?" He asked as Doug popped up behind Dennis. Doug held his hand up to stop anyone else from investigating before he could find out what was going on.

"Over there." She pointed in the direction of where Tom was.

Booker and Penhall raced over and looked around, but they didn't see Hanson. "Where!" Penhall yelled before looking down and seeing Dennis cautiously kneeling down to face Tom. "Hanson, man…what happened?" He softly asked, but Tom didn't answer. Dennis briefly glanced up at Doug trying to think of way to get Tom to answer him. "Is it the twins? Are they okay?" Tom nodded as Booker continued. "Is Judy okay?" Dennis closed his eyes and exhaled when Tom didn't move he feared the worst. Booker felt like his was suddenly kicked in the chest. "Is she?"

Tom darted up into a standing position ready to get into Booker's face. "Is she what?" His brows narrowed as he clinched his fists.

Booker stayed down and dropped his head and ran his index and middle finger back and forth over his chin as he shook his head and looked back up at Hanson who was visibly shaken. "Nothing" Dennis flatly answered as Tom backed down. Booker's eyes shifted to Penhall implying it was Doug's turn. Dennis got up and sat in one of the near by chairs.

Penhall's stare was fixated on Hanson. Doug could see that Tom was hurting, and he knew that getting anything out of Hanson at this point would be close to impossible, but he had to try. "Hanson" He asked in a gentle tone. "What's wrong with Jude?"

Tom dropped into his chair like a sack of potatoes. "I just want to sit here." His body was slumped over and his gaze was reminiscent of someone who had been drugged. "Can we just sit?" He frowned as the pain in his chest spread throughout his body.

Penhall sat in the chair perpendicular to him. "Yeah...yeah…of course." He lifted his shoulders in confusion as he and Booker exchanged an uneasy and slightly frightened look.

Booker slowly turned around and spotted the receptionist walking back to her desk. "Hey!" He loudly whispered as he rushed over to her. "Miss?" He loudly whispered again trying to get her attention without causing a commotion. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. Dennis threw his arm around her. "I'm sorry, honey I didn't catch your name."

"Jackie" She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're kidding?" Booker pulled away from her enough to look at her. "You're not kidding." He softly chuckled to himself as she shook her head. "Listen, Jackie….. I need you to find out what's going on with Judith Hanson." Booker noticed the way she blushed when she looked at him. He was hoping to use that to his advantage. "Please, just ask around and see what you can find out and let me or my friend over there in the flannel jacket know." They reached the door to the receptionist area. "Will you do that for me?"

"Yes" She bashfully agreed.

"Thank you, Jackie." Booker gave her a faint smile and waved as she walked away. Dennis tapped his hand on the counter a few times as he looked over at Hanson and Penhall sitting without saying a word. Dennis was more worried about Judy than he wanted Doug or Tom to know. His stomach was in knots and seeing Tom this distraught was a first for him. Hanson was scaring Booker more than Booker cared to admit.

"Hanson, it can't be that bad could it?" Penhall read the look on Tom's face and was afraid to say anything, but curiosity was eating Doug alive. "I mean, she was alright earlier when she was in labor."

Tom rubbed his thumb underneath his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Yeah" He made eye contact with Doug. "It's that bad." He ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief. "It's not supposed to be this way. We're supposed to be…." He cleared his throat as he stared at the doors. "I can't live without her Doug. I did that for a year" He pointed to the ground as he turned to Penhall. "And knowing I could come back to her is what kept me going." Tom dropped his head in his hands. "But, I can't take losing her for..forev..." Hanson quickly ran his hands over his face and sniffled before clearing his throat again and standing up. Doug dropped his head as he realized that Judy was fighting for her life. Doug struggled to hold back his tears, but he couldn't do it.

"Tom" Penhall stood up in shock. "I'm sorry…I can't believe…" He looked up at the ceiling in disbelief as his tears chased each other down his face. "What happened?" Doug made eye contact with Hanson.

"I don't know" Hanson looked off to the side at nothing as he shrugged. "We did everything by the book." His voice was starting to shake. "She was a healthy and happy mom-to-be carrying two soccer players one minute and the next she was going into labor early and then there was so much blood and..." Hanson sniffled as his vision became blurry. "I can't lose her Doug." He shook his head. "I can't" He whispered as Doug pulled him for a hug. When Tom came out of the hug, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the receptionist desk hoping someone would know something by now.

Booker was still standing there waiting for Jackie to come back with any information on Judy. "Hanson, I have someone checking on her." He looked at the pained expression on Tom's face and his heart went out to him. "I'll let you know as soon as I do." He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Mr. Hoffs is coming up behind you."

Hanson closed his eyes and turned around as a sick feeling came over him. Mr. Hoffs quickly approached Tom with all smiles. But, Hanson couldn't find the strength to force a smile back. Mr. Hoffs stopped cold when Tom didn't greet him as warmly as he normally does. "Come talk to me, son." He tossed his arm around Hanson's shoulder and they started to walk to an unoccupied section of the room. "What's the matter?" He removed his arm and then folded them across his chest as he waited for Tom to answer. Tom silently shifted his weight, scratched the back of his head and focused on the floor. "I told you not to take anything that she says when she's in labor to heart. That's just…"

"Dad, listen..." Hanson waved his hand from one side to the other. His eyes started to water as he looked Tony in the eyes. "Judy had the babies and their in the N.I.C.U." He cleared his throat. "I think." He shook his head as he dropped it and exhaled. "Everything happened so fast." Tom met his eyes with Tony's again. "Judy passed out a few minutes after our daughter was born and the machines went crazy," Tom closed his eyes for a second. "There was so much blood, and the last thing I remember hearing was her flat lining." Tom lowered his brow and swallowed hard. "It's been long enough for them to tell me if she's still…" Tears started racing down Tom's face as it became harder for him to get his words out. "No one can tell me if she's alright." Tom's eyes shifted toward the ceiling as he dropped his head back while trying to get his thoughts together. "I'm sorry, I tried to...um" He looked off at nothing in particular before looking at Tony again. "I'm so sorry."

Teardrops started sliding down Tony's face as he stepped closer to Tom giving him a comforting hug. "It's not your fault, son." He patted him on the back while he held on to him. "Whatever happens here today, you can't blame yourself. I…I… couldn't have asked for a better man for my daughter ….or a better father for my grandchildren than you." Mr. Hoffs sniffled as Tom slowly pulled away from him. "If they're still working on her, than it's a good sign." Tony added with a hint of optimism while a sinking feeling gradually took over his body making his limbs feel weak. His heart was hurting for his baby girl and he could see how hard Tom was taking the possibility of losing Judy. "Tom, you know better than anyone that Judy's a fighter and she's stubborn as hell." He was trying to find some hope to hold on to. "Don't give up on her yet." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I won't" Tom lifted the collar of his shirt and wiped his damp cheeks.

"Do you...uh" Tony exhaled in an attempt to keep his composure, but he couldn't stop his voice from cracking or the tears from falling. "Do you want me to…" He pointed to the waiting room. "Or do you want…?" He sniffled before taking another deep breath.

The door to surgery opened and Tom raced over when he saw a nurse that he recognized from the Operating Room come out. "Judith Hanson!" She shouted. "The family of Judith.."

"How is she?" Tom quickly asked as Mr. Hoffs, Booker and Doug surrounded him.

"I don't know." The nurse looked at him somberly as she sighed. "I came to tell you that you can visit your babies now." She gave way to a faint smile.

"How's my wife?" Tom asked again.

"I'm sorry. I really don't have any idea." The nurse sympathetically answered. "I only have information on your twins."

"Can you please find out about my wife?" Hanson pleaded as he started to get more upset and worried by the minute.

She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should visit your babies until you find out about your wife. It may help ease your mind." She sweetly suggested.

Hanson frowned as he started to raise his voice. "Knowing that Judy is okay would ease my mind, so please…" Tom felt Tony pat him on the back reminding him to take it easy. He took the hint and clinched his jaw while speaking through his teeth. "Go find out."

"Just give him a few minutes and he'll go back and spend time with them." Doug kicked his head to the side prompting Booker to walk Tom away from where they were while Doug and Tony stayed to get the information from the nurse who would only tell them, because Tony was Judy's father. Once they got the information they needed they went into the private waiting room to bring everyone up to speed while Hanson and Booker sat in the public waiting room in silence waiting for the door to open again. After several minutes, Hanson's mother came out of the room hugging her arms around her chest periodically wiping her tears away with the wad of tissues in her hand while she looked for Hanson.

"Tom" Margaret touched his shoulder and he instantly stood up and giving her a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." She cried. "I thought your worst days were behind you….and Judy."

"Me too" Hanson whispered as Dennis went back into the private waiting room.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I can see that you're not. But, I would like to ask you one thing." Margaret pulled out of the hug while holding on to his arms. "(Sigh) Why don't you want to see my grandchildren?" She sniffled.

"I do" Hanson nodded. "I just want to wait for Judy."

Margaret dropped her hands from his arms and glanced down at the floor. "Tom, you know…" Her voice started to break up. "There's a…"

"When I know she's okay." Hanson quickly cut her off. "I'll go when I know Judy's alright." He fiercely nodded.

Margaret scanned the room and sat down tugging Tom's hand prompting him to sit in the chair perpendicular to her. She tried to find the words to ask him the one question he needed to be prepared to hear…. and answer. Especially, with the way Tom was acting about seeing the twins. "Tom, you know how much I love Judy." She placed her hand to her chest as the water started to well up in her eyes again. "She's the daughter that I always wanted and she's everything a mother would want in a wife for her son." She paused to collect herself. "But, what if" Margaret closed her eyes briefly before placing her hand on Tom's knee. "Sweetie….what if she…"

"Please…please don't…" Hanson frowned as he leaned forward causing his hair to fall back over his left eye while he rested his elbows on his knees. "I feel like I've been fighting for air ever since I've been out here, because I don't know if she's okay. It is taking everything in me not to bust through that door and look for Judy." He pointed to the double doors before beating his chest and looking into his mother's eyes. "Mom, I love that woman more than I've ever loved any woman… excluding you. I don't wanna know my life without her in it." Tom slowly rubbed his hands together in reflection. "I saw her in my beautiful babies today." Hanson absent mindedly raised his voice as the tears streamed down his face. "They have her incredible almond shaped eyes…..and those eyes are the eyes that I want to see myself growing old in." He looked up as he lowered his voice. "I saw those amazing babies that Judy and I have created out of love and I see her."

"You can't blame them for what's happening to Judy, Tom." Margaret rubbed his back as he cried. She hated seeing him in this much pain and her heart was slowly breaking for him, but all she could do for him was be there.

Margaret handed Tom a couple of tissues and he wiped his face as he tried to figure out where they went wrong. "Every morning since the morning I found out she was pregnant. I kissed her belly and spoke them." Hanson turned his attention to his mom. "Every night, I read children's books to them…. Everyday that I came home, and every night before I went to sleep I would talk to them and kiss them." A proud smile crossed his face. "I'd put ear phones on her pregnant belly and play jazz, the blues, and rock and roll. I even played the guitar and sax for them."

"I know." Margaret nodded. "Judy said that they were the most active when they heard your voice." Margaret smiled. "She said they knew their daddy which made it hard for her when she worked, because when they were up….she get tired and you loved to wake them up when she was still working at the Chapel."

"Yeah, it drove her crazy." Tom chuckled. "Mom, I love those babies more than anything, I do. They're my heart….my pride and joy and they mean the world to me." Hanson confessed as he sat back in his chair. "But, Judy…Mom, Judy has had my heart for six years or more. How am I supposed to live this life without her? How am I supposed to raise the twins without her, especially when so much of them is her?" He searched his mother's eyes for answers.

"Right now, you're a terrified husband in love." Margaret dried her face. "In a minute, you'll be a father who's going to take it one day at a time." She touched his face. "That's how I did it." She looked at him sympathetically. "It's not going to be easy…. There are so many times. That I look at you and I see your father." She cupped his chin. "And I miss him more." She exhaled as she smiled and dropped her hand. "You have ways and mannerisms just like him and sometimes they make me laugh" She nudged him. "And sometimes they make me cry. But, you have to take it one day at a time…. Sweetie, the twins didn't ask to be here but, those babies were created in love and they will be raised in love."

"But, I blame them for taking Judy away from me." Hanson wept. "She may have lost her life giving them life." Tom slouched over dropping his head in shame. "What kind of father does that make me?"

Margaret began to cry again. "It makes you human. You need someone to fault for possibly taking the love of your life away. But, the twins aren't it and neither are you and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be." Margaret lightly brushed the hair from his face. "Stop blaming them and continue loving them. Don't you think Judy would trade her life for theirs in a minute if she had to?"

Hanson nodded. "She shouldn't have to."

"No, but I'd do it." Margaret confessed as Tom turned to her. "Would you give your life for them?"

"In a heartbeat." Hanson answered without hesitation.

"Then what's the difference?"

"I'd give my life for Judy too, but she shouldn't have to die starting our family." Tom honestly admitted. "I did everything I could to make this pregnancy easy for her. I read everything I could get my hands on. Maybe I missed something or…"

"Sweetie, you can't do this to yourself." Margaret stroked his hair. "She loves you. Judy has always loved you and there isn't a man in the world who takes better care of his wife than you do." She placed her hand under his chin. "Stop trying to find the bad guy in this and let God do what he needs to do." She pointed to the waiting room. "If he feels like he needs Judy more than you do, then you have a team of people ready and willing to step in and help you. It would hurt me like hell if anything happened to her, so I know that it would be nearly unbearable for you." Margaret glanced at the ceiling before looking at Tom again. "I've been there, and I understand the difference and how you feel about it." She looked down at the tissue she had been flattening out. "Your father was killed in the line of duty. It was something he signed up for just like you and Judy did. But, dying in childbirth…" She shook her head as her eyes started to well up again. "Do you know how pissed she'd be if she thought for a second that you blamed yourself or her babies for what has happened?"

Hanson didn't want to think about how mad she would be. He just wanted Judy with him. "I can take her being mad at me." He gave way to a faint smile. "I'm used to that… at least she'd be alive and well."

Margaret stood up and extended her hand. "Let's go meet my grandchildren. Because, if Judy comes out of this she's going to ask you about them and I don't think you'd want to tell her that you don't know." She smiled as Hanson accepted her hand.

He pulled her into a hug kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too" She linked her arm with his as she escorted him to the receptionist area. "He's ready to meet his children." Margaret gave Tom an encouraging smile. Jackie buzzed them in and they followed her to the N.I.C.U. The nurses there went over the procedures with them before giving them sterile coveralls and making them wash their hands.

"Now, remember: while you're in here, you'll need to speak softly and try not to over stimulate them. It causes distress in preemies." The nurse warned while noticing how taken back Hanson was when he approached the incubator. "We've been calling them the Hanson twins A and B." The Nurse searched Tom's face for some indication that he had names picked out, but he just stared at the twins as they slept peacefully side by side in the incubator hooked up to monitors. "Do they have names yet?"

Tom placed his hand on top of the incubator. His forehead softly rested next to his hand. "Yeah" He whispered as the nurse and Margaret traded confused, but understanding looks. The nurse walked around to unhook and swaddle Hanson's son who was noticeably bigger than his little sister. She tried to hand him to Hanson's mom, but Margaret politely refused.

"I want my daugh...uh..em…my daughter-in-law." She started to get choked up. "To…um… hold them before anyone else, besides my son…. and the hospital staff." Margaret was in awe of seeing those two sweet little babies being taken out of the incubator for Tom to hold. Hanson sat in one of the rocking chairs in anticipation. "God, they are gorgeous. She looks just like her mama and he looks just like you when you were a baby, Tom." Margaret began to weep. "They really do have her eyes."

"He was 5lbs 8oz." The nurse smiled as she handed him to Hanson. "He has mild jaundice, but that's to be expected. He had a little trouble breathing at first, but the problem seems to be correcting itself and he's breathing on his own now." The nurse was pleased to see how comfortable Tom seemed to be already. "But, we'll continue to monitor him." She unhooked and swaddled his daughter. Hanson's little girl flinched and then, stiffened when the nurse picked her up. "She's tiny, but she's seems to be the stronger of the two." The nurse walked his daughter over to Tom when she scrunched her face up and showed her daddy what she was made of.

"Hey" Tom whispered. "Hey...beautiful" Tom held her steady and as close to his chest as he could while her cry started to taper off. "Calm down, sweetie…it's just me." He was fascinated by how someone so small could make a sound that loud. "It's just your daddy sweet girl." He softly added before her cry disappeared.

The nurse was impressed that he got his daughter to relax that quickly, because it took the nurse awhile to calm her down when she got worked up earlier. "She was 5lbs 1oz….. She has a little jaundice and as you just heard." The nurse sighed and laughed to herself. "She also has lungs like an opera singer." Tom grinned from ear to ear trying not to over stimulate them.

"I believe she takes after you." Margaret confessed as Tom's grin turned into a bright smile. Margaret took a moment to watch her son handle his little girl and she was overcome with mixed emotions. She was heartbroken, touched, excited and scared for her son and his family. Tom's entire life had changed drastically for the better in a little over a year since he'd been back. He won Judy back, married her, and now they have these two precious miracles. The only thing missing now… was Judy. Margaret's heart ached for the daughter-in-law that she'd grown so close to. She wept at the sight of Hanson holding her grandbabies and she wished that Judy was next to her watching her man become a father. She could tell by Tom's expression when he held them that he was done blaming them, but the way he kept shifting his eyes toward the door let her know that he longed for their mother to see them and hold them too. "What are their names?" Margaret asked as she sat in the rocking chair next to him for support.

Hanson watched them sleep in his arms. "We're leaving the names for mommy to announce." He smiled confidently.

Margaret forced a smile back through her sniffles. "Okay" She softly agreed.

Hanson continued to sit in the N.I.C.U. studying the babies' movements in and outside of the incubator, learning how to care for his new additions, while his friends and family began to rotate in Margaret's place one at a time so they could see the babies they had waited so long for. The only people who held them were Hanson and their nurse. A couple of hours had passed when Hanson stood up with his son in his arms and Fuller by his side. "Tom," Dr. Marcel whispered. "Can I have a minute?" Hanson and Fuller shared an uneasy stare as the taste left Tom's mouth and he started to feel sick again.

"Yeah" The nurse cautiously took his son back to rest next to his sister as Fuller placed his hand on Tom shoulder gently squeezing it letting Tom know Adam was there if he needed him. Tom followed the doctor out of the room stopping in the hallway still in view of Fuller as he looked back. Adam knew that look and he didn't hesitate to go with him to stand beside him. They came to an unoccupied room and Dr. Marcel shut the door behind them.


	32. Chapter 32: This Woman's Work

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate you taking the time to do that…..The version of the song that I listened to during this was "This Woman's Work" by Maxwell. I've been tripping about this chapter for awhile, so I hope you get it. I don't know if I accomplished what I set out to do. Feli3..you were the first to say it!

Chapter 32

Tom shoved his hands in his pockets as he focused on the floor allowing the strands of hair to fall in his face while Fuller stood tall closing his eyes preparing for the worst. Dr. Marcel had a somber look on her face. "Tom, I want you to know that we did everything we could…"

Hanson quickly lifted his head burrowing his brows as his eyes peeked through the hair hanging over his eye. "What do you mean you've done…?" Hanson felt the stinging in his eyes as he shifted his weight. "Where is she?"

"She's…" Dr. Marcel shifted her eyes to Fuller and then back to Hanson. "We haven't been able to wake her."

"Where is she?" He impatiently frowned as he took his hands out of his pockets.

"She's breathing on her own right now and we are going to continue to monitor her just in case she needs further support." The doctor quickly answered. "Judy could wake up in a few minutes, or a few months….or,"

"Listen, to me" He put his hand out in a chopping manner as he scowled. "We weren't supposed to be here for a few more weeks, you couldn't control that…..I understand….But, I'm supposed to in the Labor and Delivery room by now watching my wife learn to breastfeed one of our twins while telling me to be more careful with the other one." Tears streamed down his face. "I'm so afraid that you're gonna tell me that she'll never wake up that I'm shaking." He leveled his hand to show her. "I've never been so scared of anything in my entire life… We've been here for at least twenty four hours between Judy going into labor and then whatever the hell else you've been doing to keep Judy from me." Tom ran his fingers through his hair holding them down midway. "I just need to see her." He sniffled. "I need to be with her." He let his hair fall back into place.

"We've been rotating shifts, but he's been here the whole time." Fuller's face was full of worry. "Just let him see her….please." Fuller pleaded as Tom started pacing. "Fill him in on what happened after he sees her." He nodded. "Please"

"Okay" She nodded. If Dr. Marcel had learned anything about Tom and Judy, it was that their love was fierce. Their connection was reminiscent of a couple who had been married 25 years or more. She looked at Tom's fragile and exhausted state and her heart sank. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that Judy might not wake up….She opted to let him spend time with her, before she told him everything. "The next few hours are precious." Dr. Marcel put Judy's chart against her chest and opened the door. "Why don't you spend a little time with her….talk to her, hold her hand." She forced a smile at him while Hanson and Fuller walked through the door. "It could help."

…..."Everything looks good…. Now, let's look at the other one." The Ultrasound Tech moved the device to the other side of Judy's protruding tummy to look at baby 'B.'

Hanson lifted his finger as Judy gave her a curious look. "I'm sorry" He glanced at Judy before turning his attention back to the technician. "Other one?"

"I'm sorry, guys" She lifted her shoulders in embarrassment. "I thought you knew you were having twins."

Tom and Judy nervously laughed. "No, there must be some kind of mistake." Judy propped herself up on her elbows to get a closer view of the screen. "We only ordered one baby." She smiled.

The Tech lifted her brows as her eyes shifted from Judy to Tom and then to the screen which she split, so they could see both babies at once. "That's baby 'A'" She pointed to the one on the left. "And that's baby 'B.' She pointed to the one on the right.

Judy reclined back on the examination table while Tom's mouth hung open in shock. "Two babies?" He turned to Judy and held up two fingers. "Two?"

"It could be worse." Judy intertwined her two fingers with his and giggled as Tom looked at her. "It could've been three."

Hanson whipped his head to look at the Tech while she laughed. "There's only two in there." She laughed and put her hands up in defense. "I promise." Hanson sighed in relief as Judy continued to laugh with the technician…...

Tom cautiously entered Judy's room in the I.C.U. He felt like he'd been hit with a blunt object in the chest as he approached her bed. He lightly touched her face. "Hey, baby" He flashed a smile that disappeared within seconds. "You look so peaceful." He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I miss you…wake up baby." He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Baby, please wake up…..come on sweetie you gotta wake up for me...please" He softly pleaded. "Jude, come on baby…please…wake up…wake up…." Hanson froze in meditation for several minutes willing her to wake up before, raising up and gently stroking her arm. "I know how you love to fight me for control and like to do things when you're ready" Hanson quietly wept. "But, I gotta tell you baby….this isn't one of those things you need to fight me on...so, please open your eyes." He narrowed his eyes as he watched her. "Open your eyes….damn it, Judy open your eyes!" He demanded before stepping away from her and running his hand over his mouth. He took a few deep breaths to help him calm down, before moving a chair over to her. He sat down at her bedside intertwining her limp fingers with his lifting them to his lips to place a delicate kiss on her hand. "I love you so much, Judy...don't leave me….don't leave our babies." He brushed her hand against his tear stained face. "I love you…baby, please wake up." He placed his forehead on the edge of her bed, continuing to repeat himself.

…..."Glory Days by Springsteen." Judy clapped and then hugged her legs back to her chest while she listened to Tom play the acoustic guitar for her.

"Very good Detective." Hanson frowned in curiosity. "Can I call you Detective yet?"

"I don't know." Judy shrugged. "I haven't been sworn in yet."

"True" He nodded as he strummed. "Well, that was an easy one…Detective." Hanson sat on a blanket that partially covered a large flat rock opposite her as the moonlight flickered across the gentle waves of the ocean. "Lemme think….You got Mellencamp, Clapton, and Muddy Waters, now Springsteen." He played a few random cords as the campfire that separated them lit their faces. He repositioned his pick lightly tapping it against the guitar for a second while he tried to think of a song that would stump her. "Okay…How 'bout this one?" He started playing and she knew the song right off the bat, but she stalled through the first verse, because she loved the song so much. Tom smiled at her as he continued to play thinking he had her.

A sly smile brightened Judy's face. "Human Nature"

"Aaaahhhh" Hanson laughed as he flattened his three fingers against the cords still holding his pick while briefly dropping his head back. "I thought I had you."

"Hanson, you can't stump anyone with a Michael Jackson song." Judy giggled. Hanson agreed as he started playing a different song. She softly laughed to herself. "You remembered." She stood up and shook the sand off of her bikini bottoms and wind jacket as she crept over to him.

"The first time we made love?" He continued to play as he watched her in adoration. "Yeah, I remember."

Judy laughed. "I was thinking...Ummm...the first time you told me you were in love with me."

"Same thing." Hanson quipped as Judy squints her eyes at him. "I'm kidding." He laughed.

"Uh…huh" Judy rolled her eyes and laughed too. "Then there was the Penhall's birthday when we all went out." Judy traced her fingertips across the top of his guitar while he played.

"I don't remember that." He cleared his throat continuing to play acting like he didn't have a clue.

"I think you do." She giggled. "You saw me dancing with my date, and even though you were there with Amy…you still got jealous and cut in." Hanson continued playing 'Ribbon in the Sky' for her while turning his attention to his hands trying not to respond. She raised a brow and stared at him.

"What?" He bit back a smile as he glanced at her through the strands of hair that fell over his eye. "Was it that obvious?"

"You weren't exactly polite about it." Judy brushed the hairs away from his eye. "And, you could've danced with Amy too."

"Come here." Tom requested in that soft sexy tone that got to her every time. "I cared about Amy, but I didn't love her." He stopped playing and met his eyes with hers as he stood the guitar up against the rock lightly digging it into the sand for stability, while Judy stepped closer to him, landing in between his legs. "I cared for Jackie, but it was never serious." Tom placed his hands at her knees and slowly smoothed his hands up the sides of her thighs and over her curves to the small of her back as he stood up pressing her body against his. "I was down about Linda leaving, because she was my first love and she came back at a confusing time…. It took me a few days to realize that I stopped loving her a long time ago. Jude, ever since I got out of Folsom something's been off….or missing." He quickly pressed his soft lips against hers. "But, I didn't come out here to think about them, Jump Street, or Folsom." He kissed her a few seconds longer. "I came here to think about how to get the only woman I've ever really loved with to be with me…..and now you're here." He captured her lips again kissing her sensually. Judy smoothed her hands up his arms and around his neck as the kiss increased in intensity. Being in his arms again felt so right… so perfect. As if his body was made for hers. She missed him as much as he missed her.

Judy inched her hands down pressing them against his chest reluctantly pulling out of the kiss. She took a second to catch her breath and focus as he put his forehead to hers, so he could do the same. "Hanson, we can't..."

"Marry me, baby" Hanson whispered with deep sincerity in his voice.

Judy closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard him say. She wanted to accept his proposal, but not now….and not like this. "Tom, you've been through a lot the past few months and I don't want to marry you and then a year from now you say it was a mistake and want out."

He lifted his head from hers and looked into her eyes. "Marrying you wouldn't be a mistake." He lifted his brows as he searched her eyes. "It'd be the best decision I ever made."

"Me too" Judy watched her hands glide back around his neck. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, but….. Not because you need to fill a temporary void in your life." She shifted her eyes back to his. "I want to be your wife, because I compliment your life." Judy paused in thought giving him a faint smile. "You lost your joy, baby and I wanna help you get it back. But, focusing on us right now won't help you find you again."

"I'm happy when I'm with you." Hanson kissed her temple as he stroked her back.

"I love you, Hanson…. I've been in love with you since the day we met." It naturally rolled off of her tongue as she gazed into his eyes. "Close your eyes and listen to me." Judy sweetly asked as she put Tom's hand firmly on her chest and he closed his eyes. "You feel that?" She watched him nod as he felt her heartbeat. "That's you….baby, it beats for you. Its all yours…it always has been and it always will be." Judy's eyes welled as she told him everything that was on her heart. "You make me feel like I can touch the sky. No one in this world makes me feel the way you do." She exhaled when she felt him pull her closer. "You have this power over me." A few tears escaped her as she continued. "It's in the way you look at me, speak to me, touch me, hold me, kiss me….make love to me," She bashfully smiled. "And no matter what mood I'm in, I relax knowing that everything's going to be alright…..because you're there with me." Judy glanced at the ocean for a moment trying to stop the urge to cry before looking at him again. "You're the only man who's ever been able to break my heart and give me joy all in one conversation. You drive me crazy with desire in one tone and infuriate me with another." An agreeable smile graced his face while keeping his eyes closed. "No one else gets to me the way you do, and I know in my heart that no one else ever will. You know every button I have and you push and release them with skill and finesse." Judy got tickled and so did he. "And I know you can say the same about me." Tom nodded as he licked his lips. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that it's been easy to see you with other women, because I spent many heartbroken nights crying over you."

"I never meant to hurt you." Hanson apologetically added as he opened his eyes.

"I know you didn't, that's why you kept them away from me and you wouldn't talk to me about them unless you had to. I understand, and accepted it, because that was the bed I made." She looked up briefly. "I accepted it, because I know when the time is right." Judy smiled. "You will be my husband." She moved their hands to his chest to feel his heartbeat. "This is me, baby… I live here…I always have and I always will. No woman can ever touch you here, because I own it…it belongs to me and I'm a permanent resident." Judy felt her chest fill with so much love for him that she thought it would explode. "You are my heart and I am yours." He nodded as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm deeply in love with you, Hanson. We're what Jenk would call…" She glanced up at the stars before drowning in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kismet." Tom whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for coming out here to check on me." Hanson continued to hold her close. "For the record," He ran his fingertips from her temple to her chin. "I'm deeply in love with you, baby. And as soon as I figure things out, I'm going to ask you again."

"And I'll say yes" Judy smiled as Tom lightly brushed his lips against hers prompting her to open her mouth kissing him passionately for a few minutes, before slowly dancing her around without breaking their kiss as he leaned her against the rock gradually pulling down her bottoms allowing them to drop while raining kisses on her neck. He smoothed his hands around her curves palming her ass while lifting her to sit on top of the blanket quickly wrapping it around them. Judy was breathless with desire. "We can't" She weakly resisted as he slipped inside her. She dropped her head back giving way to a faint moan.

"We won't" Hanson whispered before finding his way back to her mouth again. She stroked the back of his head while he slowly grinded into the warmth of her with rhythmic motion sending pleasurable waves of electric sensations rushing through them…...

"Hanson….Hanson…..Hanson" Penhall shook Tom's shoulder startling him.

"Judy?" Tom popped his head up with rapid motion.

"No, man I'm sorry." Doug looked up at Judy as Tom stood up. "I brought you some clothes, so you can get a shower." He handed Tom his clothes. "I'll sit with her."

"Thanks," Hanson squinted his eyes to adjust to the light as he checked on Judy. "I'll be right back baby." He kissed her forehead. "Wake up anytime you're ready, you don't have to wait on me." He smoothed her hair. "I just want you to wake up…I love you."

"Jude's nurse said to check in with her, so she can tell you where to grab a shower." Doug forced a somber smile as Hanson hugged him. Tom started to leave the room when Doug snapped his fingers at him. "Booker's bringing you something to eat. The hospital food's not so good and I know you gotta be starving."

"I'm not, but I could eat." Tom held the door open as he looked at Doug. "I'm going to stop by and check on the twins before I come back….Will you have them page me if she wakes up?" Tom caught another glimpse of her before exchanging heavy-hearted looks with Penhall.

"Yeah" Doug nodded. "Of course I will." Penhall sat down after Hanson left. Doug's eyes started to water as he squeezed her lifeless hand. "You're gonna have to wake up, Jude. I don't think Hanson can take it if you don't." He sniffled as he tried to hold back his tears. "Hell…I don't think I can take it."

…. Judy picked up papers and looked under them. She opened every drawer in her desk before plopping down in her chair in confusion. 'Maybe, I put it..' She thought to herself as she poured out the contents of her purse. 'Not here.' She placed her finger at her chin as she scanned the Chapel. "Huh" She zeroed in at Penhall's desk as she tossed everything back into her purse and threw it in a drawer slamming it shut.

"What's up?" Tom stopped her, but she didn't speak or slow down until she reached Doug's desk and Hanson followed in curiosity.

"Where is it?" Judy put her hands on her hips waiting for him to turn around.

"What?" Doug mumbled as he chewed.

"Penhall" Judy rolled her head and sighed. "You ate it?"

"Harry's not the father," He wiped his hands as he spoke through his food. "The teacher's behind bars… case closed." He swallowed. Hanson shook his head and laughed as he walked away. Doug handed her the pink canopy bed that she made for her egg. "Besides, I was hungry."

Judy looked at the bed and then Doug. "See Doug, this is why we won't have kids."

"That shouldn't stop us from practicing." Doug smirked.

Judy shook her head and smiled as she turned and walked away. "In your dreams, Penhall!"

"My dreams, reality…HEY, WHATEVER'S GOOD FOR YOU!" He shouted across the Chapel as she sat at her desk and laughed...…...

Doug moved his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. Judy's nurse came in to check her vitals. "How is she?"

"She's stable." The nurse smiled sympathetically. "She just needs to wake up." The nurse wrote down a few additional notes on her chart. She rubbed his back a couple of times while they looked at Judy. "Hang in there." The Nurse passed Booker on the way out and smiled.

"I got breakfast." Dennis sat their breakfast down on the counter. "Where's Hanson?" Booker asked as he walked to the other side of Judy's bed. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Penhall sniffled and cleared his throat as he pointed toward the door. "He went to grab a shower and see the twins. He should be back soon." Doug walked over to the counter and unpacked the bag.

"Don't you think we should wait on Hanson?" Dennis frowned as he looked at Doug.

"I'm hungry now" Doug rubbed his belly. "Hanson's a big boy, he'll eat when he gets back."

Booker lightly stroked Judy's face. "You plan on waking up anytime soon princess?" Dennis placed his fists on both sides of Judy careful not to touch her or any wires. He spoke softly into her ear. "Judy, we need you to fight through this. No matter how peaceful it may seem where you are, your friends and family need you here." Dennis looked up for a brief moment trying not to cry again. "I need you, those beautiful babies need you and if you don't wake up soon…I'm afraid we may have to have Tommy committed." Booker smiled as he touched his cheek to hers and whispered in a heart breaking tone. "I love you Judy…..please come back to us. I miss you." He kissed her forehead as he straightened up and looked at her.

…... "Dennis, can I talk to you for a sec?" Judy gently pulled him back to his car by his shirt as Hanson closed the front door behind Sal.

"What's up?" Booker smiled as he leaned back on his car crossing his legs at the ankles.

Judy shifted her weight lightly scratching the side of her ear. "I'm…" She exhaled thinking this was harder than she thought it would be. "Hanson and I are…" She watched the smile gradually fade from his face. "We're having a baby." She blurted out.

Dennis' eyes widened in surprise. "You're what?" He frowned and leaned forward.

"I'm pregnant." Judy reached for his hand, but he pulled away from her. "Booker, you had to have known this was going to happen eventually."

"Eventually, Judy" Dennis walked around her to get some space. "Not this soon." He burrowed his brows in thought. "Is this why you got married so soon?"

"No" Judy scoffed as she turned to face him. "We just found out this morning and we're telling everyone tonight at the poker game. Hanson thought I should tell you first."

"You know" Booker chuckled. "I knew once you married him, there was no chance of us being together. But," He put his index finger to his temple. "In the back of my mind I kept hoping that maybe this wouldn't last and we'd..."

"Dennis" She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "I told you, I will always care for you and love you as a friend. But, Hanson is and has always been…"

"I know" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But, that doesn't stop me from loving you." Judy smiled as he kissed her in the middle of her forehead. "You do understand that you just gave him everything? And now, he really is the golden boy." He sarcastically added as she laughed while hugging him. "Damn, Judy now his life really is perfect." He softly stated in a sad tone.

She pulled out of the hug and cupped his face. "If our life is perfect, it's only because we're surrounded by a lot of amazing people and you're a part of that."

"Congratulations" A bittersweet smile gradually appeared as her hands left his face.

"Thanks" Judy started toward the house. She spun on her heels when she noticed Booker wasn't beside her. "You coming?" Judy noticed how Booker was fidgeting with his keys as he contemplated leaving.

"Yeah" He sighed as he walked toward her. "I'd better start training Hanson on how to be decent role model, before that kid gets here."

"Uh..huh" Judy laughed. "Who's going to teach you?"…...

"How's she doing?" Hanson seemed to come out of nowhere.

"The nurse came in to give her a sponge bath while Judy's mom was here." Doug noticed Hanson narrowing his brows and shifting his weight. "I stood outside until they were done." Penhall quickly added and Hanson relaxed. "Anyway" Doug smirked and shifted in his seat. "She said that her vitals are stable. She just needs to wake up…That food's cold man, have one of the nurses heat it up."

"Nah" Hanson chewed as he waved his hand. "This is fine."

"How are the twins?" Doug placed his elbow on the edge of Judy's bed as he moved his index finger back and forth across his forehead.

"Good, they're getting stronger by the minute." Hanson proudly smiled. "Their pediatrician said he feels like they'll be able to go home in a couple of days if they keep improving like they are."

"Wow" Penhall turned around to look at Tom. "That's incredible news."

Hanson raised his brows. "(Sigh) Yeah," Hanson sat his food down, wiped his hands and mouth and started toward Judy. "Only…I can't leave here without their mother." He reached her bedside. "Judy, the babies are almost ready to go home." He rubbed her leg through the blankets. "It's going to be hard raising them from this room so, you're gonna have to wake up." He could feel himself getting worked up again as he studied her face for any signs of life. He missed her smile, her laugh, the warmth she added to his body when he held her, her feistiness, the way she looked at him when she was happy, when she was mad, the way she calmed him, the way she ran her fingers through his hair when his head rested in her lap, he missed the way her fingertips lazily caressed his bare chest. Tom closed his eyes to suppress the urge to cry again even though he thought he'd be out of tears by now. He could feel her stroking the back of his head, the weight of her body on top of his and the sensation of her lips on his. Hanson opened his eyes to the reality of her lying there unconscious. He leaned over her and begged. "Baby, please wake up…I love you Judy…wake up for me." He held her hand. "Please, open your eyes..."

…... Judy quickly yanked her jacket out of her locker and then it seemed to slam itself shut as she turned around. "I'm sorry." Hanson gave her his sweetest face, but he could tell by her expression that she didn't want to hear it.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Hanson." She pouted. "You're a grown man and we aren't seeing each other…We're just friends." Judy lifted her shoulders.

"Okay" Hanson nodded as he ran his hand down the center of her chest while meeting his eyes with hers. "I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd worry." She cut her eyes at him as he exhaled. "Judy, I couldn't let him go by himself."

"Hanson, I understand that he married her and you couldn't talk him out of it." Judy angrily frowned. "But, I'm not ready to lose you over some woman that Penhall just met, but thinks he's in love with after knowing her five days." Tears trickled down her face as her tone softened. "Hanson, that country is at war. You could've been killed." She searched his eyes. "What I am supposed to do without you?"

"I'm here, and I'm okay" He gently pushed her against the locker as his voice dropped to a soft tone. "I'm not going anywhere." Tom placed his hands flat on the cool metal on both sides of her, while leaning in and passionately kissing her supple lips. Judy inched her hands around his waist, slipping them into the back of his jeans pockets pulling him into her. He slipped off his black stocking cap as he deepened the kiss while gliding his hand down the lockers and around to the small of her back, pressing her firmly against him. Judy moved one hand to rest on the side of his arm as the other stroked the back of his head while he kissed her slowly and deliberately.

"We can't keep doing this." Judy ended the kiss before it turned into something she wasn't ready for.

"I know" Hanson put his fist into the locker beside her and she jumped. "I feel better." He frowned in sarcasm as he held out his hand. "Let me walk you to your car."

"O-Kay" Judy agreed as she took his hand...…

"Hanson, give her some room." Harry smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey Harry" Hanson gave him a hug. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I've been in and out of the waiting room. I just couldn't stay the whole time. It was too much." Ioki walked over to the other side of the bed and held her limp hand. "How is she?"

Hanson rested his hand on the top of her head while lightly stroking her forehead with his thumb. "She lost a lot of blood, and she was in surgery for hours, because the surgery was delicate and there aren't very many doctor's who can pull off the kind of procedure that Dr. Marcel was able to." He looked at Harry. "They keep telling us she's stable."

Ioki leaned over and whispered something in her ear before straightening up and meeting his eyes with Tom's. "Her body needs time to heal, just give her time." Harry pulled out a walkman and earphones from his pocket. "Here, Mr. Hoffs said you asked for this."

"Thanks" Hanson took them and Harry left the room. He put the earphones on Judy and played the tape of her favorite songs. The room was so quiet that he could hear the faint sounds of each song play. He sat down in the chair and held her hand through five songs, until a Kate Bush song came on that hit close to home for them. He started to skip it, but decided to let it play for her.

_Pray God you can cope  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Ooooh it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the Father_

…Judy trudged into the living room still half asleep as she dug down into her curly tresses to scratch her head while squinting her eyes trying to adjust her vision to see in the darkness. "Okay! …. okay!" She grumbled as she approached the front door. She looked through the peep hole to see who was knocking at the door. She exhaled as she dropped her head and turned the knob. "Hanson," She leaned her forehead against the edge of the door as he let himself in. "What's wrong?"

"Ronnie's execution was at midnight, he wanted me to be there, so I was." He sat down on her couch as she locked the door. "I tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't."

Judy nuzzled down into the far corner of her couch and readjusted her blanket to accommodate two people. "Come here." She insisted in a soft tone as she placed a pillow in her lap. He laid on the couch resting his head on the pillow. She ran her fingers through his hair while they talked until they fell asleep….

_I know you've got a little life in you left  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left_

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things we should've said that I never said  
All the things we should have done that we never did  
All the things we should have given but I didn't_

…. Judy and Clavo ducked down and ran to the other side of Tom's vintage blue Mustang armed with buckets of water when they felt raindrops coming from up above. "Now" Judy whispered as she and Clavo ran up to Tom, throwing water at his back as he pinched his shoulder blades together while wildly waving the water hose around when the cold soapy water hit him.

"We're supposed to be washing the car!" Tom playfully growled while Judy and Clavo screamed in laughter as they ran from him dodging the wet rags he threw at them while he chased them.

"You started it!" Clavo giggled as he ran.

"Yeah" Judy squealed with laughter as she held her hands up trying to avoid the wet rags being thrown at her. "Don't start a war you can't finish!".….

_Oh darling make it go away  
Make it go away_

_Give me these moments_  
_Give them back to me_  
_Give me that little kiss_  
_Give me your ….hand_  
_I know you have a little life in you yet_  
_Give me your hand babe_  
_I know you have a lot of strength left_  
_Give me your prayers_  
_I know you have a little life in you yet_  
_Ooooh oooh oooh_

….Hanson handed the Carni $5 for two tries instead of one this time. "She wants a bigger prize." Tom smiled as he sized her up.

"Baby, can you hold this for me?" Judy handed Hanson the medium sized bear that he just won for her. She picked up the play rifle and prepared to shoot the rotating ducks with the targets on them. She hit all but one, so the Carni traded her for a bigger bear.

"Let me try again." Hanson sweetly asked as he pushed the Judy's hair off of her shoulder.

"I got this." Judy smiled as she held the rifle to her chest while turning her back to Hanson.

Hanson whispered naughty promises in her ear. She lifted a brow while smiling slyly as she handed him the rifle. "Thank you" He shot all of them, and the Carni traded them for the largest bear he had.

Hanson set the rifle down and threw his arm around her as they walked away. "Hanson, you know if I had two chances….I would've got them all too." Judy laughed as Hanson nodded in an exaggerated manner while pulling her closer and tickling her….

_I know you have a lot of strength left  
You're loved child  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Whatever you need baby  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
Give me your hand  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Give me your hand  
I know you have a lot of strength left_

….."HANSON!" Judy shouted. "OH NO!...HANSON, PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!"

"Relax!" He yelled over the wrestling of the beautiful red, green, orange and yellow leaves that had fallen from the trees and the ones that had not. "Trust me!" He ran up to two huge piles of leaves that were up to his knees and began to stomp them in a frenzy while she rode on his back. They laughed hysterically as the leaves scattered everywhere. He bent back to let her feet touch the ground before quickly tackling her down making them fall in the leaves as they laughed uncontrollably "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah!" She laughed as she laid on her back next to him.….

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show_  
_I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking_  
_Of all the things we should've said that we never said_  
_All the things we should have done that we never did_  
_All the things that you wanted from me_  
_All the things that you needed tell me_  
_All the things I should have given but I didn't_  
_Oh darling make it go away_  
_Just make it go away now_

Hanson took her walkman and earphones off and watched her lay there peacefully for several minutes before putting them in her bag. "I can't wait for you to spend time with the babies." He walked back to her bedside. "They're incredible." Hanson bent over and placed her hand to his chest. "Our daughter?….Jude, she looks like you already. And our son?... Baby, he reminds me of you." He kissed her hand. "They both have your eyes." He closed his eyes and gently stroked his face with the back of her hand. "They'll be ready to go home in a couple of days and we need you there….so, please wake up." His eyes started to sting again. "Please wake up for me….come on sweetie." He sat next to her for another hour holding her hand and begging her to wake up while his forehead rested on her bed until he felt her gently squeeze his hand.


	33. Chapter 33: So Amazing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You know I love to know what you think. I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks on the last one…I was a little worried. There's only one chapter left after this one… 'sniff'

Chapter 33

Tom cautiously stood up while studying the rapid movements that her eyes were suddenly making under her eyelids. "Judy?" He leaned over her trying to suppress the excitement that built up inside him, just in case his mind was playing tricks on him. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep in weeks, because Judy would unintentionally wake him in the middle of the night in her attempts to get comfortable during the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Couple that with the few hours of sleep he's had each night for the past three days, they've been in the hospital and he wasn't sure he could trust his body anymore. "If you can hear me…. squeeze my hand." Tom impatiently waited a few seconds for her to respond. "Come on, wake up….keep fighting….you're almost here." Judy's eyes fluttered for a few minutes before opening, she frowned in confusion for a couple of minutes while adjusting to the light and the blurry image of someone standing over her.

"Tom" Judy softly asked in a tone so low he could barely hear her.

Hanson's face lit up as he chuckled, bit his lip, and nodded. "It's me" He bent over and kissed her on her forehead. "It's me, baby." He was told to remain as calm as possible if she woke up, because over stimulation could have a negative result.

"I missed you." She groggily confessed.

"I missed you too." He smiled trying not to show her all of the excitement, joy and relief that he felt at that moment. It was difficult for him to hold back, even though he was a trained Undercover Police Officer he was used to suppressing his feelings to get the job done. He tried to convince himself that today was no different….her recovery was more important than his emotions. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." She grimaced as she shifted around in an attempt to get comfortable. "Was I?"

"No" He chuckled as the tears streamed down his face. 'So much for keeping my emotions in check.' He thought.

"You look exhausted." She put her hand to his cheek and smiled. "You better sleep now, while you can."

"Well, I was going to…" He ran his hand over her arm and smiled back. "But, you've been hogging it all."

Judy ran her hand over her stomach and started to panic. "Where are the…"

Hanson put his hand to her chest and gently pressed her back down. "You had them…they're in the nursery."

Judy closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. "You're right….my memory is a little fuzzy." She gently rubbed her head while gradually opening her eyes. "Can I see them?"

He burrowed his brows in thought as he looked at her. "Jude, how much do you remember?"

She glanced at the ceiling while recalling her last memories before losing consciousness. "I remember seeing our son and then our daughter." She turned to Hanson. "I remember Dr. Marcel saying something about a rupture and then after that it's just been blurry images of people in and out of pale light and then murmurs in my ear." She lowered her brows and placed her fingers at her temple. "I tried to make out the words, but I couldn't." She shook her head and squinted in reflection. "It sounds scary now that I think about it, but I felt safe….calm…loved." Judy searched Hanson's weary eyes for answers. "What happened?"

Hanson smoothed her hair back as his dimples emerged. "Baby, you've been asleep for two days." Tom reclaimed his chair and held her hand. "You had a placenta that was attached where it shouldn't have been and it ruptured before Tommy was born, but she didn't see it until Madilynn was delivered. Dr. Marcel did an emergency surgery to keep you from bleeding to death." He saw the fear in her eyes and he was hesitant to continue, but he knew she had to know and he wanted to be the one to tell her. "She was able to keep you from losing your uterus, but she advises that we don't have any more kids for awhile." He wiped the tears from her face as they appeared on his. "We could if we want to in a few years….but, this could happen again." Hanson briefly looked down at the ground before meeting his eyes with hers again. "I made an appointment, so we don't have to worry about it."

"What if we decide…" Judy softly wept.

He handed her a tissue. "Judy, I thought I lost you and…even though the procedure I'm having is reversible…" Tom held her hand to his lips. "Baby, I can't go through that pain again. I love you too much,…When I thought you died, my whole world was destroyed." He cleared his throat as he struggled to hold back his tears. "Having the twins is enough for us."

"I love you" Judy brushed the back of her hand across his wet cheek. "And I'm sorry that…"

"How's is she?" Judy's mom began to cry and laugh at the same time when she entered the room. "Sweetie, you're awake!" She rushed over to her daughter's side.

Delores yelled so loud Judy's nurse ran into the room to find out what the commotion was about. She called the 'On Call' doctor and Dr. Marcel to let them know. Minutes later other nurses and doctors flooded the room bumping Tom and Delores out of the way. Tom stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets in an effort to make himself invisible, so they wouldn't make him leave her again.

Judy began yelling for Tom and jerking herself up as they held her down. They tried calming her down by talking to her and lightly rubbing her arm while they examined her. "Mr. Hanson, she's having a panic attack….can you come over where she can see you?" Her nurse requested as she held Judy down by her chest. Hanson hurried over to her and Judy started to calm down as soon as he was visible.

Twenty minutes later the door swung open. "They're ready for her to start her test!" An intern shouted.

Judy's nurse looked at Tom and Judy. "We're going to run a battery of test on her and we'll bring her back to you. If everything goes well,….we'll send your friends and family to her recovery room to see her."

"What about my babies?" Judy quickly asked. "I want to see them."

"We'll bring them to you." The nurse smiled.

…. "Okay, now you know all about our honeymoon….tell me about yours." Staci smiled at Tom and Judy as she sat on some oversized pillows in the floor in front of Harry who was sitting in a chair with his arms around her. "Harry said you guys went to Maui?"

Judy sat on the couch with her leg resting in "L" shape facing Hanson's direction while he gently stroked her pregnant belly. "Yeah" She giggled as she met her eyes with Tom's and they heard snickering around the room.

"What's so funny?" Staci looked around the room.

"Hanson, lost his…." Penhall quickly answered as he sat on the love seat perpendicular to them next to Rachel.

"Doug!" Hanson snapped as he narrowed his brows as he glared at Doug. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours man," Penhall smirked and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry… You tell it."

"We flew…Jude got sick…. we ate…. Jude felt sick… we snorkeled…. Jude got sick,….we jet skied…Jude got sick…we made love….she suddenly felt a whole lot better….." Hanson smiled proudly as he nodded. "Great actually" He mumbled in her direction. "We came home." He slapped his hands down on his thighs and flashed a smile.

"O-Kay" Judy scratched her head and raised her brows as she looked at him. "You're storytelling privileges have been suspended." She sized Hanson up and down as he ran his index finger above his upper lip as he perched his thumb against the side of this chin trying not to smile. "Anyway, the reason everyone is laughing is…."

Tom narrowed his brows and shook his head as she nodded, giggled and playfully pushed his hand away from her mouth. "Nnnoooo" He pleaded in a low tone. "Talk about something else."

"It's not like I haven't hung out with you guys before, Hanson." Staci looked at Judy in anticipation. "What happened?"

"I'm leaving" Hanson got up.

Judy tugged at the back of his shirt to get him to stay. "Uh..uh…come here." She laughed as he sat back down. "We got invited to this luau." Tom rubbed his forehead and sighed as Judy chuckled. "And everything was set up beautifully. They had flame throwers and these amazing men who twirled the batons with the fire on both sides and Hula dancers" She put her hand up briefly to control her laugh. "The waiter comes over and tells us about the traditional Hawaiian dinners they have prepared and, of course they all sound foreign, because the meals are native to Hawaii." Judy shifted her eyes to Hanson while he was gently pressing on her tummy as the babies moved under his hand. "Hanson tells the waiter that we're Americans and he wanted something American sounding. Like burnt hot dogs and sauerkraut, burgers, pizza, Mexican food, Italian..."She laughed.

"You told a Hawaiian you were American?" Ioki shook his head and smirked. "Hanson, Hawaii is America and you think pizza, sauerkraut, Mexican and Italian food is American cuisine?" He laughed.

"I knew that, I just…(Sigh)" Tom gave Judy a pitiful look. "Baby, can I go now?"

"No" Judy sweetly answered as she smiled at him. "The waiter tried talking him into trying something new.…. they went back and forth until Hanson finally agreed." Judy let out a big sigh. "So, he brought us our meal and it looked and tasted very good….We were more than halfway done with our food, when we spot these two guys walking with this…" She looked up in thought.

"It looked like two oven racks sandwiching a whole pig…" Tom put his hands together to demonstrate. "Only the pig is barbequed in tact…. snout and all. So, I asked the waiter who came to check on us what it was." Hanson sat up resting his forearms at his knees as he grimaced. "He points to my plate and says that's that Kuala meal that you're eating."

"That's when Hanson threw up on the waiter's pants and shoes." Penhall laughed and so did everyone else.

"No, you didn't." Staci chuckled as she slowly turned to Tom who had briefly covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"Yes, he did." Judy laughed as she draped her hand over her tummy.

"YES!" Hanson pushed himself back into the sofa. "I lost it for a minute." He pouted.

"Literally" Ioki added as he covered his mouth in laughter as Hanson frowned at him.

"Tom apologized and we were outta there." She giggled. "The next day, we went out so he could water ski and Tom is in position ready to go when the driver turns around for the first time…"

"He's the waiter from the night before." Tom chuckled and nodded as he briefly looked down. "I dropped the line and fell back into the water." He looked up at Staci. "I didn't know what he was going to do to get back at me and I didn't wanna find out." Hanson noticed the uncomfortable look on Judy's face. "You okay?" Concern covered his face as she nodded. "The next pregnancy will be easier."

"The next?..." Judy scoffed as she put her hand up. "Let's get these two here and out of diapers and then we'll talk."…..

"There are some special little people here to meet their Mommy." The nurse announced as she entered the room with the portable baby bed that held the swaddled Hanson twins. One wrapped in a blue blanket and the other wrapped in a pink blanket, sporting a pink bow in front of her curly brown locks. The nurse picked up a baby and cautiously handed him to a sobbing Judy.

Judy held him tight as she continued to cry. She was overwhelmed to the point of speechlessness as she inhaled the sweet scent of baby powder and formula, breathing it in like it was the most phenomenal scent in the world…and to her it was. She watched him sleep peacefully in her arms as she ran her finger up and down his cheeks. "They were worth every moment." Judy confessed as she looked at Tom who was holding their daughter. "Baby, please be careful with her."

"I am" Tom smiled as he sat next to her on the edge of her hospital bed in the Birth and Delivery room. Since, Judy was recovering from delivering twins and the complications as a result, Dr. Marcel let them have the larger room that had a couch with a pull out bed for new dads who opted to spend the night and the extra space, so healthy babies could sleep in the room with their new parents while allowing the Doctors, Nurses and Pediatricians to check on all patients in the same room.

"Aunt Judy, can I see the babies?" Clavo asked as he touched her arm.

"Sure sweetie, come around to the other side." She pointed as he walked around. "Uncle Tommy is holding your God sister and this is your God brother."

"There so cute." Clavo's eyes widened in excitement as he touched them. "Can I take them to school for show and tell?"

"We'll see" Hanson chuckled.

"Cool!" Clavo gave Tom a high five. "And I can still keep my room?"

Hanson nodded. "Aunt Judy gave up her office so, everyone would have their own room when the twins are old enough."

"YES!" Clavo punched his fist in the air as he ran back to Doug.

"Hey, four-footer" Doug tussled Clavo's hair as he hugged him from behind. "You're awfully demanding for a kid that's only over there two or three weekends a month."

"They were my Godparents first." Clavo insisted as he pointed to himself and smiled.

"Alright….alright…." Judy's mother put her hands up. "What have you named these beautiful children?"

"You didn't tell them?" Judy frowned in curiosity.

Hanson shook his head. "No, I was waiting on you to do it."

"Well, this little guy is…" Judy lightly raked her fingers through her son's feather soft wavy brown hair. "Thomas Hanson the third….. Of, course."

"Of course" Doug shrugged.

"We'll call him Tre`" Booker proclaimed with authority as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What for?" Hanson looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because, he's the third….you know…like uno, dos, tres…no 's'…" Dennis looked around the room and shrugged. "I'm not calling you both Tommy." He shook his head.

"You know…you could just call me…..Um…I don't know…" He sarcastically rolled his hand in a circular motion as he looked up in the air. "Hanson." Tom snapped as he narrowed his eyes at Booker.

"I could..." Booker raised his brows and nodded while glancing at the ceiling briefly before meeting his eyes with Tom again. "Nah"

"Can you two act like adults for two minutes?" Rachel scolded Booker and Hanson. "Judy, already has two babies….she doesn't need five." She raised her brow at Penhall.

"What'd I do?" Penhall innocently shrugged.

"Nothing yet" Rachel playfully pointed at him. "But, you're about to. I can feel it." She smiled when he smirked.

"And this is" Judy raised her voice to get them to stop bickering before they really got started. "Madilynn Kori Hanson."

"Madilynn is pretty, but Kori's a boy's name." Margaret interjected and shook her head. "Don't call her that."

"I don't know." Delores shrugged as a smile spread across her face. "I think it's cute."

"Isn't Madilynn the name of the egg that you…" Penhall asked as he pointed in Judy's direction.

"Yes" Judy abruptly answered.

"You named your baby after an egg?" Tony asked.

"No, Daddy" Judy exhaled. "I just always wanted to call my daughter that. I didn't have one at the time, it was an experiment that I had to do for work until Doug ate it." She smiled at Penhall.

"We named the babies after two people who mean a lot to us, but are no longer here to be a part of their lives." Tom added in a bittersweet tone as he looked down at his daughter. "Madilynn's named after Jenko." He turned to look at his son who was still in Judy's arms. "Tommy's named after my father."

"Jump Street is successful today, because of Adam's leadership." Judy glanced at Fuller and he smiled. "But, Jump Street was Jenko's brain child and without him starting it…."

"We probably wouldn't have met." Tom finished Judy's thought. "And, he knew there was something between us before we really knew what it was."

"I don't get it Jude." Ioki propped his foot up on the wall while leaning against it. "What does Madilynn or Kori have to do with Jenk?"

"We didn't know the sex of the babies, but we knew that we wanted one to be named after Jenk and one after their Grandfather. So, we came up with alternate girls names." She let out a small laugh.

"It isn't easy when you have two strong men's names." Tom laughed. "If we had two girls, we were going to have to keep trying until we got a boy."

"Says you" Judy sneered.

"We don't have to worry about that now." Hanson dropped his head turning it slightly to get a glimpse of Judy out of the corner of his eye. "We have one of each…..To answer you question Harry: Kori is spelled K-O-R-I."

"The K-O is the last two letters of Jenko, and the R-I is the first two letters of Richard." Judy smiled proudly as the rest of the team took a moment of silence before taking turns holding the babies for the first time until visiting hours were over.

"Am I going to need a raincoat every time I change you?" Hanson folded the diaper over Tommy with rapid motion while Judy laughed as she rested her forearms over the twins' hospital bed watching Hanson change his diaper. "Didn't we talk about not using that as a sprinkler?" He moved the diaper back a little to see if he was done. "We're gonna have to have a little talk about controlling that thing." Hanson smiled at his baby boy as Tommy stretched his arm above his head while pulling his legs to his waist.

Judy rubbed the small of Hanson's back. "Who's gonna teach you?" She giggled.

"Hey" He cleaned Tommy and finished changing him. "I've been very controlled for the past couple of months."

"Uh..huh" Judy picked up Madilynn who was starting to cry. "That's only because the doctor said you had to."

"When Dr. Marcel gives us the green light." He cleared his throat. "Well, that's another story."

"She said that we could go home tomorrow afternoon if our tests come back okay." She gave Hanson a nervous look as he sat on the bed next to her. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah" He nodded. "Yeah…you?" He raised his brows in curiosity.

"Baby, I don't know." She glanced down to make sure Madilynn was feeding okay before looking back at Hanson. "There's just so much to do and remember and we'll have to get them on a schedule, because they're starting daycare in twelve weeks."

"Or, whenever you're ready to go back to Jump Street." Hanson wanted her to take a year off and he suggested it to her the day they found out she was carrying twins and they ended up arguing the entire day. "Jude, we'll be alright if you want to take more time than that."

"I know, baby." She frowned as she looked at him. "I'm just a little scared."

"Don't be…this is us." He reassured her. "You're parents are here for almost two weeks, and my mom will be with us a couple of weeks after that….We have Rachel and the guys."

"Yeah" She smiled. "And each other."

"Yeah" He kissed her forehead and smiled back.


	34. Chapter 34: In a Sentimental Mood

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

On September 30, 2010, Stephen J. Cannell lost his battle with cancer. I would like to dedicate this chapter to him. Thanks for so many incredible episodes of this show and so many others shows, Mr. Cannell. Even though, you never followed through with Tom and Judy's relationship. I hope I made you proud. May you rest in peace….Shout outs to my readers and reviewers are at the end of this story.

Chapter 34

Tom slid his arms around Judy as they stood on the porch looking at the front door. "You know once I open this door, we're parents again."

Judy's face lit up as she smoothed her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Maybe they'll take a long nap."

"We're talking about our children." Hanson smirked. "You remember them… the one year olds who live with us. The ones who tear up our house, throw food at us, and take turns climbing out of their cribs when its bedtime." He cleared his throat as he inched her closer to him. "Wake up crying when Daddy's trying to get a little….Quality time."

Judy threw her head back in laughter. "You get plenty of quality time."

"No-no" He shook his head as he sized her up like he was going to take her right then and there. "Not as much as I did before you went back to work." Hanson licked his lips and smiled seductively. "How 'bout you and I go to a hotel for a few hours and finish celebrating?"

"I don't want to get a hotel room." She dropped her hands to his chest. "I wanna hear about how neglected you are."

He glanced up at the sky and exhaled. "I never said I was neglected." He shrugged. "I'm just saying we don't get to spend as much time alone as we used to since you went back to work." She rolled her eyes in disbelief as he continued to explain himself. "Jude, come on…. you're working late or I'm working late and then we come home and take care of two very active one year olds." Hanson rubbed the small of her back. "And, we're both so tired that most nights, we actually go to sleep when it's bedtime."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away before he could. "Wait…Are you upset about that?"

"Uh..uh" Tom tightened his hold on her while kissing her neck before applying slight suction on her earlobe.

"Then…" She gradually squirmed out of his embrace. "What are you saying?"

"(Sigh)…Nothin'" He glanced up at the sky in preparation for the inevitable.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but…" A wrinkle emerged above the bridge of her nose. "Aren't you the one who wakes me up at 5am just to make love?"

"Yeah, but…"

She put her finger to her chin as she cut him off. "And don't I always give in?"

"Yeah, but…" He reached for her, but she resisted.

"No matter how tired I am?" Judy was starting to get aggravated.

"Yes" Hanson exhaled as he lifted his eyebrows.

Judy raised a brow as she moved her hands over his chest. "Do you have any complaints with the way we…"

"No" He smiled and shook his head in an exaggerated manner. "No."

"Then what is it?" She waited for an explanation.

He hooked his finger onto the belt that hugged her waist and gently tugged at it while he moved closer to her. "It's our kids 1st birthday. It's a big night for me, Penhall was nice enough to baby sit for us, so I could take you to breakfast." He kissed her lips softly. "I don't want to argue with you." He kissed a few seconds longer. "I was just saying that I wish our 5 O'clock playtime would happen more often….that's all." She backed up, lifted her brow and crossed her arms. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" She scowled. "Irritated, because my husband's upset that he's not getting it when he wants it every time he wants it like he used to before we had kids? Or mad, because my husband doesn't understand that it takes time to get used to balancing being a wife, mother and a cop?... It doesn't happen overnight, Hanson." Judy narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to answer. "Which is it, baby? I'm curious."

Tom threw his hands up in defense as he approached her. "Listen," He put his hand to his chest. "I didn't realize how much having a career and a family would change our relationship, and I'll be the first to admit that you spoiled me." He looked into her eyes. "I never knew how spoiled I was until you had the twins… I never had to share you with anyone until now." He confessed. "Not even when we were seeing other people...I always came first with you and you always came first with me." He slowly unfolded her arms. "Then you had the twins and things changed for awhile and then after a couple of months, they were pretty much back to normal, and now that you're working again." He cleared his throat as he took her hand in his. "Things have changed again."

"That's not us anymore, now our children come first and I have to get used to being away from them, working again after eleven months off and then making time for us." Judy shifted her weight as she continued to stare him down. "But, then again if it were up to you, we'd do it all day everyday." She huffed.

Hanson briefly looked up in thought. "I can't really argue with that." He smirked as she started to turn around. He stopped her and then scratched the side of his head trying to figure out how to get her back into his arms. "You know I'm ready anytime you're willing, and if you're not in the mood….that's fine too." He gave her a flirtatious grin. "If I had my way, the twins would be sleep by 8:30 and they wouldn't wake up until 6 in the morning…We'd take them on our walk in the mornings like we used to and we'd have our time alone after they're sleep." He stroked the sides of her arms with his fingertips as a smile graced her face. "Look…If balancing everything's a problem," He lifted his shoulders. "Maybe you should ask Fuller to lighten your case load a little."

"Maybe _you_ should ask Fuller to lighten _your_ case load a little." Judy squinted her eyes as she felt the anger build up inside her. "I thought you were okay with me going back to work."

"I am" He sternly answered as his tone increased.

"Apparently not…I've only been back a month, and you're already complaining?" Judy raised her voice while placing her hands on her hips. "I think you should be happy that you're getting as much attention as you do."

"Judy, I'm not complaining." He briefly tilted his head back in thought, before looking at her again. "I was just thinking that you could space your cases out a little until we can figure this out."

She dropped her head while looking off to the side and exhaled before meeting her eyes with his. "Hanson, I stayed home with them for eleven months…It was time to go back."

"Staying home that long was your decision." Hanson quickly answered as he stepped back surprised by her reaction. "I told you to come back when you were ready, and if you didn't want to come back….Baby, you didn't have to."

"I went back, because I missed Jump Street and the babies need to interact with kids their own age." She touched Hanson's face. "I don't regret staying home." She gave him a saddened look as her hand fell away from his face. "I wanted to enjoy every minute of their first year, because I know that we might not have anymore kids."

"Is this what this is about?" He picked up on the sadness in her voice and on her face. "Do you want to have another baby?...Because…" He shook his head and exhaled as he looked down before looking back at her. "We already discussed this…."

"I don't want another one." Judy shifted her weight. "How can I bring another child into this world, when you're jealous of the two we have?"

He sized her up as he scrunched up his face. "You gotta be kidding." Hanson stepped back stunned by her accusation. "I love my kids, I could never be jealous of them."

"Then what's the problem?" She crossed her arms.

He took a minute to calm down before placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her head, so he could meet his eyes with hers. "All I said was, I want to spend a decent amount of time with you alone… because, it seems like the only time we spend together now is when we're working on a case, chasing around our kids or cleaning up after them." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Don't get me wrong….I appreciate the things you do to sneak in a little time for us from time to time." He brushed the back of his hand against her face from her temple to her chin. "Everything we do and everywhere we go we have the twins with us, and as much as I enjoy doing things as a family." Hanson placed Judy's arms back around his neck as he slipped his around her waist. "Baby…I miss me and you." He whispered as he put his forehead to hers.

"Don't you think I miss spending time alone with you, too?" She was touched by the sincerity in his voice and the fact that his feeling mirrored hers. "I miss our talks late at night, our morning walks, sitting in front of the fireplace talking about everything and nothing, and we haven't played a board game in forever."

"It's been a long time, since we've done any of those things" Hanson pressed her body firmly against hers.

"Be patient, baby." Judy stroked the back of his head as she gazed into his eyes. "We'll figure it out."

"So, let's go." He whispered in her ear as he placed slow elaborate kisses on her mouth before trailing down her jaw line to her neck. She felt her entire body get warm. "We only need a couple of hours." He allowed his hands to roam her slightly thicker curves that enhanced all of his favorite places. "Maybe three…four hours tops." He murmured into the crook of her neck.

"Four..huh?" She closed her eyes while relishing every minute.

"I'm going to want seconds." He moved to switch sides. "Maybe thirds"

"I thought you wanted to talk?" She struggled to keep her composure.

"We just did." He reclaimed her lips for a few minutes longer.

"Tom" Judy cleared her throat as she snapped out of the trance he was putting her in. "We have to go." She whispered as he walked her away from the door. "Inside" She slowly pulled away and smiled. "Baby, we have to go inside."

"Uh…uh… Penhall's here….he can handle it for a few more hours." He ran his finger down the center of her chest as he kicked his head in the direction of the car. "Let's go." He urged her.

"You wanna go to the hotel and play a board game?" She teased him. "Maybe Monopoly?"

"Nah" He gently tugged at the material from her form fitting dress as she backed away. "I wanna play doctor." He stepped closer to her. "Post Office."

"I love you baby." Judy smiled while trying to keep his hands at bay. "But, we have to go be parents now."

"Penhall and Clavo are babysitting and I'm not ready to clean up what Hurricane Kori and Tornado Tommy left behind." Hanson whined as Judy took the keys from him. "Baby, you know how Doug let them run wild the one other time he babysat them. We couldn't walk into the living room without tripping over toys." He scoffed. "And that was after an hour and a half."

"I don't think he let them run wild…." She chuckled. "I think he was out numbered." She looked into his eyes and saw how badly he wanted this morning to be about them. "Listen, I know you've been feeling a little neglected and we've both been stressed lately. Now that you're done studying and we almost have the twins on a decent schedule… We can work on everything else." She bit her lip thinking about how bad she wanted him.

"Since the twins have been in daycare now, maybe we can start letting my mom or your parents… or one or even all of our friends baby sit them for more than an hour without you crying." A sympathetic smile spread across his face. "So, we can spend some real time together."

"I'm not that bad." She ran her hand over his head and then back around his neck while she remained lost in his eyes.

"What?" Tom frowned. "The last time we went out for dinner and a movie, we had to leave before dinner came, because you kept trying to hold back tears and leaving the table to call and check on the babies." He shifted his weight. "I had to beg you to stop crying, so people didn't think I beat you."

"I'm sorry" Judy giggled. "Okay, I guess I've had a small case of separation anxiety."

Hanson laughed. "Listen, your parents will be here all weekend." Hanson reminded her. "Maybe they can spend some extra time with their grandchildren tonight."

"Then I can take you up on your offer." Judy went from wanting him to craving him. "As for right now….We're going to go in here" She stroked the back of his head. "We're going to put the babies down for a nap, send Doug and Clavo home, finish getting ready for their party, and if we hurry…maybe we can" She kissed him slowly and sensually for a few minutes.

Hanson quickly grabbed his keys from her, unlocked the door, and opened it to the sight of Doug chasing Kori around the living room on his hands and knees while Tommy was pulling dirt out of the potted plant and onto the floor and then examining it. Tom looked at Judy as she put her head to his shoulder and quietly laughed while Tom exhaled in exasperation. "Awe…geez…this isn't funny, baby." He pouted as Judy took off her jacket and made her way to Tommy.

"Thomas Hanson….what did Mommy tell you about playing in the plant?" Judy rushed to pick Tommy up from the floor. "Baby, I thought I asked you to move this outside. Everyone will be here in an hour or two." Her eyes roamed the space around her. "Look at this mess."

"He needs to learn to leave things alone. He can't learn discipline if I move it." Hanson dusted Tommy's hands off and kissed his cheek.

"Da-da" Tommy showed his Daddy his dirt covered hands. "Bay-ball" Tommy turned to his Mommy and showed her. "Ma-ma….bay-ball" Tommy pointed to the door as he bounced in Judy's arms. "bay-ball…bye-bye"

"No, we're not playing baseball." Hanson chuckled. "I told you to leave that dirt alone." He smiled as Hanson tickled Tommy's neck causing his dimples to make an appearance. Tommy put his shoulder to his ear while giggling. "We don't play in that dirt, the baseball dirt's outside." Hanson pointed to the oversized vase that housed their floor plant. "That's a no-no"

"No-no" Tommy pointed to the vase while Judy and Tom proudly smiled.

"That's right." Judy repositioned Tommy on her hip. "I told you not to encourage him to slide into the bases."

"It's cute….He teeters up to the bases, extends his hands and falls on his belly." Tom laughed and Judy did too.

"He's one" She raised her brows.

"I know…I know" Hanson rolled his eyes and bobbed his head. "For what its worth, Tre and I are very proud of his slides." He raked his hands through his son's wavy chestnut brown locks and smiled. "Aren't we?" He looked into his son's big sparkling brown eyes and Tommy grinned from ear to ear while resting his head on Judy's shoulder as he continued to look at Tom.

"The only thing you're accomplishing is getting him dirty." Judy playfully scolded Tom.

"He's a boy…that's what we do." He caught Tommy as he leapt into Hanson's arms. "He loves to slide in the dirt and swing his plastic bat." Hanson kissed Tre's forehead. "He told me his dream is to play major league baseball."

"Uh..huh" Judy looked at Hanson like he'd lost his mind.

"What?" He shrugged. Tre opened his mouth and leaned back a little and landed on Tom's cheek while all of the expression left Hanson's face. "Thank you for my kiss." He wiped the slobber from his face and glanced at Tommy who laughed like that was the funniest thing he'd seen all day.

"Come here, before your daddy says your next dream is to become pro bowler." She grabbed Tommy while continuing to look at Hanson like he was crazy. "I'm just glad baseball season's over."

"How'd you know?" Hanson playfully grabbed her arms and acted like he was shocked. "Jude, you're psychic!…Tommy just told me the other day, he wanted to be a pro bowler." He joked as Judy chuckled and shook her head.

"Let's go get cleaned up." Judy smiled as she started down the hallway. "Daddy's so silly." She rubbed her nose against Tommy's nose while Hanson watched her walk away silently hoping the twins would fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Once Judy disappeared, he turned his attention to the living room.

"Kori…give Uncle Doug the glass." Doug pleaded as she toddled around giggling barely keeping her balance.

"Madilynn Kori!" Tom shouted as Kori plopped down where she was and stayed there until Hanson reached her.

"Uh…ooooh" Madilynn shifted her big twinkling brown eyes up to look at her Daddy as he squatted down beside her. "Da-da…da-da" She rocked back and forth.

He bit back as smile as he raised a brow and extended his hand to grab the glass from her. "That's not a toy." He picked her up and she pulled her head back to examine his face to see if he was upset. "This could hurt you sweetie, don't play with that." Hanson placed the glass on the table. "Hey…Doug, you wanna tell me how my daughter ended up with a drinking glass in her hand?" Hanson studied the glass briefly. "These should be up in top cabinets. We only use plastic cups, because the twins bang on everything." He frowned at Doug. "I thought you were watching them."

"Da-da" Kori smiled causing her dimples to emerge. "Kiss" She smacked her hand to her mouth with rapid motion.

Hanson smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't try that cute stuff with me Missy," He playfully poked her tummy as she held his hand with both of her hands while she giggled. "I'm still mad at you for not listening to your Uncle and then teaming up with your brother to trash the house." He lifted her up and blew on her belly while she laughed.

"Awe man," Penhall plopped down on the couch winded from chasing the twins around the house. "I don't know how you guys do it. I had them in their play pin, so I could pick up their toys and then feed them." Doug explained while Tom balanced Kori in his arms as she tried to climb down into the abyss of toys.

"They crawled out." Hanson kicked his head back each time Kori tried to put her hands in his face as he held her. "Yeah, they do that." He scanned the floor as he waded through the sea of toys. "They're in some phase where they're testing their limits." Hanson looked for a place to set Madilynn down. "I keep telling them that they're preemies and shouldn't be whipping through these phases yet."

"They don't care." Penhall added in exhaustion. "Tre's in the plant, while Kori's unraveling the toilet tissue roll, Tre is climbing on the furniture and Kori's pulling everything off of the tables or out of the toy box and then Tommy disappeared…I tell them to stop and they tell me 'no'…when did they start talking back?" Penhall slapped both sides of his face at the same time. "Oh, my God…I didn't think I'd make it….Don't get me wrong, they're not bad…they're just so busy and….. there's two of them." He held up two fingers as he gave Hanson a pitiful look. "It was so much easier before they were mobile."

"Well…Did you tell them not to tell you 'no' and then take their toy away?"

"No" Penhall gritted his teeth and frowned. "I was too busy trying to hold on to my sanity."

"I'm sorry." Hanson tried to suppress his laugh, but he couldn't. "They're one…that's what they do. Believe me… I'm surprised they don't think their names are 'No' and 'Stop it." Hanson added in all seriousness as Doug laughed. "The new phrases in the Hanson household are 'Get down' and 'Don't tell me 'no'…Almost everything in this house that can be climbed…has been." Hanson frowned in curiosity. "Where's Clavo?" Hanson looked around. "He's good with them."

"He's in his room." Penhall pointed.

"Have him help you keep them busy next time." Hanson sat Madilynn on the floor in the middle of a pile of toys as he started picking up the room. "We only give them two or three toys at a time." Hanson looked around and bobbed his head. "I see you pulled out every toy they have."

"Yeah…we'll I don't know man." Penhall rubbed his finger back and forth over his temple as he rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. "Clavo was a lot older when I got him and the only other baby I watched was my neighbors and I pulled out every toy she had." He glanced in the direction of Clavo's room. "And the last time I babysat these two…they weren't walking." He smoothed his hand over his face in thought. "Clav was helping, and then Tre brought him some video game, and Clav said he never played it." Penhall helped Hanson clean up. "So, I let him."

Hanson closed his eyes and sighed. "Was it in a red bag?"

"Yeah" Doug raised his brow and nodded. "Why?"

"That was one of his Christmas presents." Hanson saw the look of shame on Doug's face and he shook his head. "It's fine…it's…. not a problem. It's my fault for buying it early." Hanson took the toys into Tommy's room and tossed them into the toy box. "$30 game for no reason…not a problem at all…" He mumbled to himself in irritation as he came back into the living room.

"Look at her sitting there." Doug pointed to Madilynn in awe. "You look so sweet and innocent." He frowned at her. "But, I know better." He jammed his finger into his chest as he cut his eyes at Kori and she continued rock back and forth while biting on the toy rings when she wasn't banging them against the blocks that surrounded her. Penhall couldn't help, but smile and shake his head. "So, Tom you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah…. But, I'm more excited about Kori and Tre's birthday party this afternoon." Tom looked up and spotted Judy holding their son. "You have thing one…I'm guessing you're looking for thing two." He smiled and picked Kori up as she set Tommy down and he toddled over the pile of toys that his sister left for him.

"Yes" Judy kissed Kori's nose after she practically leapt out of Hanson's arms to Judy. "It's time to get you cleaned up baby girl."

"Ma-ma" Kori squirmed and wiggled in Judy's arms. "Pay" She pointed to the ground.

"It's not playtime, it's bathtime." Judy met her eyes with Hanson's before shifting them to Penhall and then back to Hanson. Tom glanced at his watch and nodded. Judy smirked as she sashayed away.

He smoothed his hair back as he watched her leave the room before turning to look at Tommy. "I can't put you to bed until your sister's done." He squatted down to pick up a few more toys that Tommy wasn't playing with and put them away. "Doug, there's not that much more to do…if you and Clav want to head out." Hanson drove Tommy's toy truck around him with is hand as Tommy watched it in amazement.

"We can stay here because we're just gonna have to come back over here for their party in an hour anyhow." Penhall continued to clean up.

Hanson nodded his head. "Yeah, but you need to go home and pick up Rach and bring her back over here so we'll have enough parking."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Penhall smirked.

"Yes" Hanson answered honestly. "As soon as she's done giving Kori a bath." Hanson smiled. "You have to leave."

"Oh" Penhall laughed. "You want me to take them and bring them back before the party?"

Hanson was tempted by the offer. "No, they need to get a nap in." He looked down at Tommy. "Or they'll be cranky later."

"They _are_ like you." Penhall snickered.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Hanson rolled his eyes.

"Hey, man…You sure you don't want me to take them?" Penhall picked up more toys and took them to Kori's room.

"I'm sure." Hanson answered as Doug re-entered the room. "If Jude and I can convince two highly trained undercover officers that we were moving furniture or cleaning out closets instead of…uh..em...when we were secretly dating." He smiled slyly. "Then I think we can manage handling our business without a couple of one year olds finding out."

Doug paused and frowned at Hanson. "What?"

"You know when you and Iokage would drop by me or Judy's apartment." Hanson raised his brows. "If we were at my place, we'd take my car and if she was there when you came over and it took longer than normal for us to open the door," Hanson exhaled as he moved his hand in a circular motion. "We'd say we were moving furniture, or cleaning out my closet, or she was helping me fix something."

"I thought it was strange that you guys were wrapping Christmas presents in the middle of the summer." Doug growled as Hanson laughed. "Come to think about it…your apartments never looked any different and how could she help you fix something when she'd call us when something was broke."

"You're very perceptive Doug." Hanson turned his attention to the door and then looked at his watch when he heard the door bell ring. "Wait a minute." Hanson narrowed his brows and shifted his weight. "She'd call you to fix something?"

"Yeah, every now and then." Doug admitted like it was no big deal.

"And you just fixed it?" He noticed Tommy trying to get up, so he placed his hand behind Tre's back as he used his hands to push off against the floor to help him stand. "Who's at the door?" Hanson asked as Tommy followed him to the door.

"Yeah, I'd just fix it." He scoffed. "Hanson, Judy and I only kissed that one time and I told you about it." Penhall started toward Clavo's room. "I'm gonna check on Clavo."

"Hey" Hanson opened the door and Tommy threw his hands up and rapidly bounced up and down while he babbled.

"Hi son, we're a little early." Tony gave Tom a quick hug before picking his grandson up and entering the house.

"Where's Miss Madilynn?" Delores scanned the space around Hanson.

"Hi, Mom…How are you?" Hanson stood in the doorway watching his mother-in-law walk pass him like he wasn't there.

"Oh, my gosh" Delores smiled and rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "Tom, I was so excited to see the twins….I forgot all about you." She hugged him.

"It's alright" He closed the door. "I'm used to it." He added as Kori toddled into the room with Judy close behind. "There she is."

Tony tussled Tommy's wavy hair. "When are you going to cut this boy's hair?"

"Ask his Daddy." Judy pointed to Tom before kissing her dad's cheek. "He won't let me cut it yet." She hugged her mom.

"It doesn't need to be cut." Hanson frowned. "It looks good."

"Baby, he can't see." Judy brushed the hair out of Tom's face. "It works for you, because you have this walking thing down cold...he's still learning." She kissed his lips softly. "And it's sexy on you, but I keep telling you that our son needs to see."

"It's not that bad." Hanson walked over and extended Tommy's hair in the front with his fingers. "See, it's not in his eyes, it stops at his eyebrows."

"Like I said..." Judy looked at her dad and laughed. "Talk to Tom about it."

"I think it's time." Tony raised his brows and shifted his eyes to Hanson. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your kids, but before long Tommy's going to have start sharing those pony tail holders with his sister."

"It's not that long" Hanson squinted his eyes and shifted his weight. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Just promise me you'll cut my grandson's hair before it's the same length as yours." Tony chuckled. "He shouldn't have to look through his hair so early in life."

"I promise." Hanson smiled and patted Tony on the back.

"How are they doing in daycare?" Delores curled Madilynn's curly chestnut brown pig tails with her finger while Madilynn sat in her grandmother's lap gnawing on her teething ring.

"Good, really good." Judy solemnly answered

"Jude's still having a hard time being away from them all day." Tom confided in Delores.

"It's not as easy as I thought it would be." Judy confessed.

"Do you want to take them out and stay home?" Hanson asked.

"Tom?" Judy exhaled in irritation as she left his side to answer the door.

"Judy, wait…" Hanson watched her walk away. "What'd I say?" He turned his attention to his mother-in-law.

"She doesn't want you to fix it. She knows she has to deal with it, she just needs you to listen." Delores smiled. "Hang in there." She squeezed his hand. "Be strong for her when she can't be."

"How are you feeling?" Tony set Tre down.

"Deeply in love and extremely confused." Hanson shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "You know….Same as always." Hanson's dimples made an appearance.

"Hi" Judy smiled and gave Margaret a hug.

"Hey, sweetie" Margaret looked around Judy to see if she could spot her grandbabies.

"They're over there." Judy pointed to her parents and Margaret made her way over to see everyone. "Captain Fuller" Judy's smile brightened as Fuller walked in.

"Don't start with me today Hoffs." Fuller warned as Judy giggled.

"Hey Coach" A smile spread across Tom's face as he sized Fuller up and down and then turned behind him to catch a glimpse of his mother.

"We're just..." Adam stated as he looked at Tom and then Judy.

"Friends" Tom and Judy finished his sentence in unison before trying to suppress their laugh.

"Exactly" Fuller grimaced. "For God's sakes you two are parents now…Grow up!"

Hanson straightened up and scratched the left side of his jaw with his right thumb. "I'm an only child, and I'd like it to stay that way." Tom joked.

Fuller picked up a throw pillow and threw it at Hanson as he ducked. "We're just friends"

"We bought that at me and Judy's wedding and we bought it at the hospital, we bought it at Doug and Rachel's engagement party and then at their wedding, we even bought it at our anniversary party, but mark my words Mr..." He shook his finger at Fuller. 'The truth will come out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Adam put his hand in his pocket as he strolled over to their parents.

Tom turned around to stand behind Judy while swiftly wrapping his arms around Judy's waist. "Help me with your parent's luggage." He whispered as he guided her down the hallway leading to their bedroom.

"Okay" Judy held her arms over his. "But, don't we need to go back and get their luggage?"

Hanson clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "You'd think I'd remember that." He closed and locked the door behind them before his hands coasted down to the hem of her dress as he nibbled on the back of her neck.

"Baby, my father's here." Judy reminded him as he inched her dress up her thigh while placing sweet sporadic kisses up and down her neck and shoulder.

"So, what?" He murmured from the base of her neck. "We're married with two kids..." He turned her around giving her that sexy smile that hypnotized her every time. "Baby, I think he knows we ..."

"Tom!" She giggled. "I don't want my dad knowing what we do." She tried to pull away, but he held her close brushing his lips against hers making her mouth open slightly to kiss him back.

He took his time slipping her dress off of her. "Then be very quiet while we do what we do." He allowed her dress to drop as she went to work on his jeans dropping them to the floor while he placed slow measured kisses on her lips. She slid his sweater over his head and threw it on the chair. She smoothed her hands over his chest as she rained slow kisses on his neck, his shoulder, and his chest.

"Hanson! Man, open the door!" Booker banged on the door. "Judy!"

"I'm going to kill him." Hanson grumbled as his head dropped to Judy's shoulder. "Go away Booker!…we're a little busy!" He growled.

"I can always have Mr. Hoffs come get you two." Booker leaned against the door and smirked.

"I'm gonna kill him." Hanson got up and snatched his clothes up. "You're a dead man Dennis!" He threatened as he put his jeans back on.

"Baby, don't" Judy jumped in front of Hanson before he reached the door. She placed her hands at his chest pushing him back to the bed and sitting him down. "Our kids and our parents are out there." She straddled him and kissed him with all of the passion and desire she was feeling as Booker continued to knock on the door. Tom pulled her closer to him as he intensified the kiss.

"Everybody's already here!" Booker yelled. "You gonna open the door or what?"

"Booker what the hell's wrong with you man?" Penhall pushed him away from the door after hearing the commotion. "They'll be out in a minute." Doug walked Dennis away from the door allowing his friends to spend some much needed time alone. "Where's Jackie?"

Booker shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed Doug down the hallway. "Don't ask."

"Uh…oh" Penhall teased. "Trouble in Bookerville?"

"Cute…real cute." Dennis squinted his eyes in annoyance. "Things between me and Jackie are what they are. I'm complicated….she's a mess, and when she's complicated." His eyes shifted toward the ceiling as he sighed and subtly lifted his shoulder. "Well, then…she's just complicated." He quipped and Doug chuckled as they sat on the couch. "I'm happy with things the way they are. It just takes time for people like Jackie and I to get on the same page. But, we will."

"So, why isn't she here?" Penhall stroked the sides of his goatee as he waited for Booker to answer.

Booker exhaled as he scanned the room to make sure no one was listening. "We had a little disagreement."

"Disagreement like what?" Doug rested his forearms at his knees as he leaned forward.

"She thought we should get married." Booker sat back in the couch as he looked at Doug. "I disagreed."

"Why?" Doug looked around in confusion. "You've been dating her off and on for over a year and a half, you get along most of the time, and she puts up with your crap."

"I put up with her crap." Dennis abruptly corrected him. "She's not the easiest person in the world to be with."

"Riiiight…and you are?" Penhall searched Dennis' eyes for an honest reaction. "You love her?"

Dennis dropped his head before lifting it. "I don't know…maybe" He shrugged.

"You should know by now."

"Yeah, I should." Dennis exhaled as he stood up slapping his hands to his thighs.

Doug rolled his hands around each other. "She's married to one of your best friends."

Dennis stopped cold and slowly turned back around to face Doug. "I know"

"She's in love, man. Her world begins and ends with him…. and their kids." Penhall softly stated as Dennis sat back down. "All she sees is him, Booker." Doug looked up at Dennis in empathy. "She always has."

"I know" Booker nodded as he scanned the room in uneasiness.

"She won't leave him if that's what you're waiting for." Doug shook his head in empathy. "Let her go, man…it's been nearly two years."

"I'm not waiting for her." Booker eased back into the couch as he thought about the way she looked at him.

"You gotta stop using her as an excuse for keeping Jackie at arms length." The look on Dennis' face was beginning to make Doug nervous. "Booker, you have a woman who loves you. Focus on her. Besides, the only reason you're still in love with Judy, is because you know you can never have her. It's easy to be in love with someone when you don't have to put in the work." Doug's voice lowered as he warned Dennis. "Let me tell you something else….If he finds out you still have feelings for her…"

"He won't." Dennis cut his eyes at Doug. "I wouldn't do that to him."

Hanson popped Booker on the back of his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Owe, man I was just letting you know we're here." Dennis rubbed his head.

"We who?" Hanson sat on the edge of the couch and positioned Judy to stand in front of him while he held her.

Dennis pointed in the direction of the dining room. "Ioki, Staci and Mac rode over here with me and Rachel pulled in behind us."

A smile spread across Judy's face. "They bring the baby?" Booker nodded.

Judy gave Rachel, Ioki, Mac and Staci a hug as she entered the dining room. "Where's Ty?"

"Your mother has him." Harry pointed as he greeted Tom.

Judy went over to her mother to pick up Harry's son. "Let me see my nephew."

"What's his name?" Mr. Hoffs asked as he pulled his receiving blanket down to see Harry's son's face.

"Adam Ty-Q Ioki." Judy's face lit up as she held Harry's baby. "He's named after Captain Fuller, because he kept Harry from being deported and brought up on fraud charges, and Ty-Q was Harry's best friend in Vietnam. He died before they were able to escape." Judy walked over to Tom. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Tom kissed Judy on her forehead. "Yeah…he is." He sweetly answered.

Ty started crying for a bottle and Judy swayed side to side gently bouncing him while Staci got a bottle ready. "Ma-ma…..no-no" Madilynn's face started to turn red as she got worked up. "My ma-ma!" She cried when she spotted Judy holding the baby. Judy watched Kori throw a fit and then Tommy started to cry, because Madilynn was. Hanson knelt down to talk to Madilynn while Booker picked up Tommy. Judy waited until Staci was done to give Ty back to Staci before making her way over to Tommy who was sitting in his Uncle's lap holding his sippy cup. She sat on the couch next to Hanson who was holding Kori.

Judy stroked Kori's light golden brown feather soft skin as she held on to her daddy while staring into her mother's eyes. "Mac went out to my car to get the rest of their gifts." He rubbed Madilynn's back as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Judy smiled. "Thanks for helping me back there. Our daughter has your jealous streak."

"You noticed" Hanson smiled. "Do you still want another baby?" Hanson gave her curious look.

"I never said I wanted another one anytime soon." She explained. "I just said I didn't want to rule it out. I don't like the way 'never' sounds."

"Point taken, we'll just say that we're not having anymore." Hanson agreed as Judy watched Jackie walk into the house visibly upset.

"Are they on or off?" Judy asked as Hanson set Kori down to play. "On or off?

"I don't know." Hanson looked down and saw Tre rubbing his hand back and forth on the couch cushion as he drank from his sippy cup. "Where's Booker?"

"Dad, can you watch them for a minute?" Judy asked as she rushed over to Jackie. "What's up?"

"Look, Judy….I'm sorry to come over here and interrupt your party, but I'm looking for Dennis." Jackie scanned the space around her and Judy.

"What's the matter?" Judy stalled as Hanson looked for Dennis.

"I don't know (Sigh) We had a difference of opinion and he stormed out." Jackie fought back tears. "I really need to talk to him."

"Well, Hanson went to find him and you're welcome to stay." Judy forced a smile.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Mac announced from the kitchen. "Mr. Hoffs, will you please set the munchkins at the table, so I can get their cakes ready." He looked around and didn't see Tom or Judy. "Clav, can you please get your Aunt and Uncles?"

Rachel strolled over to stand next to Jackie. "Whatever is going on between you and Booker today, I need you to put it in your pocket and save it for later." She looked into Jackie's eyes. "Can you do that?" She pointed in the twins. "For them?"

"Yeah" Jackie agreed before Dennis entered the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted at Booker as he entered the room. "Why'd you leave like that?"

"What'd I just say?" Rachel put her hands on her hips and frowned at Jackie.

"Not now, Jackie." Booker clenched his jaw in agitation. "Go home."

"I tried to be nice." Judy got into Jackie's face. "This is my house, my children's birthday party and you're starting to piss me off."

Jackie backed away as Hanson wrapped his arms around Judy enveloping her in his embrace while pulling her away from Jackie. "I just want to talk to Dennis."

"Later" Hanson insisted. "He's busy."

"Hanson, I'm not leaving until he talks to me." Jackie warned.

"Booker! Come handle your business." Hanson shouted as he scowled at Jackie. "Before I let my wife handle it for you."

Jackie exhaled and turned her attention to Dennis. "We need to talk." She started toward the door hoping Dennis would follow her, but he didn't.

Margaret cleared her throat as her and Delores finished putting on the raincoat ponchos on Tre and Kori. "Um…Tom grab Tommy's cake and Judy grab Madilynn's"

Tom turned Judy around and kissed her lovingly before hugging her. "We survived our first year as parents."

Judy started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Now, we celebrate."

Hanson walked her over to pick up Kori's small round birthday cake with a picture of Blue's Clue's framed with pink trim on the top and bottom which equaled the serving size of two slices of sheet cake. Tre's cake was identical except for the blue trim on the top and bottom. Judy placed number #1's on each cake and Tom and Judy lit the cakes simultaneously. "Wait a minute." Hanson held Tommy back until Judy was ready.

"Okay" Judy smiled and Margaret counted down, so everyone could start singing 'Happy Birthday' at the same time. When the song was over, they helped the twins blow out the candles before allowing them to feed the cake to themselves without utensils. Everyone laughed and talked while the twins covered themselves in cake and icing occasionally succeeding in getting the cake into their mouths.

"There is one more cake." Fuller brought out a larger cake in the shape and design of a gold shield with navy blue trim, outline and lettering that said 'Congratulations Detective Hanson' on it.

"Thanks" Tom bashfully smiled as he blushed. "You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it."

"I'm proud of you, baby" Judy's smile faded when Jackie came back into the house. Judy made eye contact with Dennis and he licked his lips and nodded before walking away.

"We said all we needed to say." Booker placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

Jackie took her glasses off as she looked up at him. "We haven't said anything."

"I don't think we should get married just, because you're..." Dennis nonchalantly confessed.

"That's not why I suggested it." Jackie was insulted by his insinuation. "Dennis, I love you….I want to marry, because I love you."

Booker narrowed his eyes. "You didn't feel that way when I proposed to you three months ago, but now that you're pregnant." He leaned into her. "All of a sudden you want to get married, because you love me?"

"Yes" Jackie's eyes started to water. "But, it's not all of a sudden Booker I was afraid before, because you shut down every time we get too serious and I didn't want to marry you just because all of our friends are married and you feel like its something we need to do too….I need to know that you won't change your mind."

"I don't shut down….every time." Booker was hurt and frustrated, but he was trying to keep her from seeing it. "And I don't give a crap about doing what everyone else is doing." He looked off to the side in thought for a moment. "I won't change my mind." He stepped closer to her as his tone softened. "I love you Jackie, but I don't want you to marry me just because you're having my child. Because, I'll be there for you and the baby no matter what"

A bright smile spread across her face. "Do you want to tell everyone about the baby?"

"Not yet" Booker smiled.

"How about us getting married?" Jackie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let 'em have their day." Dennis kissed her. "We'll make our announcements tomorrow." He placed his arms around her neck. "Tomorrow will be our day."

"We're leaving!" Hanson announced as he exited his house with Kori in his arms. "Will you two be here when we get back?"

"Bye-bye" Kori tried to wave, but she hadn't mastered it yet. So, Tom moved her hand up and down.

"I can't let a sweet thing like you leave here looking like that without a decent bodyguard." Booker joked.

"Come here Booker" Hanson politely requested. "I wanna see if my nightstick still works."

"How's it feel to be back in your old uniform?" Ioki smirked.

"Let's just say." Hanson cleared his throat. "I'm glad it's only for a couple of hours tonight."

Booker bit back a smile as he opened his car door. "Well, I just love a man in uniform."

"Don't make me lay you out in front of my daughter." Hanson threatened as he put Kori in her car seat. "Baby! We have to go. Bring Tre over here…please" He sweetly requested as Judy made her way over to him.

"Bye-bye" Tre smacked his hand to his mouth and threw a kiss while his daddy strapped him in.

"Did you ask your parents about tonight? If they can't then maybe my Mom can watch them." Hanson asked as he placed his Patrolman's hat on her head before putting Tre in the car with the diaper bag.

"Yes" She smiled as everyone got into their cars and he straightened up. "I talked to my mom and, since they're staying here…we can get a room at a nice hotel and we'll stay all night." She gave him a quick kiss. "Oh, I asked your mom before I asked my parents, and she and Fuller have plans." She and Tom exchanged a knowing look before laughing.

"Just friends my…" He muttered as he got into the car.

**SHOUT OUTS:** Now, it's time to say goodbye to all my Jump Street friends….Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sad that it's come to an end, but I'm happy for Tom and Judy. I hope that I've made you Tom and Judy fans proud. I wanted to take time to thank everyone, because you took time to read and review this story. Special thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review…past, present and future. Very Special Thanks to: Bovary, Cerisa & LibraryTech,for reviewing every chapter! Special thanks to: feli3, Ghostwriter, Kayla2, kaelleigh, alovingperson, jai03, wtoussaint2002, zvacc, Darkus Demoness, moonkisss, Veracities, dispatcher652, Hoffs2, orbitbystarlight, schizoOntheDancefloor, Dragon77, Sherry Toliver, Steva, tamlynnes, xxprettyfairyxx, BlkPunk311, Barbicute, Tia and Reggie for all your reviews! Shout outs and thanks you's to all who have put this on their alerts or favorites….If I missed anyone…charge it to my mind and not my heart. Oh, the name Kori was inspired by Johnny Depp. I read somewhere that he named his ship after his family by using the first 2 letters of his name, Vanessa's and their kids.

.


End file.
